Turn Back Time
by KitKat2006
Summary: ABGESCHLOSSEN! Harry und Ginny stecken in Schwierigkeiten, Hermine ist ratlos, Ron ist verwirrt, Remus ist mehr als skeptisch und überhaupt ist vieles in diesem Schuljahr einfach nur merkwürdig. Herzlich Willkommen in der ganz normalen Welt der Magie.
1. Vorwort und Disclaimer

**Vorwort und Disclaimer**

* * *

**Titel**

Turn Back Time

**Autor**

KitKat2006

**Summery**

Das siebte Schuljahr steht für Harry, Ron und Hermine bevor und eigentlich hatte Harry sich vorgenommen, Hogwarts den Rücken zu kehren und sich auf die Suche nach den verbleibenden Horcuxen zu machen. Doch ein Gespräch mit Remus ändert seine Meinung und so sitzt er am 1. September doch wieder mit seinen Freunden und Ginny im Hogwartsexpress. Doch diese letzte Fahrt nach Hogwarts verläuft nicht so, wie alle anderen zuvor. Plötzlich nehmen Ereignisse seinen Lauf, von denen die vier Freunde nicht wissen, wieso sie plötzlich eintreten und wohin sie sie führen werden. Und statt Horcruxe zu suchen und gegen Voldemort und seine Anhänger zu kämpfen, sind ihre Gegner plötzlich die Zeit und Bücher. Und sie lernen Leute kennen, von denen sie niemals geglaubt hätten, sie jemals zu treffen. Wie wird dieses so unerwartet chaotisch angefangene Schuljahr für die vier Freunde verlaufen und finden sie den Schlüssel zur Lösung ihrer Probleme? Nur die Zeit kennt die Antwort. Oder doch eher jemand bzw etwas anderes? Findet es heraus.

**Disclaimer**

Diese Sandkiste ist von J.K.Rowlings entworfen und gebaut worden und ich leihe mir ihre Spielzeuge nur zum spielen aus. Mein einziger Lohn für dieses Werk sind eure (hoffentlich zahlreichen) Reviews. Ich schreibe diese Story aus reinem Spaß an der Freude. Dieser Disclaimer umfasst die gesamte Story und wird in den einzelnen Kapiteln deshalb nicht wieder erwähnt.

**Rating**

K+ bzw 9 Jahre und älter

**Genre**

Action/Adventure

**Hauptcharaktere**

Harry, Ginny, Ron und Hermine

**Pairings**

Größtenteils ohne Pairings. Später ein wenig Harry/Ginny.  
Erwähnung von Ron/Hermine und James/Lily.

**Kapitel**

Derzeit geplant: 25 (inkl. Prolog und Epilog).  
Erweiterung um 1 – 2 Kapitel möglich, wenn der Inhalt eines geplanten Kapitels für ein einzelnes Kapitel zu groß ist.

**Kapitellänge**

Durchschnittlich etwa 11 Word-Seiten.  
Einige Ausnahmen möglich.  
(derzeit Kapitel 1 und 16 14 Word-Seiten und Kapitel 9 15 Word-Seiten)  
Epilog und Prolog etwa 3 – 5 Word-Seiten.

**Updates**

Jeden Freitag bis einschließlich 19. Oktober 2007.  
Bei Aufstockung der Kapitelanzahl entsprechend länger.

**Dedicated to**

Für alle, die mir bei Breaking News so lange treu geblieben und mich immer wieder motiviert haben. Euren dortigen Reviews ist es zu verdanken, dass ich diese Story in den letzten Wochen so stark vorantreiben konnte. Die Aussicht auf weitere positive, motivierende und teils sehr ausführliche Reviews hat mich zum schreiben angeregt.

Für Lisa, die dies zwar nicht lesen wird, aber auf die ich sehr stolz bin, weil sie den Mut hatte, für das zu kämpfen, was ihr wichtig ist und einen Weg gegangen ist, den viele sich nicht getraut hätten zu gehen. In Gedanken bin ich immer bei dir, Kleine. Kämpfe weiter und lebe dein Leben und nicht das, was andere für dich geplant hatten. Denn nur so wird man wirklich glücklich.

Und ganz besonders für meinen Mann, der nie etwas gegen meine Schreibwut einzuwenden hat und es mir nie übel nimmt, wenn ich tagelang nicht ansprechbar bin, weil ich in für ihn völlig unbekannte Welten abtauche.

Danke, Schatz. Ich liebe Dich!

**Authors Note**

So, da bin ich wieder. Ich hoffe, ich habe euch jetzt lange genug auf etwas Neues von mir warten lassen und ihr alle seid schon zappelig ohne Ende, was mein verrücktes Hirn jetzt wieder ausgebrütet hat. Ein großes Liebesdrama wird es hier zur Abwechselung mal nicht geben, aber langweilig wird es auch hier nicht, denn es geschehen allerlei unerklärliche und merkwürdige Dinge. Es wird ein Rätsel geben, dessen Lösung sich über viele Kapitel hinziehen und gibt euch so einige Zeit zum spekulieren. Ich bin schon gespannt wie ein Flitzebogen auf eure Vermutungen, denn ich frage mich schon seit Wochen, ob ihr mich wohl schnell durchschaut oder aber völlig im Dunkeln tappt.

Außerdem habe ich eine ganz große Bitte an euch. Ich hatte eigentlich nicht vor, wie bei Breaking News wieder ein Zitat am Anfang des Kapitels zu setzen, da ich nicht sicher war, ob diese überhaupt von euch gelesen werden. Allerdings habe ich dann festgestellt, dass das Kapitel für mich persönlich einfach unvollständig ohne Zitat wirkt. Deshalb habe ich ganze zwei Tage nach Zitaten für die derzeit fertigen 16 Kapitel und den Prolog gesucht und habe mir wirklich sehr viel Mühe gegeben, die passenden zu finden. Meine Bitte ist jetzt, dass ihr vielleicht auch mal auf diese Zitate eingeht und mir sagt, ob ihr verstanden habt, warum ich gerade dieses für das entsprechende Kapitel herausgesucht habe. Auch würde mich interessieren, ob man schon vor dem Lesen des Kapitels am Zitat erkennen kann, was genau passieren wird. Ihr sehr also, ihr habt eine Aufgabe.

Bei der Zitatesuche habe ich auch ein paar Zitate gefunden, die meiner Meinung nach sehr gut zu dieser Story passen. Ihr könnt zwar jetzt noch nicht entscheiden, ob das stimmt, aber ich schreibe sie trotzdem mal auf. Dann könnt ihr euch mal ein paar Gedanken machen, was auf euch zukommen wird und spätestens am Ende der Story werdet ihr dann merken, warum diese Zitate so gut passen.

Als erstes wäre da eins, was in dieser Story Hermines Gemütszustand sehr gut in Worte fasst.

_Ich überlege. Mein Bauch entscheidet._

_- Max Grundig (1908-89), dt. Industrieller -_

Das nächste trifft auf Harry und Ginny zu, auch wenn sie es selber nicht unbedingt wissen.

_Die Zeit ist, wie jede Zeit, eine sehr gute Zeit,  
wenn wir nur etwas mit ihr anzufangen wissen._

_- Ralph Waldo Emerson (1803-82), amerik. Philosoph u. Dichter -_

Und dann gibt es da noch zwei Zitate, die zum ganzen Storyverlauf passen.

_Eine Reise gleicht einem Spiel.  
Es ist immer etwas Gewinn und Verlust dabei  
- meist von der unerwarteten Seite._

_- Johann Wolfgang von Goethe (1749-1832), dt. Dichter -_

_Zum Reisen gehört Geduld, Mut, Humor  
und daß man sich durch kleine widrige Zufälle nicht niederschlagen lasse._

_- Adolph von Knigge (1752-96), dt. Schriftsteller u. Sammler v. Lebensregeln -_

Ich hoffe, diese Zitate regen nur zum Nachdenken an und verraten nicht zuviel. Meiner Meinung nach tun sie das nicht, aber so ganz sicher bin ich mir doch nicht. Es gibt noch ein anderes, dass aber definitiv etwas verraten würde, deshalb werde ich es hier nicht aufschreiben, auch wenn es mir in den Fingern juckt, denn es ist wirklich _das _Zitat für diese Story. Eventuell werde ich es im Nachwort erwähnen, damit ihr seht, was ich meine. Wer jetzt trotzdem neugierig geworden ist, kann ja mal auf eigene Faust recherchieren. Es ist ein Zitat von William Jennings Bryan (1860-1925), einem amerikanischen Politiker. Vielleicht findet ihr es ja, je länger diese Story wird und je mehr Infos ihr somit bekommt. Wenn ja, weiß ich, dass es wirklich paßt. Ein weiteres von John F. Kennedy paßt auch sehr gut.

So, und jetzt will ich euch nicht länger auf die Folter spannen. Los geht es heute mit dem Prolog, der zwar noch nicht allzu lang ist, aber schon mal ein wenig unter die Haut geht. Zumindest denke ich das. Und ab nächste Woche geht die Story dann richtig los.

Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß beim lesen und denkt immer daran: Reviews sind das Grundnahrungsmittel für uns Hobby-Autoren. Also laßt uns nicht verhungern.

**Eure KitKat2006 alias Meike**


	2. Prolog

**TURN BACK TIME**

_Die Geschichte einer wundersamen Reise_

* * *

Ein einzelner Tod ist eine Tragödie,  
eine Million Tote sind eine Statistik.

- Josef Stalin (1878-1953), sowj. Politiker -

* * *

**Prolog**

Der Friedhof in dem kleinen, walisischen Örtchen nahe der irischen See unterschied sich nicht sonderlich von denen anderer Ortschaften in dieser Gegend des britischen Königreichs. Die Gräber lagen wohlplatziert und vor extremen Wetterverhältnissen geschützt, in langen Reihen unter uralten Eichen. Die Grabdenkmale waren allesamt in Richtung der alten Dorfkirche gewandt und die schmalen Kieswege waren fein säuberlich geharkt. Umgeben war der Friedhof von einem Zaun aus Gusseisen, an dessen oberen Ende spitze Dornen aufragten, um ungebetenen Gästen den Zugang in der Nacht zu verwehren. Ein großes Tor markierte den Eingang, der vom Friedhofsgärtner höchstpersönlich frühmorgens aufgeschlossen und spätabends abgeschlossen wurde. Hätte man ein Foto von diesem Friedhof gemacht und einem x-beliebigen Menschen gebeten, zu raten, wo sich dieser befand, hätte er es nicht sagen können. Denn nichts an diesem Friedhof war auf dem ersten Blick anders, als auf anderen Friedhöfen.

Allerdings nur auf dem ersten Blick. Denn wenn man ganz genau hinsah und den Friedhof längere Zeit beobachtete, fielen einem Personen auf, die nicht in dieses kleine, beschauliche Örtchen zu passen schienen. Personen, die auch definitiv nicht hier wohnten, aber dennoch mehr oder weniger regelmäßig hierher kamen und immer ein bestimmtes Grab aufsuchten, um dort einfach nur stumm zu stehen oder auch, um dort Blumen nieder zu legen. Ganz besonders viele Blumen lagen dort immer an den Tagen rund um Halloween. Eine Tatsache, die den Einwohnern des kleinen Örtchens immer wieder kalte Schauer über den Rücken laufen ließ.

Sie alle wussten, warum sich gerade zu dieser Zeit im Jahr die Blumen und Besucher häuften, da viele von ihnen sich noch gut an das Ereignis erinnerten, welches vor fast 20 Jahren in ihrem bis daher friedlichen Ort für Aufregung und Angst sorgte. Wenn sie auch nicht wussten, was genau in dem etwas abgelegenen Haus am Dorfrand passiert war, so wussten sie doch alle, dass das junge Pärchen, dass dort zu der Zeit wohnte, keinen natürlichen Tod gestorben war, sondern einen ziemlich gewaltsamen. Nachbarn, die aus den Fenstern ihrer etwas weiter entfernt stehenden Häusern zu dem kleinen Haus rüber sahen, erinnerten sich an lautes Schreien, Lärm und bunte Blitze, die durch das Haus der kleinen Familie zuckten. Es hatte den Anschein, als ob ein Silvesterfeuerwerk versehentlich im Haus losgegangen war. Immer wieder blitzte es farbig auf, wobei die grünen Lichtblitze zu den häufigsten zählten. Nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit gab es dann einen Blitz, der alle anderen an Intensität überragte. Er schien das Haus einen Moment lang unheimlich grün aufleuchten zu lassen. Dann gab es einen gewaltigen Knall, der das Haus zum Einsturz brachte, sodass nur noch Trümmer übrig blieben. Und dann herrschte so unheimliche Stille, dass es einem eiskalt den Rücken runterlief. Auch fast 20 Jahre später noch.

Überlebt hat diese Nacht nur der kleine, einjährige Sohn des Paares, der einen Tag später von Personen weggebracht wurde, die die Einwohner nur vom sehen her kannten und von denen sie wußten, dass sie Freunde des jungen Paares waren. Sie erzählten, dass sie den kleinen Jungen zu seiner Tante und seinem Onkel bringen würden und die Dorfbewohner hielten dies allesamt für eine gute Lösung. Das junge Paar, dass viel zu früh sein Leben lassen musste, wurde ein paar Tage später auf dem Dorffriedhof beigesetzt und die Dorfbewohner wunderten sich noch heute, was die unerwartet große Menge an Trauergäste betraf. Ihr Grab befindet sich, genau wie ihr Haus, dass jetzt nur noch aus einem Haufen Schutt bestand, etwas abseits. Es war umgeben von hohen Bäumen und war auf dem ersten Blick nicht einzusehen. Wäre es anders, wäre dieser Friedhof wohl auch auf den ersten Blick nicht so gewöhnlich, wie er zu sein schien.

Das Grab des jungen Paares war eher ein Kunstwerk - ein Denkmal – als ein Grab. Der Grabstein hatte eine bogenförmige Form und war aus weißem Marmor gefertigt. Vor dem Grabstein waren pflegeleichte Bodendecker gepflanzt, da für aufwendigere Bepflanzung kein Besucher regelmäßig genug da war, um sie entsprechend zu pflegen. In der Mitte des Grabsteins war ein reliefförmiges Bild gefertigt, dass zwar wunderschön gearbeitet war, aber den Dorfbewohnern, wie auch den meisten Besuchern dieses Grabs, ein Rätsel aufgab. Einzig und allein einem immer etwas blass und ausgezerrt wirkenden Mann schien dieses Bild etwas zu sagen, denn ihm huschte jedes mal ein wehmütiges Lächeln über die Lippen, wenn sein Blick auf dieses Bild fiel. Ein majestätischer Hirsch stand mit stolz erhobenen Geweih auf einer kleinen Lichtung. An seiner Seite stand ein Engel mit einem strahlenden Lächeln, der sich an ihn lehnte und den Eindruck machte, als ob es auf der ganzen Welt keinen sichereren Ort gab, als an der Seite dieses Hirsches.

An diesem Tag jedoch kniete eine Person vor dem Grab, die scheinbar ebenfalls etwas mit diesem ungewöhnlichen Bild anfangen konnte. Eine Person, die mit der Hand zärtlich über den Hirsch und dann über den Engel strich. Ein Lächeln lag auf dem Gesicht dieser Person, während gleichzeitig ungehindert Tränen über ihre Wangen liefen, was diese Person aber nicht im geringsten zu stören schien. Diese Person war ein Junge von vielleicht 17 Jahren, der jetzt seinen Blick nach links wandte und die Inschrift auf der linken Bildseite, auf der Seite des Hirsches, betrachtete. Langsam und bedächtig fuhr er mit den Fingern jeden einzelnen Buchstaben und jede einzelne Zahl nach, bevor er sich der rechten Seite, der Engel-Seite, zuwandte und dort ebenfalls alle Zahlen und Buchstaben zärtlich mit den Fingern nachfuhr. Seine Lippen bewegten sich dabei, aber dennoch war kein einziges Wort zu hören.

Eine ganze Weile blieb er dort an dem Grab knien, bis er schließlich die Augen schloß und einmal tief durchatmete. Danach griff er in einen Rucksack, der unscheinbar neben ihm auf dem Kiesweg lag, holte einen kleinen Stein mit einer Inschrift heraus und legte ihn direkt vor das Bild auf die Bodendecker. Ein paar Minuten lang sah er nur den Stein und die Inschrift an, bis er sich schließlich langsam erhob, seinen Rucksack ergriff und ohne sich noch einmal umzusehen, den Friedhof verließ.

Die Zahlen und Buchstaben auf dem Grabstein, die der Junge so ehrfürchtig nachgefahren hatte, lauteten:

**James Potter**

geb. 30. November 1959  
gest. 31. Oktober 1981

**Lily Potter geb. Evans**

geb. 31. März 1960  
gest. 31. Oktober 1981

Liebende Eltern, treue Freunde, unerschrockene Kämpfer im Zeichen des Phönix  
gestorben, damit andere leben können  
geliebt und unvergessen

Unter dem Bild lag jetzt ein kleiner Gedenkstein, der den Dorfbewohnern neue Rätsel aufgeben würde, sobald sie ihn entdeckten. Denn der Name auf diesem Stein, war ihnen völlig unbekannt. Neben einem eingravierten, riesigen Hund stand dort:

In Gedenken an

**Sirius Black**

geb. 17. Oktober 1959  
gest. 12. Juni 1996

Treuer Freund, geliebter Pate, geschätztes Mitglied des Phönixordens  
gefallen, aber dennoch unbesiegt  
unvergessen und für immer ein Teil unseres Lebens

* * *

**A/N: **So, das war der Prolog. Es ist zwar noch nicht allzu viel passiert, aber er ist wichtig. Vor allem für das Ende der Story. Ich hoffe, die Stimmung die ich damit rüberbringen wollte ist angekommen. 

Das nächste Kapitel ist ungefähr fünfmal so lang und eines der längsten Kapitel der ganzen Story. Dort wird dann auch die Story richtig in Gang kommen und es gibt mehr zum kommentieren. Trotzdem würde ich mich auch hier über Reviews sehr freuen, denn ich habe euch alle fürchterlich vermisst und mich wahrscheinlich genauso auf diesen Tag gefreut wie ihr. Ich bin ehrlich gespannt, wer von euch wieder mit dabei ist.

Also, enttäuscht mich nicht. Ich rechne mit mindestens 10 Reviews ;-)


	3. Der Zweiwegespiegel

**TURN BACK TIME**

_Die Geschichte einer wundersamen Reise  
_

* * *

**Widmung: **

Für Sina, die mir mit jedem „Gespräch" symphatischer wird.  
Und für Leonie, die lieber Tomatensuppe mit Reis ißt, statt Erdbeerstrudel, was mir persönlich irgendwie unbegreiflich ist.

* * *

Kleine Wohltaten im rechten Augenblick  
können für den Empfänger sehr groß sein.

- Demokrit (470-380), griech. Philosoph -

* * *

**Kapitel 1 – Der Zweiwegespiegel**

Im Hauptquartier des Phönixordens ging es an diesem Tag vollkommen chaotisch zu. Eigentlich ging es seit dem Tod von Albus Dumbledore vor etwas mehr als zwei Monaten immer vollkommen chaotisch zu, aber heute wurde dieser Zustand noch einmal getoppt. Seit knapp 2 Stunden war klar, dass Hogwarts trotz der Ereignisse im Mai wieder öffnen und Minerva McGonagall Albus Dumbledores Nachfolgerin als Direktorin der Zauberschule werden würde. Das Ministerium war der Meinung, dass man trotz der Tatsache, dass Voldemorts Todesser es im letzten Schuljahr geschafft hatten, in die Schule einzudringen, das Leben so normal wie möglich weiterlaufen lassen sollte. Zudem wäre es unverantwortlich, wenn man die Kinder in diesen dunklen Zeiten ohne eine vernünftige Ausbildung in die Welt hinausgehen lassen würde.

Molly Weasley war von dieser Entscheidung hin- und hergerissen. Einerseits wusste sie ihre Kinder im Hauptquartier des Phönixordens in Sicherheit, andererseits war ihr auch klar, dass eine abgeschlossene Ausbildung gerade für ihre jüngsten Kinder überlebenswichtig war. Denn so sehr sie auch versucht hatte, ihre Kinder in all den Jahren zu beschützen, musste sie immer wieder miterleben, wie Ron und ab und zu auch Ginny immer wieder in lebensgefährliche Situationen hineinschlitterten. Und es würde wieder passieren. Da war sie sich sicher. Denn beide gehörten der DA an, „Dumbledores Armee", die alle ohne zu zögern an Harrys Seite stehen und kämpfen würden, wenn es erforderlich war. Und Harry würde kämpfen müssen. Daran führte kein Weg vorbei. Das wusste Molly genau, seit Dumbledore Anfang des Jahres der gesamten Führungsetage des Ordens den Wortlaut der Prophezeiung mitgeteilt hatte.

Am liebsten würde Molly ihre Kinder, zu denen sie inzwischen auch Harry und Hermine zählte, hier im Hauptquartier behalten. Aber wer war sie, dass sie der einzigen Hoffnung auf Frieden unnötig Steine in den Weg legen würde? Nein, genau das würde sie nicht tun und deshalb war sie schweren Herzens mit Tonks, Kingsley und Bill losgezogen, um die Schulsachen für die vier zu besorgen. Harry, Ron und Ginny hatten zwar allesamt lautstark protestiert, da sie viel lieber mitkommen wollten, als hier im Hauptquartier zu warten, aber Molly war eisern geblieben und hatte darauf bestanden, dass sie blieben, wo sie waren. Solange es irgendwie ging, würde sie für die Sicherheit ihrer Kinder persönlich sorgen, auch wenn es denen nicht so recht gefiel. Zum Glück war wenigstens Hermine so vernünftig, nicht zu meutern und hatte versucht, den anderen Mollys Standpunkt klarzumachen. Molly wünschte sich nicht zum ersten Mal, dass sie alle etwas mehr von Hermines Vernunft hatten. Aber soviel Vernunft Hermine auch hatte, täuschte das nicht über ihre Entschlossenheit hinweg. Auch sie würde kämpfen, wenn Harry es tat.

Im Hauptquartier des Phönixordens, dem Grimmauldplatz 12, ging es im Moment zu wie im Hühnerschlag. Nahezu der gesamte Orden gab sich heute hier die Klinke in die Hand, da heute über die Nachfolge von Dumbledore als Ordensleiter entschieden werden sollte. Oder zumindest sollten Kandidaten für diesen Posten festgelegt werden. Gewählt werden würde dann an einem anderen Tag, wenn jeder genug Zeit gehabt hatte, sich seinen Favoriten auszusuchen. Harry, Ron und Ginny saßen auf der obersten Stufe der Treppe und sahen auf das Treiben im Erdgeschoß hinunter. Hermine hatte sich in die Bibliothek der Blacks zurückgezogen, um sich ein wenig über schwarzmagische Flüche und ihre Auswirkungen zu informieren, damit sie besser wussten, was sie in der DA lernen sollten. Denn sie hatten in den Ferien beschlossen, die DA wieder regelmäßiger zu trainieren.

„Also ehrlich Harry, seitdem der Laden hier dir gehört, geht es hier zu, wie in Kings Cross. Ich wusste gar nicht, dass der Orden so groß ist", meinte Ron und sah staunend auf die Menschenansammlung in der Eingangshalle und dem Salon, den man durch die offene Tür gut einsehen konnte.

„Ja, es ist schon faszinierend", nickte Harry und sah gerade zu Ernie, dem Fahrer des Fahrenden Ritters rüber, der mit Charlie Weasley in Richtung Küche verschwand. „Vor allem ist es interessant, mal zu erfahren, wer überhaupt alles dazu gehört. Warum, zum Beispiel, ist ein Busfahrer wichtig für den Orden?"

„Naja, weil er den einzigen Zaubererbus im ganzen Land fährt und deshalb viel mitbekommt, wer wann von wo nach wo fährt und wer mit wem wann wohin fährt", erklärte Ginny beiläufig und schielte interessiert zu einer Gruppe Hexen schräg unter ihnen herunter.

Harry und Ron sahen sie verwirrt an und schüttelten dann synchron mit den Köpfen.

„Ich habe nur ungefähr die Hälfte von dem verstanden, was du gerade gesagt hast, Schwesterchen, aber es wird wohl richtig sein", meinte Ron dann schulterzuckend, woraufhin ihm Ginny ein verschmitztes Grinsen zuwarf.

Harry hatte unterdessen Remus entdeckt, der sich von der Küche aus einen Weg durch die Menge zur Treppe hindurchbahnte, zu ihnen hinaufstieg und sich neben ihnen niederließ. Ron und Ginny sahen jetzt auch zu ihrem ehemaligen Verteidigungsprofessor rüber. Eine Weile sagte niemand etwas, bis Harry das Schweigen brach.

„Ähm...Remus...?", fing er an und wusste dann doch nicht, wie er weitermachen sollte.

Remus Lupin huschte ein leichtes Lächeln über das Gesicht. Er freute sich, dass die Kinder in ihm nicht mehr nur den ehemaligen Lehrer, sondern in erster Linie einen Freund sahen und das sie ihn jetzt doch langsam aber sicher mit dem Vornamen ansprachen. Die einzige, die dies immer noch sehr zögerlich tat, war Hermine, für die er wohl immer mehr Lehrer als Freund sein würde. Langsam öffnete er die Augen und sah zu Harry, Ron und Ginny rüber, die ihn skeptisch musterten.

„Ich weiß schon, was ihr sagen wollt. Ich sehe aus, als hätte ich eine komplette Woche Vollmond hinter mir, oder?", meinte er schmunzelnd.

„Nun ja, so könnte man es auch ausdrücken", antwortete Harry. „Du bist ziemlich geschafft, oder?"

Remus nickte. „Ja, bin ich. Und ich bin heilfroh, wenn endlich wieder alles in vernünftigen Bahnen läuft. Seit Dumbledores Tod ist der Orden vollkommen desorientiert. Es ist nicht zu fassen, was passiert, wenn man den Kopf der Truppe so unverhofft verliert. Wir hätten früher darüber nachdenken sollen, was in dem Fall passiert. Wir haben zu selbstverständlich hingenommen, dass Dumbledore scheinbar unsterblich ist und nun haben wir die Quittung dafür bekommen"

„Stimmt", meinte Ginny leise und sowohl Harry als auch Ron stimmten ihr nickend zu.

Seit dem Tod von Albus Dumbledore war die Zaubererwelt in Chaos verfallen. Keiner glaubte jetzt mehr wirklich daran, dass der Krieg gegen Voldemort gewonnen werden konnte. Denn wenn der einzige Zauberer, vor dem Voldemort je Angst gehabt hatte und der ihm ebenbürtig war, tot war, wie sollte man ihn dann aufhalten können? Sicher, es ging das Gerücht um, dass Harry Potter der Auserwählte war, aber wie sollte es ein Junge, der noch nicht einmal mit der Schule fertig war, schaffen, den gefürchtetsten Schwarzmagier aller Zeiten zu besiegen? Selbst wenn er es als Baby schon einmal fast geschafft hatte, so waren doch alle inzwischen der Meinung, dass es purer Zufall war, dass er den Todesfluch überlebt hatte. Nein, alles was die Leute jetzt taten, war, sich so unauffällig wie möglich zu verhalten, um irgendwie zu überleben.

Ginny drehte sich zu den dreien um.

„Aber seht es doch mal so", meinte sie gerade heraus. „jetzt wissen wir, wie es beim Feind zugeht, wenn Harry ihrem Big Boss endgültig alle Lichter ausgeblasen hat"

„Hm, so habe ich das noch gar nicht gesehen", meinte Remus daraufhin nachdenklich. „Aber du hast Recht, Ginny. Wenn wir Voldemort besiegt haben, _falls _es je so sein sollte, dürfte es bei den Todessern genauso chaotisch zugehen, wie bei uns in den letzten Wochen. Wenn nicht sogar noch schlimmer. Dann müssen wir nur schnell genug handeln, um diesen Zustand auszunutzen, denn dann hätten wir ruckzuck fast die gesamte Todesser-Truppe hinter Schloß und Riegel"

„Genau das meine ich", nickte Ginny zufrieden.

„Ja, ihr vergesst bloß, dass ich Voldemort dazu erst mal besiegen muß", meinte Harry und legte zweifelnd den Kopf schief. „Und das ist gar nicht so einfach. Dazu muß ich erst mal die Horcruxe, die noch fehlen, finden und zerstören"

„Nein, musst du nicht", widersprach Remus jetzt entschieden und sah Harry direkt an.

„Remus, ich..."

„Nein, Harry!!!", unterbrach Remus ihn und man hörte seiner Stimme an, dass er keinen Widerspruch duldete. „Du wirst die Horcruxe nicht suchen gehen, sondern nach Hogwarts zurückgehen und deinen Abschluß machen. Und es ist mir völlig egal, ob es dir passt oder nicht. Du brauchst alles Wissen und Training, was du kriegen kannst, wenn du Voldemort irgendwann gegenüberstehst. Und das bekommst du nur in Hogwarts"

„Aber die Horcruxe...", fing Harry erneut an, wurde aber wieder von Remus abgewürgt.

„...können andere genauso gut suchen und zerstören. Wir brauchen dich für den Endkampf, auch wenn es mir lieber wäre, wenn dem nicht so wäre. Ich will nicht, dass du dich in Gefahr begibst, wenn es nicht absolut unumgänglich ist, Harry. Ich will dich nicht auch noch beerdigen müssen. Ich habe vor kurzem erst den Mann verloren, der für mich immer eine Art Vater war. Der Mann, dem ich mein ganzes Dasein als Zauberer zu verdanken habe und der dafür gesorgt hat, dass ich nicht eines von Greybacks Monstern geworden bin. Außerdem habe ich inzwischen alle meine engsten Freunde verloren. Bitte Harry. Versprich mir, dass du nichts Dummes tust. Versprich mir, auf dich aufzupassen. Du bist alles, was ich noch an Familie habe und ich weiß nicht, was ich tun sollte, wenn ich auch noch das letzte bisschen Familie verliere"

Remus Stimme war zum Schluß hin immer leiser geworden und man sah ihm an, dass es ihm unheimlich schwer fiel, diese Worte, die ihm schon seit Wochen auf der Seele brannten, so offen auszusprechen. Harry war alles, was ihm von der Zeit blieb, in der er wirklich glücklich gewesen war. Und auch wenn er nur der Sohn eines seiner besten Freunde gewesen war und nicht Remus selbst, sondern Sirius, sein anderer bester Freund neben Harrys Vater, Harrys Pate war, so war ihm Harry das wichtigste auf der ganzen Welt und er würde, genau wie seine Freunde vor ihm, eher sterben, als tatenlos zusehen, wie Harry etwas zustieß.

Harry sah Remus einen Moment lang vollkommen entgeistert an. Er hatte nie wirklich daran gedacht, dass auch Remus unter all den Verlusten leidete, die ihn fast in den Wahnsinn trieben. Er hatte nie daran gedacht, wie nahe auch Remus all diese Menschen gewesen waren. Eigentlich noch viel näher als ihm selber, fiel Harry gerade auf, und jedem einzelnen hatte er so unglaublich viel zu verdanken. Er hatte das Gefühl, als ob ihm plötzlich jemand mit voller Wucht in den Magen geschlagen hätte und er schämte sich dafür, dass er so stur darauf beharrt hatte, dass er selber die Horcruxe suchen und zerstören wollte. Wenn er ehrlich war, hatte Remus ja Recht. Das konnten auch die anderen Ordensmitglieder erledigen. Und während sie dies taten, sollte er besser die Zeit nutzen, um sich auf den unausweichlichen Kampf mit Voldemort vorbereiten und so viel lernen, wie er konnte, damit er am Ende wenigstens eine minimale Chance hatte, diesen Kampf nicht gleich zu verlieren.

„Es tut mir Leid, Remus. Ich habe nicht daran gedacht, dass du genauso leidest", flüsterte er schließlich und sah auf seine Schuhe, da er es nicht schaffte, Remus in die Augen zu sehen. „Ich versprech's. Ich gehe nach Hogwarts zurück und lerne soviel ich kann, um irgendwann wenigstens nicht gleich am Anfang des Kampfs draufzugehen"

„Du wirst nicht draufgehen, Harry", erwiderte Remus. „Du hast einen ganzen Widerstandsorden, der dir zur Seite steht"

„Und die komplette DA", fügte Ron entschlossen hinzu und Ginny nickte heftig.

„Ich weiß", murmelte Harry, der sich zwar mit dem Orden als Rückendeckung anfreunden konnte, aber nicht mit seinen Freunden von der DA. Allerdings wusste er inzwischen auch, dass diese sich nicht aufhalten ließen. Das hatten sie sowohl im Zaubereiministerium, als auch beim Kampf in Hogwarts vor nicht allzu langer Zeit bewiesen. „Aber letztendlich stehe ich ihm alleine gegenüber"

„Und deshalb ist es wichtig, dass du so viel wie möglich lernst", schloß Remus die Diskussion ab.

„Ich weiß", nickte Harry und wiederholte nochmal sein Versprechen, um deutlich zu machen, dass es ihm wirklich ernst war. „Und ich versprech's. Ich werde so viel wie möglich lernen und nichts Dummes anstellen"

„Und dich nicht in Gefahr begeben", fügte Remus noch hinzu.

„Das auch", meinte Harry und seufzte dann. „Das versuche ich eigentlich jedes Jahr. Ganz ehrlich. Das Problem ist, dass die Gefahr sich nicht darum kümmert, was ich will oder was ich verspreche. Sie findet mich meistens trotzdem"

„Woran man merkt, dass in dir eine Menge von James' Genen stecken", grinste Remus jetzt. „Die Ausrede hatten er und Sirius auch immer parat, wenn Minerva sie in flagranti bei etwas erwischt hat, was sie besser nicht getan hätten"

„Mag sein", meinte jetzt auch Harry mit einem scheuen Grinsen. „Aber bei mir ist es definitiv keine Ausrede, sondern Tatsache"

„Hast ja Recht. Naja, zumindest was die wirklich großen Gefahren angeht. Bei den kleineren bin ich mir da nicht so sicher. Aber vergessen wir das jetzt erst mal", winkte Remus ab. „Ich bin eigentlich zu euch hochgekommen, weil ich dir was geben wollte, Harry"

„Mir?", fragte Harry verdutzt nach. „Was denn?"

„Das hier", antwortete Remus ihm und zog etwas aus seiner Tasche. „Ich habe es schon eine ganze Weile. Seit Weihnachten, um genau zu sein. Hab's hier in Sirius' Zimmer gefunden. Aber irgendwie war nie der richtige Zeitpunkt, um ihn dir zu geben"

Überrascht starrte Harry auf den kleinen Gegenstand, denn Remus ihm hinhielt. Er war sich so sicher gewesen, dass Sirius ihn bei sich hatte, als er hinter diesen Vorhang in der Mysteriumsabteilung gefallen war, dass er gar nicht mehr daran gedacht hatte, nach dem Gegenstück zu seinem Teil zu suchen.

„Was ist das?", fragte Ginny neugierig und besah sich den Gegenstand genauer. „Ein Spiegel?"

„Ja", antwortete Ron statt Harry, der ihn genau wie sein Freund gleich erkannt hatte. „Ein Zweiwegespiegel, um genau zu sein"

„Ein was?", erwiderte Ginny verdutzt.

„Ein Zweiwegespiegel", meinte nun Remus, als Harry den Spiegel in die Hand nahm und nachdenklich musterte. „Es gibt zwei davon. Dieser hier gehörte Sirius. Den zweiten hat Harry und davor hat er seinem Vater gehört"

„Und was machen die?", wollte Ginny es genauer wissen. „Ich meine, wenn Sirius und Harrys Vater die gehabt haben, sind es keine stinknormalen Spiegel. Ich glaube nämlich kaum, dass die so was mit sich rumschleppen, um jederzeit Wimperntusche oder Lippenstift nachziehen zu können"

Jetzt lief ein breites Grinsen über Remus' Gesicht und auch Harry musste schmunzeln, während Ron nur aufstöhnend die Augen verdrehte.

„Weiber", brummte er. „Denken immer nur an Make-Up und Frisuren"

„Naja, wenn es um Frisuren geht, liegen wir gar nicht so falsch", meinte Harry nun ebenfalls breit grinsend. „Da waren sowohl Sirius, als auch mein Vater ziemlich eitel, wenn ich alles glauben kann, was man mir so erzählt hat"

„Glaub es ruhig", meinte Remus. „Allerdings war es bei deinem Vater ein hoffnungsloses Unterfangen"

„Genau wie bei Harry", kicherte Ginny, woraufhin Harry ihr einen gespielt entrüsteten Blick zuwarf. Ginny streckte ihm aber lediglich die Zunge raus und sah Remus dann wieder fragend an. „Also, was können die?"

„Die funktionieren im Grunde genommen so wie Telefone", fing Remus an zu erklären, wurde aber gleich von Ron unterbrochen.

„Ich denke, diese Tele-dingsda sind nur zum sprechen da?", fragte er nach und schoss dann Harry einen finsteren Blick zu, der „Du sagst es. Sprechen, nicht brüllen" in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart nuschelte, als er an das erste und wohl auch einzige Telefongespräch in Rons Leben zurückdachte, dass dieser unfreiwillig mit Onkel Vernon geführt hatte.

„Das stimmt auch", meinte Remus. „Die meisten sind auch einfach nur zum sprechen da. Aber es gibt inzwischen ein paar, die einen kleinen Bildschirm haben, sodass man denjenigen sehen kann, der am anderen Ende der Leitung ist"

„Also könnte man sagen, das ist Bildtelefon?", fragte Ginny interessiert.

„Das könnte man nicht nur sagen, Ms Weasley. Das ist sogar die korrekte Bezeichnung dafür", schmunzelte Remus.

„Oh", war alles was Ginny daraufhin sagte und schwieg einen Moment verdutzt.

„Das wäre was für Dad", lachte Ron derweil auf. „Das wäre für ihn, wie Weihnachten und Geburtstag zusammen"

Auf diese treffende Bemerkung lachten alle so schallend auf, dass ihnen die Ordensmitglieder in der Halle verwunderte Blicke zuwarfen und mit dem Kopf schüttelten.

„Also, wenn ich das jetzt richtig verstanden habe, kann man mit den Spiegel in Verbindung treten, wenn man nicht am gleichen Ort ist? So wie mit Flohpulver, wenn man nur den Kopf in den Kamin steckt?", ging Ginny noch mal sicher.

„Ganz genau", war Remus' Antwort.

„Hm", meinte Ginny daraufhin. „Jetzt verstehe ich, warum die beiden Ober-Marauder diese Spiegel hatten. Fred und George hätten sicher eine Menge dafür gegeben, so was zu ihrer Hogwartszeit gehabt zu haben"

„Das steht außer Frage", stimmte Remus ihr zu. „Aber als ihr ehemaliger Lehrer bin ich froh, dass sie diese Spiegel nicht hatten. Es reichte schon, dass sie 1/3 der Marauder-Grundausstattung - die Marauders Map - hatten. Damit haben die schon genug Unfug angestellt", meinte Remus schmunzelnd.

„1/3? Und was sind die fehlenden 2/3?", hakte Ron interessiert nach und auch Harry sah Remus neugierig an, auch wenn er schon so eine Ahnung hatte, aus was für Sachen die fehlenden 2/3 bestanden.

„Nun, das eine Drittel hat Harry zur Hälfte in der Hand. Das wäre der bzw die beiden Zweiwegespiegel", antwortete Remus. „Und das letzte Drittel befindet sich ebenfalls schon seit Jahren in Harrys Besitz"

„Echt? Was denn?", fragte Ron nach, der mal wieder eine ziemlich lange Leitung zu haben schien. Aber nicht Remus, sondern Harry antwortete ihm.

„Der Tarnumhang"

„Stimmt", meinte Ron verblüfft und schlug sich dann mit der flachen Hand gegen die Stirn. „Mann! Hab ich manchmal eine lange Leitung"

„Manchmal?", hakte Ginny zweifelnd nach und duckte sich gleich darauf, als Ron ihr eine nicht ganz ernst gemeinte Kopfnuß verpassen wollte.

„Ja, manchmal", knurrte er.

„Nichts für ungut, Kumpel. Aber da stehe ich auf Ginnys Seite", meinte Harry und sah verschmitzt zu Ron rüber. „Du stehst verdammt oft auf dem Schlauch"

„Ja ja, ich weiß schon. Immer schön auf den armen Ron einprügeln. Der ist das schon gewohnt"

„Zerfließ bloß nicht in Selbstmitleid", schoss Ginny ihn an.

„Laß ihn, Ginny. Hier Ron, nimm. Das sollte deine Laune wieder aufbessern", meinte Harry und hielt Ron den Zweiwegespiegel hin.

„Was? Ehrlich?", meinte Ron baff.

„Ja sicher", antwortete Harry und verdrehte die Augen. „Wem soll ich ihn denn sonst geben? Hermine vielleicht? Damit sie zu jeder Tages- und Nachtszeit kontrollieren kann, ob ich auch schön brav lerne? Vergiß es. Dann kann ich sie mir ja auch gleich auf den Rücken schnallen und überallhin mitschleppen"

Ginny und Ron lachten laut auf, während Remus sich bemühte, ernst zu bleiben. Allerdings konnte auch er sich zumindest ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

„Cool. Danke Harry", meinte Ron schließlich und strahlte über das ganze Gesicht. „Überleg mal, was wir jetzt alles anstellen können. Wir besitzen die komplette Marauder-Grundausstattung und mit den Sachen aus Freds und Georges Laden können wir ganz Hogwarts auf den Kopf stellen"

„Ich glaube, ich gehe besser wieder, bevor ich Gefahr laufe, eure neuen Direktorin anlügen zu müssen, weil ich euch nicht verpetzen will. Und da ich nicht mehr euer Lehrer bin, würde ich das sehr ungerne tun. Dazu steckt einfach noch immer zuviel Marauder in mir", erwiderte Remus lächelnd und stand auf. „Wir sehen uns beim Abendessen"

„Ja, bis dann. Und danke für den Spiegel", meinte Harry und auch Ron und Ginny verabschiedeten sich von Remus, der die Treppe wieder runterging und im Salon verschwand.

„Nun ja. Zum Teil hast du ja Recht, Brüderchen", nahm Ginny nachdenklich den Faden wieder auf. „Aber da gibt es einen kleinen Haken. Mum holt gerade unsere Schulsachen. Also werden wir bis zum Schuljahresbeginn nicht mehr die Chance bekommen, um unseren Vorrat an Streichutensilien aufzustocken"

„Oh verflixt", schimpfte Ron und schlug frustriert mit der Faust auf den Boden. „Daran habe ich gar nicht gedacht. Und was machen wir jetzt?"

„Nicht verzagen, Hedwig fragen", grinste Harry und hatte ein übermütiges Funkeln in den Augen. „Wir schicken sie einfach mit einer Bestellung zu Fred und George und schon haben wir, was wir brauchen"

„Und wie schmuggeln wir das an Mum vorbei in den Hogwartsexpress?", meinte Ron skeptisch und auch Ginny sah Harry zweifelnd an. „Sie hat letztes Jahr schon alle unsere Koffer auf Schmuggelware durchsucht"

„Nicht alle", meinte Harry kopfschüttelnd. „Wir schieben es einfach heimlich Hermine unter. Die kontrolliert sie nicht und im Zug holen wir es uns wieder"

„Das ist genial", freute sich Ron. „Wir schmuggeln es in Hermines Koffer, wenn sie nicht drauf achtet und holen es uns wieder, wenn sie zur Schulsprecherbesprechung muß. Dann merkt sie nicht mal, dass sie unser trojanisches Pferd war"

Ginny schüttelte mit einer Mischung aus Lachen und Stöhnen den Kopf.

„Also ehrlich. Wer euch als Freunde hat, braucht keine Feinde mehr. Eine Freundin einfach so auszunutzen, nur weil sie einen guten Ruf hat. Also wirklich"

Ihre Stimme hatte einen tadelnden Unterton, aber Harry und Ron sahen beide das versteckte Funkeln in den Augen der jüngsten Weasley. Und so machte sich Hedwig noch am selben Abend mit einer langen Bestellliste am Bein auf den Weg zu Fred und George in die Winkelgasse.

* * *

Noch in derselben Nacht kamen Hedwig und drei weitere Eulen wieder zum Grimmauldplatz zurück. Bei sich hatten sie große Pakete, in denen sich eine Mischung des kompletten Warenbestands von Weasleys wizarding Wheezys befand. Ron und Harry grinsten sich an wie Honigkuchenpferde, als sie sahen, dass Fred und George von sich aus noch zusätzlich ordentlich was dazugetan hatten. Auch einige Neuentwicklungen gehörten jetzt zu den Streichutensilien von Harry, Ron und Ginny. Bei all dem, was da in den Paketen völlig harmlos vor sich hinschlummerte konnte man sichergehen, dass es in diesem Jahr in Hogwarts bestimmt nicht langweilig werden würde. 

Ginny strahlte am nächsten Morgen mit der Sonne um die Wette, als Harry zu Hedwig rübersah, die am Tischende ihre Eulenkekse verputzte und ihr dann den erhobenen Daumen zeigte. Mit Ron machte sie später aus, dass Harry und er Hermine ablenken sollten, sobald sie mit dem Packen fertig waren, damit sie selber die Schmuggelware heimlich in Hermines Koffer verstauen konnte.

Wie von den dreien geplant, verlief alles so, wie es laufen sollte. Molly hatte wie erwartet alle Koffer außer Hermines kontrolliert und dabei einige Dinge beschlagnahmt, die dort nicht hinein gehörten. Vorsorglich hatten sie nämlich doch einiges aus ihrem alten Bestand hineingetan, damit es nicht auffiel, dass sie zu artig waren. Ron und Ginny hatten überzeugend und lauthals gemeutert, als Molly ihre Koffer in der Küche schimpfend durchwühlte und immer mehr Streichutensilien herausfischte. Harry hatte zwar nicht gemeckert, aber einen genauso überzeugenden Flunsch gezogen und mit düsterer Miene zugesehen, wie auch sein Koffer durchwühlt wurde. Remus, Bill und Charlie hatten breit grinsend am Küchentisch gesessen und bei dieser gekonnten Inszenierung der drei, von der sie allerdings nichts ahnten, zugesehen.

Hermine hatte, genau wie Molly, einen finsteren Blick aufgesetzt und die drei „Ertappten" hatten alle Mühe, nicht laut loszuprusten, als sie meinte, dass sie selber Schuld waren, dass Molly sauer war. Sie hätten einfach nur das in ihre Koffer tun sollen, was dort auch reingehören würde. Dann wäre das nicht passiert. Alle drei wussten in diesem Moment auch ohne sich anzusehen, dass sie nach diesem Tadel von Hermine das gleiche dachten. _Oh Hermine. Hast du ein Glück, dass sie deinen Koffer nicht kontrolliert, denn was sich darin befindet, reicht für ein komplettes Schuljahr Strafarbeit unter Mollys Aufsicht. _Allerdings hüteten sie sich davor, dies laut auszusprechen und fuhren stattdessen „murrend" und „knurrend" zusammen mit ihrer „Leibgarde" zum Bahnhof Kings Cross.

Inzwischen hatten sie ihre Schmuggelware sicher wieder in ihre eigenen Koffer verstaut, da Hermine erst vor ein paar Minuten wieder vom Schulsprechertreffen zurückgekehrt war, wo sie sich wesentlich länger aufgehalten hatte, als Ron, der für alle überraschenderweise zum Schulsprecher ernannt worden war. Alles war glatt gegangen und die drei freuten sich auf ein Schuljahr voller Spaß und Streiche. Im Moment verglichen Harry und Ron die Schokofroschkarten, die sie heute am Imbisswagen erworben hatten, Ginny löste ein Rätsel in der neuen Teen-Witch und Hermine las ihr neues Zauberkunstbuch, als plötzlich die Abteiltür aufging.

„Na so was. Potty, das Schlammblut und zwei Wiesel. Und ich dachte, dass wir euch dieses Jahr endlich los wären", schnarrte eine Stimme in der Tür.

Alle vier sahen verblüfft zur Abteiltür, da sie mit so einem Besuch beim besten Willen nicht gerechnet hatten, seit Draco Ende letzten Jahres als Todesserlehrling aufgeflogen und geflohen war. Aber es war nicht Draco Malfoy, der dort mit Crabbe und Goyle am Eingang des Abteils stand, sondern...

„Parkinson!!!", zischte Ron finster und griff gleichzeitig nach seinem Zauberstab.

„Weasley!!!", zischte Pansy Parkinson zurück und hielt ihren Zauberstab zwar locker, aber dennoch so, dass sie jederzeit schnell reagieren konnte, falls Ron einen Fluch auf sie los ließ.

„Was hast du hier zu suchen?", fragte Ron sie und funkelte sie finster an.

„Also, um ehrlich zu sein, waren wir auf der Suche nach ein paar Blutsverrätern oder Schlammblütern, um uns ein wenig die Zeit zu vertreiben. Und wie es aussieht, haben wir genau das richtige Abteil gefunden, um ein wenig Spaß zu haben", antwortete sie und warf einen gehässigen Blick zu Hermine rüber, die noch immer auf ihrem Sitz saß und zwar das Buch auf dem Schoß abgelegt hatte und zu ihnen herüber sah, aber sich ansonsten nicht die Mühe machte, auf die Besucher zu reagieren.

Harry und Ron hatten mit einer blitzschnellen Bewegung beide ihre Zauberstäbe auf Pansy gerichtet, aber es war Ginny, die antwortete.

„Paß bloß auf, was du sagst, sonst..."

„Was sonst, Wiesel-Baby? Sonst drohst du mir?", unterbrach Pansy sie süffisant lächelnd. „Na so was, jetzt habe ich aber Angst"

„Das solltest du auch", antwortete Harry ruhig und ließ seinen Zauberstab von Pansy zu Goyle rüberwandern, der Anstalten machte, aus dem Hinterhalt zuzuschlagen. „Wer Ginny unterschätzt, tut das nur einmal und danach nie wieder. Vor ihr hat sogar dein Draco-Schatzi letzten Winter gekniffen"

Daraufhin brach Pansy in lautes verächtliches Gelächter aus, in das auch Crabbe und Goyle gleich darauf einfielen.

„Ja, Potter. Sicher. Draco hat Angst vor einem Mini-Wiesel. Und morgen friert die Hölle zu", höhnte sie, wurde jedoch gleich darauf wieder ernst. „Ich habe einen guten Rat für euch alle. Ihr solltet ab sofort ein wenig mehr Respekt vor uns Slytherins haben, denn sonst könnte es euch eines Tages verdammt schlecht ergehen. Wir haben alle Kontakte zu wirklich wichtigen Personen. Und es würde euch nicht gefallen, sie gegen euch zu haben und ihren Zorn auf euch zu ziehen"

Jetzt war es Harry, der in lautes Gelächter ausbrach und sowohl seine Freunde, als auch Pansy, Crabbe und Goyle sahen ihn an, als ob er vollkommen den Verstand verloren hätte.

„Findest du das etwa lustig, Potter?"

„Jaahaaaa", grinste er sie breit an und hatte Mühe, sich wieder zu beruhigen. „Mal ehrlich, glaubst du wirklich, mit so einer Drohung könntest du mir noch Angst einjagen? Wir wissen doch alle, wer diese „wirklich wichtigen Personen" sind, von denen du sprichst. Niemand anderes nämlich, als Voldemort und seine Todesser-Truppe. Und die haben uns, und vor allem mich, schon seit Jahren ganz oben auf ihrer Abschussliste. Das ist für uns nichts Neues mehr. Also, wenn du uns ernsthaft Angst machen willst, wirst du schon ein anderes Kaliber auffahren müssen"

„Du magst vielleicht jetzt eine große Klappe haben, aber das wird sich ganz schnell ändern, wenn du diesen Personen leibhaftig gegenüberstehst", versuchte Pansy ihre Drohung trotzdem aufrecht zu erhalten, aber sie merkte an den breit grinsenden Gesichtern der vier Gryffindors, dass sie keinen großen Erfolg damit erzielte.

„Ja, so wie damals im Kampf um den Stein der Weisen vielleicht?", schlug Ron vor.

„Oder in der Kammer des Schreckens?", fuhr Ginny fort.

„Wie wäre es, mit dem Tag, an dem Voldemort wieder auferstanden ist? Vor zwei Jahren auf einem Friedhof in Little Hangleton?", war Harrys Vorschlag und es freute ihn diebisch, als er sah, wie die drei zusammenzuckten, als er Voldemort beim Namen nannte. „War eine wirklich interessante Show. Das muß ich schon zugeben. Auch wenn mir das Ergebnis nicht sonderlich gefallen hat"

„Oder im letzten Jahr im Ministerium? Da haben Voldemort und seine Leute auch den kürzeren gezogen", mischte sich jetzt auch Hermine, die inzwischen aufgestanden war, ein und die drei Slytherins zuckten ein weiteres Mal zusammen.

„Nun, soweit ich mich erinnern kann, habt ihr all diese Kämpfe nicht gewonnen, ohne einen hohen Preis zu bezahlen", meinte Pansy jetzt. „Ich denke da nur an diesen dämlichen Diggory, den Blutsverräter Black und vor gar nicht so langer Zeit eure Galionsfigur Dumbledore. Und im letzten Schuljahr habt ihr nicht gesiegt. Der dunkle Lord wird stärker und es ist nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis ihr kapituliert"

„Wenn du es einen Sieg nennst, wenn Voldemorts Todesser sich von Schülern besiegen lassen und lediglich der Mord an Albus Dumbledore auf ihrem Haben-Konto steht, tust du mir Leid, Parkinson.", meinte Ginny jetzt gelassen und ließ siegesgewiss den Zauberstab sinken. „Wir zumindest werden nicht kapitulieren. Das kannst du deinem Loverboy Malfoy ruhig ausrichten, damit er es seinem Herrn und Meister erzählen kann. Wir kämpfen bis zum bitteren Ende und wir werden siegen"

„Ich werdet euch noch wundern", zischte Pansy jetzt und ihre Augen hatten sich zu Schlitzen zusammen gezogen. „Am Ende werdet ihr alle reumütig vor dem dunklen Lord knien und um euer Leben betteln. Wenn er euch nicht schon vorher ins Jenseits befördert hat"

„Ja sicher. Und am gleichen Tag ist die Hölle wegen Glatteis und Lawinengefahr vorübergehend geschlossen", erwiderte Ginny höhnisch. „Zieh Leine, Parkinson. Du nervst"

Einen Moment lang hatten Harry, Ron und Hermine Angst, dass Ginny den Mund vielleicht doch zu voll genommen hatte, doch dann zogen die drei Slytherins zwar wortlos, aber nicht wirklich leise von dannen. Nachdem Pansy die Abteiltür lautstark zugeschoben hatte, sahen sich die vier einen Moment lang verdutzt an. Hieß das wirklich, dass sie sich jetzt, wo Malfoy nicht mehr da war, ernsthaft mit Pansy Parkinson rumschlagen mussten? Das konnte nicht wahr sein. Kopfschüttelnd setzte Ron sich wieder hin und schnappte sich einen übriggebliebenen Schokofrosch.

„Wenn die allen ernstes glaubt, sie könnte Malfoys Nachfolge antreten, hat sie sich gewaltig geirrt", nuschelte er hinter einem Mund voll Schokolade. „Ich zumindest spiele ihr Spiel nicht mit. Wir scheinen endlich mal ein Frettchen-freies Jahr zu bekommen und das werde ich in vollen Zügen genießen. Auch wenn sie tausendmal Malfoys Freundin ist und angeblich so guten Kontakt zu den Todessern hat. Die blufft doch nur"

Zustimmendes Gemurmel kam von den anderen. Harry wollte gerade zu einer Antwort ansetzen, als es plötzlich unnatürlich still im Abteil wurde. Die gedämpften Stimmen ihrer Schulkameraden und den Lärm, den man noch vor wenigen Augenblicken durch die geschlossene Abteiltür hören konnte, waren jetzt komplett ausgeblendet. Harry und Ginny standen immer noch in der Mitte des Abteils, doch Hermine hatte sich in Zeitlupe auf einen Sitz neben Ron fallen lassen, der jetzt den angefangenen Schokofrosch in seiner Hand vollkommen vergessen hatte. Verwirrt sahen sie einander an. Was passierte denn jetzt? Doch noch bevor einer von ihnen was sagen konnte, fingen die Lichter im Abteil plötzlich an zu flackern. Erst in langsamen Abständen, dann immer schneller, bis es plötzlich einen grellen blaugrünen Blitz gab und es sowohl Harry als auch Ginny mit Wucht von den Füßen riss.

* * *

**A/N: **Also erstens, weiß ich ganz genau, dass jetzt zumindest eine von euch ein tierisches Grinsen im Gesicht hat (oder es hat sie der Schlag getroffen, nachdem sie die Widmung gelesen hat. Das kann auch sein). Aber irgendwie konnte ich mir das nicht verkneifen ;-P. 

Zweitens, sitze ich jetzt vor meinem Lappi, starre wie hypnotisiert auf meine Taskleiste und warte sehnsüchtig darauf, dass dort ein kleiner weißer Brief auftaucht. Bitte laßt mich nicht zu lange warten. Biiiiiiitteeeeeeeee!

Und drittens: Vielen lieben Dank für die lieben Reviews für den Prolog. Ich hoffe, ich habe allen geantwortet. Falls nicht, bitte nicht böse sein. War keine Absicht. Ich versuche dann bei den nächsten Reviews, mich zu bessern.


	4. Eine merkwürdige Begegnung

**TURN BACK TIME**

_Die Geschichte einer wundersamen Reise_

**Widmung: **

Für Sanny 12, die auf Schlangen zielt und Trolle trifft,  
was mir einen ziemlichen Schock versetzt hat.

* * *

_Stets findet Überraschung statt,  
da, wo man's nicht erwartet hat._

_- Wilhelm Busch (1832-1908), dt. Schriftsteller, Maler u. Zeichner -_

* * *

**Kapitel 2 – Eine merkwürdige Begegnung**

„UMPF!!!"

Mit einem dumpfen Aufprall kam Harry auf dem Bauch liegend auf. Die Füße baumelten halb über dem unter ihm liegenden Koffer, der Kopf war unter einem Kleidungsstück vergraben, von dem er weder wusste, was es war, noch woher es so plötzlich gekommen war. Sein linker Arm war unter seinem Bauch eingeklemmt und durch die erhöhte Lage der Beine wurde der größte Teil seines Körpergewichts auf den Oberkörper verlagert, was es ihm etwas erschwerte, sich überhaupt zu bewegen. Außerdem schwindelte ihm leicht und er brauchte einen Moment, bis er überhaupt wieder wusste, wie er hieß.

Ein gequältes Ächzen unter ihm ließ ihn zusammenzucken. Leicht verwirrt fuchtelte er mit dem linken Arm an dem ominösen Kleidungsstück herum, dass ihm die Sicht nahm und sich zu seiner Verblüffung als ein grell-pinkes Mädchentop entpuppte. Das Ächzen wiederholte sich und er fuhr erschrocken zusammen. Noch vollkommen wirr im Kopf drehte er seinen Kopf langsam nach links.

„Harry", kam ein gequälter Ausruf. „Wenn du nicht bald von meinem Brustkorb runtersteigst, wirst du mich wiederbeleben müssen. Du drückst mir nämlich gerade die Luft ab"

Unter ihm lag Ginny begraben, deren Kopf links von ihm, irgendwo auf Höhe seiner unteren Rippenbögen, unter ihm herausragte. Der rechte Arm von eben dem Koffer eingeklemmt, auf dem Harrys Beine lagen. Ihre Beine waren unter einem Berg von Kleidern begraben, die aus ihrem aufgeplatzten Koffer quollen. Ihr linker Fuß steckte in Hedwigs aufgesprungenem Käfig und Hedwig selber flog mit wütendem Geschrei in Pig-Manier wie verrückt im Kreis herum und schien genauso verstört, wie ihr Besitzer, der Ginny jetzt mit offenem Mund anstarrte und dann urplötzlich knallrot anlief.

„Oh...oh...äh...ja, ja klar...natürlich...Moment, ich hab's gleich", stotterte er peinlich berührt und versuchte sich aufzurappeln. Dabei konnte er allerdings nicht verhindern, dass er Ginny noch mal schmerzhaft die Luft abdrückte, was diese mit einem Aufschrei quittierte.

„Sorry, Gin", murmelte Harry erschrocken und warf ihr einen entschuldigenden Blick zu. „War nicht mit Absicht. Ehrlich"

„Ich weiß", stöhnte Ginny und rieb sich die schmerzende linke Seite. „Tat trotzdem weh"

„Sorry", wiederholte Harry zerknirscht, während Ginny für einen Moment die Augen schloss, um die neu gewonnene Freiheit zu genießen, da Harry es inzwischen geschafft hatte, sich irgendwie auf den Boden zu rollen und jetzt dort im Schneidersitz mit dem Rücken an den Sitz gelehnt saß.

„Schon gut", winkte Ginny ab und öffnete die Augen wieder. „Du kannst ja nichts dafür"

Ein paar Minuten saßen bzw lagen sie noch da, ohne was zu sagen. Hedwig hatte sich inzwischen soweit beruhigt, dass sie sich oben auf der Gepäckablage niedergelassen hatte und zu ihrem Besitzer und Ginny heruntersah. Zwar immer noch leicht misstrauisch, aber zumindest größtenteils beruhigt. Schließlich rappelte auch Ginny sich auf und sah sich im Abteil um.

„Ähm, Harry?", fragte sie nach einem Moment.

„Mhmhmm?", brummte Harry, der mit geschlossenen Augen und zurückgelehntem Kopf tief durchatmend an den Sitz gelehnt saß und versuchte, dass Schwindelgefühl loszuwerden, dass sich seit seiner Bruchlandung auf Ginny in ihm breit gemacht hatte.

„Wo sind Ron und Hermine?"

„Was?", antwortete Harry irritiert. „Was heißt ‚Wo sind Ron und Hermine?'. Die sind doch hier im..."

Vollkommen verdutzt brach Harry ab und sah sich ebenfalls um. Alles was sich neben Harry und Ginny im Abteil befand waren ihre Koffer, der in Ginnys Fall aufgeplatzt war und seinen Inhalt quer durch das Abteil verteilt hatte. Oben drauf lag Hedwigs ebenfalls aufgesprungener Käfig. Harrys Feuerblitz hing zwischen dem Gepäcknetz und der Kopfstütze des letzten Sitzes hinten links quer vor dem Fenster, während Ginnys Sauberwisch 7 ½ unter dem Sitz Harry gegenüber hervorragte. Von Hermine und Ron war keine Spur mehr zu sehen. Ebenso wenig von ihrem Gepäck, sowie Krummbein und Pig.

„Das gibt's ja gar nicht", erwiderte er schließlich verblüfft. „Wo sind die denn plötzlich hin?"

„Und auch noch mitsamt Gepäck?", fügte Ginny hinzu. „Was, zur Hölle, ist hier gerade passiert?"

„Ich habe keinen blassen Schimmer", meinte Harry, setzte sich jetzt mit einem nachdenklichen Gesicht auf einen der Abteilsitze und sah sich genauer um.

Ginny schmiss unterdessen ihre Klamotten wieder in ihren Koffer, ohne darauf zu achten, ob es sauber und ordentlich war, wie ihre Mutter es immer gerne von ihr verlangte. Warum sollte sie auch? Ihre Mutter war nicht hier und in Hogwarts würden sich die Hauselfen schon darum kümmern, dass ihre Kleidung wieder knitterfrei wurde.

„Hmmm!", kam es aus Harrys Richtung und Ginny hob fragend den Kopf.

„Was?"

„Also, wenn ich das jetzt richtig sehe, ist das hier nicht mal unser Abteil", antwortete Harry.

„Was? Wie, nicht unser Abteil?", fragte Ginny, die nicht verstand, was Harry wollte.

„Na, sieh dich doch mal um", erwiderte dieser und wies auf das Fenster in der Abteiltür. „Wenn das unser Abteil wäre, würden wir auf ein Schild mit dem Fluchtweg und den Notfallmaßnahmen sehen, da wir das letzte Abteil in diesem Waggon hatten. Aber jetzt ist da ein Fenster, was bedeutet, dass wir uns weder im ersten, noch im letzten Abteil befinden, sondern irgendwo dazwischen"

„Stimmt", erwiderte Ginny überrascht. „Soll das etwa heißen, dass wir das Abteil gewechselt haben?"

„Scheint so", antwortete Harry langsam.

„Wie?"

„Was weiß ich denn?", brummte Harry und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Schon gut. Brumm mich doch nicht gleich so an", fauchte Ginny zurück.

„Tut mir Leid, Gin. Aber ich habe doch auch keine Ahnung, was hier vorgeht", meinte Harry seufzend. „Ich schätze, wir sollten erst mal unseren Kram zusammenpacken und Ron und Hermine suchen gehen. Vielleicht wissen die ja, was los ist"

„OK", stimmte Ginny ihm zu und griff nach ihren Sachen. „Ich bezweifle zwar, dass Ron mehr Durchblick hat als wir, aber es könnte sein, dass zumindest Hermine was weiß"

„Welch weise Worte", antwortete Harry und musste unwillkürlich grinsen, denn auch er glaubte nicht daran, dass ausgerechnet Ron eine Erklärung für diesen plötzlichen Lichtblitz hatte. Geschweige denn dafür, wie es dazu kam, dass zumindest Ginny und er selber das Abteil gewechselt hatten. Er sammelte seine Sachen zusammen und rief nach Hedwig, um sie wieder in ihren Käfig zu setzen, aber diese drehte beleidigt den Kopf zur Seite und weigerte sich beharrlich.

„Na dann eben nicht", brummte Harry und öffnete die Abteiltür.

Er wollte gerade heraustreten, als sich etwa fünf Meter links von ihm die Verbindungstür zum Nachbarwaggon öffnete und ein rothaariger Blitz an ihm vorbeischoss. Er konnte gerade noch so einen Zusammenstoß verhindern, indem er wieder einen Schritt in das Abteil zurücktrat, wobei er fast Ginny umgerempelt hätte, die gerade hinter ihm ebenfalls aus diesem Abteil heraustreten wollte. Wer immer auch gerade an ihm vorbeigerauscht war, schien weder was zu sehen, noch was zu hören. Allerdings hatte _er _etwas gehört, was ihn zum wiederholten Mal in der letzten Viertelstunde verwirrt zu Ginny sehen ließ. Hatte sie das auch gerade gehört? Hatte dieser rothaarige Wirbelwind gerade wirklich „Dieser arrogante, eingebildete Potter! Was denkt der sich eigentlich?" gesagt? Es regelrecht schimpfend ausgestoßen?

Nein, das konnte nicht sein. Er hatte ja nicht mal eine Ahnung, wer das gerade gewesen war. Der Stimme nach war es ein Mädchen gewesen. Aber das einzige rothaarige Mädchen, mit der er in den letzten 3 ½ Stunden gesprochen hatte, war Ginny gewesen. Und die stand hinter ihm. Allerdings mit weit aufgerissenen Augen und offenem Mund. Hatte sie es also doch gehört? Hatte er es sich nicht nur eingebildet?

„Wa---?", brachte Ginny gerade hervor, als sich die Verbindungstür erneut öffnete und ein dunkelhaariger Junge den Gang entlang stürzte.

„Ach komm schon, Evans. So schlimm bin ich doch nun wirklich nicht. Was ist denn so schlimm daran, mal mit mir auszugehen?"

Harry entfuhr ein erstickter Aufschrei und er lugte vorsichtig aus dem Abteil nach rechts. Dort hatte sich das rothaarige Mädchen gerade herumgedreht und blitzte den dunkelhaarigen Jungen aus zornblitzenden, smaragdgrünen Augen an.

„Geh mir aus den Augen, Potter", zischte sie jetzt mit zusammengekniffenen Augen. „Wann kapierst du endlich, dass ich dich auf den Tod nicht ausstehen kann? Laß mich endlich in Ruhe"

„Ich verstehe beim besten Willen nicht, wieso? Was ist denn so schlimm an..."

Mehr konnte Ginny von dem Streitgespräch nicht hören, denn Harry hatte gerade mit Wucht die Abteiltür wieder zugeknallt, den Vorhang vor das Fenster gezogen und sich zitternd auf einen Sitz fallen lassen. Mit einem Ausdruck im Gesicht, als wäre er dem kompletten Wahnsinn nur noch einen Hauch entfernt, wandte er den Kopf langsam zu Ginny rum. Diese hatte sich jetzt ebenfalls auf einen Sitz ihm schräg gegenüber gesetzt und starrte ihn verdattert an.

„Bitte sag mir, dass du das auch gesehen und gehört hast und ich mir das gerade nicht eingebildet habe", flüsterte er schließlich tonlos.

„Was?", fragte Ginny leise zurück. „Dass sich da draußen gerade deine Eltern heftig zoffen, die kaum älter als wir sind?"

Harry nickte nur.

„Ja, habe ich", antwortete Ginny daraufhin. „Aber ich verstehe nicht, wie das sein kann. Was geht hier vor, verdammt?"

„Ich weiß es nicht", stöhnte Harry und vergrub sein Gesicht in den Händen. „Aber eins weiß ich ganz sicher. Entweder sind die hier falsch oder wir. Und ich kriege so langsam das ungute Gefühl, dass wir es sind"

Entsetzt starrte Ginny ihn an.

„Du meinst, wir sind nicht nur in einem anderen Abteil, sondern auch in einer anderen Zeit gelandet?"

Harry nickte und sah ihr in die Augen.

„Das würde zumindest einiges erklären. Zwar nicht alles, aber einiges", antwortete er. „Und ich denke, wenn es wirklich so ist, hat es keinen Zweck, nach Ron und Hermine zu suchen. Denn entweder sind sie noch in der Gegenwart oder sie sind auch irgendwie in einer anderen Zeit gelandet, welche dann zumindest nicht diese hier ist, denn dann sollten sie logischerweise bei uns sein, da wir im gleichen Abteil waren"

Ginny dachte einen Moment nach. Das klang alles erschrecken logisch, was Harry da sagte. Sollte sich das ernsthaft bewahrheiten, dann hätten sie ein gewaltiges Problem, denn wenn sie schon keine Ahnung hatten, wie sie hierher gekommen waren, wie sollten sie dann erst herausfinden, wie sie wieder in ihre Zeit zurückkommen konnten?

„Und jetzt?", fragte sie leise.

„Keine Ahnung", erwiderte Harry schulterzuckend.

* * *

Ron blinzelte ein paar Mal verwirrt. Im ersten Moment sah er nur Sternchen vor einem grauen Hintergrund. Dieser Hintergrund wurde allerdings nach und nach immer blasser und langsam konnte er schemenhaft eine Person erkennen. Diese Person beugte sich jetzt zu ihm vor und schien ihn anzusprechen. 

„Ron? Ist alles okay mit dir?"

Ron blinzelte noch einmal und erkannte dann Hermine, die ihn besorgt ansah.

„Hermine? Was ist los? Was war das gerade?", brachte er schließlich hervor.

„Ich weiß es nicht", antwortete sie. „Aber Harry und Ginny sind verschwunden. Und ihr gesamtes Gepäck auch. Sogar Hedwig"

„WAS? Wie, verschwunden?"

„Na, verschwunden eben. Weg. Nicht mehr da. Ach, was weiß denn ich?", antwortete Hermine gereizt und sprang auf, um im Abteil wie ein Tiger im Käfig auf und ab zu gehen. „Ich meine, gerade eben stehen sie noch da und streiten mit Pansy, Crabbe und Goyle und kaum sind die verschwunden, wird es hier so komisch still, das Licht flackert, es blitzt und dann sind die beiden mitsamt ihrem Gepäck weg. Einfach so. Wie vom Erdboden verschluckt. Ron, was geht hier vor?"

„Was fragst du mich das?", meinte Ron verwirrt. „Du bist doch hier das wandelnde Lexikon. Nicht ich"

„Ich bin kein...ach, vergiss es", winkte Hermine ab, unterbrach aber im Gegensatz zu ihren Worten nicht ihren unruhigen Gang durch das Abteil. „Ich habe noch nie von so was gelesen. Blitze die eine Person oder mehrere verschwinden lassen können. Durch Portschlüssel geht das. Auch durch apparieren, was Harry zwar kann, aber nicht Ginny. Aber durch Blitze? Außerdem blitzt es beim apparieren nicht. Und das Licht flackert nicht. Und außerdem wird es nicht plötzlich so unheimlich still. Ich verstehe das alles nicht. Wo sind die beiden?"

„Hermine?"

„….es gibt Leute, die von Blitzen erschlagen werden, aber dann sind sie immer noch da. Außerdem kann dann nicht das ganze Gepäck und Haustiere mitverschwinden….."

Hermine!"

„….wo kam dieser Blitz überhaupt her? So aus heiterem Himmel passiert nicht mal in der Zaubererwelt etwas wie das hier gerade. Es muß zumindest eine Zauberformel gesprochen werden oder..."

„HIMMEL NOCHMAL, HERMINE!!!"

„WAS?", schrie Hermine auf und machte einen Satz von Ron weg. „Wieso schreist du mich so an?"

„Weil du mich mit deinem Gerenne ganz wirr im Kopf machst", antwortete Ron ihr genervt.

„Ich denke nach, Ron", fauchte Hermine gereizt zurück. „Falls es dir noch nicht aufgefallen ist: Dein bester Freund und deine kleine Schwester sind nach einem mysteriösen Blitz spurlos verschwunden"

„Schön, das du mir das sagst", maulte Ron und warf ihr einen giftigen Blick zu. „Aber falls du es vergessen haben solltest: Du hast das gerade schon mal gesagt. Wir sollten lieber mal überlegen, wo die jetzt sein könnten, statt darüber zu lamentieren, wie sie verschwunden sind. Dazu haben wir später auch noch Zeit"

„Wo sie sein könnten?", erwiderte Hermine verwirrt. „Himmel, Ron. Sie könnten überall sein. Irgendwo in der Muggelwelt, in der Winkelgasse, in Hogwarts, in Hogsmeade, auf dem Bahngleis in Kings Cross, im Hauptquartier oder dem Fuchsbau oder ..."

Mit leichenblasser Miene stoppte Hermine ihre Aufzählung möglicher Orte, an denen Harry und Ginny sein könnten und blieb stocksteif stehen.

„Oder was? Was ist los? Warum redest du nicht weiter?", hakte Ron nach, dem der Blick gar nicht gefiel, mit dem Hermine ihn gerade ansah.

„Oh Gott", stöhnte sie und schloss verzweifelt die Augen. „Bitte, bitte nicht"

„Was? Was ist los? Woran denkst du gerade? Hermine, sag was", fuhr Ron sie schließlich an, dem bei dem immer panischer werdenden Ausdruck auf Hermines Gesicht immer flauer im Magen wurde. „Was meinst du, wo sie noch sein könnten?"

„Vo-Voldemort", stieß Hermine zittrig hervor. „Oh Himmel, Ron. Was, wenn sie bei Voldemort sind? Wenn er irgendwas ausgeheckt hat, um sie zu kriegen? Wenn Pansy hier unbemerkt was gemacht hat? Immerhin können wir seit dem letzten Jahr ungesagte Zauber"

Ron sah Hermine entsetzt an.

„Das kann nicht sein. Das darf einfach nicht sein", antwortete er und schüttelte heftig den Kopf. „Ich weigere mich zu glauben, dass dieser Mistkerl meinen besten Freund und meine kleine Schwester hat"

„Aber das hilft ihnen nicht, wenn er sie wirklich hat, Ron", flüsterte Hermine und war jetzt den Tränen nah. „Wenn wir wenigstens wüssten, wo genau sie sind und ob es ihnen soweit gut geht. Wenn wir wenigstens irgendwie Kontakt aufnehmen könnten. Wenn wir...Was ist?"

Hermine brach ab, als sie sah, dass Ron sie ansah, als ob ihr gerade ein zweiter Kopf gewachsen wäre.

„Hermine, du bist ein Genie", brachte er schließlich hervor, schob Hermine zur Seite und fing an, wie wild in seinem Koffer zu wühlen.

„Ron, was machst du da?", fragte Hermine ihn irritiert.

„Ich versuche Kontakt zu den beiden aufzunehmen", antwortete er schlicht.

„In deinem Koffer? Wie soll das denn gehen? Das ist schließlich keine Telefonzelle"

„Tefelon-was-für'n-Ding?"

Irritiert tauchte Ron aus den Tiefen seines Koffer's wieder auf und sah Hermine fragend an.

„Eine Telefonzelle", antwortete Hermine. „Ein kleines, rotes Häuschen, wo ein Telefon, so ein Sprechapparat, auf dem du Harry mal angerufen hast und dabei seinen Onkel dran hattest, drin ist, was alle Muggel benutzen können, wenn sie Geld reinschmeißen"

„Also, manchmal verstehe ich die Muggel nicht", meinte Ron langsam und nachdenklich, da er jetzt immerhin halb verstanden hatte, wovon Hermine sprach. „Ich dachte, die haben alle so ein Ding zu Hause? Warum muß es dann noch Extrahäuschen geben, wo solche Dinger drin sind, die alle benutzen können? Du weißt ja dann nicht mal, wer am anderen Ende rangeht, wenn du so ein Häuschen anrufst"

„Du sollst ja auch nicht...ach vergiss es", winkte Hermine genervt ab. „Sag mir lieber, was du da gerade machst"

„Ich suche was", antwortete Ron und verschwand wieder kopfüber in seinem Koffer.

„Und was?", hakte Hermine nach, die langsam die Geduld verlor. „RON?"

„Herrgott nochmal. Langsam an, Hermine. Ich hab's ja schon", fauchte er und drehte sich wieder zu ihr um.

Ron richtete sich wieder auf und setzte sich auf den Sitz gegenüber von Hermine. In der Hand hielt er ...

„Der Zweiwegespiegel", hauchte Hermine verblüfft. „RON! Du bist ein Genie"

„Äh...ich bin...?"

Doch zu mehr kam Ron gar nicht, da Hermine ihm gerade um den Hals gefallen war und ihn so heftig drückte, dass ihm die Luft wegblieb.

„Her...mi...ne...", röchelte er verzweifelt.

„Oh! Entschuldige Ron. Tut mir leid. Ich hatte mich nur so gefreut", meinte Hermine zerknirscht, sah dann aber auf den Zweiwegespiegel in Rons Hand. „Glaubst du, das funktioniert?"

„Warum nicht?", fragte er zurück. „Bisher hat es jedenfalls immer geklappt, wenn Harry und ich die Dinger ausprobiert haben. Warum sollte es also jetzt nicht klappen?"

„Du hast recht", meinte Hermine. „Also, ruf sie"

„OK", nickte Ron und sah in den Spiegel. „Harry? Ginny? Könnt ihr mich hören?"

* * *

„Harry? Ginny? Könnt ihr mich hören?" 

Erschrocken fuhr Harry hoch.

„Ron?", fragte er verdutzt.

„Was?", fragte Ginny stattdessen und sah ihn an.

„Ich glaube, ich habe gerade Ron gehört", antwortete Harry und sah sich verwirrt um.

„Was? Ich habe nichts gehört. Bist du sicher?"

„Nicht wirklich, aber..."

„Harry! Ginny! Antwortet gefälligst, wenn ihr mich hören könnt"

„OK, jetzt habe ich's auch gehört", meinte Ginny und sah sich suchend im Abteil um.

„Ron?", fragte Harry vorsichtig. „Ron? Wo steckst du?"

„Der Spiegel, Harry", antwortete Ron. „Der Zweiwegespiegel"

„Was? Das kann nicht sein", meinte Harry verblüfft, kramte aber gleich darauf in seinem Koffer nach dem Zweiwegespiegel. Als er kurz darauf jedoch tatsächlich in das Gesicht seines besten Freundes sah, wusste er nicht so recht, was er davon halten sollte.

„Das gibt's nicht", flüsterte er leise. „Das kann nicht sein"

„Mensch, bin ich froh, dich zu sehen, Kumpel", meinte Ron, als Harrys ungläubiges Gesicht im Spiegel auftauchte. „Wo steckt ihr?"

„Das faß ich nicht", murmelte Ginny jetzt leise. „Sind dann etwa doch James und Lily in der falschen Zeit und wir nur im falschen Abteil?"

Harry zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Er war genauso ratlos wie Ginny.

„Wir sind immer noch im Hogwartsexpress", antwortete er Ron dann. „Wo seid ihr?"

„Immer noch in unserem Abteil", antwortete Ron, und man konnte hören, wie Hermine im Hintergrund ein erleichtertes „Gott sei Dank" entfuhr.

„Was ist gerade passiert?", fragte Harry.

„Keine Ahnung. Es hat geblitzt und dann wart ihr plötzlich verschwunden", antwortete Ron und hängte gleich darauf etwas panischer an „Ginny ist doch bei dir, oder?"

„Ja, bin ich. Mir geht's gut, Ron", rief Ginny.

„Gott sei Dank", seufzte jetzt Ron erleichtert. „Wir dachten schon, dass euch sonst was passiert ist"

„Nein, uns geht's gut", beruhigte Harry ihn. „Naja, bis auf ein paar Prellungen und blaue Flecke dank der Bruchlandung vorhin. Und Hedwig ist etwas stinkig. Aber sonst ist alles okay"

„Beruhigend zu hören", meinte Ron, wurde aber gleich darauf von Hermine unterbrochen, die ihm den Zweiwegespiegel kurzerhand aus den Händen gerissen hatte. „He, was..."

„Harry, Ginny? Laßt uns das am besten hier in unserem Abteil besprechen. Das ist nicht ganz so umständlich, okay? Schnappt eure Sachen und kommt hier wieder hin", schlug sie vor.

„Okay", meinte Harry, sah dann aber zu Ginny rüber, die erst ihn und dann die Abteiltür zweifelnd ansah. „Allerdings..."

„Was? Gibt es ein Problem?", bohrte Hermine nach, als er nicht weitersprach.

„Naja, wir hatten hier gerade eine recht merkwürdige Begegnung", antwortete Harry zögernd.

„Merkwürdige Begegnung?", wiederholte Hermine. „Wie ‚merkwürdige Begegnung'?"

„Wir haben hier jemanden gesehen, der bzw die eigentlich nicht hierher gehören", meinte Harry.

„Und wer?"

„…."

„Harry? Wen meint ihr?"

„Meine... Eltern"

„Deine...WAS?"

Harry wollte gerade zu einer Antwort ansetzen, als ihm von Ginny der Spiegel entrissen wurde.

„Sag mal, Hermine, wie ist das Wetter bei euch gerade?", fragte sie in den Spiegel.

„Das Wetter?", fragte Hermine verdutzt. „Wie soll es schon sein? So wie den ganzen Tag schon. Es gießt in Strömen. Warum fragst du?"

Harry und Ginny sahen sich einen Moment lang stumm an und dann aus dem Abteilfenster. Dort draußen herrschte strahlender Sonnenschein und es war weit und breit nicht eine einzige Regenwolke zu sehen.

„Weil ich denke, dass wir gerade ein ganz gewaltiges Problem haben", antwortete Harry jetzt tonlos.

* * *

**A/N:** OK, das wäre dann Kapitel 2. Die ungewollte Zeitreise ist meiner Meinung nach nicht wirklich eine Überraschung, wenn man mal den Storytitel betrachtet, aber ich hoffe, euch hat das Kapitel trotzdem gefallen. 

Über Reviews freue ich mich immer ( ;-) Nein, das ist kein Zaunpfahl. Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaar nicht ;-P) und es bleibt dabei: Jede Review bekommt eine Reply (AAAAAHHHHH! Jetzt fange ich schon an zu reimen. Rettet mich)

Meine Schlußworte sind heute: Liebe Sanny12, ich hoffe, du verstehst die Widmung. Deine letzte Review hat mich nämlich ziemlich umgehauen. Du hast nicht zufällig meinen Laptop geknackt und kennst die Story schon komplett, oder? Wenn nicht, mußt du ein absolutes Genie in Wahrsagen sein (oder ich bin zu schnell zu durchschauen, woran ich dann schleunigst arbeiten sollte). BIn mal gespannt, was du noch so voraus sagst ;-)


	5. Hogwarts in Aufruhr

**TURN BACK TIME**

_Die Geschichte einer wundersamen Reise_

**Widmung: **

Keine Widmung heute.  
Hmmmmmm, warum eigentlich?

* * *

_Es gibt leider nicht sehr viele Eltern,  
deren Umgang für ihre Kinder wirklich ein Segen ist._

_- Marie von Ebner-Eschenbach (1830-1916), östr. Schriftstellerin -_

* * *

**Kapitel 3 – Hogwarts in Aufruhr**

„Ein Problem? Was für ein Problem denn?" Man konnte an Hermines Stimme hören, dass sie langsam ungeduldig wurde. „Also mir ist das jedenfalls zu blöd, noch länger in diesen dämlichen Spiegel zu sprechen. Entweder ihr kommt jetzt zu uns oder wir kommen zu euch"

„Das wird wohl schlecht gehen, Hermine", antwortete Harry ihr nun.

„Und wieso nicht?"

„Weil wir hier gerade strahlenden Sonnenschein haben, ihr strömenden Regen und meine Eltern sich vor knapp 10 Minuten ein paar Meter weiter auf dem Gang gestritten haben, als gebe es kein Morgen mehr", zählte er der Reihe nach auf. „Und jetzt setze das alles zusammen, dann weißt du, warum wir nicht zu euch können und ihr nicht zu uns"

„Was haben denn deine Eltern und das Wetter...oh...oh nein...das kann nicht sein", stotterte Hermine nun und Harry und Ginny sahen, wie ihre Augen immer größer wurden, je mehr das Verstehen von ihr Besitz ergriff. „Ihr steckt in einer _anderen Zeit_ fest? Oh mein Gott! Was machen wir denn jetzt?"

„Ich habe keine Ahnung", antwortete Harry ratlos und sah sie zweifelnd durch den Spiegel an. „Eigentlich hatte ich gehofft, dass du uns helfen könntest oder zumindest weißt, wie das ganze überhaupt passieren konnte"

„Wieso glaubt ihr heute eigentlich alle, dass ich ein wandelndes Lexikon bin? Erst Ron, jetzt du..."

„Naja, normalerweise bist du ja auch eins", erwiderte Harry. „Du müsstest doch die Hogwartsbibliothek so langsam auswendig kennen"

„Genau der Meinung bin ich auch", mischte Ron sich jetzt wieder in das Gespräch mit ein.

„Das ist doch jetzt völlig egal", fuhr Ginny dazwischen, bevor es zu einem handfesten Streit kommen konnte. „Wir wollen zumindest wieder in unsere Zeit. Also, was machen wir jetzt?"

„Wenn ich so recht darüber nachdenke, bleibt uns wohl nichts anderes übrig, als erst mal abzuwarten?", meinte Hermine nachdenklich.

„WAS?", fragten Ginny und Harry unisono.

„Regt euch bitte nicht gleich so auf", versuchte Hermine die beiden zu beruhigen. „Ich habe ja nicht vor, ewig zu warten. Aber hier habe ich nun mal kein Buch, in dem etwas über unfreiwillige Zeitreisen drinsteht und ich bezweifle, dass ihr eins dabei habt. Also müssen wir abwarten, bis wir in Hogwarts sind, um dann die Bibliothek von oben bis unten durchzusuchen"

„Na klasse", brummte Harry. „Und was machen Ginny und ich so lange? Wir können ja schlecht einfach so in Hogwarts einmaschieren und sagen: Hallo, hier sind wir"

„Warum nicht?", fragte Ron breit grinsend zurück. „Ich denke, die Marauder würden ganz schön blöd gucken, wenn ihnen plötzlich ein James-Double gegenübersteht"

„Jaha, und ich würde ruckzuck nach Askaban verfrachtet werden, weil alle denken, dass ich ein Todesser in geheimer Mission bin, bei dessen Verwandlung mittels Vielsafttrank nicht alles glatt gelaufen ist"

„OK, Punkt für dich", meinte Ron zerknirscht, aber er grinste immer noch leicht vor sich hin.

„Eigentlich hat Ron Recht, Harry. Euch wird nicht viel mehr übrig bleiben. Außerdem können wir so zu viert die Bibliothek durchsuchen", meinte Hermine.

„Und wie erklären wir, wer wir sind und warum ich James so ähnlich sehe und Lily's Augen habe?", fragte Harry und sah Hermine zweifelnd an. „Letztere fallen zwar von weitem nicht so auf, dafür aber von nahem umso mehr"

„Keine Ahnung. Aber vielleicht weiß Dumbledore eine Lösung"

„Dumbledore?", fragte Ginny verdutzt. „Wieso denn der?"

„Weil ihr dem am besten die ganze Wahrheit sagt, damit er euch in Hogwarts einschleusen kann", antwortete Hermine, während Harry ein Stöhnen entwich. „Ich weiß, Harry. Du bist in den letzten Jahren nicht mehr ganz so gut auf ihn zu sprechen gewesen, aber er ist der einzige, der euch jetzt helfen kann, nicht in Schwierigkeiten zu geraten"

Ginny sah zu Harry herüber, der seine Arme auf den Oberschenkeln aufgestützt und das Gesicht in beiden Händen verborgen hatte. Dann seufzte er tief auf, hob den Kopf und sah fragend zu Ginny rüber.

„Ich finde, sie hat Recht, Harry. Wenn uns hier jemand helfen kann, dann Dumbledore", stimmte sie Hermines Vorschlag zu.

„OK, dann machen wir es so", gab sich Harry geschlagen, dem das ganze aber immer noch nicht so recht behagte. Dumbledore war für ihn in den letzten 2 Jahren ein rotes Tuch gewesen. Zu oft hatte der verstorbene Schulleiter ihn über gewisse Dinge im Ungewissen gelassen und das war etwas, was Harry ihm nur schwer verzeihen konnte.

„Gut, dann lasst uns mal die Uhren vergleichen", fing Hermine sofort mit der weiteren Planung an.

„Was, wieso das denn?", fragte Harry, der nicht wusste, was die Uhrzeit plötzlich mit der Tatsache zu tun hatte, dass sie Dumbledore einweihen sollten

„Weil ich wissen will, ob wir zumindest was die aktuelle Tageszeit angeht auf einer Höhe sind oder nicht, damit wir das bei der Planung berücksichtigen können"

„Ach so" Auf Harrys Gesicht breitete sich so langsam leichtes Verstehen aus.

„Genau", bekräftigte Hermine. „Also, wie spät ist es bei euch gerade?"

„Gleich vier Uhr nachmittags. Fünf Minuten vor vier, um genau zu sein", rief Ginny herüber, die gerade den Kopf zur Tür herausgestreckt hatte, um einen Blick auf die große Uhr auf dem Gang zu werfen.

„Ron?", hörten sie Hermines Stimme aus dem Spiegel.

„Fünf vor vier", brüllte Ron von der Abteiltür rüber, der genau wie seine Schwester auf die Uhr im Gang gesehen hatte.

„Gut, dann sind wir zumindest was das betrifft in derselben Zeit", nickte Hermine zufrieden. „Am besten ist es, wenn ihr Dumbledore durch Hedwig schon mal einen Brief schickt und ihn vorwarnt. Dann kann es schon mal einiges arrangieren und euch vielleicht auch möglichst unauffällig in das Schloss bekommen, damit ihr nicht gleich zum Gerücht Nr. 1 werdet"

„Gute Idee", stimmte Ginny ihr zu und fing gleich an, nach Feder, Pergament und Tinte zu kramen.

„Ich hoffe nur, dass Hedwig nicht mehr beleidigt ist, denn sonst können wir das vergessen", seufte Harry und warf seiner Eule einen misstrauischen Blick zu.

„Die hat sich bestimmt schon wieder beruhigt", winkte Ginny ab. „Schließlich kann keiner was für diese ganze Aufregung und sie war einfach nur verschreckt. Genau wie wir"

„Hoffen wir's", brummte Harry.

* * *

Ginny hatte recht behalten. Hedwig hatte sich inzwischen wieder beruhigt und war mit einem Brief auf dem direkten Weg zu Dumbledore nach Hogwarts unterwegs. Viel hatte Ginny nicht geschrieben, um nicht unnötig Zeit zu verlieren. Für genauere Erklärungen hatten sie später noch genug Zeit. Jetzt hatte sie nur geschrieben, dass sie und ein Freund durch eine unfreiwillige Zeitreise in dieser Zeit gelandet waren und seine Hilfe brauchten, damit sie wieder in ihre Zeit zurück konnten. Dafür hofften sie, dass er sie als neue Schüler nach Hogwarts einschmuggeln konnte, damit sie sich in der Bibliothek nach einem Weg umsehen konnten, diese Zeitreise umzukehren. Außerdem solle er sich nicht wundern, wenn er sie sehen würde, denn ihr Freund würde einem derzeitig sehr bekannten Hogwartsschüler auffällig ähnlich sehen. Unterschrieben hatten sie beide lediglich mit den Vornamen.

Die Verbindung durch den Zweiwegespiegel hatten sie inzwischen unterbrochen, da sie jetzt nicht mehr sehr viel tun konnten, als zu warten. Harry und Ginny versuchten sich die Zeit zu vertreiben, indem sie überlegten, wer außer den Maraudern und Lily in dieser Zeit nach Hogwarts ging, den sie aus der Zukunft kennen würden. Bisher war ihnen nur Snape eingefallen und Harrys Laune verbesserte sich schlagartig, als er daran dachte, wie er seinem verhassten Ex-Lehrer hier mal alle seine Schikanen der letzten Jahre heimzahlen konnte. Ihm fielen da eine ganze Menge Dinge ein, die er ihm mit Hilfe von Freds und Georges Warenbestand antun konnte. Wenn er es geschickt anstellte, würde Snape nicht mal darauf kommen, dass er es war, sondern wie immer seinen Vater und dessen Freunde verdächtigen.

Hermine hatte sich wieder ihrem Buch zugewandt, aber Ron merkte, dass sie nicht wirklich las. Sie hatte seit einer Ewigkeit nicht mehr umgeblättert und starrte die ganze Zeit auf ein und dieselbe Stelle. Plötzlich klappte sie das Buch mit einem lauten Knallen zu, so dass Ron vor Schreck fast an seiner Zuckerfeder erstickte, an der er gerade lutschte und Pig in panischem Gekreische ausbrach.

„Bist du irre? Kannst du uns nicht vorwarnen, bevor du hier so einen Krach machst?", fuhr er sie an.

„Ach, stell dich nicht so an", winkte Hermine gelassen ab und ignorierte Pigs Geschrei vollkommen

„Was hast du denn plötzlich? Du siehst aus, als ob dir gleich der Kopf platzt vor lauter Gedanken", fragte Ron sie jetzt neugierig

„Ist auch so", antwortete Hermine nachdenklich. „Ich denke darüber nach, was hier gerade passiert sein könnte und ich habe irgendwie so ein komisches Gefühl im Bauch. Ich frage mich, was wir in Hogwarts erzählen sollen, wenn rauskommt, dass Harry und Ginny nicht da sind. Jeder weiß doch, dass sie immer mit uns zusammen hocken. Zumindest Harry"

„Was gibt es da noch zu überlegen?", meinte Ron schulterzuckend. „Die Schüler geht es nichts an und die McGonagall müsste es ja theoretisch schon wissen, da sie Harry und Ginny ja in der Vergangenheit kennen gelernt hat, wenn Dumbledore sie wirklich in Hogwarts einschleust"

„Stimmt", nickte Hermine. „Du hast recht. Trotzdem habe ich irgendwie ein komisches Gefühl im Bauch, das mir sagt, dass hier was nicht mit rechten Dingen zugeht"

„Also dafür brauche ich nicht auf meinen Bauch zu hören. Das hier was faul ist weiß ich auch so. Schließlich ist es nicht wirklich was Stinknormales, dass es blitzt und zwei von vier Leuten im Abteil einfach mal so durch die Zeit rutschen"

* * *

Hedwig hatte scheinbar den Turbo eingeschaltet, denn sie war eine knappe Viertelstunde bevor sie Hogsmeade erreichten wieder bei Harry und Ginny am Abteilfenster aufgetaucht. Dumbledore schrieb ihnen, dass er sehr überrascht gewesen war, als er ihren Brief gelesen hatte, aber dass er ihnen vielleicht helfen würde, wenn er die genauren Umstände ihrer ungewöhnlichen Reise erfahren würde. Er bat sie, den Zug wenn möglich ziemlich zum Schluß zu verlassen und dann mit Hagrid und den Erstklässlern über den See nach Hogwarts zu fahren.

Harry hatte darauf nur gegrinst und gemeint, dass er und Ginny jetzt wohl die einzigen Schüler in der Geschichte Hogwarts' waren, die den See zweimal in Booten in Richtung Schloß überquert hatten. Ginny hatte nur mit den Schultern gezuckt und so waren sie, wie angeordnet hinter den Erstklässlern her zum See runtergelaufen. Am meisten hatten sie sich über Hagrids entgeisterten Gesichtsausdruck amüsiert, als Harry ihm gegenüberstand und er nur „James...aber...aber...du bist doch...die Kutsche...und überhaupt...Sirius und...und...ich verstehe gar nichts mehr" gestottert hatte und sich dann umgedreht und wortlos in sein Boot gestiegen war. Die Begegnung mit Harry hatte ihn scheinbar so aus der Bahn geworfen, dass er völlig orientierungslos zuerst direkt in Richtung auf den verbotenen Wald zugehalten hatte und dann, als er seinen Fehler bemerkt, so eine scharfe Kehrtwendung machte, dass ein ganzer Schwung Boote ihre Insassen in den See schmiss, da sie zur Seite kippten, weil sie bei der schnellen Wendung nicht mitkamen.

Harry und Ginny hatten zum Glück in einem Boot gesessen, dass dem Befehl des Führungsboot, in dem Hagrid saß, schneller folgen konnte und waren so trocken in Hogwarts angekommen, wo Professor McGonagall und Dumbledore höchstpersönlich schon auf sie warteten. Auch die beiden sahen Harry erstaunt an, doch dann erschien ein Funkeln in Dumbledores Augen und er bat die beiden Zeitreisenden, ihm zu folgen.

Jetzt saßen Harry und Ginny in Dumbledores Büro und erzählten, wie es zu dieser merkwürdigen Zeitreise gekommen war. Zumindest soweit sie es selber wussten. Ihre Verbindung in ihre eigene Zeit durch die beiden Zweiwegespiegel erwähnten sie allerdings nicht. Ginny hatte Harry zwar fragend angesehen, als Dumbledore am Ende fragte, ob das alles gewesen war, was sie wüssten und Harry genickt, aber den Spiegel noch mit keinem Wort erwähnt hatte, aber er schüttelte nur unauffällig mit dem Kopf. Also beließ Ginny es dabei. Harry wusste hoffentlich, was er tat.

„Nun, das ist wirklich interessant", murmelte Dumbledore und legte die Fingerspitzen aneinander, was er immer zu tun schien, wenn er nachdachte. „Und ich muß ehrlich sagen, dass mir so was noch nie untergekommen ist"

„Nicht?", meinte Harry überrascht und auch ein wenig enttäuscht. „Aber wir hatten gehofft, dass Sie uns helfen könnten, wieder zurück zu kommen"

„Das tut mir leid, Mr. ... Potter, nehme ich an? Ihre Ähnlichkeit zu James ist wirklich verblüffend". Harry nickte auf diese Frage nur, da weder er noch Ginny bisher ihre Nachnamen erwähnt hatte. Sie hatten es schlicht und ergreifend vergessen. „Nun, was ich sagen wollte. Ich weiß im Moment auch nicht recht, wie es zu dieser Zeitreise kommen konnte, aber ich werde mich darum kümmern. Für's erste werden Sie beide aber wohl hier bleiben müssen. Allerdings hoffe ich, dass wir diese verzwickte Sache so schnell wie möglich wieder in die richtigen Bahnen lenken können"

„Das hoffe ich auch", seufzte Ginny

„Als erstes sollten wir jetzt mal klären, wie ich Sie hier in den Schulalltag einbinden möchte. Ich hatte mir gedacht, dass sie in ihren alten Häusern bleiben werden, da die Auswahlzeremonie schon beendet sein wird, wenn wir gleich in die Große Halle kommen werden. Außerdem haben Sie dann vielleicht nicht ganz so viel Heimweh nach ihrer Zeit. In welchen Häusern sind Sie eigentlich?"

„Gryffindor. Alle beide", antwortete Harry und Ginny nickte bloß.

„Nun, das scheint mir eine interessante Zeit zu werden, solange Sie hier bei uns sind. Ich nehme an, Sie sind mit James verwandt, Mr. Potter?"

„Ja, James ist mein Vater", nickte Harry.

„Habe ich mir gedacht", nickte nun auch Dumbledore. „Und wenn ich mir ihre Augen so ansehe, scheint es mir, als ob die junge Ms. Evans ihn letztendlich doch noch erhört hat"

Harry warf dem Schulleiter jedoch nur einen undeutbaren Blick zu und schwieg.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob wir Ihnen darauf antworten sollten, Professor", antwortete Ginny stattdessen. „Wir wollen schließlich unsere eigene Zeit nicht durcheinander bringen"

„Da haben Sie auch durchaus recht, Ginny. Es war auch nur eine Vermutung und keine Frage. Sie müssen gar nicht darauf antworten", stellte Dumbledore klar. „Aber vielleicht verraten sie mir wenigstens ihren richtigen Nachnamen"

„Weasley", antwortete Ginny darauf. „Mein richtiger Nachname ist Weasley."

„Weasleys haben wir derzeit nicht hier in Hogwarts. Aber mir sagt der Name was", überlegte Dumbledore laut. „Arthur Weasley war vor einigen Jahren Schulsprecher hier in Hogwarts und seine Frau Molly ist, soweit ich weiß, gerade mit dem vierten Kind schwanger"

„Mit dem vierten und fünften", rutschte es Ginny unfreiwillig heraus, bevor sie wusste, was sie tat.

„Ich dachte, wir sollen nichts über die Zukunft verraten", grinste Harry sie an.

„Sorry, ist mir so rausgerutscht", meinte sie verlegen lächelnd.

„Solange es Ihnen nur in meiner Gegenwart passiert, ist es vollkommen in Ordnung. Aber später sollten Sie sich besser im Griff haben. Auch den Lehrern gegenüber. Es ist besser, wenn so gut wie niemand über diese Sache Bescheid weiß, solange wir nicht wissen, mit was wir es zu tun haben", meinte Dumbledore und lächelte sie nachsichtig an. „Sie sollten sich aber trotzdem zu Sicherheit beide einen neuen Nachnamen überlegen. Haben Sie da einen Wunsch oder soll ich einfach einen festlegen?"

„Wie wäre es mit Granger?", meinte Ginny. „Nach einer guten Freundin von uns. Sie ist muggelgeboren. Also dürfte es da keine Probleme geben. Und für Harry...mhm...HA! Ich weiß es. Das ist der perfekte Nachname. Harry, du nimmst Granger als Namen und ich nehme..._PRUST_..."

Ginny lachte plötzlich so heftig, dass ihr die Tränen über die Wangen liefen.

„Was ist den jetzt?", fragte Harry verdutzt. „Läßt du uns an deinem Spaß teilhaben oder willst du die ganze Zeit alleine lachen?"

„'tschuldigung", kicherte Ginny und wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augenwinkeln. „Aber das ist einfach zu gut. Fred und George würden mir dafür glatt nen Orden verleihen"

„Was haben denn die damit zu tun?"

„Naja, was glaubst du, würden die sagen, wenn sie herausfinden, dass ich hier ab sofort Ginny Weatherby heiße?"

Jetzt war es auch mit Harrys Beherrschung vorbei und er und Ginny lachten hemmungslos drauflos, als sie die Erinnerung an Percy überkam, dessen Chef es die ganze Zeit über nicht geschafft hatte, sich seinen richtigen Namen zu merken und ihn statt Weasley immer Weatherby nannte.

„Nun, das scheint mir eine Art Insiderwitz zu sein", meinte Dumbledore schließlich, der immer noch nicht verstand, was die zwei Zeitreisenden so amüsierte, aber er fragte auch nicht weiter nach und wartete geduldig ab, bis sie sich wieder beruhigt hatten. „Dann ist das jetzt ja geklärt. Ms. Ginny Weatherby und Mr. Harry Granger werden ab sofort in Hogwarts zur Schule gehen"

Auf dem Weg zur Großen Halle drehte er sich allerdings noch mal um.

„In welchem Jahr sind Sie eigentlich?"

„Im letzten", antwortete Harry

„Und ich im vorletzten. Also im 6. Jahr", fügte Ginny hinzu.

* * *

In der Großen Halle hatte das Festessen inzwischen begonnen und so bemerkte im ersten Moment niemand, dass Professor Dumbledore durch die kleine Tür nahe dem Lehrertisch in Begleitung zweier unbekannter Teenager die Große Halle betreten hatte. Erst als dieser in die Hände klatschte und um Ruhe bat, sahen sie zu ihnen herüber. Einen Moment war es totenstill, als die Blicke auf Harry fielen, doch dann fing neugieriges Getuschel an, die Große Halle zu füllen.

„Ich bitte Sie einen Moment um Ruhe", bat Dumbledore die Schüler und augenblicklich wurde es wieder still. „Ich störe Sie nur ungerne dabei, sich die Bäuche mit diesem wunderbaren Festessen voll zu schlagen, aber ich muß Ihnen noch schnell zwei Neuzugänge vorstellen, damit auch sie etwas essen können. Diese beiden jungen Menschen werden vorübergehend bei uns zur Schule gehen. Wie lange sie bleiben werden, steht noch nicht fest, denn das kommt ganz darauf an, wie die berufliche Entwicklung ihrer Eltern aussieht. In den letzten Jahren waren die Eltern von Ms. Weatherby und Mr. Granger beruflich in Kanada. Bitte seien Sie so nett und fragt die beiden nicht nach Einzelheiten über die Berufe ihrer Eltern aus, da sie aus Sicherheitsgründen nichts sagen dürfen. Auch wenn sie dies vielleicht selber ganz gerne täten. Die Häusereinteilung ist schon während des ersten Treffens im Sommer erledigt worden. Daher kann ich sagen, dass beide die Gryffindorreihen verstärken werden. Ms. Weatherby ist im 6. Jahr und Mr. Granger im 7. Jahr. Ich bitte Sie alle, unsere beiden Neuen, genau wie die Erstklässler auch, herzlich willkommen zu heißen. So, und jetzt dürfen Sie weiteressen. Hauen Sie rein."

Harry und Ginny setzten sich an den Gryffindortisch, wo sie herzlich begrüßt wurden. Beide griffen gleich zu den Schüsseln mit dem Essen, da ihnen durch die ganze Aufregung der vergangenen Stunden der Magen fast auf den Kniekehlen hing. Harry war so ins kauen vertieft, dass er nicht bemerkt hatte, wer ihm da direkt gegenüber saß, bis er plötzlich angesprochen wurde.

„Und? Wann verrätst du mir, warum ich gerade das Gefühl habe, dass ich einem Spiegel gegenüber sitze?"

Harry sah auf, schnappte nach Luft und verschluckte sich gleich darauf so dermaßen, dass sein rechter Sitznachbar, der sich als Remus herausstellte, ihm gehörig auf den Rücken klopfen musste, damit ihm der Rosenkohl wieder in das richtige Halsloch rutschte.

„Mann!", ächzte und hustete er. „Sag mal, wieso rennst du denn mit meinem Gesicht rum? Habe ich dir das eigentlich erlaubt?"

„Na, du machst mir Witze", antwortete James trocken. „Ich bin hier der, der an diesem Gesicht die älteren Rechte hat. Nicht du"

„Und? Was soll ich deiner Meinung nach jetzt machen? Ich kann mir dieses Gesicht schließlich genauso wenig vom Kopf wischen, wie du", spielte Harry überzeugend das Spiel weiter, dass sie in Dumbledores Büro abgemacht hatten. Das Prinzip war einfach. Ginny und Harry sollten einfach so tun, als ob sie genauso verblüfft über die Ähnlichkeit zwischen ihm und James wären, wie alle anderen auch.

„Das habe ich nie behauptet", meinte James. „Ich will nur wissen, warum du wie ich aussiehst"

„Und du glaubst, das weiß ich?", fragte Harry ihn verblüfft. „Ernsthaft, ich bin gerade genauso baff wie du"

„Nun ja", mischte sich Ginny jetzt ein, die auf der anderen Seite von Harry saß und ebenfalls mit gespielter Verblüffung zwischen Vater und Sohn hin und her sah. „Zumindest wissen wir jetzt, warum uns alle so vollkommen entgeistert angesehen haben, als wir da vorne standen. Ich hatte mich schon gewundert, warum ihr so extrem auf Neuzugänge reagiert. Aber das war alles nur wegen Harry"

„Dann habt ihr wirklich keine Ahnung, woran es liegt, dass sich James und er so ähnlich sehen?", fragte Sirius nach, der Ginny direkt gegenüber saß und eher interessiert als überrascht von einem zum anderen sah.

„Nicht wirklich", verneinte Ginny die Frage. „Aber da gibt es viele Möglichkeiten. Entweder ist das schlichtweg eine Laune der Natur oder die beiden sind doch irgendwie miteinander verwandt und wissen es nur nicht"

„Ach ja? Und wie?", fragte Sirius jetzt neugierig.

„Was weiß ich? Vielleicht war einer ihrer Väter nicht so ganz treu oder die Mütter hatten hinter dem Rücken der angeblichen Väter was mit demselben Mann oder beide sind Brüder und wurden von verschiedenen Paaren adoptiert?", zählte Ginny auf, was ihr in den Sinn kam.

James, Sirius und Peter sahen sie völlig entgeistert an, während Harry sich mächtig auf die Zunge beißen musste, um nicht laut loszulachen. Remus schien es ähnlich zu gehen, wenn auch aus einem anderen Grund als Harry, denn er nahm einen gefährlichen Rotton an, bei dem Versuch ernst zu bleiben. Ginny allerdings sah Sirius so treuherzig an, dass Harry sich wunderte, wo diese Selbstbeherrschung herkam. Entweder lernte man das im Laufe der Jahre, wenn man mit 6 älteren, mehr oder weniger nervigen, Brüdern und einer leicht reizbaren Mutter aufwuchs, oder es war schlicht und ergreifend angeboren.

„So ein Quatsch", erwiderte James schließlich kopfschüttelnd. „Ich bin weder adoptiert, noch war einer meiner Eltern untreu. Und ich selber habe auch noch keine Kinder in die Welt gesetzt. Also kann er gar nicht mit mir verwandt sein"

„Na ja, zumindest keine Kinder, die schon so alt sein können", schränkte Sirius die Behauptung von James ein und erntete damit einen finsteren Blick von seinem besten Freund, den er frech grinsend erwiderte.

Bei diesen Worten war es aber mit Remus' Beherrschung vorbei. Laut lachend rutschte er halb unter den Tisch und hielt sich den Bauch, bevor er sich die Tränen aus den Augenwinkeln rieb.

„Hahahahaha!!! Oh Mann", keuchte er. „Gott bewahre uns vor dem Tag, an dem Sirius oder James Nachwuchs in die Welt setzen. Da kann man nur hoffen, dass die Mutter dieser Kinder das komplette Gegenteil von den beiden ist"

„Wie wer, zum Beispiel?", fragte James und schoss ihm einen leicht gekränkten Blick zu.

„Wie wäre es mit Lily Evans?", schlug Remus mit einem verschmitzten Funkeln in den Augen vor und sah, wie James einen verklärten Blick bekam, woraufhin Sirius genervt die Augen verdrehte.

„REMUS LUPIN!!!", brüllte gleich darauf jemand den Tisch entlang. „Wage es ja nicht noch mal, so einen Schwachsinn zu behaupten. Ich gehe eher ins Kloster, als mit einem dieser beiden Chaoten die Weltbevölkerung noch weiter anzuheben"

„Beruhige dich, Lily. Das war doch nur ein Scherz", versuchte Remus aufkeimenden Ärger zu vermeiden.

„Das will ich auch hoffen", knurrte Lily und wandte sich wieder ihrer Freundin zu, die Harry und Ginny vom Aussehen her enorm an Neville erinnerte.

„Aber hallo. Die hat aber Temperament", meinte Harry, pfiff beeindruckt durch die Zähne und konnte es nicht lassen, seinen Vater zu reizen. „Ich glaube, die sollte ich mir merken. Ich mag temperamentvolle Frauen"

Ginny trat ihm, von den anderen unbemerkt, auf den Fuß, während James ihm einen mörderischen Blick zuwarf.

„Finger weg von Evans", knurrte er grimmig.

„Ach, und warum? Mir scheint es nämlich nicht so, als ob du eine Chance bei ihr hättest"

„Und ob ich die habe. Sie weiß es nur noch nicht"

Harry warf James einen mitleidigen Blick zu, den dieser trotzig erwiderte. Sirius, Remus und Peter seufzten nur und widmeten sich wieder ihrem Essen.

„Das war gemein", flüsterte Ginny ihm zu, sodass nur Harry es verstehen konnte.

„Wieso?", flüsterte er verschmitzt zurück. „Vielleicht war das nur die Herausforderung, die er brauchte"

Ginny schüttelte daraufhin nur mit dem Kopf, konnte sich aber ein leichtes Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen. So langsam fing diese Zeitreise auch an, Spaß zu machen, statt nur zu nerven.

* * *

Von Spaß konnten Ron und Hermine im Augenblick nur träumen. Das Hogwarts der Gegenwart befand sich zur Zeit in heller Aufruhr. Inzwischen wussten alle, sowohl Lehrer als auch Schüler, dass auch Harry Potter und Ginny Weasley zu den Schülern gehörten, die nicht mehr nach Hogwarts zurückgekehrt waren. Allerdings wussten sie alle, dass das nicht daran lag, dass ihre Eltern Hogwarts nicht mehr für sicher genug hielten, denn sonst wäre auch Ron nicht wiedergekommen. Und dass ausgerechnet Harry Potter Angst hatte, wiederzukommen, war so unwahrscheinlich, wie die Vorstellung, dass Snape im rosa Ballettröckchen vor der Schule erschien. Außerdem hatten viele Schüler die beiden sowohl am Bahnsteig 9 ¾, als auch im Zug gesehen. Dass sie jetzt nicht hier waren, war mehr als merkwürdig und Hermine und Ron wurden regelrecht mit Fragen überhäuft.

Geantwortet hatten sie aber bisher lediglich auf die Fragen von Professor McGonagall. Aber auch hier nur zum Teil. Dass sie nämlich genau wussten, wo die beiden Vermissten nach dem mysteriösen Blitz hin verschwunden waren und dass sie Kontakt durch den Zweiwegespiegel hatten, verschwieg Hermine bei ihrem Bericht. Ron hatte sie daraufhin nur verwundert angesehen, da ihm nicht einleuchtete, warum die sonst immer ehrliche und gewissenhafte Hermine diese Information zurückhielt, aber auf einen warnenden Blick von ihr, als Professor McGonagall gerade nicht hinsah, hielt er den Mund. Als er sie aber später danach fragte, antwortete sie ihm, dass sie wieder dieses Bauchgefühl hatte, dass ihr sagte, dass hier irgendwas nicht so ganz stimmte. Außerdem hätte sie gewundert, dass Professor McGonagall so vollkommen erschreckt und aufgelöst gewirkt hatte, nachdem sie von der Geschichte erfahren hatte. Eigentlich hätte sie das nicht sein dürfen, da sie Harry und Ginny in der Vergangenheit ja schon getroffen hatte und sich eigentlich denken musste, dass das Auftauchen der zwei von damals, mit deren Verschwinden von heute zu tun haben mußte. Ron hatte die Logik hinter der Sache schnell begriffen und so hielten sie vorerst den Mund über ihren Spiegelkontakt.

Das Festessen wurde für die beiden zu einem Höllentrip, da sie genau wussten, dass alle Blicke auf ihnen lagen. Da half es auch nicht viel, dass Professor McGonagall in ihrer Eröffnungsrede erklärte, dass Harry und Ginny wohlauf seien und sie Ron und Hermine nicht nach den beiden ausfrage sollten, da sie nicht sagen durften, wo die zwei sich gerade befanden. Dass diese Aussage glatt gelogen war, wussten nur Ron, Hermine und die Lehrer. Alle anderen glaubten der neuen Direktorin. Allerdings hielt sie das nicht wirklich davon ab, die beiden Gryffindor mit Fragen zu bombadieren, sodass beide froh waren, als das Essen vorbei war und sie sich in ihre Schlafsäle zurückziehen konnten. Dort hatte Ron zwar noch einen kleinen Disput mit seinen Schlafsaalkollegen, aber lediglich Dean, Ginnys Ex-Freund, hörte auch nach einem Wutausbruch von Ron nicht auf zu fragen. Ron zog daraufhin einfach seine Bettvorhänge zu und ignorierte ihn.

Hermine dagegen hatte kaum Probleme, Parvati und Lavender zum schweigen zu bringen. Die beiden hatten viel zu viel Angst vor ihr. Und da Hermine zusammen mit Ron in diesem Jahr Schulsprecher war, hatte sie neuerdings sehr viel mehr Macht, mit der sie die beiden im Zaum halten konnte.

Und so nahm das neue Schuljahr einen mehr als ungewöhnlichen Anfang.

* * *

**A/N:** So, ihr Lieben. Das war Kapitel 3. Ich hoffe, die erste Begegnung zwischen dem "kleinen" und dem "großen" Potter ist zur allgemeinen Zufriedenheit ausgefallen und ihr findet auch dieses Kapitel wieder eine Review wert. Bitte, bitte, bitte. Ich habe Reviews doch so gerne ;-P

Und für alle "Breaking News"-Fans unter euch habe ich noch den Tip, mal auf meinem Profil vorbeizuschauen, falls ihr es seit Dienstag noch nicht getan habt. Es gibt nämlich sehr positive News bezüglich BN2.

Also, hopp, hopp. Auf zu meinem Profil --- lesen und --- freuen.


	6. Unterricht und MarauderStreiche

**TURN BACK TIME**

_Die Geschichte einer wundersamen Reise_

**Widmung: **

Für euch alle, als kleine Entschädigung dafür, dass ihr auf die Reviews keine Antwort bekommen habt. Aber ich bin halt seit etwas mehr als einer Woche im Dauerstress und hetze zwischen 4 Familiengeburtstagen, Vereinspflichten und der Arbeit hin und her.

Auf die nächsten Reviews gibt's aber wieder Antworten. Ganz bestimmt.

* * *

Der Humor ist keine Gabe des Geistes, sondern des Herzens.

- Ludwig Börne (1786-1837), dt. Schriftsteller u. Kritiker -

* * *

**Kapitel 4 – Unterricht und Marauder-Streiche**

Die ersten Tage des Schuljahres vergingen für Harry und Ginny wider Erwarten wie im Flug und schon nach einer knappen Woche kam es ihnen so vor, als ob sie schon immer hier hin gehörten. Die meiste Zeit verbrachten sie damit, ihre Hausaufgaben zu erledigen und nebenbei die Bibliothek nach Büchern zu durchsuchen, die ihnen bei ihrer Rückkehr helfen konnten. Zum Glück hatten sie von Dumbledore auch eine Generalerlaubnis auf die Bücher der verbotenen Abteilung erhalten. Allerdings war dies Madame Pince ein Dorn im Auge. Sie hatte die beiden neuen Schüler eine ganze Weile skeptisch gemustert, als diese ihr die Erlaubnis vorhielten, damit sie nicht gleich Zeter und Mordio schreien würde, wenn sie sich ein Buch aus dieser Abteilung holten. Es passte ihr schon nicht, dass dies schon seit Ewigkeiten den jeweiligen Schulsprechern vergönnt war. Schon gar nicht, wenn der männliche Teil des diesjährigen Schulsprecherpaares auf den Namen James Potter hörte. Aber dass komplett neue und damit völlig unbekannte Schüler dasselbe Privileg genossen, ging ihr völlig gegen den Strich.

Mindestens jeden zweiten Abend nahmen Harry und Ginny Kontakt zu Hermine und Ron auf, um zu erfahren, was in ihrer Zeit gerade passierte und ob die beiden schon einen Weg gefunden hatten, sie in ihre Zeit zurückzubringen. So erfuhren sie von der völligen Verwirrung der Lehrer, was ihren Verbleib betraf und von Hermines Bauchgefühl.

Im Augenblick aber saßen Harry und die Marauder zusammen am Gryffindortisch und ließen sich ihr Mittagessen schmecken. Sie hatten gerade eine Doppelstunde Zaubertränke hinter sich gebracht, in der es einer Hufflepuff gelungen war, mit ihrem Zaubertrank ein Loch in ihren Kesselboden zu ätzen, was dazu führte, dass der auslaufende Trank sich bei der Berührung mit dem Feuer zu einer leuchtend rosafarbenen, schaumartigen Masse verband, die sich so rasend schnell vermehrte, dass den Schülern nur noch die Flucht blieb, um nicht unter dieser Masse begraben zu werden. Es war längst nicht allen gelungen, sich dem Schaum völlig zu entziehen, was dazu führte, dass die anderen Jahrgänge den Schülern des Zaubertränke-UTZ-Kurses irritierte Blicke zuwarfen. Viele von ihnen leuchteten an allen möglichen Körperstellen und Kleidungsstücken wie ein radioaktiver Erdbeerpudding.

Die einzigen, die diese sonderbare Aufmachung vollkommen zu ignorieren schienen, war eine Gruppe Sechstklässler, die gerade die Große Halle betrat und zu der auch Ginny gehörte. Diese setzte sich, als sie die Jungs erreicht hatte, vollkommen erschlagen auf den Platz neben Sirius und ließ die Stirn auf die Tischkante fallen. Sirius sah sie verwundert an und piekte sie in die Seite, worauf sie aber nur ein leichtes Grunzen hören ließ, sich aber ansonsten nicht rührte.

„Sag mal, was hat dich denn so geschafft?", hakte er verblüfft nach, da Ginny sonst regelmäßig einen halben Meter aus dem Stand sprang, wenn er sie in die Seite piekte, da sie enorm kitzelig war. Das hatte er immerhin in den paar Tagen, in denen er sie jetzt kannte schon in Erfahrung gebracht.

„Koboldaufstände und Zwergenkriege.", dröhnte es dumpf durch die Tischplatte.

„AH! Verstehe", grinste Sirius jetzt. „Du hast unseren Entspannungsguru kennen gelernt"

„Entspannungsguru ist gut", meinte Ginny und hob den Kopf an, um ihn von der Seite müde anzublinzeln. „An der Tür zu seinem Klassenraum gehört ein Schild mit der Aufschrift _Achtung! Gähnende Langeweile! Betreten auf eigene Gefahr_"

„Ich weiß was du meinst", antwortete James grinsend. „Binns lebt irgendwie vollkommen in seiner eigenen Welt. Ich garantiere dir, dass der irgendwann nicht mal merkt, dass er tot ist und plötzlich als Geist vor der Klasse sitzt"

„Worauf du einen lassen kannst", murmelte Ginny leise vor sich hin, spießte eine Frikadelle auf ihrer Gabel auf und biß hungrig hinein. Dabei ließ sie ihren Blick über den Rest der Schüler schweifen und bemerkte jetzt auch die merkwürdige Aufmachung der Siebtklässler.

„He, was ist denn mit euch passiert?", fragte sie neugierig und sah einen nach dem anderen verwundert an. Sirius hatte eine grellrosafarbene Hand und ein bizarres Streifenmuster auf seiner Schuluniform, Remus sah aus, als hätte er zu viel Rouge aus einem der Mädchenschlafsäle geklaut und aufgetragen, da seine Wangen und seine Stirn mit großen Klecksen übersät war, James hatte einen Fleck auf der Schuluniform, der entfernt an eine Mischung aus S und K aussah und seine Haare hatten gleichmäßige rosafarbene Strähnen, während Harry, der am schnellsten reagiert hatte, als der Schaum sich ausbreitete, nur leicht grelle Sommersprossen und ein fast unauffälliges, dafür aber sehr feines Tupfenmuster auf seinem linken Ärmel hatte. Der einzige Marauder, der völlig farbklecksfrei war, war Peter, der statt Zaubertränke Wahrsagen gewählt hatte, worin er scheinbar erstaunlich gut war, wenn man seinen Freunden Glauben schenken konnte. Im Augenblick war er mit einem Mädchen aus dem gleichen Kurs in eine Diskussion über Teeblätterdeutung vertieft.

„Ach das", winkte Sirius lässig ab. „Kleiner Unfall im Kerker. nen Kessel hat's zerlegt und das Gebräu im Inneren hat sich nicht ganz mit dem Feuer vertragen. Ist zu ´nem gewaltigen Schaumberg mutiert, der wie verrückt abfärbt"

„Aber ausnahmsweise waren wir mal nicht Schuld", mischte sich James ein. „Das geht auf die Rechnung von Hufflepuff. Schade eigentlich"

„Jaahaaaa", grinste Sirius schwärmerisch. „Du solltest mal sehen, wie Schniefelus aussieht, Ginny. Ich hoffe ehrlich, dass die nicht so schnell rauskriegen, wie man uns wieder entfärben kann. So einen Anblick gibt es nämlich höchst selten"

„Schniefelus?", fragte Ginny verwirrt und sah Harry fragend an.

„Snape", antwortete dieser und grinste breit. „Und Sirius hat recht. Der Anblick ist zum schießen"

„Ach ja?", fragte sie und ließ den Blick suchend am Slytherintisch entlang gleiten. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis sie ihn gefunden hatte, aber als sie ihn erspähte, bereute sie sogleich, dass sie gerade ein weiteres Mal in ihre Frikadelle gebissen hatte. Der Anblick, der sich ihr da bot, war so traumhaft, dass sie sich heftig lachend verschluckte und hustend mit den Armen wedelte, um wieder zu Atem zu kommen. Sirius half ihr dabei, indem er ihr kräftig auf den Rücken schlug.

Dort drüben auf der anderen Seite der Großen Halle saß Severus Snape. Mit dem Gesichtsausdruck, den alle Schüler aus ihrer Zeit gefürchtet hatten, der aber jetzt nicht die geringste Wirkung hatte. Der zukünftige Schrecken aller Zaubertrankschüler sah aus, als hätte man ihn kopfüber in einen Farbeimer getaucht. Vom Scheitel bis zum Bauchnabel war er in so grellem rosa gefärbt, dass einem die Augen weh taten, wenn man zu lange in seine Richtung sah. Nicht einmal Professor Umbridges merkwürdige Garderobe im letzten Schuljahr kam an diese übelkeitserregende Intensität heran. Das auch der Rest von Snape mit Klecksern und Spritzern gleichmäßig bedeckt war, fiel dabei fast gar nicht auf, da sich alle nur wie hypnotisiert auf die obere Körperhälfte sehen konnten, wenn sie zu ihm rüber sahen. Scheinbar hatte er direkt neben dem Kessel gestanden, der dieses ganze Farbdrama ausgelöst hatte oder er war auf der Flucht aus dem Kerker gestolpert und kopfüber in den Farbschaum gefallen.

„Oh Himmel", japste Ginny röchelnd und wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht, die ihr vor lauter husten in die Augen getreten waren. „Den hat's ja mächtig erwischt. Kein Wunder, dass der so grimmig guckt"

„Nicht wahr?", nickte James zufrieden und er sah ganz so aus, als ob er Snape höchstpersönlich rosa angemalt hätte. „Das ist es, was Zaubertrankunterricht ausmacht: kesselbodenwegätzende Tränke, penetrant färbender Monsterschaum und ein Schniefelus in schweinchenrosa"

Brüllendes Gelächter dröhnte daraufhin vom Gryffindortisch aus quer durch die Große Halle. Selbst Remus schaffte es nicht, sich zu beherrschen und lachte hemmungslos drauf los. Vom Slytherintisch aus wurden ihnen allerdings bitterböse Blicke zugeworfen. Denn auch, wenn die Marauder an dieser Sache ausnahmsweise mal völlig unschuldig waren, wussten sie alle ganz genau, über was die vier gefürchtetsten Gryffindor und die zwei Neuzugänge sich gerade so amüsierten. Und spätestens seit heute war auch den anderen Häusern klar, dass sich die zwei Neuen, genau wie schon die Marauder Jahre zuvor, ein komplettes Haus zum Feind gemacht hatten. Es blieb abzuwarten, wie sie damit fertig wurden.

„Jede Wette, dass ich weiß, woran du gerade denkst?", grinste Harry Ginny über den Tisch hinweg an.

„Ach ja? An was denke ich denn?", grinste Ginny zurück.

„Dass du das Rezept für den Trank haben willst", war die Antwort.

„OK, Wette gewonnen", nickte sie. „Das wäre der Renner bei WWW. Fred und George wären begeistert"

„Auf jeden Fall", bekräftigte Harry. „Vor allem, wenn rauskommt, wer das Versuchskaninchen bei der Produktentwicklung gewesen ist"

„Mit einem Etikett drauf, wo Snape in schweinchenrosa drauf zu sehen ist, wäre es auf jeden Fall eines der meistverkauftesten Produkte bei WWW", meinte Ginny.

„WWW? Wovon redet ihr eigentlich?", fragte jetzt James nach, der kein Wort von dem verstand, worüber die zwei gerade redeten.

„Ach, über nichts wichtiges. WWW ist der Laden von meinen Brüdern", winkte Ginny ab.

„Du hast noch Geschwister?", meinte Sirius überrascht. „Da hast du bisher gar nichts von erzählt"

„Warum auch? Es hat ja niemand danach gefragt", antwortete Ginny.

„Wie viele sind es denn?"

„Sechs ältere Brüder, von denen fünf vollkommen okay und einer komplett dämlich ist", kam es wie aus der Pistole geschossen von Ginny.

„SECHS?", erwiderte Sirius und riß verblüfft die Augen auf.

„Ja, sechs", meinte Harry grinsend. „Und alle sind sehr darauf bedacht, dass niemand ihrer kleinen Schwester zu nahe kommt, solange sie das nicht will. Paß also auf, was du tust. Ginny sollte man nicht als Kurzzeiteroberung einstufen, wenn man nicht die geballte Rache der Weatherby-Brüder auf sich ziehen will. Vor allem die drei jüngeren sind gefährliche Gegner"

„Das scheint mir auch so", stöhnte Sirius und erntete daraufhin wissende Grinser von allen Seiten, denn alle wussten, dass Sirius seine Freundinnen häufiger wechselte als seine Socken.

„Jahaaa", nickte Ginny. „Und wenn ein Weatherby Amok läuft, dann richtig. Das haben wir in den letzten Jahren live miterlebt"

Jetzt war es Harry, der sich an seiner Frikadelle verschluckte, als er an Percys Eskapaden dachte, auf die Ginny gerade unmissverständlich anspielte. Unmissverständlich zumindest für sie und Harry. Die anderen sahen sie nur leicht verwundert an, als sie zusammen in Gelächter ausbrachen. Allerdings entging ihnen dabei völlig der Blick, den Remus, James und Sirius untereinander austauschten. Denn beide hatten nicht bemerkt, dass ihnen gerade ihr erster kleinerer Patzer unterlaufen war. Den Maraudern aber war er aufgefallen und sie fragten sich nun, woher die beiden Neuen Snape kannten. Denn so wie sie im Zusammenhang mit dem Zaubertrankunfall und dem Laden von Ginnys unbekannten Brüdern über ihn sprachen, schienen sie ihn besser zu kennen, als sie bisher zugegeben hatten. Und die Marauder wären nicht die Marauder, wenn sie nicht alles daran setzen würden, dieses Geheimnis zu lüften.

* * *

Am späten Abend, kurz nach der Sperrstunde, kamen Harry und Ginny gerade aus dem Raum der Wünsche, wo sie mit Hermine und Ron den Stand der Dinge besprochen hatten. Hermine hatte ein Buch über den Vorgang und die Gefahren von Zeitreisen gefunden, aber bei allen dort erwähnten Methoden, durch die Zeit zu reisen, brauchte man zumindest einen Zauberspruch. In den meisten Fällen jedoch brauchte man Hilfsmittel, wie z.B. Zaubertränke, Stundengläser oder magische Amulette, sowie eine genaue Angabe der Zeit, in die man reisen wollte. All dies traf jedoch auf Harry's und Ginny's Fall nicht zu. Doch Ginny schrieb sich den Titel dieses Buchs trotzdem auf, um noch einmal selber nachzuschauen. Zwar glaubte sie nicht wirklich daran, dass sie etwas finden würde, was Hermine übersehen hatte, aber sicher war sicher und so brauchten sie und Harry sich um dieses Buch keine Gedanken mehr machen, wenn sie es schließlich bei ihrer eigenen Suche fanden. 

„Nun ja", meinte sie, als sie um eine Ecke bogen. „Zumindest war es ein erster Erfolg, wenn auch kein wirklich erfolgsversprechender. Zumindest wissen wir aber jetzt, dass wir dieses Buch ausschließen können. Das ist doch auch schon was"

„Ja", gab Harry ihr Recht. „Wir sollten aber trotzdem nachsehen, ob wir nicht doch was finden, was...was war das?"

Harry war plötzlich stehen geblieben und hielt Ginny am Arm zurück. Lauschend starrte er in die Dunkelheit vor ihm, bis er unvermittelt nach Ginny's Hand griff und losrannte, wobei er sie hinter sich herzog.

„Was ist denn los?", fragte Ginny ihn verdutzt und hatte Mühe, mit seinen ausholenden Schritten mitzuhalten.

„Filch", erklärte Harry knapp und wühlte unter seinem Umhang nach seinem Tarnumhang, den er immer bei sich trug, wenn er und Ginny mit Hermine und Ron sprachen, damit sie sich, wenn nötig, darunter verstecken konnten. Wenn es beispielsweise zu spät werden würde, um offiziell noch in den Fluren rumzulaufen. „Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass ich Schritte und Stimmen gehört habe und kurz darauf habe ich Filch fluchen hören"

„Hast du? Ich habe nichts gehört. Wie kommt es, dass du so etwas hörst und ich nicht?", fragte Ginny ihn, als sie um eine Ecke bogen und dann eine Treppe runter rannten.

„Keine Ahnung. Vielleicht Erfahrung oder einfach nur Verfolgungswahn", vermutete Harry. „Vermutlich eine gesunde Mischung aus beidem"

„Vielleicht gar nicht so schlecht. Könnte dir mal das Leben retten"

„Ich bin nicht unbedingt wild darauf, in meinem Leben in noch mehr lebensbedrohliche Situationen zu kommen als bisher", erwiderte Harry trocken und kam schlitternd auf einer weitläufigen Galerie im fünften Stock zum stehen. „OK, wer immer da unten Filch gerade aufgeschreckt hat, sollte zusehen, dass er so schnell wie möglich verduftet, bevor Filch ihn erwischt. Wir zwei machen uns jetzt zumindest unsichtbar"

Innerhalb von knapp zwei Sekunden waren Harry und Ginny unter dem Tarnumhang verschwunden. Gerade rechtzeitig, denn auf der anderen Seite der Galerie und einen Stock tiefer tauchten gerade zwei Schatten aus einem Gang auf, die jetzt ebenfalls stehenblieben und sich horchend umsahen.

„James und Sirius", flüsterte Ginny. „Was machen die denn da?"

„Jedenfalls nichts, was mit den Schulregeln vereinbar ist, denn sonst wären sie zum einen nicht auf der Flucht vor Filch und zum anderen nicht knapp zwei Stunden nach der Sperrstunde unterwegs", flüsterte Harry zurück.

„Sie sollten zusehen, dass sie da verschwinden", meinte Ginny und zeigte nach links, wo sie den Lichtschein von Filchs Laterne auf und ab wippen sah. „Filch ist gleich da"

„Ich frage mich, warum die zwei nicht genau wie wir unter dem Tarnumhang verschwinden", überlegte Harry. „Schließlich haben sie einen"

„Vielleicht haben sie ihn gerade nicht dabei", überlegte Ginny ebenfalls. „Was ganz schön dämlich wäre"

„Vielleicht sind Peter und Remus auch noch irgendwo unterwegs und sie haben den Umhang"

„Dann hätten aber James und Sirius doch zumindest die Marauders Map, oder nicht?", meinte Ginny zweifelnd. „Damit könnten sie Filch doch ohne Probleme entkommen. Warum also nutzen sie sie nicht?"

„Ich bin ganz froh, dass sie sie gerade wohl nicht dabei haben, denn sonst wüßten sie, dass wir ganz in der Nähe sind", antwortete Harry, „Und dann hätten wir ein Problem, denn sie können uns nicht sehen und das würde Fragen aufwerfen, die wir nicht beantworten wollen"

„Hast Recht", stimmte Ginny ihm zu, machte aber gleich darauf große Augen. „He! Was geht da denn jetzt ab? Wo sind die hin?"

Auch Harry hatte mit Verwunderung zugesehen, wie erst James und dann Sirius sich ganz nah an eine Wand in einem Gang, der in einer Sackgasse endete und von ihrer Position auf der Galerie aus gut einsehbar war, stellten und dann an einem Fackelhalter zogen, was dazu führte, dass die Wand rumschwang und die beiden verschwanden. Harry zog seine Version der Marauders Map aus der Tasche und suchte sie rasch ab.

„Das glaub ich nicht. Sie sind im siebten Stock", stieß er nach einer Weile überrascht aus.

„Im siebten Stock? Das ist von da aus drei Stockwerke höher", fragte Ginny verwirrt und sah neugierig auf die Karte. „Tatsächlich. Wie geht das denn plötzlich?"

„Es scheint eine Art Verbindung zwischen dem vierten und siebten Stock zu geben, der von dieser speziellen Stelle ausgeht. Allerdings habe ich das bisher nicht gewußt. Schon verrückt, was man immer wieder dazulernt", meinte Harry und schüttelte verwundert den Kopf. „Was glaubst du, was Ron sagt, wenn wir ihm davon erzählen?"

„Er wird auf jeden Fall begeisterter sein, als Hermine", vermutete Ginny leise lachend. „Oh ha! Ich glaube, wir sollten zusehen, dass wir hier verschwinden. Peter kommt von rechts und Remus von vorne. Wahrscheinlich haben die zwei die Karte und den Tarnumhang"

„Remus die Karte und Peter den Umhang", vermutete Harry. „Also auf geht's. Wir verschwinden über die Treppe und dann nach links"

„Na dann los", stimmte Ginny zu und schon waren die zwei auf dem Weg die Treppe hoch.

Knapp fünf Minuten später huschten Harry und Ginny unter dem Tarnumhang verborgen durch das Portrailoch in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors und von dort aus ins Bett. Ginny überließ Harry dabei den Tarnumhang, damit dieser sich heimlich in den Schlafsaal schleichen konnte, den er sich mit den Maraudern teilte, von denen inzwischen lediglich James und Sirius im Schlafsaal waren. Peter und Remus waren noch auf dem Rückweg. Zum Glück für Harry war die Tür halb geöffnet, so dass er sich hindurch schlängeln konnte. Außerdem stand sein Bett so, dass er von der rechten Seite, die man von keiner Position im Raum aus sehen konnte, wenn die Vorhänge gerade zu waren, ins Bett schlüpfen konnte. Glücklicherweise hatte er die Vorhänge vor dem Verlassen des Schlafsaals zugezogen, so dass ihm dieses Manöver jetzt ohne Probleme gelang. Etwa zehn Minuten später war auch Remus wieder im Schlafsaal. Peter brauchte jedoch eine weitere halbe Stunde, um sich zumindest in die relative Sicherheit des Gemeinschaftsraums zurück zu retten. Sowohl Sirius, James und Remus, wie auch Harry beobachteten auf ihren Karten Peters Flucht vor Filch, die ihn noch einmal quer durch das Schloß schickte und Harry teilte Sirius' Meinung, dass man schon extrem dämlich sein mußte, wenn man trotz Tarnumhang nicht wirklich vor Filch entkommen konnte.

* * *

Am darauf folgenden Tag rätselten Harry und Ginny darüber, was die Marauder wohl angestellt haben konnten. Da sie getrennt unterwegs gewesen waren, tippten sie auf etwas, was entweder von verschiedenen Punkten aus seinen Anfang nahm, um dann in einer einzigen größeren Sache zu enden oder etwas, dass einfach nur einen großen Wirkungskreis hatte. Bis zum Mittagessen tat sich in Hogwarts nichts ungewöhnliches. Harry hatte am Vormittag eine scheinbar endlose Doppelstunde Zaubereigeschichte, Verwandlung und Zauberkunst hinter sich gebracht und hatte am Nachmittag nur noch eine Doppelstunde Verteidigung und dann eine Freistunde, was gleichzeitig das Unterrichtsende für diesen Tag bedeutete. Ginny dagegen hatte am Nachmittag erst eine Doppelstunde Verwandlung und dann eine Doppelstunde Pflege magischer Geschöpfe. 

Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künsten wurde in dieser Zeit von Professor Prescott unterrichtet. Ein Lehrer, der Harry unheimlich an Remus erinnerte, als dieser noch Professor in Hogwarts war. Professor Prescott war allerdings nicht so ausgezerrt, wie Remus damals (oder in der Zukunft. Harry wußte nicht so recht, wie er an die Zeit, die eigentlich hinter ihm lag, aber in Wirklichkeit noch kommen sollte, denken sollte). Eher war das Gegenteil der Fall. Professor Prescott war ein gut trainierter Auror, der sich nach einer schweren Verletzung vor etwa einem Jahr eine vorübergehende Auszeit aus dem aktiven Dienst genommen hatte, um wieder ganz zu seiner alten Stärke zurück zu kommen. Da er während dieser Zeit allerdings nicht nutzlos zu Hause sitzen wollte, hatte er das Angebot von Albus Dumbledore angenommen, Verteidigungslehrer zu werden. Aber er war ungefähr im gleichen Alter wie der Remus aus Harry's Zeit und hatte auch ungefähr dessen Einstellung, was seine Unterrichtsmethoden betraf. Auch er hatte oft dieses spezielle Funkeln in den Augen und auch um seinen Mund huschte hin und wieder ein verschmitztes Schmunzeln, was deutlich zeigte, dass auch er nicht immer ganz der regeltreue Lehrer gewesen war.

Vielleicht hatten die Marauder ihren Streich deswegen auch in seiner Stunde aktiviert und nicht in Verwandlung bei Professor McGonagall. Der Verteidigungs-UTZ-Kurs besprach gerade die Merkmale der dunklen Kreaturen, als das Chaos seinen Lauf nahm. Professor Prescott stand mit einem Kreidestück in der Hand an der Tafel, während er nach den Angaben seiner Schüler ein Bild malte.

„Also, wir haben die spitzen Eckzähne, die bleiche Haut, die Scheu vor direktem Sonnenlicht. An welchen Merkmalen kann man Vampire noch erkennen? Mr. Lupin?"

Fragend sah Professor Prescott zu Remus rüber, der während der ganzen Zeit, in der sein Verteidigungslehrer schon malend an der Tafel stand, den Arm nicht runter genommen hatte. Allerdings hüpfte er nicht wie Hermine wie ein aufgedrehtes Spielzeugkänguruh auf und ab, sondern saß ruhig da und wartete, bis er dran genommen wurde.

„Die oft rastlosen Augen", beantwortete er die Frage.

„Absolut richtig, Mr. Lupin", freute sich Professor Prescott und malte dem Vampir an seiner Tafel einen so irren Blick in die Augen, dass ein belustigtes Raunen durch den Klassenraum ging.

„Noch etwas?"

„Die langen, feingliedrigen Finger", antwortete Sirius.

„Danke Mr. Black"

Der Vampir an der Tafel bekam lange, feingliedrige Finger. Professor Prescott drehte sich wieder zur Klasse um.

„Es gibt natürlich noch weitere Merkmale, an denen man einen Vampir erkennen kann, die nicht direkt etwas mit dem Aussehen zu tun haben. Können sie mir einige davon nennen?"

Der Verteidigungslehrer hatte sich inzwischen auf die Kante des Lehrertischs gesetzt und sah erwartungsvoll seine Schüler an. Deshalb sah er auch nicht, was sich hinter ihm an der Tafel tat. Dort war nämlich der Vampir gerade zum Leben erwacht und stolzierte mit irrem Blick von einer Seite der Tafel zur anderen. Dabei nahm sein Gesicht zunehmend die Gesichtszüge von Severus Snape an. Da in diesem UTZ-Kurs nur eine verschwindend geringe Zahl Slytherins waren, ging hauptsächlich ein stilles Grinsen durch die Reihen der Schüler, das von finsteren Blicken der wenigen Slytherins begleitet wurde. Hauptsächlich in Richtung James und Sirius, die jedoch mit völlig unschuldigen und ahnungslosen Mienen da saßen und scheinbar selber vollkommen überrascht über das Eigenleben der Wandtafel waren.

Harry aber meinte ein verstecktes Funkeln in Sirius' Augen zu erkennen, als er kurz zu ihm rübersah. Er wußte ganz genau, dass sein Vater und seine Freunde hinter dieser Sache steckten und er fragte sich, ob die Wandtafeln in den anderen Klassen gerade, genau wie die in ihrem Klassenraum, lebendig wurden. Wenn ja, wußte er jetzt auch, warum die Marauder bis nach dem Mittagessen gewartet hatten, also bis sie die Verwandlungsstunde hinter sich hatten. Professor McGonagall war gerade sicher nicht ganz so begeistert und hätte den vier Jungs garantiert Nachsitzen bis zum Ende der nächsten Woche verpaßt.

_'Eigentlich kann sie das immer noch tun, wenn die vier Pech haben'_, dachte Harry und schmunzelte vor sich hin, während er einen Blick zu Snape rüberwarf, der jetzt alles andere als blass wirkte. Er sah mit zornrotem Gesicht zu den Maraudern rüber und Harry fragte sich, wie lange es noch dauern würde, bis er platzte. Was Professor McGonagalls Reaktion betraf, würde er später schon von Ginny darüber aufgeklärt werden, wie ihre Hauslehrerin reagiert hatte, da diese gerade Verwandlung bei ihr hatte. Und er selber beschloss, seinen Beitrag zu diesem Streich zu leisten und seinen kleinen, privaten Rachefeldzug gegen seinen verhassten ehemaligen/zukünftigen Zaubertranklehrer zu starten.

„Ja Mr. Granger?", meinte Professor Prescott, als Harry sich meldete.

„Der extreme Blutdurst", fügte Harry der Liste der Merkmale hinzu und beantwortete damit die Frage seines derzeitigen Verteidigungslehrers.

„Das ist sogar eins der Hauptmerkmale. 10 Punkte für Sie, Mr. Granger", lobte Professor Prescott ihn.

„Was noch?", fragte er dann und sah dann langsam aber sicher irritiert drein, da das unterdrückte Grinsen der Schüler jetzt zu einem leisen Lachen anschwoll. „Was ist denn hier plötzlich los? Was gibt es zu lachen? Darf ich vielleicht mitlachen?"

„Wenn Sie lachen wollen, Professor Prescott, müssen Sie nur mal einen Blick auf die Tafel werfen", forderte ihn eine breit grinsende Ravenclawschülerin auf und zeigte nach vorne.

Neugierig sah der Verteidigungslehrer sich um und mußte sich gleich darauf ein Lachen verbeißen. Der Vampir, der inzwischen gänzlich wie Snape aussah und einen weiten Umhang mit Stehkragen trug, der wild hinter ihm herwirbelte, schien auf der Tafel Amok zu laufen. Seit Harry's Antwort waren mehrere Flaschen mit der Aufschrift _Blut _erschienen, die er nun gierig lehrte.

„Nun, das ist wirklich interessant", meinte er schmunzelnd und sah sich neugierig in der Klasse um. „Wer kann mir sagen, welcher Zauberspruch hier verwendet wurde?"

„Dass sieht ganz nach dem _Vivere Absoulutus _aus, Sir", antwortete Remus vollkommen beherrscht.

„Und wozu wird dieser Zauberspruch im allgemeinen verwendet? Vielleicht kann uns Mr. Potter da weiterhelfen?"

„Er wird dazu verwendet, um eigentlich toten Dingen ein Eigenleben zu verleihen, wie z.B. Teekesseln, die selbstständig vom Herd springen, wenn sie zu heiß werden oder selbstkorrigierende Tinte"

_'Oder der Marauders Map'_, schoss Harry die Erkenntnis wie ein Blitz durch den Kopf, als er an das Meisterstück der vier Jungs dachte.

„Völlig richtig. Das gibt jeweils 10 Punkte für Mr. Lupin und Mr. Potter", lobte Professor Prescott. „Und wenn wir jetzt schon mal die Gelegenheit haben, sollten wir uns mal ansehen, wie sich die dunklen Kreaturen unserer Welt untereinander so vertragen. Ich biete drei Punkte für jede dunkle Kreatur die Sie mir nennen. Was bieten Sie mir also?"

„Banshees"

„Inferi"

„Drachen"

„Riesen"

„Harpien"

„Werwölfe", kam es mühsam beherrscht von Snape und Harry sah den haßerfüllten Blick, der der Reihe nach erst Remus und dann Sirius und James traf.

„Dementoren", warf er schnell ein, um die anderen Schüler von diesem Blickduell der vier Jungs abzulenken.

„Trolle"

„Arramantulas"

„Basilisken"

„Meine Mutter"

Dieser letzte Vorschlag, der in vollkommen trockenem Tonfall von Sirius kam, wurde mit brüllendem Gelächter bedacht. Auf der Tafel wimmelte es jetzt von dunklen Kreaturen, die alle versuchten, sich gegenseitig das Lebenslicht auszupusten. Am linken oberen Rand der Tafel kämpften der Werwolf und der Vampir miteinander. Ein Duell, dass sehr zur Zufriedenheit der Marauder und Harry zugunsten des Werwolfs ausging. In der Mitte balgten sich ein Rudel Inferi mit einer Harpie, während ein Trupp Trolle mit ihren Keulen heftig auf eine Riesenspinne einschlug, sodass Hagrid sicherlich heulend in einen Wutanfall ausgebrochen wäre, hätte er dies gesehen. Harry war sich allerdings andererseits ebenso sicher, dass Ron sie in diesem Fall nach Kräften angefeuert hätte. Auf der rechten Seite versuchten derzeit einige Riese drei Basilisken an den Schwanz- und Kopfenden zusammen zu knoten, was ihnen allerdings nur mehr schlecht als recht gelang. Über dieser wilden Kampfszene schwebten mehrere Drachen, die alle paar Sekunden einen mächtigen Feuerstoß in die Menge unter ihnen abfeuerten, was dazu führte, dass Mrs. Black, die sich gerade links unten mit einer Banshee ein Schreiduell leistete, kurz darauf mit brennendem Umhang wie wild über die Tafel rannte, wobei sie mit einem schaurig aussehenden Dementor zusammenstieß und unsanft auf den Hintern fiel. Hierbei blieben ihr scheinbar die Worte im Hals stecken, da die Sprechblase über ihrem Kopf wie eine Seifenblase zerplatzte. Diese Szene entlockte nicht nur Sirius, sondern auch Harry ein breites Grinsen, denn beide kannten die ohrenbetäubend lauten Schreianfälle von ihr nur allzu gut. Kurz bevor der Dementor, der sich jetzt bedrohlich über Mrs. Black beugte, den Dementorenkuß verpaßte, klingelte es jedoch zum Unterrichtsende, was die dunklen Kreaturen an der Wandtafel so verschreckte, dass sie in alle möglichen Richtungen davonrannten, um sich zu verstecken.

„Schade", meinte Sirius enttäuscht. „Diesen Kuß hätte ich meiner Mum ehrlich gegönnt"

„Ich möchte von jedem von Ihnen bis zur nächsten Stunde einen zwei Rollen langen Aufsatz über die Merkmale von dunklen Kreaturen und deren Verhalten untereinander", rief Professor Prescott der Klasse zu, die lautstark ihre Sachen zusammen packte und aus dem Klassenraum in die Pause verschwand. „Die Mutter von Mr. Black dürfen Sie dabei aber gerne außen vor lassen"

Harry verließ den Raum zwischen den Maraudern, die vor ihm liefen und Lily und ihrer Freundin Alice Blueport, die scheinbar wirklich Nevilles Mutter war, wie Harry und Ginny schon am ersten Tag vermutet hatten, da sie mit Frank Longbottom zusammen war, der in die 7. Klasse des Hauses Ravenclaw ging. Sie kamen gerade um die Ecke zur Treppe, die runter in die Eingangshalle führte, als die Marauder plötzlich stocksteif stehen blieben. Unten auf dem Treppenabsatz zwischen dem zweiten und dritten Stock stand Professor McGonagall, deren extrem verstimmte Laune man ihr sofort ansah. Ihre Augen funkelten zornig und ihre Lippen waren zu dem dünnsten Strich verzogen, den Harry je bei ihr gesehen hatte.

„POTTER, BLACK, LUPIN, PETTIGREW!!! KOMMEN SIE SOFORT HIER HERUNTER ODER ICH KOMME ZU IHNEN RAUF UND ZIEHE IHNEN DIE HAMMELBEINE LANG"

Die vier Jungs dachten jedoch gar nicht daran, sich dieser Naturgewalt zu stellen, was Harry ihnen nicht wirklich verdenken konnte. Alle vier wirbelten auf dem Absatz herum und schossen wie der Blitz an Harry, Lily und Alice vorbei in die Richtung zurück, aus der sie gerade gekommen waren.

„Viel Glück, Jungs", murmelte Harry belustigt. „Aber ewig werdet ihr ihr nicht entkommen"

„Nein, leider", seufzte Lily und sah ihnen mit einem merkwürdigen Blick in den Augen nach.

„Wie bitte?", fragte Harry verwundert und sah ihr fragend in die Augen, wobei er das komische Gefühl hatte, in einen Spiegel zu sehen. In diesem Moment konnte er sehr gut nachvollziehen, wie es den Menschen in seiner Zeit gehen mußte, wenn sie seine Augen sahen, in denen sie jedes Mal Lily wiedererkannten.

„Was ist denn?", verteidigte Lily sich entrüstet und sah Harry und Alice erbost an. „Diesmal war es wenigstens kreativ und zusätzlich noch nützlich, was sie da ausgeheckt haben"

Alice trat noch näher an sie heran und legte ihr die Hand prüfend auf die Stirn.

„Bist du wirklich sicher, dass mit dir alles in Ordnung ist, Lily?", fragte sie besorgt, doch Lily stieß ihre Hand mit einer unwirschen Geste aus dem Weg und rauschte in Richtung Treppe davon.

* * *

**A/N: **So, ich hoffe, dass ihr auch mit diesem Kapitel zufrieden seid und es euch dazu inspiriert, auch etwas zu schreiben (Nein, ich schiele gerade nicht ganz unauffällig auf den Reviewbutton. Wie kommt ihr darauf? --grins--).

Diesmal gibt es auch wieder Antworten auf die Reviews (ihr ahnt ja gar nicht, was für ein schlechtes Gewissen ich habe, dass ich das beim letzten Kapitel aus Zeitmangel nicht tun konnte)

Und zum Schluß habe ich noch eine kleine Info für euch:

Laut einem Onlinewörterbuch heißt "Ding" auf lateinisch "Absolutus" und "Leben" "Vivere". Daraus habe ich den Zauberspruch für die lebendigen Wandtafeln zusammengesetzt. Da ich allerdings nie in meinem Leben auch nur eine einzige Stunde Latein hatte, kann es gut sein, dass ich da kompletten Blödsinn zusammengesetzt habe. Die Lateinprofis unter euch sollten mir das in dem Fall bitte nicht übel nehmen. Für Verbesserungsvorschläge bin ich aber immer zu haben. Tut euch also keinen Zwang an und sagt mir, wie es richtig heißen müßte, wenn es falsch ist.


	7. Quidditchtryouts

**TURN BACK TIME**

_Die Geschichte einer wundersamen Reise_

**Widmung: **

Für Mondfee, die mir für ein Kapitel ganze zwei Reviews geschrieben hat.

* * *

Um große Erfolge zu erreichen,  
muss etwas gewagt werden.

- Helmuth Graf von Moltke (1800-1891), preuß. Generalfeldmarschall -

* * *

**Kapitel 5 – Quidditch-Tryouts**

Seit dem Vorfall der lebendig gewordenen Wandtafeln waren inzwischen drei Wochen vergangen. Die Marauder waren ihrer Hauslehrerin letztendlich doch nicht entkommen. Nachdem sie ihr, mit Hilfe der Marauders Map den restlichen Tag und das ganze Wochenende über entkommen waren, kam schließlich der Moment, an der sie ihr zwangsläufig wieder gegenübertreten mußten, wenn sie nicht den Unterricht schwänzen wollten. James und Sirius hielten dies zwar für eine durchaus vertretbare Möglichkeit, doch Remus überredete sie schließlich doch dazu, sich der Rache der Minerva McGonagall zu stellen. Irgendwann müßten sie es ja doch, also war es besser, wenn sie es nicht noch länger hinausziehen würden. Das Ergebnis war, dass sie alle dazu verdonnert wurden, Madame Pince in der Bibliothek zur Hand zu gehen, was sie in genau diesem Moment auch taten.

Harry saß im gleichen Moment an einem recht weit hinten in der Bibliothek stehenden Tisch und blätterte durch _Wahrhaft verschlungene Wege_, während Ginny sich durch _Phantastische Paradoxa _las.

„Hast du schon was gefunden?", fragte Harry sie und scannte mit seinen Augen das Inhalts- und Stichwortverzeichnis ab, in der Hoffnung, etwas zu finden, was auf ihren Fall zutraf.

„Nicht wirklich", meinte Ginny abwesend, da sie gerade einen Absatz über einen scheinbar wahren Fall las. „Aber das ihr ist wirklich irre. Hier behauptet jemand ernsthaft, dass er sein eigener Großvater ist, nachdem er bei einer Zeitreise mit seiner Großmutter geschlafen und dabei seinen Vater gezeugt hat, der dann wiederum ihn gezeugt hat"

„Was?", meinte Harry und sah sie verwirrt an. „Das geht doch gar nicht. Das läuft doch dann irgendwie immer im Kreis. Der muß doch irgendwann mal auf normalem Weg entstanden sein"

„Ist er doch auch", meinte Ginny und sah ihn von der Seite aus an. „Sein Vater hat ihn doch gezeugt"

„Ja, nachdem er seinen Vater gezeugt hat, was er nur konnte, weil er in der Zeit zurückgereist ist, was er nur konnte, weil sein Vater ihn gezeugt hat. Das heißt, dass die beiden von sich gegenseitig die Väter und gleichzeitig die Söhne sind"

„Ist irgendwie vollkommen wirr", meinte Ginny jetzt doch kopfschüttelnd.

„Steht da wenigstens, wie er in die Zeit von seiner Großmutter gekommen ist?", hakte Harry neugierig nach.

„Leider nein. Wäre ja auch zu schön gewesen"

_RRRRRUUMMMMSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!_

„Mr. Pettigrew! Stellen Sie sich nicht dämlicher an, als Sie sind", fauchte Madame Pince Peter an, der gerade ein ganzes Regal voller Zaubereigeschichtebücher umgestoßen hatte, dass er nicht gesehen hatte, weil er einen großen Stapel Bücher vor sich her trug, über den er nicht hinweg schauen konnte. „Und Sie Mr. Potter und Mr. Black hören endlich auf mit ihren Spielchen. Ich garantiere Ihnen, dass ich Sie solange hier behalte, bis auch das letzte Buch wieder vernünftig im Regal steht. Und wenn das die ganze Nacht über dauert. Nehmen Sie sich lieber ein Beispiel an Mr. Lupin. Der arbeitet seine Strafe wenigstens ohne sich zu beschweren ab. Und jetzt helfen Sie endlich Mr. Pettigrew, das Zaubereigeschichteregal wieder einzuräumen"

Breit grinsend sah Harry, wie sein Vater Peter eine ordentliche Kopfnuß verpaßte, während Sirius ihn für seine Tollpatschigkeit zusammen stauchte, die sie dazu zwang, noch mehr Zeit in der Bibliothek zu verbringen als sie es sowieso unter Zwang schon tun mußten. Peter stammelte hochrot eine Entschuldigung, sammelte die Bücher, die er bei dem Zusammenstoß verloren hatte auf und verschwand in Richtung Zaubertrankregal, wo er sie einräumte.

„Dieser verfluchte Idiot", schimpfte Sirius vor sich hin. „Wie kann ein Mensch alleine nur so verdammt dämlich sein. Jetzt dürfen wir nicht nur die zurückgebrachten Bücher wieder einsortieren, sondern auch noch dieses blöde Regal neu ordnen"

„Wenn es wenigstens das Regal mit den Verteidigungsbüchern gewesen wäre. Dann hätten wir vielleicht noch was interessantes entdecken können. Aber nein, dieser Trottel rennt ausgerechnet das Regal mit dem trockensten und langweiligsten Stoff um, dass diese Schule zu bieten hat", murrte auch James vor sich hin und griff widerwillig nach einem dicken Wälzer, den er nur mit zwei Händen hochheben konnte, so schwer war er. „Und dann nimmt uns diese olle Schnepfe auch noch die Zauberstäbe ab"

„Das soll ja auch eine Strafe sein und kein Freizeitvergnügen", erklärte Remus ihm und sortierte in aller Seelenruhe die Bücher in seinem näheren Umkreis nach dem Alphabet.

Sirius ließ bei diesen Worten die Bücher wieder fallen, die er gerade aufgehoben hatte und sah ihn ungläubig an. Dann jedoch stemmte er beleidigt die Hände in die Seite und verengte die Augen zu Schlitzen.

„Sag mal, auf welcher Seite stehst du eigentlich, Remus Lupin?", zischte er seinen Freund finster an.

„Auf eurer, Sirius. Oder besser gesagt, auf unserer", erwiderte Remus ungerührt und hielt Sirius' Blick problemlos stand. Ein Blick, der bis auf James und Remus jeden ins zittern bringen konnte. „Denn ich stecke hier genauso in der Scheiße wie ihr, falls du das vergessen haben solltest. Eigentlich wollte ich nämlich meine Verteidigungshausaufgaben noch an diesem Wochenende erledigen, da die nächste Woche schwer genug wird. Aber leider wird da wohl nichts draus. Denn je länger wir hier rumstehen und diskutieren, desto länger dauert es, bis wir fertig sind"

Jetzt war es Remus, der seinen Freund durchdringend ansah. Sirius brach, im Gegensatz zu Remus vorhin, den Blick jedoch nach ein paar Sekunden ab und griff nach den Büchern, die er vorhin fallen lassen hatte.

„Sorry, Moony. Du hast Recht. Es wird eine harte Woche für dich. Hatte ich glatt vergessen", murmelte er und trollte sich.

„Also so langsam verstehe ich, warum Remus zu denen gehört", murmelte Ginny halblaut vor sich hin. „Ich schätze mal, dass Sirius und dein Vater sonst viel zu oft über's Ziel hinausschießen würden. Remus ist für die so eine Art Prellblock, der dem Temperament der beiden standhält, wo andere scheitern"

„Scheint so", meinte Harry, der die drei nicht aus den Augen ließ. Er hatte auch diesmal wieder ein merkwürdiges Gefühl im Magen. Die Tatsache, dass er seine Eltern hier hatte, zum greifen nahe und doch soweit weg, machte ihn oft fertig. Und er versuchte es so gut wie möglich zu verdrängen. Es klappte allerdings nicht immer. Und dies war so ein Moment. „Zumindest läßt er sich von deren Temperament nicht einschüchtern"

„Weißt du, was er damit gemeint hat, dass die nächste Woche schwer genug wird? Sie kann doch nicht soviel anders sein, als die vorherigen, oder?"

„Ich schätze mal, dass nächste Woche Vollmond ist", vermutete Harry. „Er sieht zumindest so aus"

Tatsächlich sah Remus heute nicht sehr gesund aus. Er war auffällig blass und wenn man genau hinsah, bemerkte man das leichte Zittern, dass ihn ab und zu befiel, sowie die zusammengepressten Fäuste, die einen leichten Schmerzanfall begleiteten. Personen die nicht genau wußten, worauf sie achten mußten, würden es nicht bemerken, aber Harry kannte ihn inzwischen zu lange, um sie zu übersehen. Außerdem hatte er sich in den letzten Jahren sehr viel über Werwölfe angelesen. Er wußte zwar nicht genau, ob er einen anderen Werwolf wirklich erkennen würde, wenn dieser nicht verwandelt war, aber an Remus erkannte er die Anzeichen ganz sicher. Er war wirklich gespannt, wie die Marauder ihm die Abwesenheit von Remus in den Vollmondnächten erklären wollten. Nein, verbesserte er sich in Gedanken, die Abwesenheit von ihnen allen. Denn schließlich machten sie in den Nächten alle zusammen die Schlossgründe von Hogwarts unsicher.

* * *

„Professor Lupin mußte Strafarbeit machen?", kam Hermines überraschte Stimme durch den Zweiwegespiegel. „Das glaube ich nicht"

„Wieso nicht?", fragte Harry verdutzt zurück, der sich an die Wand in dem Geheimgang lehnte, in dem er und Ginny sich gerade versteckten.

„Er ist ein Professor, Harry", erklärte sie mit einem Ton in der Stimme, als ob damit alles gesagt wäre

„Hier nicht", erwiderte er. „Hier ist er ein Marauder. Zwar nicht der schlimmste von allen, aber er ist auch nicht ganz so regelverrückt wie du, Hermine"

„Sag ich doch", stimmte Ron ihm zu.

„Leute!", mischte Ginny sich ein. „Erzählt uns lieber, was sich in unserer Zeit gerade so tut"

„Hier geht es zu, wie im Irrenhaus", antwortete Ron. „Die Lehrer wissen immer noch nicht, wo ihr seid und dauernd sind Leute vom Orden hier, die mit den Lehrern einen auf geheimnisvoll machen. Es ist, als ob man mitten drin ist in einem supergeheimen Geheimdienst und eigentlich nur die Putzfrau oder der Laufbursche ist, der von nichts weiß"

„Ihr habt noch nichts von dem Zweiwegespiegel gesagt?", fragte Harry .

„Nein", antwortete Hermine. „Das hatten wir doch abgemacht, oder? Und außerdem habe ich immer noch dieses Bauchgefühl. Professor McGonagall hätte doch inzwischen wissen müssen, dass es euch durch die Zeit verschlagen hat. Aber sie ist immer noch völlig außer sich, was euch angeht"

„Das ist echt merkwürdig", meinte Harry und sah ratlos in die Dunkelheit. „Wißt ihr, ob Remus was weiß?"

„Wir glauben nicht", antwortete Ron. „Sonst würden doch die Ordensleute hier nicht vollkommen verrückt spielen. Er hätte es ihnen doch gesagt. Zumindest den hochrangigen. Immerhin ist er jetzt ja der Anführer des Ordens"

„Ist er?", fragten Harry und Ginny unisono.

„Ja, seit etwa einer Woche", klärte Hermine sie auf. „Haben wir euch das noch nicht erzählt?"

„Nein", antworteten beide wieder gemeinsam

„Wir wissen es auch noch nicht offiziell", erklärte Ron weiter. „Fred und George haben uns letztes Wochenende eine Eule geschickt und haben es uns verraten. Remus ist mit fast ¾ der Stimmen gewählt worden"

„Wer waren denn die anderen Kandidaten?", hakte Ginny nach.

„Kingsley Shaklebolt, Moody und Professor McGonagall", zählte Ron auf.

„MOODY?"

„Ja, hat hier auch viele verwundert", meinte Hermine. „Aber ich kann diejenigen verstehen, die ihn als Anführer haben wollten. Er hat immerhin viel Erfahrung. Er hat schon einmal in einem Krieg gegen Voldemort gekämpft. Als Auror und auch als Ordenskämpfer"

„Ja, ein Exauror mit Verfolgungswahn, der in allem und jeden eine Bedrohung sieht und uns mit seinem „Immer wachsam"-Geschrei täglich auf die Nerven fällt, hat uns gerade noch gefehlt", spottete Ron.

„Wieso überrascht mich diese Antwort nicht?", seufzte Hermine.

„Ist ja auch egal", meinte Ginny, um eine größere Auseinandersetzung zwischen ihrem Bruder und Hermine zu vermeiden. Denn wenn sie erst einmal loslegten, dann waren sie so schnell nicht mehr zu stoppen. „Was gibt es sonst noch neues?"

„Nichts, was eure Zeitreise unmittelbar betrifft", meinte Hermine mit leicht frustrierter Stimme. „Aber ihr dürft Ron gratulieren. Er ist der neue Quidditch-Kapitän der Gryffindors"

„Ist ja klasse. Gratuliere Kumpel", freute sich Harry für ihn. „Da habe ich ja einen würdigen Nachfolger"

„Ach was", wehrte Ron ab, doch man konnte ihm anhören, wie stolz er doch auf dieses Amt war. „Im Moment stehe ich allerdings vor einem großen Problem"

„Ach ja? Welches denn?"

„Mir fehlt ein Sucher und ein Jäger"

„Nur ein Jäger? Ich dachte zwei?", fragte Ginny verwirrt. „Was ist denn mit Katie's Posten?"

„Katie wiederholt das Jahr, weil sie im letzten Jahr doch durch den Unfall mit dem verfluchten Halsband so lange ausgefallen ist. Sie hat zwar damals die UTZ-Prüfungen noch gemacht, aber die sind wohl doch nicht so ausgefallen, wie sie es sich erhofft hatte. Und statt sich mit einem schlechten UTZ-Zeugnis zu bewerben, wiederholt sie das Jahr lieber, um ein besseres zu bekommen"

„Irgendwie nachvollziehbar", überlegte Harry. „Da hast du ja nochmal Glück gehabt. So brauchst du zumindest nur zwei Positionen neu besetzen und nicht gleich die halbe Mannschaft. Und du hast zumindest eine Spielerin mit mehr als einem Jahr Spielerfahrung. Halt dich an sie, wenn du Probleme kriegst. Sie kann dir viel aus der Wood-Ära erzählen, was euch vielleicht nochmal zugute kommen könnte. Bei dem haben wir nämlich alle enorm viel gelernt"

„Mag sein. Aber ich hätte euch schon gerne dabei gehabt. Und sei es nur deshalb, damit ihr in diesem Jahr nicht auf Quidditch verzichten müßt", gab Ron zu.

„Vielleicht müssen wir das ja gar nicht", meinte Ginny und sah Harry verschmitzt von der Seite aus an, der ihr einen recht ähnlichen Blick zurückgab

„Wie meint ihr das?"

„Naja, James sucht auch einen neuen Sucher und einen neuen Treiber", erklärte Harry seinem Freund. „Ginny und ich werden uns beide auf beide Posten bewerben"

„SPINNT IHR???", fuhr Hermine hoch. „Ihr könnt euch nicht bewerben. Ihr bringt damit die Zukunft durcheinander"

„Reg dich ab, Hermine", beruhigte Harry sie. „Was können wir schon großartig ändern, wenn wir in einem Schulteam Quidditch spielen wollen?"

„Ihr könntet jemand anderem den Platz wegnehmen, der später mal ein Profispieler werden würde. Das würde er dann nicht mehr werden. Und dann könnte er später etwas anderes werden. Schlimmstenfalls schließt er sich den Todessern an und bringt jemanden um, der eigentlich noch leben sollte", erklärte Hermine wie aus der Pistole geschossen.

Harry und Ginny sahen sich verdutzt an, bis Ginny schließlich mit den Schultern zuckte.

„Wir wissen ja nicht mal, ob James uns nimmt. Wenn nicht, ändern wir nichts und wenn wohl, dann kommt unser zukünftiger Profi halt ein Jahr später ins Team", erwiderte Ginny ungerührt. „Ich habe nämlich nicht vor, hier ewig zu bleiben. Und wenn hier jemand Profi wird, hat er oder sie immer noch die Chance ins Team zu kommen, wenn wir wieder weg sind. Denn dann hat er oder sie immerhin mehrere Jahre hier gespielt und nicht nur eine Saison. Also zögern wir seine oder ihre Karriere nur um ein Jahr heraus"

„Da ist was dran", stimmte Ron ihnen zu.

„Mir gefällt das trotzdem nicht", warf Hermine trotzig ein. „Harry und Ginny sollten da nicht Quidditch spielen"

„Und uns gefällt diese ganze verdrehte Situation nicht", gab Harry angepisst zurück. „Und ich werde mir in diesem ganzen Chaos ein wenig Spaß nicht verbieten lassen, wenn ich die Möglichkeit dazu habe. Wer weiß, ob ich in unserer Zeit je wieder die Chance haben werde, Quidditch zu spielen. Immerhin erwartet mich da ein ganz anderer Kampf. Also vergiß es, Hermine. Wir werden zu den Tryouts gehen"

* * *

Die Quidditch-Tryouts fanden am folgenden Wochenende statt. Die komplette Mannschaft der Gryffindors stand in vollständiger Ausrüstung und den scharlachroten Quidditch-Umhängen hinter ihrem Kapitän, der seinen Blick neugierig über die Reihen der Bewerber gleiten ließ. Als er Harry und Ginny erblickte warf er ihnen einen fragenden Blick zu, sagte jedoch nichts.

„Was war das denn?", flüsterte Ginny Harry zu.

„Er glaubt wohl nicht, dass wir als die Neuen an der Schule eine Chance haben, ihn zu überzeugen", erklärte Harry leise. „Würde mir genauso gehen. Die anderen kann er einschätzen, da er sie schon länger als Mitschüler kennt"

„Dann werden wir ihn wohl vom Gegenteil überzeugen müssen", meinte Ginny lässig

„Also gut, Leute", rief James in diesem Moment. „Ihr wisst alle, um was es geht. Wir suchen sowohl einen neuen Sucher als auch einen neuen Treiber. Alle, die sich als Sucher bewerben wollen, gehen rüber zu den Torringen dort drüber, wo Matt euch gleich nacheinander dran nimmt. Alle, die Treiber werden wollen, bleiben hier bei Sirius. Ich werde mir die Probetrainings von der Tribüne aus ansehen, damit ich einen besseren Überblick habe. Bei meiner Entscheidung zählt alleine das Können und nicht irgendwelche persönlichen Sympathien, denn wir haben in diesem Jahr einen Pokal zu verteidigen. Viel Glück euch allen!"

Nach diesen Worten ging eine kleine Gruppe mit Matt Conway, einem der Jäger, rüber zu den Torringen auf der rechten Seite, während der weit größere Teil der Bewerber zu Sirius rüberging. Ungefähr 2/3 der Treiber-Bewerber war weiblich und Ginny hatte den Verdacht, dass es vielen von ihnen nur darum ging, an der Seite von Schulschwarm und Gryffindorrtreiber Sirius Black zu spielen. Dieser schien das wohl auch zu befürchten, denn er sah mehr als zweifelnd zu vier wie verrückt kichernden Mädchen rüber, die den Eindruck machten, als ob sie in ihrem Leben noch nie wirklich geflogen waren.

„Und? Warum steht ihr immer noch hier?", fragte James Harry und Ginny, die als einzige noch immer da standen, wo sie bei James' Begrüßung gestanden hatten

„Wir überlegen noch, ob wir zuerst als Sucher oder als Treiber unser Glück versuchen sollen", antwortete Harry

„Zuerst? Jetzt erzählt mir nicht, ihr wollt euch auf beide Positionen bewerben?", fragte James überrascht

„Klar! Warum denn nicht? Schließlich wollen wir beide gerne spielen und nur du weißt, wen von uns du lieber auf welcher Position haben willst. Also sollten wir dir auch auf beiden Positionen zeigen, was wir können"

James sah Ginny ungläubig an. Dann lachte er jedoch mit einem anerkennenden Blick auf und deutete mit dem Kopf zu den Torringen rüber.

„Versucht es zuerst als Sucher, bis Sirius seinen Fanclub gebändigt hat", grinste er. „Dann kann ich schon mal sehen, was ihr da so drauf habt"

„OK"

Harry und Ginny schulterten ihre Besen und gingen zu Matt Conway rüber, der den Bewerbern gerade die Tryouts für den Sucherposten erklärte, während James die Tribüne hochstieg und sich neben Remus und Peter auf die Bank setzte, da er von hier aus den besten Überblick über das Geschehen hatte. Er kramte nach seinem Pergamentbogen und der Schnelle-Schreibe-Feder, die er von Remus zum letzten Geburtstag geschenkt bekommen hatte und wartete, dass Matt und Sirius ihre Bewerber auf die Besen schickten.

Die Sucher waren als erste fertig und knappe 30 Sekunden, nachdem Matt den Schnatz freigelassen hatte, stießen sich auf seinen Pfiff hin acht potenzielle Sucher in den klaren Samstagvormittaghimmel ab, um ihn wieder einzufangen. Harry stieg gleich so hoch wie möglich über dem Feld auf und er konnte sehen, dass Ginny neben ihm das gleiche tat. Hochkonzentriert suchte er den Himmel nach dem kleinen goldenen Ball ab. Trotzdem hatte er in diesem Moment noch die Muße, daran zu denken, dass er jetzt endlich auch wußte, wie es sich anfühlte, ein Tryout zu spielen. Seinen alten Posten hatte er ja nur bekommen, weil er verbotenerweise in der ersten Flugstunde geflogen und Nevilles Erinner-mich gefangen hatte. Er war sozusagen dazu „bestraft" worden, im Quidditch-Team zu spielen.

Dieses Tryout war einerseits wie ein richtiges Spiel, wo er auch nach dem Schnatz suchen mußte. Andererseits hatte er in einem Spiel nur einen Gegenspieler und nicht sieben. Er ließ seinen Blick kurz über seine Mitbewerber schweifen und sah dabei, wie auf der Gegenseite drei von ihnen in den Sturzflug gingen. Etwa 5 Meter unter ihnen konnte er den Schnatz glitzern sehen. Er riß seinen Besen rum und flog mit rasender Geschwindigkeit auf den Schnatz zu. Als er allerdings gerade auf einer Höhe mit Ginny war, die wie ein Geschoß von rechts neben ihm auftauchte, gerieten sowohl sie beide, als auch die anderen drei Schnatzverfolger in die gerade startenden Treiberkandidaten. Das führte kurzfristig zu einem Riesenchaos, in dessen Folge sich sieben Treiber und und vier Sucher gegenseitig ausschalteten und zu Boden stürzten, wo sie sich fluchend aufrappelten und von Matt und Sirius aus dem Bewerberkreis genommen wurden. Der Schnatz war unterdessen wieder verschwunden und Harry und Ginny flogen in rasanten Spiralen wieder hoch genug, um den Treibern nicht in die Quere zu kommen, die darum kämpften, sich mit ganzen vier statt der üblichen zwei Klatscher gegenseitig auszuschalten.

Nach etwa zehn Minuten, als die anderen zwei verbliebenen Sucher neben ihm und Ginny von den Treibern erfolgreich aus dem Spiel geschossen worden sind, hatte Harry den Schnatz wieder gesichtet. Im Sturzflug schoss er auf ihn zu und sah aus den Augenwinkeln, wie Ginny es ihm gleichtat. Der Schnatz flog jetzt über die Breitseite der Tribüne und beide waren sie nur noch wenige Meter von ihm entfernt. James und Remus sahen ihnen gebannt zu, wie sie dem kleinen goldenen Etwas immer näher kamen und konnten sich nur deshalb mit einem Hechtsprung in Sicherheit bringen, weil sie sahen, was da angeschossen kam, denn Harry und Ginny flogen nur knapp einen Meter über die Sitzreihen hinweg. Remus riß dabei Peter mit sich in den Gang vor die Sitze, der gerade interessiert zusah, wie zwei der Treiberbewerber mit Karacho in die Gegentribüne krachten.

James riß es bei dem Luftzug, den die Besen hinter sich herzogen, sein Pergament aus den Händen und er starrte den beiden fasziniert hinterher. Der Schnatz war inzwischen nach links abgebogen und Harry und Ginny rissen ihre Besen gleichzeitig rum und folgten ihm weiterhin. Sie flogen jetzt direkt auf die Torringe zu, wo Matt stand und ihnen ebenfalls mit weit aufgerissenenen Augen folgte. Etwa drei Meter vor und zwei über ihm war es schließlich Harry, der den flüchtenden Schnatz einfing. Allerdings hatte er nur einen minimalen Vorsprung, denn kurz nachdem sich seine Faust um den wild mit den Flügeln um sich schlagenden Ball schloß, schloß sich Ginnys Faust um seine. In dieser Position trudelten sie zu Boden, wo Matt sie vollkommen baff ansah.

„OK, ich spiele zwar nicht zum ersten Mal Quidditch, aber ich habe keine Ahnung, wer jetzt gewonnen hat", meinte Harry zu Matt und hielt ihm die Faust hin, die immer noch von Ginnys Faust eisern umschlossen war. „Weißt du es?"

„Ähm...ich...äh...", stotterte Matt und kratzte sich am Hinterkopf. „Ich schätze mal du, da du immerhin den Schnatz berührst. Aber sicher bin ich mir nicht"

„Na was für ein Glück, dass wir nicht in einem richtigen Spiel sind, denn sonst hätten wir jetzt ein Problem", erwiderte Ginny nüchtern und ließ Harrys Faust jetzt doch los.

James war unterdessen im fliegenden Galopp die Tribüne runtergestürmt und kam gleichzeitig mit Sirius und den anderen Teammitgliedern bei den dreien an.

„Wahnsinn!", rief er mit vor Begeisterung leuchtenden Augen. „So was habe ich ja noch nie gesehen. Ist ja irre. Also, wenn ihr auch als Treiber so gut seid, habt ihr verdammt gute Chancen auf die Plätze im Team"

„Na dann sollten wir hier nicht rumstehen und reden, sondern uns auf die Besen schwingen und es dir zeigen, oder?", fragte Harry ihn und drückte Matt den Schnatz in die Hand.

„OK, dann zeigt mal, was ihr könnt", forderte James sie auf und rief nach seinen Jägern. „Matt, Devon. Schnappt euch den Quaffle. Ich will sehen, was die zwei können"

Matt Conway und Devon Blackport griffen genau wie James zu ihren Besen und stießen sich in die Luft ab. Sirius drückte beiden breit grinsend einen Schläger in die Hand und stellte sich dann zu Shelly Stone, der Hüterin und zur Zeit einzigen weiblichen Spielerin im Team, um zuzusehen, was Harry und Ginny zu bieten hatten. Alle anderen Bewerber waren inzwischen wieder gelandet und sahen nun auch neugierig zu den beiden Neuen herüber, die scheinbar ein ziemlich eingeschworenes Team waren, wenn es um Quidditch ging.

James und seine Jägerkollegen spielten sich locker den Quaffle zu, während Harry und Ginny die Schläger ein paar mal durch die Luft kreisen ließen, bis Sirius die Klatscher wieder freiließ. Im gleichen Moment gingen die Jäger zum Angriff über und steigerten das Tempo mit dem sie den Quaffle zwischen sich weitergaben. Harry sah, wie einer der Klatscher auf ihn zukam, drehte seinen Besen leicht rum und schleuderte dann mit einem mächtigen Hieb den Klatscher Devon Blackport in den Weg. Er traf zwar nicht, aber Devon mußte einen Haken schlagen, damit ihn der Klatscher nicht erwischte und verlor dabei den Quaffle, den er gerade James zupassen wollte.

Eine ganze Weile ging es so hin und her. Harry und Ginny wurden zunehmend sicherer auf dem ungewohnten Treiberposten und zogen ein recht gutes Tryout durch. Mehrfach konnten sie gute Treffer landen, die die Jäger in ziemlich heftiges Trudeln brachten. Matt konnte sich einmal nur mit einer nicht sehr eleganten Faultierrolle retten, während James kurz darauf einen Doppellooping schlug, um einem Klatscher von Ginny zu entkommen.

„Sag mal, sagt dir der Beaters Doublebackbeat was?", fragte Harry Ginny, als sie hinter den Klatschern herjagten, die sich gerade zur Gegenseite davonmachen wollten.

„Ja! Angelina hat damals versucht ihn Kirke und Sloper beizubringen, aber die zwei waren einfach hoffnungslose Fälle. Hat nicht geklappt. Aber ich habe ihn in den Ferien mal bei Fred und George gesehen. Ist einer von Woods Spielzügen, oder?", fragte sich sicherheitshalber doch noch einmal nach und Harry nickte

„Ja", antwortete er. „Kriegst du den hin?"

„Theoretisch schon", antwortete sie. „Aber praktisch habe ich es noch nie versucht"

„Das muß reichen. Ich kann ihn auch nur theoretisch", gab Harry zu. „Also, auf mein Kommando? Du bist Fred, ich bin George, okay?"

„Okay", stimmte Ginny zu und im nächsten Moment gab sie dem Klatscher vor ihr einen gut gemeinten Hieb und lenkte ihn somit wieder in die Flugbahn der Jäger.

Etwa fünf Minuten später war es dann soweit. Der Klatscher kam im richtigen Winkel auf Harry zu und er hob seinen Schläger schußbereit hoch. Ginny schickte er einen vielsagenden Blick. Sie nickte und schoß ebenfalls mit erhobenen Schläger von der anderen Seite auf die Stelle zu, auf die der Klatscher jetzt zuflog und ignorierte Harry dabei völlig, der auf der selben Höhe auf Gegenkurs auf sie zuraste. Unter ihnen ging ein erschrockener Aufschrei durch die Menge. Auch die Jäger sahen jetzt gebannt zu ihnen rüber.

„Scheiße! Die knallen zusammen. HE! PAßT AUF", brüllte Devon so laut er konnte

„HARRY! GINNY! ACHTUNG", brüllte auch James, aber keiner der beiden reagierte auf die Warnrufe.

Noch ein paar Meter, dann würden Harry und Ginny mit einem gewaltigen Knall zusammenkrachen, wenn sie nicht doch noch abdrehen würden. Jetzt war der Klatscher nur noch etwa zwei Meter von ihnen entfernt...einen Meter...einen halben...

„JETZT!!!", brüllte Harry und sowohl er als auch Ginny hieben mit Wucht auf den Klatscher ein, der von der Seite kam und schossen ihn direkt auf James zu, der mit offenem Mund in der Luft schwebte und vor Schreck den Quaffle fallen ließ und den Kopf einzog, um nicht getroffen zu werden. Nachdem sie den Klatscher mit ihren Schlägern wegeghauen hatten, zog Ginny ihren Besen steil nach oben, während Harry ihn gleichzeitig in den Sturzflug drückte um so den Zusammenstoß zu vermeiden, den die anderen inzwischen für unvermeidlich hielten.

Mit leicht zittrigen Knien und immer noch mit dem Schrecken im Gesicht, sahen die Jäger sich nach den beiden Treibern um, die jetzt, in Ginnys Fall mit einem Looping und halber Schraube, und in Harrys Fall mit einem lässigen Steigflug bei ihnen auftauchten. Allerdings hatte Harry breit grinsend den Quaffle in der Hand, den er im Sturzflug aufgefangen hatte und hielt ihn James vor die Nase.

„Und? Wie sieht es mit einem Platz im Team für uns zwei aus, Käpt'n?", fragte er, als ob gerade nicht das geringste geschehen wäre.

„Das erfahrt ihr, wie alle anderen auch, wenn ich die Entscheidung an das schwarze Brett geheftet habe", erwiderte James doch noch recht schlagfertig, wenn auch ein wenig zittrig und ging dann in den Sinkflug. „OK Leute, das war's. Unsere Entscheidung hängt dann nachher am schwarzen Brett. Vielen Dank, dass ihr dagewesen seid"

„OK, dann heißt es also warten", meinte Ginny schulterzuckend und zusammen mit Harry ging sie zum Schloß zurück.

* * *

**A/N:** Tja, ihr Lieben. Wieder mal habe ich eure Reviews nicht beantwortet, aber ihr habt keine Ahnung, wie stressig es in meinem Leben im Moment zugeht. Und um euch gleich mal vorzuwarnen, wird das wohl noch den ganzen Juni über so bleiben. Ich hoffe, ihr nehmt es mir nicht übel, dass ich von meiner Routine, die Reviews zu beantworten, abweiche. Mir gefällt es selber nicht wirklich. Aber ich denke, dass es in der freien Zeit, die ich habe, besser ist, Kapitel zu schreiben, als Reviews zu beantworten, oder?

Ich hoffe, dass euch dieses Kapitel gefallen hat. Es ist eines der längsten in Turn Back Time. Über Reviews würde ich mich ganz fürchterlich freuen.

Ich liebe euch alle!


	8. Animagusverwandlung für Anfänger

**TURN BACK TIME**

_Die Geschichte einer wundersamen Reise_

**Entschuldigung:**

Sorry, Leute. Vergessen habe ich euch am Freitag nicht, aber manchmal gibt es halt wichtigeres im Leben, als ein Update. Aber jetzt seid ihr dran und ich wünsche euch viel Spaß mit dem 6. Kapitel.

* * *

Ein Leben, bei dem nicht von Zeit zu Zeit alles auf dem Spiel steht,

ist nichts wert.

- Luise Rinser (1911), dt. Schriftstellerin -

* * *

**Kapitel 6 – Animagusverwandlung für Anfänger**

Die Entscheidung des Gryffindor-Quidditch-Teams über die Besetzung der freien Positionen brachte keine wirklich große Überraschung. Alle ahnten, dass nur die beiden mysteriösen Neuen das Rennen machen konnten. Die Frage war nur, wer welche Position bekommen würde. Am Abend stand schließlich fest, dass Harry als Sucher die Reihen der Gryffindor verstärken würde, während Ginny zum zweiten Treiber neben Sirius wurde. Diese spezielle Entscheidung sorgte allerdings gleichzeitig auch dafür, dass Ginny auf der Sympathie-Skala vieler Gryffindor-Mädchen ziemlich weit nach unten sank. James und der Rest des Teams waren aber recht zufrieden damit, denn bei Ginny waren sie sich sicher, dass es ihr wirklich um den Sport ging und nicht um irgendwelche wirren Eroberungstaktiken bezüglich Sirius.

Beim ersten Training des neu zusammengestellten Gryffindor-Teams zeigte sich dann, dass diese Entscheidung absolut goldrichtig gewesen war, denn Ginny und Sirius spielten so brillant zusammen, dass es eine helle Freude war. James war das ganze Training über völlig euphorisch und meinte, dass er noch nie ein Treiberpaar so zusammen spielen sehen hat, dabei war er schon bei sehr vielen Profispielen gewesen. Harry konnte ihm da nicht ganz zustimmen. Denn so gut Ginny und Sirius auch harmonierten, so blind und ohne Worte wie Fred und George, würden sie sich nie verstehen, wenn es darum ging, die Gegner mit den Klatschern auszuschalten. Zwar hatten auch Ginny und Sirius teilweise recht ähnlich schräge Ideen und verrückte Flugmanöver wie die beiden Weasleys, aber ihnen fehlte einfach die Verbindung, die eben nur Zwillinge haben konnten.

Am Dienstagabend der vierten Woche, als Harry gerade mit Lily zusammen an einem Tisch im Gemeinschaftsraum saß und Zaubertrankhausaufgaben machte, unterhielten Ginny und Sirius die übrigen Gryffindor damit, dass sie Pergamentbögen, die die anderen zu Knäule geformt hatten und ihnen zuwarfen, mit einer zusammengerollten Quidditch-Zeitschrift in den Kamin schlugen, wo sie knisternd in Flammen aufgingen. Dabei wurden die Wurfkurven der Werfer immer höher und die Drehungen und Sprünge von Sirius und Ginny immer waghalsiger, die sich soweit steigerten, dass einige Erstklässler zwischendurch erschrocken aufschrieen, wenn Sirius oder Ginny mal wieder halb über einen Sessel fielen oder nach einem erfolgreichen Schlag eine ziemliche Bruchlandung hinlegten.

„Hat irgendwie was von Baseball, oder?", fragte Lily plötzlich, als Ginny mal wieder einen Pergamentknäul mit einem eleganten Schlag in den Kamin befördert hatte.

„Hm?", fragte Harry und sah fragend auf. „Ja, stimmt. Das hat was von Baseball. Auch wenn ich nicht glaube, dass die zwei wissen, was das überhaupt ist"

„Bei Sirius bin ich mir sicher. Der ist schließlich reinblütiger als alle anderen hier zusammen. Auch wenn er sich da selber, zum Glück, nicht viel daraus zu machen scheint", fügte Lily hinzu. „Ist Ginny reinblütig?"

„Ja", nickte Harry und sah jetzt auch lächelnd zu den beiden Gryffindortreibern rüber, die über Tische und Sessel sprangen und ausgelassen rumalberten. „Aber da tauchen immer mal wieder Muggel und Muggelgeborene in Nebenlinien ihres Stammbaums auf. Ihrer Familie ist es eigentlich relativ egal, was für Blut ein Mensch hat. Denen ist wichtiger, dass man glücklich ist"

„Klingt sympathisch", meinte Lily lächelnd. „Und du? Was bist du?"

Harry sah Lily einen Moment nachdenklich an. Irgendwie hatte es was irritierendes, von der eigenen Mutter nach so etwas gefragt zu werden.

„Mein Vater ist reinblütig; meine Mutter muggelgeboren. Aber sie sind beide sehr große Zauberer. Ich bin verdammt stolz auf sie und auf das, was sie bisher alles für mich getan haben", sagte er schließlich und sah ihr dabei direkt in die Augen. „Ich wünschte nur, ich könnte ihnen irgendwann mal sagen, wie dankbar ich ihnen dafür bin. Bisher hat sich da nur leider nie die richtige Gelegenheit für geboten und ich bezweifle, dass es sie je geben wird"

Lily lief bei diesen Worten ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken. Harry hatte diese Worte mit so einer Intensität in der Stimme gesprochen, dass sie ahnte, dass er nur einen Bruchteil dessen, was er eigentlich sagen wollte, gesagt hatte. Sie wollte gerade zu einer Antwort ansetzen, als von der Treppe zu den Jungsschlafsälen ein langezogenes Stöhnen kam. Neugierig drehte sie sich um und riss erschrocken die Augen auf.

„Remus!", schrie sie erschrocken auf und stürzte auf ihn zu. „Was ist mit dir? Du siehst ja fürchterlich aus"

„Ich weiß nicht", stöhnte dieser gequält auf und hielt sich den Bauch. „Vielleicht habe ich was falsches gegessen und mir den Magen verdorben. Oder ich habe mir einfach nur eine Magen- und Darmgrippe zugezogen"

„Du mußt unbedingt sofort auf die Krankenstation", entschied Lily rigoros und schob ihn Richtung Portrailoch, wo sie jedoch von Sirius und James abgefangen wurden.

„Laß mal, Evans. Das machen wir schon", meinte Sirius und stützte Remus ab, der immer wackeliger auf den Beinen wurde.

„Ich bin Schulsprecherin und für ihn verantwortlich, Black", widersprach sie ihm heftig. „Also werde ich auch dafür sorgen, dass er wohlbehalten auf der Krankenstation ankommt"

„Genau wie ich", mischte sich James jetzt ein und stützte Remus von der anderen Seite. „Außerdem bin ich sein Freund. Ich werde schon dafür sorgen, dass er heile und in einem Stück da ankommt"

„Da bin ich mir nicht so sicher. Bei euch weiß man...", fing Lily an zu meckern, wurde jedoch von Harry unterbrochen, der ahnte, was hier wirklich vor sich ging.

„Laß es gut sein, Lily", meinte er. „Die zwei haben Recht. Sie werden schon dafür sorgen, dass Remus Hilfe bekommt. Schließlich ist er ihr bester Freund"

„Na gut", meinte Lily zögerlich. „Aber ich warne euch. Wenn ich später erfahre, dass ihr nicht auf dem direkten Weg zur Krankenstation gegangen seid, könnt ihr was erleben"

Doch James und Sirius ignorierten diese Warnung völlig. Sie waren schon mit Remus durch das Portrailoch verschwunden. Peter folgte ihnen auf dem Fuß und Harry zog Lily zurück zu ihrem Tisch, um die Zaubertrankhausaufgaben fertig zu bekommen. Lily war jedoch mit den Gedanken nicht mehr so recht bei der Sache, entschuldigte sich gleich darauf und verschwand in ihren Schlafsaal.

„Was meinst du? Hat der wirklich nur Magenschmerzen?"

Harry drehte sich zu Ginny um, die hinter ihn getreten war und ihn verschmitzt lächelnd ansah.

„Ganz und gar nicht", erwiderte er schmunzelnd. „Der hat ganz andere Probleme. Aber ich muß schon zugeben, dass dieses Manöver recht gut gelungen ist. So haben sie mir gegenüber eine glaubhafte Ausrede, warum Remus heute Nacht nicht im Schlafsaal ist"

„Und wie erklären die dir ihre eigene Abwesenheit?"

„Keine Ahnung", erwiderte Harry. „Vielleicht hoffen sie einfach, dass ich schon schlafe und nicht bemerke, dass sie verschwinden. Und wenn doch werden sie vielleicht behaupten, dass sie Remus nachts noch heimlich besucht haben. So würde ich es zumindest machen"

„Das klappt aber auch nur ein- oder zweimal", gab Ginny zu bedenken. „Was machen die aber, wenn du nächsten Monat beschließt, sie bei diesem heimlichen Besuch zu begleiten?"

„Das ist nicht mein Problem", grinste Harry sie breit an. „Dann werden sie sich halt was einfallen lassen müssen, wie sie mich unauffällig daran hindern"

„Bin mal gespannt, wie sie das machen wollen"

„Ich auch"

Eine Dreiviertelstunde später kamen die drei verbliebenen Marauder wieder zurück in den Schlafsaal, in den Harry sich inzwischen zurückgezogen hatte. Durch einen Blick auf die Marauders Map wußte er aber mit Sicherheit, dass sie nicht die ganze Zeit über bei Remus im Krankenflügel geblieben waren. Remus war schon vor über einer halben Stunde mit Madame Pomfrey zur peitschenden Weide gegangen und von da aus alleine weiter in die heulende Hütte. James, Sirius und Peter hatten sich zu der Zeit in den gleichen Geheimgang zurückgezogen, in dem Harry und Ginny letzte Woche mit Hermine und Ron gesprochen hatten, wo sie, wie Harry vermutete, beratschlagten, wie sie Harry gegenüber erklären wollten, warum sie später nochmal den Schlafsaal verließen. Harry hatte jedoch nicht vor, ihnen das Leben unnötig schwer zu machen und beschloss, sich später einfach schlafend zu stellen. Auf seine Frage hin, wie es Remus denn jetzt gehen würde, antwortete James, dass er sich wohl irgendwie den Magen verdorben hätte. Zumindest würde Madame Pomfrey das vermuten. Sie wollte ihn aber trotzdem gerne zur Beobachtung eine Nacht da behalten. Vielleicht auch noch eine weitere. Je nachdem, wie es ihm morgen ging.

_'Also je nachdem, wie viele Verletzungen er sich nach der Transformation selber zugefügt hat'_, berichtigte Harry seinen Vater im stillen, als er sich in sein Himmelbett zurückzog, um zu schlafen.

Etwa eine Stunde später hörte Harry, wie seine drei Schlafsaalkameraden leise wieder aufstanden. Kurz darauf ging der Vorhang zu seinem Himmelbett einen kleinen Spalt weit auf.

„Er schläft", flüsterte Sirius so leise, dass Harry ihn kaum hören konnte.

„Das laß uns hoffen, dass er einen gesunden Schlaf hat und nicht bemerkt, dass wir uns verdrücken", kam die ebenso leise Antwort von James.

Fünf Minuten später konnte Harry auf seiner Marauders Map verfolgen, wie die drei durch das Schloss huschten, wobei sie Filch erfolgreich durch einige Abkürzungen und Geheimgänge entkamen, und kurz darauf unter der peitschenden Weide in den Gang zur heulenden Hütte verschwanden.

Harry verbrachte diese Vollmondnacht weitestgehend auf der Fensterbank des letzten Fensters seines Schlafsaals, mit einer Decke um die Schultern, der Marauders Map auf dem Schoß, sowie dem alten Omniglass - dass er noch von der Quidditch-Weltmeisterschaft hatte - in der Hand und beobachtete die Marauder, wie sie in ihrer Animagusform über die Schlossgründe und durch den verbotenen Wald tobten. In dieser Nacht begriff Harry zum ersten Mal wirklich, was die vier Jungs verband und was sie in dieser schicksalshaften Halloweennacht im Jahr 1981 wirklich verloren hatten. Bei diesem Gedanken wurde ihm schwer ums Herz, während gleichzeitig sein Hass auf Peter wuchs, der das ganze Drama mit seinem feigen Verrat erst ausgelöst hatte – oder haben würde. Das kam auf den Blickwinkel an. In den letzten Wochen hatte Harry diese Tatsache erfolgreich verdrängt, was zum einen daran liegen konnte, dass Peter Pettigrew wirklich so ein unauffälliger Mitläufer war, wie Professor McGonagall damals in Harrys drittem Schuljahr in den Drei Besen gemeint hatte, als Harry das Gespräch zwischen ihr und Madame Rosmerta belauscht hatte. Zum anderen aber, und da tippte Harry eher drauf, konnte das auch daran liegen, dass er seinen Hass hauptsächlich auf Snape konzentriert hatte, an dem er sich hier mal so richtig schön für alles rächen konnte, was er ihm und seinen Freunden in seiner Zeit alles angetan hatte.

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen hatten alle fünf Jungs aus diesem Gryffindor-Schlafsaal ziemliche Schwierigkeiten die Augen aufzuhalten. Remus hatte es da von allen am besten, da er diesen Tag noch in der Krankenstation verbringen und den verlorenen Schlaf nachholen durfte. James, Sirius und Peter hatten ihm, wie von Harry vermutet, erzählt, dass sie einen großen Teil der Nacht bei Remus verbracht hatten und deshalb so müde waren. Harry dagegen hatte die größten Probleme, denn er hatte für seine extreme Müdigkeit keine Ausrede parat, die die Marauder ihm abgekauft hätten, da er nach deren Kenntnisstand die ganze Nacht friedlich schlummernd in seinem Bett verbracht haben mußte. Allerdings hatte er dann in Zaubereigeschichte, was leider zu dieser Zeit noch Pflicht war und nicht abgewählt werden konnte, die Chance, den verlorenen Schlaf unauffällig nachzuholen. Denn nachdem sowohl James und Sirius, sowie kurz darauf auch Peter leises Schnarchen von sich hören ließen, ließ auch er seinen Kopf auf die verschränkten Arme sinken und ließ sich in das Reich der Träume fallen. Wenn das später jemand bemerkte, konnte er es immer noch auf den gähnend langweiligen Unterricht schieben.

Der Schlaf hatte allen vier Jungs gut getan, auch wenn sie alle einen vorwurfsvollen Blick von Lily geerntet hatten, nachdem die Pausenklingel sie wieder in die Wirklichkeit zurückgeholt hatte. In der folgenden Stunde waren sie zumindest wieder voll da. Das war auch ihr Glück, denn die nächste Stunde war eine Doppelstunde Verwandlung bei Professor McGonagall und der wäre es, im Gegensatz zu Professor Binns, aufgefallen, wenn die vier Jungs in ihrem Unterricht geschlafen hätten. Und das hätte für alle vier ziemlich üble Folgen haben können.

In Verwandlung war in diesem Jahr das Thema „Verwandlung von Menschen" dran. Professor McGonagall ging in dieser Stunde ein Thema an, dass alle vier Jungs wie elektrisiert aufhorchen ließ. Zwar unauffällig für Professor McGonagall und die anderen Schüler, aber zumindest Harry konnte sehen, wie die Rücken von James und Sirius deutlich gerader wurden, als das Stichwort „Animagi" fiel. Und auch er selbst hörte ganz genau zu, was Professor McGonagall darüber zu sagen hatte.

„Wer von Ihnen kann mir sagen, was der Unterschied zwischen einem Animagus und einem Metamorphmagus ist?", fragte Professor McGonagall und sah auffordernd in die Klasse. „Ja, Mr. Granger?"

„Ein Animagus ist ein Zauberer oder eine Hexe, der oder die sich willentlich in ein Tier verwandeln kann. In ein einziges, vorher festgelegtes und offiziell beim Ministerium registriertes Tier. Ein Metamorphmagus ist ein Zauberer oder eine Hexe, der oder die sich von Geburt an willentlich in verschiedene Tiere oder Personen ganz oder zum Teil verwandeln kann. Ein Metamorphmagus kann sich z.B. je nach Lust und Laune eine Schweinenase oder lilafarbene Haare wachsen lassen", ratterte Harry ohne zu zögern runter.

„Ausgezeichnet, Mr. Granger", lobte Professor McGonagall ihn. „10 Punkte für Gryffindor. Ich weiß zwar nicht, wie Sie gerade auf Schweinenasen und lilafarbene Haare kommen, aber das Prinzip ist absolut richtig"

Harry grinste zufrieden vor sich hin, als er an Tonks dachte, die sie in den Ferien mit derlei Spielereien zu unterhalten pflegte. Eigentlich müßte sie in dieser Zeit schon geboren sein, wenn er richtig rechnete. Ob Sirius sie wohl kannte? Müßte eigentlich. Schließlich waren sie verwandt, aber wenn man Sirius' Familienverhältnisse mal genauer überdachte, war es genauso wahrscheinlich, dass sich die beiden nicht kannten.

„Professor?", fragte eine dunkelhaarige Ravenclaw namens Heather McDonald. „Müssen sich auch Metamorphmagi offiziell registrieren lassen?"

„Eigentlich ja", antwortete Professor McGonagall. „Das ist darum Vorschrift, damit man weiß, wer diese Fähigkeit besitzt und wer dadurch bei eventuellen kriminellen Machenschaften Vorteile bei der Tarnung und dem anschließenden Verschwinden hat. Es ist derselbe Grund, warum sich auch Animagi registrieren lassen müssen. Das Problem bei Metamorphmagi im Vergleich zu Animagi ist nur, dass niemand weiß, wer ein Metamorphmagi ist, da man es bei der Geburt noch nicht gleich feststellen kann. Erst ab einem Alter von etwa sechs Monaten kann man es durch Test feststellen. Animagi hingegen können die Theorie und Praxis der Verwandlung und die Prüfung in einem Lehrgang beim Ministerium erlernen. Allerdings haben das in diesem Jahrhundert nur eine handvoll Zauberer und Hexen getan, da die Verwandlung sehr komplizierte Magie ist, die sehr gefährlich sein kann, wenn man sie nicht richtig hinbekommt"

„Und was könnte schlimmstenfalls passieren?", fragte ein blonder Hufflepuff.

„Schlimmstenfalls könnten Sie sterben", antwortete die Lehrerin geradeheraus. „Im zweitschlimmsten Fall könnten sie für den Rest ihres Lebens halb Tier und halb Mensch bleiben"

„Wäre doch gar nicht so dramatisch, wenn man halb Mensch und halb Pferd ist, oder?", warf ein weiterer Hufflepuff ein. „Dann ist man halt ein leicht verunglückter Zentaur"

„Und wer garantiert dir, dass sich der richtige Teil von dir in einen Gaul verwandelt, also dein Hintern, und nicht der falsche, du Schlauberger? Wenn's nämlich falsch herum läuft, machst du ein ganz schön langes Gesicht. Das kann ich dir garantieren", fragte ein Ravenclaw aus der zweiten Reihe zurück, woraufhin alles in Gelächter ausbrach und sogar auf Professor McGonagalls Gesicht ein Hauch eines Schmunzelns erschien.

„Oder wenn du dich nicht halb in ein Pferd sondern in einen Käfer verwandelst? Das gäbe ein ziemlich geniales Bild", grinste eine Gryffindor, die neben Lily saß und der Hufflepuff lief langsam aber sicher knallrot an.

„Nun, Mr. Wright. Das dürfte Ihnen als Antwort reichen oder etwa nicht?", fragte Professor McGonagall ihn und Brandon Wright nickte stumm. „Ja, Mr. Black?"

„Was würde passieren, wenn man sich unerlaubterweise in einen Animagus verwandeln?", fragte Sirius sie.

„Askaban, Mr. Black. Und zwar für ziemlich lange Zeit", war die Antwort. „Also kommen Sie erst gar nicht auf diese Idee"

„Wer sagt denn, dass ich das überhaupt vorhabe?", fragte Sirius und zog zutiefst empört die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Ich kenne Sie nicht erst seit gestern, Mr. Black", war ihr Kommentar darauf. „Also verwerfen Sie diese Idee ganz schnell wieder oder melden Sie sich für einen offiziellen Lehrgang im Ministerium an, wenn Sie ihren Abschluß gemacht haben"

„Und wenn wir das schon längst getan hätten, ohne dass es jemand bemerkt hätte?", fragte James jetzt und Harry konnte sich nur über die Dreistigkeit wundern, die die zwei da an den Tag legten, die in der vergangenen Nacht noch als Hund und Hirsch über die Schlossgründe getobt waren.

Beide Marauder sahen ihre Lehrerin so treuherzig an, dass Harry nur beeindruckt zu ihnen herüber sehen konnte. Wenn er und Ron an ihrer Stelle gewesen wären, hätten sie sich nie im Leben so beherrschen können, wie James und Sirius jetzt. Ihnen wäre beiden ganz gewaltig die Muffe gegangen und Harry konnte wieder einmal nachvollziehen, was Remus immer damit gemeint hatte, wenn er von der Unverfrorenheit und Nervenstärke der beiden gesprochen hatte. Es war kein Wunder, dass die beiden später mal zu Auroren und geschätzten Mitgliedern des Phönixordens werden würden. Jungs von diesem Schlag brauchte die magische Welt, wenn sie den Krieg gegen Voldemort gewinnen wollte.

„Dann würde ich behaupten, dass sie scherzen, Mr. Potter", antwortete Professor McGonagall ihm darauf. „Denn wie ich aus eigener Erfahrung weiß, braucht man Jahre, um überhaupt das theoretische Wissen über die Animagusverwandlung zu lernen. Und da Sie erst Siebtklässler sind, werden Sie dieses Wissen wohl kaum besitzen. Also lohnt es sich gar nicht, über diesen absurden Gedanken weiterzudiskutieren, Mr. Potter"

„Wenn Sie meinen, Professor", erwiderte James ungerührt und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich wollte ja nur mal wissen, was Sie uns so alles zutrauen"

„Oh, ich traue Ihnen eine ganze Menge zu, Mr. Potter", erwiderte sie. „Ihnen und Mr. Black gleichermaßen. Das meiste davon eher zum Nachteil meiner Nerven. Aber dass Sie es als Siebtklässler geschafft haben wollen, sich von uns allen unbemerkt in Animagi zu verwandeln, traue ich auch Ihnen nicht zu. Nicht als Siebtklässler"

„Tja", seufzte Sirius dramatisch. „Nicht als Siebtklässler. Da haben Sie wohl Recht"

„Das habe ich meistens, Mr. Black", antwortete sie spitz und wandte sich an die Klasse. „Und jetzt lesen Sie bitte alle die Seiten 23 – 29 in ihrem Verwandlungsbuch und beantworten Sie danach die Fragen auf Seite 30"

Nach diesen Worten wandte sie sich um, ging durch den Gang wieder nach vorne und setzte sich hinter ihr Pult. Dabei entging ihr der Blick, den James und Sirius sich zuwarfen, als sie ihre Bücher heraus kramten und darin blätterten. Harry aber entging er nicht und ihm ging durch den Kopf, dass Sirius gerade nicht mal gelogen hatte. Denn als Siebtklässler hatten sie es nicht geschafft, sich in Animagi zu verwandeln. Das hatten sie schon viel früher geschafft. Nämlich im fünften Schuljahr; etwa ein halbes Jahr vor den ZAG-Prüfungen.

Als er an diesem Abend zusammen mit Ginny hoch oben auf der Tribüne des Quidditch-Stadions saß, von wo aus sie mit Ron und Hermine ihre Suchergebnisse verglichen, konnte auch sie nur beeindruckt den Kopf schütteln.

„Also ehrlich, die Zwei haben schon Nerven", meinte sie. „So was so offen zu Sprache zu bringen, wenn sie noch ein paar Stunden zuvor als Animagi die Gegend unsicher gemacht haben"

„Das ist hat nichts mit Nervenstärke zu tun, sondern mit purer Dämlichkeit", widersprach ihnen Hermine durch den Zweiwegespiegel. „Was hätten die denn bitteschön getan, wenn Professor McGonagall ihnen das abgenommen hätte? Dann hätte sie sie melden müssen oder sie hätte sich selber strafbar gemacht. Sie könnte dafür selber nach Askaban kommen, wenn sie es verschweigt. Aber über so was denken die ja scheinbar nicht nach"

„Ich bin immer wieder fasziniert, wie du es schaffst, aus einer klitzekleinen Sache einen Staatsakt zu machen, Hermine", schoss Harry zurück. „Sie hat ihnen doch nicht geglaubt. Und selbst wenn, hätte sie immer noch behaupten können, dass sie nichts gewußt hat. Schließlich kann keiner ernsthaft von ihr erwarten, dass sie Hunderte von Schüler ständig im Blick hat und alles von ihnen weiß"

„Trotzdem hätten sie das nicht tun sollen", beharrte Hermine auf ihrem Standpunkt. „Sie hätten überhaupt nie zu Animagi werden dürfen"

„Nun, zum Glück für Remus sind sie es aber geworden", erwiderte Harry spitz. „Und ich möchte nicht wissen, was aus ihm geworden wäre, wenn er diesen Rückhalt nicht gehabt hätte. Du etwa?"

„Und wieder mal artet ein Treffen von uns in unnütze Diskussionen aus", seufzte Ginny augenverdrehend. „Warum können wir uns nicht einfach mal auf das konzentrieren, was wirklich wichtig ist? Immerhin haben wir unsere eigenen Probleme"

„Frag das nicht mich, sondern Harry", antwortete Hermine. „Er ist schließlich mit dieser ganzen Sache angefangen"

„Also wenn du darauf bestehst, erzählen wir euch nie wieder was von dem, was hier außer unseren Bibliotheksstunden so zugeht", brummte Harry beleidigt.

„HE!", kam darauf Rons empörte Stimme durch den Spiegel. „Das kannst du nicht machen. Nur weil Hermine mal wieder einen auf Moralapostel macht, mußt du mich doch nicht auch im Dunkeln lassen. Mich interessiert es, was bei euch sonst noch so vor sich geht"

„Keine Sorge", beruhigte Harry ihn. „Dich halte ich weiter auf dem Laufenden, wenn du willst"

„Das will ich auch schwer hoffen", stellte Ron rigoros klar.

„Also können wir jetzt zum eigentlichen Problem kommen?", fragte Ginny. „Ich habe da heute Nachmittag ein Buch gefunden, was ganz interessant sein könnte"

„Ehrlich?", fragte Hermine und war gleich Feuer und Flamme. „Wie heißt es?"

„_Von Stundengläsern und Raumspalten", _antwortete Ginny. „Da wird ziemlich genau und detailliert über Raum-Zeit-Spalten gesprochen"

„Klingt interessant", gab Hermine zu. „In welcher Abteilung hast du das Buch gefunden?"

Die nächste Stunde ging mit Diskussionen darüber drauf, ob Harry und Ginny vielleicht durch so eine Raum-Zeit-Spalte gerutscht sein könnten. Doch sie kamen zu keinem wirklich befriedigendem Ergebnis.

* * *

**A/N:** OK, das war Kapitel 6. Ich werde mich bemühen, dass ich den nächsten Termin zum updaten halten kann, aber hundertprozentig versprechen kann ich es nicht. Der Juni ist halt immer ein fürchterlicher Monat, was Geburtstage, Vereinsfeiern, usw angeht. Aber das legt sich auch wieder.

Spätestens ab der 2. Juliwoche stehe ich nicht mehr so unter Stress und dann hoffe ich auch, dass ich die letzten noch ausstehenden Kapitel zu Turn Back Time fertig schreiben kann.

Und zu guter letzt habe ich noch eine Frage: Bekomme ich trotz Verspätung die ein oder andere Review?


	9. Wer hat Angst vor Fred und George?

**TURN BACK TIME**

_Die Geschichte einer wundersamen Reise_

**Widmung:**

Für Gina, der ich erfolgreich meine Daumen geopfert habe.

* * *

Armselig der Schüler,  
der seinen Meister nicht übertrifft.

- Leonardo da Vinci (1452-1519), it. Universalkünstler -

* * *

**Kapitel 7 – Wer hat Angst vor Fred und George?**

„Arrrnnghh!!!"

Frustriert aufstöhnend schlug Harry das Buch mit dem klingenden Namen _Zeiten, Reisen, Paradoxa _zu, stützte die Ellenbogen auf den Tisch und rieb sich müde und leicht angenervt die Augen.

Ginny sah fragend zu ihm rüber.

„Was ist los?", fragte sie ihn

„Ich werde noch verrückt hier.", grummelte Harry und stand steifbeinig auf, um sich die Beine zu vertreten und sich zu recken und zu strecken. „Ich bin in diesem Schuljahr schon öfter in der Bibliothek gewesen, als in all den anderen Jahren zuvor. Ich habe beim besten Willen keine Ahnung, wie Hermine das den ganzen Tag ertragen kann. Mir ist hier jedenfalls inzwischen der Hintern eingeschlafen."

„Jahaa! Aber ob eingeschlafen oder nicht: Du hast einen verdammt knackigen Hintern, Harry James Potter.", erwiderte Ginny breit grinsend und sah anzüglich mit den Augenbrauen wackelnd auf Harrys Kehrseite, die dieser ihr im Moment unfreiwillig entgegen streckte, da er sich gerade so weit er konnte nach vorne gebeugt hatte, um seinen schmerzenden Rücken zu entspannen.

Als Ginny ihn bei seinem richtigen Namen nannte, hielt er erschrocken in seinen Bewegungen inne und starrte sie zwischen seinen Beinen hindurch an.

„HE! Spinnst du?", schimpfte er leise. „Wenn das jetzt jemand gehört hat?"

„Was?", fragte Ginny ungerührt zurück. „Den Teil mit dem Namen oder den Teil mit dem knackigen Hintern?"

„Der mit dem Namen.", antwortete Harry und richtete sich wieder auf. „Wenn das nun jemand gehört hat?"

„Wer soll das denn gehört haben?", erwiderte Ginny und holte weit mit den Armen aus. „Sieh dich doch mal um. Wir sitzen am letzten Tisch hinter dem verstecktesten Regal im hintersten Winkel der Bibliothek. Hier _kann _uns keiner hören, der uns nicht hören soll."

„Da wäre ich mir nicht so sicher. Manchmal habe ich das Gefühl, dass hier im Schloss alles Ohren hat.", gab Harry zurück und winkte dann ab. „Aber lassen wir das. Ich muß jedenfalls mal wieder ein wenig mehr Action haben, sonst werde ich noch verrückt."

„Ist dir dreimal die Woche Quidditchtraining nicht genug?", neckte Ginny ihn, schlug aber jetzt ebenfalls das Buch in dem sie gerade gelesen hatte zu.

„Nicht wirklich, wenn ich ehrlich bin.", gestand Harry und seufzte dann hörbar. „Und irgendwie bin ich auch ein wenig enttäuscht von den Maraudern. So wie in unserer Zeit immer über sie gesprochen wird, könnte man fast meinen, dass sie die ganze Zeit über nur Blödsinn ausgeheckt hätten. Aber bis auf den misslungenen Zaubertrank in der ersten Woche, der nicht mal auf deren Konto ging und den lebendigen Wandtafeln ist hier so gar nichts los."

„Ja, aber das mit den Tafeln war schon genial.", kicherte Ginny. „Wenn ich daran denke, wie die McGonagall fast der Schlag getroffen hat, als die Tafel ihr ständig widersprochen hat. Und als sie später noch bei allen möglichen und unmöglichen Gelegenheiten unflätige Bemerkungen von sich gegeben hat, ist sie vor Ärger so kalkweiß geworden, dass ich schon Angst hatte, sie würde ab sofort Binns als zukünftigem Geist Gesellschaft leisten. So sauer habe ich sie noch nie erlebt. Nicht mal, als Fred und George damals kurz vor der zweiten Aufgabe beim Trimagischen Turnier wirklich die Toiletten in die Luft gejagt haben, wie Mum es schon immer befürchtet hatte."

„Stimmt, das war schon klasse.", stimmte Harry ihr breit grinsend zu. „Da war wenigstens was los. Im Gegensatz zu jetzt."

„Warum nehmen wir das dann nicht in die Hand, wenn die Marauder schon nichts tun?", schlug Ginny vor. „Immerhin haben wir zwei ganze Koffer voll mit Streichartikeln, die in dieser Zeit noch kein Mensch kennt."

Harry sah Ginny völlig überrumpelt an und schlug sich dann mit der flachen Hand gegen die Stirn.

„Ginny, du bist genial. Mensch, dass ich da nicht schon längst selber drauf gekommen bin.", stieß er sauer auf sich selbst hervor. „Das kommt davon, wenn man zuviel in staubigen Bibliotheken rumsitzt und sich die Hirnwindungen krumliest."

„Laß das bloß nicht Hermine hören, sonst brät sie dir eins mit _Eine Geschichte von Hogwarts _über den Schädel.",kicherte Ginny.

„Kann sie gerne versuchen.", grinste Harry. „Die ist ganze 20 Jahre und eine Spiegeldicke entfernt. Komm, laß uns eine genaue Bestandsaufnahme machen und einen Plan ausarbeiten."

„So gefällst du mir, oh Auserwählter.", ging Ginny gut gelaunt auf Harrys Vorschlag ein und zusammen verließen sie die Bibliothek.

An der Tür blieb er allerdings noch einmal stehen und schielte sich über der Schulter hinweg selber auf den Hintern, wobei es allerdings nur bei einem Versuch blieb.

„Du findest echt, dass ich einen knackigen Hintern habe?", fragte er mit lauerndem Unterton in der Stimme.

Ginny versetzte ihm daraufhin schweigend aber vielsagend grinsend einen Boxhieb gegen die Schulter, woraufhin er verschmitzt zurückgrinste.

* * *

Die Bestandsaufnahme ihres Scherzartikelvorrats konnte sich durchaus sehen lassen. Fred und George hatten es sich nicht lumpen lassen, als ihr stiller Teilhaber Harry ihnen seine Bestellliste oder besser gesagt, den Hilferuf geschickt hatte. Sie hatten ihm und seinen Freunden einen großen Berg ihrer Scherzartikel geschickt, von denen sich glücklicherweise der größte Teil nach der Rückholaktion aus Hermines Koffer in Harrys und Ginnys Koffern befunden hatte. Glücklicherweise zumindest für Harry und Ginny. Ron dürfte sicher nicht ganz so begeistert davon gewesen sein, als er es bemerkt hatte. 

Zu den Vorräten gehörten unter anderem 27 Juxzauberstäbe, 23 Kästchen Nasch-und-Schwänz-Leckerein, drei große Tüten Würgzungentoffees, 83 Tütchen Kanarienkrem-Instandpulver, dass sie nur noch mit Wasser auffüllen, umrühren und mit einem dreiminütigem Heizzauber belegen mußten, 17 kopflose Hüte in Miniaturformat, die mittels eines simplen Vergrößerungszaubers wieder auf Normalgröße gebracht werden konnten, je drei Boxen Weasleys wildfeurige Wunderknaller in den Ausführungen „Vorhölle Sparbox" und „Inferno de Luxe", 10 Langziehohren, 4 tragbare Sümpfe, 11 Pakete Du-scheißt-nie-mehr, zwei prall gefüllte Tüten essbare dunkle Male, 12 patentierte Tagtraumzauber, eine bunt gemischte Tüte Schreibfedern in allen Varianten (Rechtschreibchecker, Selbstauffüllend und Schlaue-Antworten), 9 Flaschen verschiedenster Liebestränke, vier Garnituren Schutzkleidung mit integrierten Protego-Schutzzaubern (Umhänge, Handschuhe und Hüte) inklusive einer Unmenge Bluffknaller und Instant-Finsternis-Pulver.

Zusätzlich zu all diesen altbekannten Schätzen waren noch mehrere Neuentwicklungen in Tüten, Flaschen und Boxen, die sie sich später erst einmal genauer ansehen wollten. Man konnte ja nie wissen, wie sie sich auswirkten. Am meisten interessierte Harry dabei eine Tüte voller kleiner goldener Kugeln, die gut und gerne Quidditch-Schnätze sein konnten. Er konnte sich aber beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, wie diese nach Freds und Georges Tunings funktionierten. Aber das würde er schon noch herausfinden. Jetzt war erst einmal Zeit für den ultimativen Streichmarathon, der gleichzeitig eine Kampfansage an die Marauder werden sollte, um diese endlich aus der Reserve zu locken.

Als zwei Tage später der Halloweentag strahlend schön heranbrach, waren Harry und Ginny zu allen Schandtaten bereit.

* * *

„Und das ist Zonkos.", machte Sirius Harry und Ginny auf Hogsmeads einzigen Scherzartikelladen aufmerksam. „Nichts gegen den Laden von deinen Brüdern, Ginny, wo immer der auch ist. Aber nichts geht über Zonkos." 

„Meine Rede, Kumpel.", meinte James und stieß die Ladentür auf. „Hier gibt es die besten Stinkbomben in der ganzen magischen Welt."

Die übrigen Marauder folgten ihm gut gelaunt, genau wie Harry und Ginny, die am Schluß der Gruppe in den Laden trat.

„Nun, vielleicht hat Zonkos die besten Stinkbomben, aber Fred und George haben definitiv die verrücktesten Ideen.", meinte Harry leise zu Ginny.

„Yep.", stimmte sie ihm schmunzelnd zu. „Und das tolle ist, dass sie diese Ideen auch noch in die Tat umsetzen können."

Eine halbe Stunde später waren sie alle mit mindestens einer Tüte beladen wieder aus Zonkos herausgekommen und statteten dem Honigtopf einen Besuch ab. Für Harry und Ginny war es ziemlich interessant zu sehen, was sich in den 20 Jahren zwischen dieser und ihrer eigenen Zeit geändert hatte und was hier genauso war, wie sie es kannten. Die Stinkbomben gab es hier nämlich nicht in 35, sondern nur in 22 verschiedenen „Duft"-Richtungen und die fangzähnigen Frisbees suchten sie vergeblich. Ebenso wie die jaulenden JoJos. Dafür gab es hier aber auch Sachen, die es in ihrer Zeit nicht mehr gab, wie z.B. explodierende Tintenfässer und Autoritätspersonen-Spikoskope, die aber nicht funktionierten, wie Sirius sagte, sondern eher das Gegenteil erreichten. Mit so einem Spikoskop konnte man sicher sein, garantiert einem Professor, Filch und seinem Stubentiger oder einem Elternteil in die Arme zu laufen.

Im Honigtopf deckte sich Ginny großzügig mit Schokofröschen ein, die sie schon immer als Medizin gegen schlechte Laune ansah. Schokofrösche konnte sie nie genug auf Vorrat haben. Harry dagegen wagte sich an einige Spezialmischungen der allseits bekannten Berti Botts Bohnen ran und kaufte sich eine große Tüte Knallbrause. Diese gab es in Kugel- und in Pulverform. Die Kugeln konnte man wie Bonbons lutschen und sie schmeckten wie purer Zucker: süß und klebrig. Allerdings sollte man aufpassen, dass man sie schnell genug lutschte, denn nach einer gewissen Zeit wurde der Spezialeffekt wirksam und es kam zu ziemlich heftigen, lauten und vor allem fürchterlich sauer schmeckenden Explosionen im Mund, was zu ziemlichen Gesichtsverrenkungen aufgrund des plötzlichen extremen Geschmacksunterschieds führte. James, Sirius und Ginny hatten sich schier weggeschmissen, als Harry diese Erfahrung zum ersten Mal gemacht hatte und auch Remus und Peter hatten sich nicht wirklich zurückhalten können vor Lachen. Harry konnte es ihnen nicht verübeln. Sein Gesichtsausdruck mußte wirklich großartig gewesen sein. Ginny erklärte Ron und Hermine später, dass Harry ein Gesicht gezogen hätte, als hätte man ihm erzählt, dass er die nächsten Sommerferien nicht nur zusammen mit den Dursleys, sondern zusätzlich noch mit Snape und den Malfoys unter der Oberaufsicht von Mrs. Black verbringen mußte. Ron hatte einen ähnlichen Lachanfall bekommen, wie James, Sirius und Ginny, während Hermine nicht wirklich wußte, wie sie darauf reagieren sollte und nur leicht belustigt grinste.

Harry, Ginny und die Marauder waren noch eine ganze Weile durch das kleine Zaubererdorf geschlendert und die beiden „Neuen" hatten sich alles genau zeigen lassen, was sie angeblich noch nicht kannten. Beide hatten ihren Spaß daran, vor allem, als sie bei der „Heulenden Hütte" angelangt waren. Ginny hatte sich alles haargenau erzählen lassen, was sich über diese Hütte erzählt wurde, während Harry es nicht lassen konnte, sich langsam aber sicher immer näher an die Hütte ranzuschleichen, bis Remus ihn schließlich zurückhielt und meinte, dass es wirklich gesünder wäre, dort nicht hinzugehen.

„Warum nicht?", hakte Harry nach und warf der windschiefen Hütte noch einen Blick zu. „Sagt bloß, ihr wart noch nie da? Habt ihr etwa Angst vor Spukgeschichten?"

„Nein.", antwortete Remus. „Nur einen gesunden Respekt vor echten Gefahren. Sogar Dumbledore sagt, dass er es nicht wagt, sie zu betreten. Und dann ist es echt gefährlich."

„So sieht sie aber nicht wirklich aus.", überlegte Ginny. „Eigentlich sieht sie eher harmlos aus."

„Das sagst du nicht mehr, wenn du die Geister mal bei Sturm und Gewitter live gehört hast.", meinte James. „Dann geht dir ganz schön die Muffe. Das kann ich dir sagen. Sogar von weit weg. In deren Nähe möchte ich nicht wirklich sein, wenn sie erstmal loslegen."

„Ich weiß nicht.", meinte Ginny. „Das glaube ich erst, wenn ich es höre. Ernsthaft, Jungs. So schnell macht mir nichts Angst und Harry auch nicht. Dazu haben wir schon viel zu viel erlebt."

„Aber nichts was an die „Heulende Hütte" rankommt.", meinte Remus bestimmt und zog Harry vom Zaun weg, an dem sie beide standen und zur Hütte rübersahen. „Komm, laß uns lieber endlich in die „Drei Besen" gehen. Mir ist nach einem Butterbier."

„Drei Besen?", hakte Ginny scheinbar neugierig nach und sah Sirius fragend an, der breit brinste.

„Naja, der Eberkopf ist zwar irgendwie cooler, aber für Schüler verboten." meinte er und legte ihr lässig einen Arm um die Schulter, als sie sich wieder auf den Weg zurück in den Ort machten.

„Was nicht heißen soll, dass wir noch nicht da waren.", warf James ein.

„Ja, leider.", brummelte Remus verstimmt und Harry konnte an seinem Tonfall erkennen, dass er und Peter wohl nur mehr oder weniger unter Zwang in den Eberkopf gegangen waren.

„Allerdings", fuhr Sirius fort. „sind die „Drei Besen" lange nicht so schlimm, wie Madame Puddifoots Cafe. Eine Hölle in Pink. Grauenhaft."

„Oh!", rief Ginny plötzlich überrascht aus und Harry wunderte sich mal wieder, was für ein gewaltiges schauspielerisches Talent an ihr verloren gegangen war. „Meint ihr das süße, kleine, runde Cafe auf der Ecke neben dem Schreibwarenladen? Das sah nett aus. Können wir nicht lieber da hingehen? Bitte?"

Harry sah, wie James und Sirius sich über Ginnys Kopf hinweg einen panischen Blick zuwarfen und mußte verhalten grinsen. Ginny würde im Leben nicht zu Madame Puddifoots gehen, wenn es nicht unbedingt sein mußte. Da verwettete er sein gesamtes Gringottsverließ drauf. Aber das wussten James und Sirius ja nicht.

„Sirius?", fragte Ginny und sah ihn mit so einem treuherzigen Blick an, dass Sirius schwer mit sich zu kämpfen hatte, nicht nachzugeben. Ginny drückte, ob bewußt oder unbewußt, genau die richtigen Knöpfe, um den großen Mädchenschwarm Sirius Black zu überzeugen. Ein leicht schiefgelegter Kopf, Hundewelpenaugen, ein leicht schmollender Mund und der leise, bittende Tonfall reichten, dass Sirius weich werden konnte. Dass sie zusätzlich noch sehr nahe bei ihm stand, da sie den Weg zurück dank Sirius Arm in Arm zurücklegten, machte es ihm jetzt zusätzlich schwer.

„Ginny.", antwortete er und atmete tief durch. „Ich gehe mit dir überall hin wohin du willst und wann du willst. Aber nicht in _dieses _Cafe. Tu mir das nicht an. Bitte."

„Och, das ist gemein.", schmollte sie und Harry biß die Zähne zusammen, um nicht laut loszulachen. „Das ist gemein. James? Kommst du mit?"

„Keine Chance.", wehrte der entschieden ab. „Da muß schon jemand ganz gewaltig gute Argumente haben, wenn sie mich in das Cafe kriegen will."

„Ja.", fiel Remus ihm grinsend ins Wort. „Oder sie muß einfach nur ja sagen, wenn du sie nach einem Date fragst, stimmts? Wenn ein bestimmter Rotschopf mit dir zu Madame Puddifoot gehen will, würdest du sogar nackt da auftauchen. Da gehe ich jede Wette ein."

Jetzt war es mit Harrys Beherrschung vorbei. Laut lachend platzte er heraus und auch Sirius und Remus fielen gleich darauf mit ein, während Peter nur leise vor sich hinkicherte. James warf Remus einen tödlich beleidigten Blick zu und murmelte was von „Idiot" und „warte ab bist du mal richtig verliebt bist" und versuchte vergeblich seine belustigten Freunde zu ignorieren. Ginny hatte sich unterdessen zu Harry zurückfallen lassen und sich bei ihm untergehakt, was Sirius mit einem leichten schmollen bedachte.

„Ich glaube, unseren lieben Sirius wickelst du heute ganz schön um den kleinen Finger.", meinte Harry leise zu ihr. „Paß bloß auf, dass du ihn nicht genauso verwirrst wie meine Mum meinen Dad."

„Keine Sorge.", beruhigte Ginny ihn. „Ich wollte nur mal wissen, ob er wirklich mitgehen würde. Irgendwie macht es Spaß, mit ihm zu flirten. Nicht das ich was von ihm will oder so. Ich stehe eher auf Typen mit wirren Haaren und grünen Augen, aber er springt immer so schön drauf an."

„Ja.", meinte Harry und konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihm ein ziemlich warmes Gefühl in der Brust hochkroch, als Ginny von wirrem Haar und grünen Augen gesprochen hatte. „Aber vergiß bitte nicht, dass wir hier wieder weg wollen. Du hast nicht wirklich Zeit, um mit ihm zu spielen. Es gibt wichtigeres zu tun, als Spielchen mit Sirius."

„Harry", neckte Ginny ihn. „Man könnte glatt meinen, du bist eifersüchtig auf ihn."

Darauf sagte Harry nichts, denn irgendwie hatte Ginny damit voll ins schwarze getroffen. Er war eifersüchtig, aber er war auch selber daran schuld. Wenn er im letzten Schuljahr nicht mit Ginny Schluß gemacht hätte, wären sie immer noch ein Paar. Aber damals war es die beste Entscheidung gewesen. Heute dachte er da anders, denn schließlich hatte keiner von ihnen voraussehen können, was in diesem Schuljahr auf sie zukommen würde. Wenn er es vorher gewußt hätte, hätte er nicht Schluß gemacht, aber dafür war es nun zu spät. Aber andererseits – das hier war schließlich Sirius. Warum sollte er ausgerechnet auf Sirius eifersüchtig sein. Noch dazu auf einen jugendlichen Sirius, in dessen Zeit er und Ginny nicht gehörten und die sie irgendwann wieder verlassen würden. Aber dazu mußten sie erst den Grund herausfinden, warum sie hier waren. Und das konnte dauern. Und solange war Sirius halt ein Jugendlicher in seinem Alter, der ungeniert mit seinem, Harrys, Mädchen flirtete. Und das passte Harry nicht wirklich.

* * *

Das Festessen am Halloweenabend unterschied sich in nichts von den Festessen, die Harry und Ginny schon aus ihrer Zeit kannten. Die große Halle war mit Fledermausschwärmen und Hagrids Riesenkürbissen geschmückt und natürlich gab es die leckersten Köstlichkeiten, die die Hauselfen schon seit Tagen vorbereiteten. Hungrig und geschafft vom Hogsmeadeausflug saßen die Schüler an ihren Tischen und ließen es sich schmecken. Der Lautstärkepegel war etwas lauter als an den übrigen Abenden, aber das lag hauptsächlich daran, dass heute ausnahmsweise mal alle Schüler gleichzeitig zum Essen da waren und nicht in kleineren oder größeren Grüppchen kamen und gingen. Es hätte ein recht harmloser Abend werden können, wenn nicht plötzlich... 

„AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH !!!"

Lautes Geschrei war vom Hufflepufftisch zu hören und im gleichen Moment hatte gerade dieser Schreihals die komplette Aufmerksamkeit der versammelten Schüler- und Lehrerschaft. Er stellte sich als Zweitklässler heraus, der am oberen Ende des Hufflepufftischs von einem der Riesenkürbisse attackiert wurde, der plötzlich ein Eigenleben entwickelt zu haben schien. Wild um sich schlagend versuchte der arme Knirps das Monstergemüse davon abzuhalten ihn in einem Stück zu verschlucken, während seine Tischnachbarn sich kaum halten konnten vor Lachen.

Etwa zeitgleich, allerdings von den meisten unbemerkt stürzte sich am entgegengesetzten Ende der Halle ein gewaltiger Fledermausschwarm auf das hintere Viertel des Slytherintischs, deren Opfer kurz darauf ebenfalls in lautes Geschrei ausbrachen und wild um sich schlugen. Innerhalb von wenigen Sekunden brach nun weiteres Chaos aus, da immer mehr Kürbisse und Fledermausschwärme verrückt spielten, sodass sich schließlich die gesamte Schülerschaft Hogwarts schutzsuchend unter den Tischen wiederfand, während die Lehrer ihr bestes gaben, um der Meuterei der Halloweendekoration Herr zu werden.

„Also, das waren aber nicht wir.", raunte Ginny Harry unter dem Tisch zu.

„Definitiv nicht.", raunte dieser zurück und sah zu den Maraudern rüber, die sich kaum beruhigen konnten vor Lachen. „Das ist die Handschrift von ein paar ganz anderen Gryffindors."

Nach etwa 20 Minuten hatten die Lehrer das Chaos im Griff und die Schüler konnten wieder unter den Tischen hervorkommen. Allerdings sah es jetzt auf den Tischen und in der gesamten übrigen großen Halle aus, als wäre ein Tornado durch die riesige Halle gefegt. Nichts stand mehr da, wo es vorher noch gestanden hatte. Am Lehrertisch hielt Professor Dumbledore gerade Professor McGonagall davon ab, zum Gryffindortisch rüberzustürzen. Aber der Blick, den sie den vier Übertätern zuwarf reichte doch aus, um zumindest Peter zittern zu lassen und Remus dazu zu bringen, schuldbewusst den Blick zu senken. Ein breites Grinsen konnten allerdings alle vier nicht unterdrücken.

Harry warf Ginny einen schmunzelnden Blick zu. Strafarbeiten würden die Marauder definitiv bekommen. Das stand fest. Aber wie diese ausfiel, das würde sich noch zeigen. Denn auch wenn der Marauderstreich vorbei war, konnten sich die Lehrer und Schüler nicht in Sicherheit wiegen. Denn ihnen stand noch ein ganz anderes Spielchen bevor. Und das hieß „Wer hat Angst vor Fred und George?"

Nachdem sich wieder alle einigermaßen beruhigt hatten und die Tische mit einem kurzen Schwenk von Dumbledores Zauberstab wieder in den ursprünglichen Zustand versetzt worden waren, setzte die allgemeine Belustigung ein. Jetzt konnten die Schüler über das Chaos lachen, dass die Marauder mal wieder angestellt hatten und Harry und Ginny bekamen mit, wie den vieren immer mal wieder anerkennende Blicke zugeworfen und erhobene Daumen gezeigt wurden. Scheinbar hielten sie dies für einen unübertrefflichen Streich. Wie falsch sie doch lagen. Wie von Zauberhand erschien gerade in diesem Moment der Nachtisch...

...und mit einem schlürfenden Gurgeln verschwand der gesamte Slytherintisch, samt Nachtisch, Bänken und der versammelten grün-silbernen Schülerschaft in einem Sumpf, der wie aus dem Nichts plötzlich unter ihnen aufgetaucht war.

Husten, Keuchen, Stöhnen und vor allem überraschte, panische und wütende Schreie waren im nächsten Moment aus dem Bereich der Halle zu hören, an dem vor kurzem noch ein Tisch und ein Viertel der Hogwartsschülerschaft gewesen war. Jetzt sah man dort nur eine ekelig-braune Matschfläche, aus der an allen möglichen Stellen Schüler und Schülerinnen krochen, die nicht nur aussahen, wie mit Schokolade überzogen, sondern auch noch erbärmlich stanken. Von drei anderen Haustischen und dem Lehrertisch kam im ersten Moment nichts weiter als völliges Erstaunen und dann brach die Halle in explosionsartiges Gelächter aus.

„POTTER! BLACK! PETTIGREW! LUPIN!"

Trotz des Lärms der hystrisch lachenden Schüler der drei nicht betroffenen Häuser war Professor McGonagalls Stimme auch noch im letzten Winkel der Halle zu hören, als sie jetzt, statt den Slytherins zu helfen, wie ein wildgewordener Hornschwanz auf die Marauder zugerauscht kam. Diese sahen sich untereinander kurz panisch an und sprangen dann synchron auf, um ihrer zornbebenden Hauslehrerin zu entkommen. Denn diesmal waren sie ja wirklich unschuldig, aber das würde sie ihnen nie und nimmer abnehmen.

„BLEIBEN SIE GEFÄLLIGST STEHEN UND SORGEN SIE DAFÜR, DASS..."

RRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMSSS!

KRAAAAAAAAACH!

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZIIIISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSCH!

Mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Getöse ging hoch oben unter der verzauberten Decke das „Vorhölle de Lux"-Feuerwerk los, dass Harry und Ginny dort mittels eines simplen Schwebezaubers in den Wolken versteckt hatten und jetzt in all dem Chaos durch einen kleine Schwenk ihres Zauberstabs gezündet hatten. Innerhalb von wenigen Sekunden bestand die große Halle wieder einmal aus panisch schreienden und flüchtenden Schülern, die sich vor Feuerrädern, funkenspeienden Leuchtdrachen, zischenden und fauchenden Raketenwürmern, die in allen möglichen Farben schillerten, und Schimpfwörter schreibenden Monsterfedern in Sicherheit bringen wollten und sich dabei alle selber im Weg rumstanden. Die beiden Übeltäter selber hatten sich unter den Gryffindortisch versteckt und verschwanden gerade unter Harrys Tarnumhang, um absolut unauffällig in die Gegenrichtung zu verschwinden. Denn statt durch die große Flügeltür am Ende der Halle, machten sie sich durch den kleine Nebenraum hinter dem Lehrertisch auf und davon und huschten von dort aus ungesehen hoch in die Sicherheit des Gryffindorturms.

In dieser Nacht fand in Hogwarts lange niemand Schlaf, da immer wieder laute Explosionen und langezogene Heuler aus der großen Halle durch das Schloß tönten. Harry war lange alleine im Schlafsaal, nachdem er mit den übrigen Gryffindors im Gemeinschaftsraum noch lange „gegrübelt" hatte, wie die Marauder diesen Streich wohl hinbekommen hatten. Wild vor sich hinschimpfend war nach etwa einer Stunde Professor McGonagall gefolgt von einem sichtlich amüsierten Professor Dumbledore im Gryffindorturm aufgetaucht und hatte nach den Maraudern gefragt. Diese waren allerdings weder im Gemeinschaftsraum, noch in sonst einem Raum des Gryffindorturms aufzutreiben, sodass sie schließlich unverrichteter Dinge und mit noch schmaleren Lippen wieder abzog, um in der großen Halle etwas auszurichten. Scheinbar hielten die vier sich noch versteckt und Harry hatte so einen Verdacht, wo dieses Versteck sein konnte.

Ein Blick auf die Marauders Map zeigte Harry, dass er mit seiner Vermutung richtig gelegen hatte. Kurz nach zwei Uhr morgens sah er vier kleine Punkte aus einem Korridor im siebten Stock auf den Gryffindorturm zulaufen. Sie waren also tatsächlich die ganze Zeit über im Raum der Wünsche gewesen. Leise vor sich hinlachend löschte Harry die Karte wieder, versteckte sie in seinem Koffer und löschte das Licht. Als die Marauder schließlich im Schlafsaal ankamen waren sie fest davon überzeugt, dass ihr neuster Schlafsaalkamerad schon lange tief und fest schlief.

* * *

**A/N: **Tja, wieder mal zu spät, aber diesmal nur einen Tag. Ich bessere mich also. Also Entschuldigung dafür bleibt mir nur zu sagen, dass ich gestern absolut keine Lust auf gar nichts hatte. Ich hatte nichtmal genug Energie, um auf die Toilette zu gehen und habe das aufgeschoben, bis es nicht mehr anders ging. Woran das liegt, mag der Himmel wissen. Vielleicht am Wetter, vielleicht an der Politik oder vielleicht auch an Greenpeace. Ich weiß es jedenfalls nicht genau. 

Ansonsten kann ich vermelden, dass ich gestern am späten Abend meine Energie wiedergefundne habe, weil mir da eine großartige Idee für eine vollständig eigene Geschichte gekommen ist, die ich dann ausgearbeitet habe. Oder zumindest habe ich mal ein paar Vorbereitungen getroffen. Wenn ich diese Idee wirklich umsetzen kann, wird es eine 12-teilige Serie werden (mit der ich bestimmt noch reicher werde als JKR). HAHAHAHAHAHAHA, okay, genug geträumt. Wenn es diese Idee jemals in die Bücherregale der Buchhandlungen schafft, bekommt ihr alle eine Email und müßt fleissig kaufen. Ich zähle auf euch, dass meine Bücher keine Ladenhüter werden.

So, und jetzt mache ich hier Schluß, damit ihr zum reviewen kommt. Ich will euch da schließlich nicht unnötig von abhalten. Bis nächste Woche (dann hoffentlich wieder am Freitag)


	10. Marauderpayback

**TURN BACK TIME**

_Die Geschichte einer wundersamen Reise_

* * *

Die letzten Feinheiten der Kunst stets zurückbehalten  
eine Maxime großer Meister.

- Baltasar Gracián y Morales (1601-58), span. Philosoph u. Schriftsteller -

* * *

**Kapitel 8 – Marauder-Payback**

Fünf Tage waren seit dem Halloweenchaos vergangen und seit vier Tagen konnte man die Marauder mit Schrubberbürsten, Scheuertüchern und Wassereimern bewaffnet auf Knien durch die Eingangshalle rutschen sehen. Am Sonntag hatten sie es noch geschafft, ihrer Hauslehrerin zu entkommen, aber am Montag gelang dies nicht mehr, wenn sie nicht den kompletten Unterricht schwänzen wollten. Am Ende der Verwandlungsstunde hatte Professor McGonagall die vier Jungs zurückgehalten, als sie sich gerade mit den anderen davonmachen und ihre Mittagspause genießen wollten. Aber das lief ihnen nicht mit.

Als sie schließlich knappe zehn Minuten später am Gryffindortisch aufgetaucht waren, hatte sich jeder von ihnen zwei Wochen Strafarbeiten eingefangen. Harry und Ginny sahen sich kurz etwas schuldbewußt an, doch dann zuckten beide synchron mit den Schultern und aßen weiter. Immerhin _hatten _die vier die Fledermausschwärme und Riesenkürbisse verzaubert, also waren sie zumindest nicht ganz unschuldig. Und wer wusste schon, wieviel mehr sie sich in all den Jahren eingefangen hätten, wenn man ihnen jedes Mal auf die Schliche gekommen wäre. Mit zwei Wochen Boden schrubben waren sie noch sehr gut weggekommen. Trotzdem, ein leichtes Unbehagen blieb ihnen doch.

„Meinst du nicht, dass wir ihnen so langsam mal ein wenig helfen sollten?", meinte Ginny am Donnerstag Abend, als sie und Harry auf einem Treppenabsatz saßen und durch die Geländerpfosten in die Eingangshalle runtersehen konnten.

„Nein, warum?", fragte Harry zurück und blätterte lustlos in einem dicken Wälzer herum, den er vor zwei Tagen in der Bibliothek gefunden hatte. Ab und zu schielte er immer wieder zu den schrubbenden Gestalten einen halben Stock tiefer runter und konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

„Naja, immerhin haben sie ja nicht alles verbrochen, was an Halloween passiert ist. Wir sind schließlich auch keine Unschuldslämmer gewesen.", erklärte Ginny, konnte aber auch ein Grinsen nicht unterdrücken, als sie sah, wie Sirius seine Scheuerbürste so heftig über den Boden hin und herbewegte, als ob er vorhatte, ein Loch durch die Steinplatten zu schrubben. „Wir sollten zumindest den Sumpf verschwinden lassen."

„Damit die Slytherins wieder essen können? Vergiss es. Ich mag den Anblick von Snape und Bellatrix am Hufflepufftisch." Harry grinste Ginny breit an. „Die fühlen sich da so herrlich fehl am Platz. Warum sollten wir diesen Anblick nicht noch ein wenig länger genießen?"

„Weil mir die Hufflepuffs leid tun und die Slytherins den Maraudern absichtlich ständig den Matsch aus dem Sumpf durch die Halle latschen und die sich dadurch dumm und dusselig schrubben."

„Die können noch froh sein, dass sie nur die Eingangshalle schrubben müssen und nicht die große Halle. Die ist nämlich erstens fast fünfmal so groß und zweitens durch eben diesem Sumpf auch schwerer sauber zu bekommen."

Trotzdem.", beharrte Ginny auf ihren Standpunkt. „Ich meine, es hat ja schon was, seinen ehemaligen Verteidigungslehrer und einen entflohenen, zu Unrecht verurteilten Massenmörder Böden schrubben zu sehen, aber irgendwann reicht es. Die büßen da unten für etwas, wo sie nur zur Hälfte dran Schuld sind und ausgerechnet wir sehen ihnen auch noch dabei zu."

„He", verteidigte Harry sich und klappte das Buch mit einem dumpfen Schlag zu, dass Remus und James unter ihnen erschrocken zusammen zuckten und Peter rücklings mit dem Po in einen Wassereimer fiel. „Du wolltest dir das ansehen, nicht ich. Damit das mal klar ist."

„Ja, ja. Ist ja schon gut.", beruhigte Ginny ihn und sah aus dem Augenwinkel, wie Sirius ihnen einen finsteren Blick zuwarf. „Ich gebe es ja zu. Also, lassen wir jetzt den Sumpf verschwinden? Ich glaube nämlich, dass die vier da unten langsam ahnen, dass wir dahinter stecken."

„Na, wenn nicht, hätte es mich auch schwer enttäuscht.", meinte Harry und stand auf, um sich über das Geländer zu beugen, damit er im richtigen Winkel in die große Halle sehen und zielen konnte. „Und spätestens gleich wissen sie es mit Sicherheit."

Ginny nickte und stand ebenfalls auf, um im Notfall schneller verschwinden zu können, falls sich einer der vier dazu entschließen sollte, zu ihr und Harry hochzurennen und ihnen aus Rache für die zu Unrecht verbüßte Strafe einen Eimer Schmutzwasser über den Kopf zu kippen. Harry hatte unterdessen seinen Zauberstab gezogen und beschwor leise die Gegenformel des Sumpfes. Dabei konnte er ein breites Grinsen nicht verhindern, denn Fred und George hatten sich bei diesem Scherzartikel zu einem Passwort als Gegenmittel entschieden und gerade dieses Passwort war es, dass Harry jedes Mal in Belustigung versetzte, wenn er daran dachte. Es wäre gerade für die vier Jungs da unten so leicht gewesen, den Sumpf loszuwerden, wenn sie es nur gewußt hätten.

„Unheil angerichtet.", flüsterte er leise und ein lilafarbener Blitz schoss aus seinem Zauberstab auf den Sumpf zu, der sofort mit einem Knall verschwand, sobald der Blitz ihn erreicht hatte.

Ruckartig fuhren die Köpfe der Marauder zur großen Halle rum und dann wieder zu Harry und Ginny hoch, die jetzt breit grinsend zu den vieren herunter sahen. Einen Augenblick lang herrschte vollkommene Verblüffung bei den Maraudern, doch dann sprang Sirius wie der Blitz auf die Füße und stürmte die Treppe hoch. Dabei schleuderte er so wild mit seinem Scheuertuch herum, dass er fast einige Erstklässler aus Ravenclaw von den Stufen gefegt hätte.

„BLEIBT STEHEN, IHR MISTKRÖTER UND STELLT EUCH. _IHR_ SOLLTET DA UNTEN BÖDEN SCHRUBBEN. NICHT WIR. WENN ICH EUCH IN DIE FINGER KRIEGE SEHT IHR NOCH ÜBLER AUS ALS SCHNIEFELUS AM ALLGEMEINEN WASCHTAG. DA GEBE ICH EUCH MEIN VERDAMMTES BLACK'SCHES WORT DRAUF!", brüllte er Harry und Ginny nach, die allerdings schon laut lachend die Treppe raufrannten und sich vor einem tobenden Sirius Black mit einem Scheuertuch in der Hand in Sicherheit brachten.

Grummelnd blieb er auf genau dem Treppenabsatz stehen, auf dem Harry und Ginny vor kurzem noch gesessen hatten und fluchte leise vor sich hin. Schließlich schleuderte er das Scheuertuch sauer auf den Boden, drehte sich wortlos um und ging die Treppe wieder runter, wo ihn seine grinsenden Freunde erwarteten.

„Findet ihr das etwa lustig?", knurrte er und klang jetzt schon fast so, wie er in seiner Animagusform klang.

„Naja", grinste Remus und sah ihn belustigt an. „Irgendwie ist das doch schon zum schießen, oder nicht?"

„Was?", fragte Peter, als Sirius Remus nur verdutzt ansah. „Dass wir von zwei Neuen ausgespielt wurden?"

„Genau das.", nickte Remus und warf entschlossen die Scheuerbürste in den Wassereimer neben sich, dass es nur so spritzte. „Da wagt es jahrelang keiner, so megagroßen Blödsinn anzustellen wie wir..."

„...weil sie wissen, dass wir nicht zu toppen sind...", warf James ein.

„...und dann kommen da zwei Neue daher, spielen uns unbemerkt an die Wand und lassen uns dafür Böden schrubben. Also, wenn das nicht zum wegschmeißen ist, weiß ich es auch nicht.", meinte Remus kopfschüttelnd.

„Hmmm.", meinte Peter jetzt und kickte eine der unzähligen Scheuerbürstem mit dem Fuß an, sodass sie gegen die nächste Wand flog. „Und was machen wir jetzt?"

„Wir überlegen uns, wie wir den beiden das heimzahlen können. Ich schrubbe jedenfalls keinen einzigen Quadratzentimeter mehr, wenn die nicht mitschrubben.", brummelte Sirius vor sich hin.

„Bin ganz deiner Meinung, Padfoot.", stimmte James ihm zu. „Und ich weiß auch schon wie."

* * *

Harry und Ginny verbrachten den restlichen Abend außerhalb der Reichweite der Marauder. Die meiste Zeit davon saßen sie ein der Bibliothek und erledigten ihre Hausaufgaben, die neben der Suche nach Informationen über ihre unfreiwillige Reise immer wieder zu kurz kamen. Sie hatten sich einen der hinteren Tische erkämpft und wühlten sich durch die Hausaufgaben für Zauberkunst, Verwandlung und Zaubereigeschichte in Ginnys Fall und Zaubertränke, Verwandlung und Kräuterkunde in Harrys Fall. Nur in Verteidigung hinkten sie selten hinterher, da sie durch ihr DA-Training im letzten Schuljahr dem normalen Lehrstoff doch um einiges voraus waren. Zumindest in der Praxis. Die Theorie war da nur noch ein wenig Fleißarbeit, die ihnen beiden recht schnell von der Hand ging. 

Beide vergaßen aber während ihrer Hausaufgabensitzung nicht, regelmäßig auf ihre eigene Version der Marauders-Map zu schauen. Dadurch wussten sie genau, dass die Marauder irgendetwas ausbrüteten, denn nachdem sie alle zusammen eine Weile in einem leeren Klassenzimmer gewesen waren, verzogen sie sich jetzt zielstrebig in verschiedene Richtungen.

„Also, mich würde ehrlich mal interessieren, was die vier da ausgebrütet haben.", murmelte Ginny vor sich hin, die gerade Remus verfolgte, der aus einem Gang trat, der zu den Kerkern runterführte.

„Was auch immer es ist, ist etwas, woran wir heftig zu knabbern haben werden.", antwortete Harry ohne von seinem Verwandlungsaufsatz über die Gesetze zur Animagi-Verwandlung aufzusehen. „Wir sollten nachher genau aufpassen, wo sie sind, denn die werden sich auf ihre eigene Art an uns rächen."

„Unter Garantie.", meinte Ginny, die zwar neugierig über die Art der Marauderrache wirkte, aber nicht wirklich beunruhigt darüber.

Harry ging es ebenso. Wahrscheinlich lag das daran, dass sie beide selber nicht gerade Unschuldslämmer waren und zu einem recht großen Teil lag es wahrscheinlich auch daran, dass sie zu viele von Freds und Georges Streichen miterlebt hatten. Und da die sogar unter den Lehrern als würdige Maraudernachfolger galten, hatten Harry und Ginny inzwischen eine recht hohe Schmerzgrenze in Sachen Streiche entwickelt.

Beim Abendessen waren Harry und Ginny vor den Maraudern am Gryffindortisch. Sie waren gerade mit Lily und Alice in ein Gespräch vertieft, als die vier Jungs sich etwas weiter unten am Tisch niederließen und sich gar nicht um Harry und die drei Mädchen kümmerten, sondern gleich anfingen, hungrig über das Essen herzufallen.

Harry sah Ginny mit fragend hochgezogener Augenbraue an, doch diese zuckte nur ahnungslos mit den Schultern. Lily und Alice entging dies jedoch nicht.

„Ist irgendwas?", fragte Lily Harry und sah ihn von der Seite aus fragend an. „Irgendwie seht ihr zwei leicht angespannt aus."

„Das scheint nur so", meinte Harry abwehrend. „Ist irgendwie so eine blöde Angewohnheit von uns, öfter mal so zu wirken."

„Sind das Erfahrungswerte oder einfach nur Verfolgungswahn?", hakte Alice nach und griff nach der Schüssel mit den Bratkartoffeln.

„Wahrscheinlich eine gesunde Mischung aus beidem", murmelte Ginny und sah Harry verstohlen grinsend an.

Harry erwiderte das Grinsen mit einem wissenden Gesichtsausdruck. Ginny hatte seine Worte vom Anfang des Schuljahres wiederholt. Worte, die leider nur allzu wahr waren und von denen er oft wünschte, dass sie es nicht wären. Sein Leben war bisher einfach viel zu chaotisch verlaufen.

Harry angelte mit der Gabel quer über den Tisch und spießte eine Bratwurst auf.

„Was auch immer du damit meinst.", erwiderte Alice ungerührt und drehte sich zu einem Mädchen um, dass sie gerade von der anderen Seite angesprochen hatte.

Lily sah unterdessen stirnrunzelnd zu Sirius rüber, der gerade über zwei Tische hinweg mit drei Hufflepuffmädchen gleichzeitig flirtete.

„Hat dieser Kerl eigentlich überhaupt keine Hemmungen?", fragte sie genervt in die Runde. „Und vor allem, haben diese dämlichen Gänse _überhaupt _keinen Verstand? Merken die denn nicht, dass er sie nur verarscht?"

„Wahrscheinlich wissen sie es.", antwortete Harry schulterzuckend und biß in seine Bratwurst. „Aber wahrscheinlich macht es ihnen nicht wirklich was aus."

„Kann man ja auch verstehen, so wie der aussieht.", meinte Ginny verschmitzt lächelnd. „Er weiß halt, wie er auf die Mädchen wirkt und diese Mädchen wissen halt, dass sie zu den begehrten Mädchen der Schule gehören, wenn sie von ihm angeflirtet werden. Das ist so eine Art Symphathieskala."

„Jetzt sag bitte nicht, du stehst auch auf ihn".

Lily sah Ginny schockiert-entsetzt an, doch diese kaute völlig ungerührt an ihrer Bratwurst weiter.

„Ach was.", winkte sie ab. „Ich stehe eher auf Jungs mit wirren Haaren."

„Potter ist auch nicht gerade besser.", brummte Lily, doch Ginny bemerkte, wie sie bei diesem Namen einen verstohlenen Blick zu James rüberwarf und sich ein merkwürdiges Funkeln in ihre Augen schlich.

„Wer spricht denn von James?", fragte Ginny und sah Harry schmunzelnd an, der ihr zulächelte und gerade den letzten Bissen von seiner Bratwurst runterschluckte. „Den überlasse ich dir."

„WAS?", rief Lily lautstark aus, sodass bis zu den Maraudern runter alle zu ihr rübersahen. Alice hatte sich lachend an ihren Bratkartoffeln verschluckt und mußte von ihrer Sitznachbarin mit Schlägen auf den Rücken gerettet werden. Lily sah Ginny jetzt finster an und sprach leise weiter. „Ginny Weatherby, wenn du noch einmal so einen Blödsinn von dir gibst, kriegen wir zwei gewaltig Ärger miteinander. Ich will nichts von James Potter und das wird auch immer so bleiben. Verstanden?"

„Wenn du meinst.", erwiderte Ginny, konnte sich aber ein breites Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

Auch Harry lachte jetzt laut auf, doch dieses Lachen blieb ihm gleich darauf im Hals stecken. Vollkommen unvorbereitet und dementsprechend erschrocken verlor er gerade den Boden unter den Füßen bzw die Bank unter dem Hintern und er stieg langsam aber sicher schwebend zur Hallendecke empor. Ungläubige Blicke verfolgten seinen langsam schwebenden Aufstieg in den sternenklaren Abendhimmel.

„Aaaahhhhh!", rief plötzlich jemand neben ihm und Harry sah, dass Ginny inzwischen ebenfalls jegliche Bodenhaftung verloren hatte. „Harry, was ist hier los?"

„Ich habe keine Ahn...", fing Harry verwirrt an, doch er stockte, als sein Blick Sirius und James streifte, die ihn und Ginny mit hochzufriedenen Mienen angrinsten.

„Verdammt!", fluchte er halblaut los. „Wie haben die das bloß angestellt?"

„Was?", fragte Ginny irritiert, da sie immer noch versuchte, einigermaßen koordiniert durch die Halle zu schweben.

„Die Rache der Marauder.", erklärte Harry knapp und nickte zu den vier Jungs rüber.

Ginny folgte seinem Blick und sah jetzt ebenfalls zu den Maraudern rüber. Auch sie sah jetzt das zufriedene Grinsen von James und Sirius und auch die schmunzelnden Blicke, die von Remus und Peter kamen.

„Mist!", fluchte jetzt auch Ginny.

Unten in der Halle waren inzwischen auch die übrigen Schüler und die Lehrer auf das Vorgehen am, oder besser gesagt, über dem Gryffindortisch aufmerksam geworden. Mehrere Lehrer waren schon unterwegs, um die beiden Schwebenden von ihrem Schicksal zu befreien. Doch jedes Mal, wenn einer der Lehrer unter ihnen ankam, bekamen Harry und Ginny wie von unsichtbarer Hand, einen ordentlichen Schubs und sie schossen ein Stückchen weiter durch die Halle.

„Wißt ihr, es gibt einen ganz einfachen Weg, wie ihr da wieder runterkommt.", rief James ihnen gerade zu, als sie direkt über ihnen zum Stillstand kamen.

„Ach ja?", knurrte Ginny finster. „Und welchen?"

„Manchmal wirken Geständnisse Wunder, Ginny-Darling.", säuselte Sirius ihr dämonisch grinsend zu.

„Vergeßt es.", antwortete Harry jedoch. „Was bitteschön sollten wir denn gestehen?"

„Naja", meinte Remus jetzt. „vielleicht, was ihr am letzten Samstag so getan habt?"

„Wir waren in Hogsmeade, haben Abends das Halloweenessen genossen und uns über eure Streiche amüsiert. Was soll daran so besonders sein, dass wir es hier vor der versammelten Schule erwähnen sollen?", fragte Harry die vier herausfordernd.

Ginny sah ihn verdutzt an, doch Harry sah ihr nur eindringlich in die Augen. Irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, dass die vier von sich aus nichts sagen würden, sondern darauf warteten, dass Harry und Ginny es „freiwillig" zugaben. Und so schlimm war ihr derzeitiger Zustand ja nun auch nicht.

„_Unsere _Streiche?", fragte James gespielt überrascht und sah dann Sirius, Remus und Peter nacheinander an. „Wovon spricht der Kerl da bloß?"

„Ich schätze, von den schülerfressenden Monsterkürbissen.", grinste Peter mit einem Blick zu Harry und Ginny.

„Und von den außer Rand und Band geratenen Fledermausschwärmen.", meinte Remus grinsend.

„Vom eigenen Verteidungslehrer außer Gefecht gesetzt werden. Das nenne ich Galgenhumor.", murmelte Ginny leise, sodass nur Harry sie hören konnte.

„Du vergißt meinen Vater, meinen Paten und eine verräterische, kleine Ratte.", meinte Harry genauso leise und warf Peter einen mörderischen Blick zu, der diesen erschrocken zusammen zucken ließ.

„Und vielleicht meint Mr. Granger auch den Sumpf, der die Slytherins verschluckt hat und das Höllenfeuerwerk, dass Sie gezündet haben.", meinte in diesem Moment Professor McGonagall hinter den Maraudern, die sich ertappt umsahen. „Und wenn man bedenkt, dass Sie ihre Strafe dafür immer noch nicht abgearbeitet haben, grenzt diese Aktion hier schon an grenzenlose Unverfrorenheit. Sie werden sich heute Abend noch bei mir in meinem Büro melden und dann werden wir uns mal über Ihr Benehmen unterhalten. Und jetzt lassen Sie sofort diese beiden herunter. SOFORT!"

Mit schmalen Lippen und kerzengeradem Rücken rauschte Professor McGonagall wieder Richtung Lehrertisch davon. Harry und Ginny sahen sich mit unwohlem Gesichtsausdruck an.

„Jetzt kriegen die noch mehr Ärger.", murmelte Ginny leise. „Und das nur, weil wir auch unseren Beitrag zu Halloween geleistet haben."

„Du hast Recht.", meinte Harry nachdenklich. „Bisher war das ja noch ein kleiner Privatkampf mit den vieren, aber jetzt ist der Bogen langsam überspannt. PROFESSOR MCGONAGALL!"

Die Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor sah sich überrascht um und als sie bemerkte, dass die beiden Neugryffindor immer noch hoch über dem Gryffindortisch schwebten, warf sie den Maraudern einen ihrer gefürchteten eisigen Blicke zu.

„HABE ICH MICH GERADE NICHT KLAR GENUG AUSGEDRÜCKT, MEINE HERREN?", brüllte sie völlig gegen ihre eigene Gewohnheit quer durch die Halle, wodurch alle vier Marauder erschrocken zusammen zuckten und nach ihren Zauberstäben griffen.

„Wagt es ja nicht.", zischte Harry ihnen zu, was die vier nur noch mehr verwunderte. „PROFESSOR, DIE VIER HIER HABEN RECHT. GINNY UND ICH SIND NICHT GANZ SO UNSCHULDIG AN DEM HALLOWEENCHAOS, WIE ES SCHEINT. DER SUMPF UND DAS FEUERWERK GEHT AUF UNSERE KOSTEN UND DIE VIER SOLLTEN NICHT FÜR ETWAS BüßEN, WAS SIE NICHT VERBROCHEN HABEN. AUCH WENN SIE WAHRLICH KEINE UNSCHULDSLÄMMER SIND."

Diesen kleinen Seitenhieb am Schluß konnte sich Harry dann doch nicht verkneifen. Doch bevor er sich über das vollkommen überrumpelte Gesicht von seiner Hauslehrerin wundern konnte, stürzte er aus knapp dreieinhalb Metern ab und begrub Peter und einen Drittklässler unter sich. Ginny landete dagegen in vollem Flug direkt in Sirius Armen, der sie mehr als anzüglich angrinste.

„Na, na, na. Nicht so stürmisch, junge Frau.", meinte dieser mit seiner Verführerstimme und sah ihr dabei tief in die Augen. „Für so ein hübsches Mädel wie dich, bin ich doch jederzeit zu haben."

„Black, wenn du nicht sofort aufhörst, mit meinem Mädchen zu flirten, lernst du mich mal richtig kennen.", knurrte Harry in diesem Moment zu Ginnys Verblüffung.

Fragend sah sie Harry an und auch die anderen im Umkreis sahen Harry erstaunt an. So besitzergreifend in Bezug auf Ginny hatten sie Harry bisher noch nicht erlebt.

„Was ist?", fragte Harry in die Runde und sah dann Ginny direkt an. „Immerhin waren wir beide mal zusammen. Da ist es doch kein Wunder, wenn mir irgendwann der Geduldsfaden reißt, wenn dieser Casanova ständig mit dir flirtet."

„Ach, so ist das.", meinte James erstaunt und fing dann wieder an zu grinsen. „Ihr zwei seid mehr als nur gute Freunde."

„Wir _waren_ mehr als nur gute Freunde", seuftze Harry und sah Ginny jetzt ein wenig traurig an. „Aber das ist schon eine Weile her."

„Und woran ist es gescheitert?", hakte Sirius neugierig nach und stellte Ginny wieder auf ihre eigenen Füße. „Hattest du Ärger mit Weatherby eins bis sechs?"

„Nein.", lächelte Ginny und warf Harry einen Blick zu. „Weatherby eins bis sechs - mit Ausnahme von Weatherby drei, der von nichts wußte – hatten kein Problem mit einem Granger als Schwager."

„Unsere Beziehung hat aus anderen Gründen nicht funktioniert.", gab Harry Auskunft. „Die Umstände haben uns keine Wahl gelassen."

„Umstände?", fragte Remus geschockt und sah Ginny baff an, die jedoch nur die Augen verdrehte.

„Nicht solche Umstände, Remus Lupin.", brummte sie. „Es waren eher die allgemeinen Lebensumstände, die uns keine andere Wahl gelassen haben."

„Ich merke schon, wir bekommen keine genaue Antwort.", meinte James mit einem Blick zu Harry und Ginny. „Gehört wohl auch zu den Sachen, über die ihr nicht sprechen dürft."

„Stimmt.", meinte Harry und warf Ginny einen Blick zu, bevor er langsam aufstand. Ginny tat es ihm gleich. „Und jetzt entschuldigt uns bitte. Wir müssen noch kurz in die Bibliothek. Unsere „Flugstunde" hat uns schon viel zu viel Zeit gekostet."

Mit diesen Worten ging er hinter Remus und Peter lang auf die Eingangstür zu. Hinter Remus blieb er jedoch kurz stehen und flüsterte ihm etwas ins Ohr, worauf dieser ihn überrascht und verwirrt an. Als er an der Tür mit Ginny zusammentraf, die auf der anderen Seite des Tischs auf die Tür zugegangen war, sah diese ihn fragend an.

„Was hast du Remus denn gerade zugeflüstert?", fragte sie neugierig. „Der hat ja ein Gesicht gezogen, als ob du ihm gesagt hättest, dass der Vollmond ab sofort gesetzlich verboten wird."

„Das würde ich ihm von Herzen wünschen.", grinste Harry breit. „Aber das war es leider nicht. Ich habe ihm das Gegenmittel für den Sumpf verraten und das scheint ihn etwas aus dem Konzept gebracht zu haben."

„Etwas ist gut.", meinte Ginny lachend, die noch einen letzten Blick über die Schulter warf und sah, dass Remus sie immer doch sprachlos und mit offenem Mund musterte. „Dem hat es vollkommen die Sprache verschlagen."

* * *

**A/N:** Hey, freut euch. Es ist Freitag und es gibt tatsächlich ein Update. Diesmal habe ich es weder vergessen noch ist es am Stress gescheitert (der kommt erst danach, denn ich muß noch meine Klamotten bügeln, da wir nachher noch einen Tanzauftritt haben und nur die halbe „Chefetage" und hauptsächlich „Ersatzleute" da sind. Drückt uns die Daumen, dass wir uns nicht völlig blamieren.) 

Ansonsten hoffe ich natürlich, dass euch dieses Kapitel gefallen hat und warne euch schon mal vor, dass es eine Weile dauern wird, dass die Sprache wieder darauf kommt, was Harry Remus zugeflüstert hat. Remus wird durch andere Sachen abgelenkt, aber diese Sache bleibt nicht ganz unwichtig.

Über Reviews freue ich mich immer und ich bedanke mich auch bei allen, die mir für das letzte Kapitel eine Review geschrieben habe. Entschuldigt bitte, wenn ich von der Gewohnheit abgekommen bin, sie alle zu beantworten (vor allem die Breaking News Leser waren das bisher so von mir gewohnt), aber irgendwie klappt das aus verschiedenen Gründen bei Turn Back Time nicht so recht. Und bevor ich einen von euch vergesse, schreibe ich lieber keine Antworten bzw schreibe sie nur, wenn ich das Gefühl habe, dass ich unbedingt was erklären muß (was beim letzten Kapitel immerhin bei einer von euch der Fall war).

Also, bis nächste Woche...


	11. Eine Wette durch Raum und Zeit

**TURN BACK TIME**

_Die Geschichte einer wundersamen Reise_

* * *

Ein sonderbar Ding ist die Zeit. Wenn man so hineinlebt, ist sie rein gar nichts.  
Aber dann auf einmal, dann spürt man nichts als sie.

- Hugo von Hofmannsthal (1874-1929), östr. Lyriker, Erzähler, Essayist u. Dramatiker -

* * *

**Kapitel 9 – Eine Wette durch Raum und Zeit**

„Und? Wie ist die Stimmung bei euch so?", kam Ron's leicht nervöse Stimme durch den Zweiwegespiegel.

„Es geht so.", antwortete Harry und spielte mit seinem Zauberstab rum. „Wir haben endlich unsere Strafarbeit abgesessen, die uns die McGonagall aufgebrummt hat und hätten jetzt wieder mehr Zeit zum recherchieren, wenn nicht das erste Spiel für Gryffindor anstehen würde."

„Wieso laßt ihr auch die Slytherins im Sumpf versinken und gebt das dann auch noch zu?", kam Hermines Kommentar dazu.

„Weil die Marauder sonst einen ziemlich gewaltigen Einlauf von unserem Hausdrachen bekommen hätten.", erklärte Ginny ungerührt und Harry biß sich reflexartig auf die Faust, da ihm Hermines garantiert empörter Gesichtsausdruck deutlich vor Augen stand und er am liebsten laut aufgelacht hätte. „Allerdings kenne ich jetzt auch jede einzelne Fliese und die dazugehörigen Fugen im Slytherinbereich der großen Halle. Dass wir tatsächlich gerade diesen Bereich der großen Halle blitzeblank schrubben mußten, werde ich ihr ewig übel nehmen."

„Ich auch.", knurrte Harry. „Und auch den Maraudern, da die den Spieß umgedreht und jetzt uns zugesehen haben, wo sie ja auch genug Zeit zu hatten, da die McGonagall ihnen ja den Rest der Strafe erlassen hat."

„Wie kommst du überhaupt mit denen klar?", fragte Hermine jetzt in ernstem Tonfall. „Ich meine jetzt psychisch. Das muß dich doch ziemlich mitnehmen."

Einen Moment lang war es still und Ginny sah, wie Harry fast ein wenig trotzig auf den Boden starrte. Sie seufzte leise und nahm ihm den Spiegel aus der Hand.

„Also, wenn du mich fragst, dann verdrängt er die ganze verdrehte Situation ziemlich.", beantwortete sie Hermines Frage an Harry schließlich und fing sich dafür einen finsteren Blick von Harry ein. „Was denn? Du brauchst mich gar nicht so anzusehen. Jeder andere normale Mensch wäre ziemlich durch den Wind, wenn er seine Eltern, die er nie gekannt hat, deren Verräter und Mörder und den vor kurzem umgebrachten Paten plötzlich leibhaftig vor sich stehen hätte. Nur dir merkt man nichts an. Du gehst mit denen nicht anders um, als du mit uns oder Fred und George umgehen würdest. Das ist doch nicht normal."

„Du hast keine Ahnung, wie es in mir aussieht, Ginny.", antwortete Harry schließlich leise und mit einem eindringlichen Blick in Ginnys Augen, der ihr einen leichten Schauer über den Rücken jagte. „Und du hast absolut keine Ahnung, was ich jedes mal liebend gerne tun würde, wenn mir Peter über den Weg läuft. Ich kann dir garantieren, dass ich definitiv keine Hemmungen hätte, mich auf Todesserebene herunter zu begeben und ihn nach Strich und Faden durchzufluchen und würde bestimmt auch nicht vor dem Avada Kedavra halt machen, wenn mich nicht vorher jemand aufhält. Und ihr könnt mir glauben, bei Peter und bei Bellatrix kriege ich den hin. Das einzige, was mich davon abhält, ist die Tatsache, dass ich das Leben derjenigen nicht gefährden will, die mir noch geblieben sind. Denn das würde ich, wenn ich mich hier jetzt gehen lassen würde. Und jetzt laßt uns bitte das Thema wechseln, okay?"

Wieder war es eine Weile still. Harry hielt Ginnys Blick unbeirrt stand, bis diese ihn verlegen zu Boden richtete. Ron war schließlich der erste, der diese unangenehme Stille beendete.

„Und wie sieht es bei euch in Sachen Quidditch so aus? Wie ist die Stimmung vor dem ersten Spiel?"

„James war gestern Abend ziemlich nervös. Er hat mich teilweise gewaltig an Oliver Wood erinnert. Ich glaube, wenn die zwei jemals zusammen in einem Team gespielt hätten, hätten die sich gegenseitig zerfleischt. Das sind beide extreme Fanatiker, was Quidditch angeht.", antwortete Harry, der sich den Spiegel von Ginny zurückholte.

Die vier Freunde hatten sich in beiden Zeiten in den Raum der Wünsche zurückgezogen, um ungestört miteinander sprechen zu können. Es war zwar erst acht Uhr Samstag morgens, aber trotzdem war in beiden Hogwartsausgaben schon ziemlich viel los im Schloss. Heute war das erste Spiel der Quidditchsaison und sowohl 1977, als auch 1997 spielten die Teams aus Gryffindor und Ravenclaw gegeneinander.

„Klingt übel.", kam Ron's Stimme aus dem Spiegel, doch man konnte hören, dass er grinste.

„Geht so.", meinte Harry und konnte sich jetzt ebenfalls ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. „Ganz so schlimm wie Oliver ist James dann aber doch nicht. Irgendwie schlägt da sein natürliches Maraudergen durch, das ihn im richtigen Moment wieder runterholt."

„Und wenn nicht, macht Sirius irgendeinen Blödsinn und die ganze angespannte Stimmung verpufft ins Nichts.", kicherte Ginny und dachte an das letzte Training vor zwei Tagen, als Sirius aus einer Laune heraus einen Stepptanz auf einer der Bänke in der Umkleidekabine hingelegt hatte.

„Wie gut hast du denn dein Team inzwischen trainiert, Ron?", fragte Harry seinen Freund. „Ich meine, wie stehen eure Chancen gegen die Ravenclaws?"

„Naja, die sind in diesem Jahr recht gut, wenn man der euphorischen Stimmung Glauben schenken darf, die seit Tagen bei denen herrscht.", gab Ron nervös zu. „Irgendwie habe ich ein ziemlich ungutes Gefühl."

„Ach was.", winkte Hermine ab. „Das wird schon. Du hast die in den letzten Wochen genauso gut trainiert wie Harry es im letzten Jahr getan hat. Und das Team steht hinter dir. Was willst du denn noch?"

„Mein erstes Spiel als Kapitän nicht verlieren.", seufzte Ron theatralisch, doch dann glitt plötzlich ein breites Grinsen über sein Gesicht. „Ich glaube, ich weiß, was mich genug ablenkt, damit ich mich nicht selber noch verrückter mache. Wie wäre es mit einer Wette?"

„Eine Wette?", fragte Harry ihn. „Was für eine Wette denn?"

„Naja, wir wetten auf den Ausgang der Spiele. Und wer mit seinem Tipp am dichtesten an einem der tatsächlichen Ergebnisse liegt, egal ob es euer Spiel ist oder unseres hat gewonnen.", erklärte Ron begeistert.

Harry und Ginny sahen sich verdutzt an, doch schließlich riss Ginny Harry den Spiegel aus der Hand und sah ihren Bruder empört an.

„Sag mal, hältst du uns für komplett bescheuert oder was?", fragte sie ihn. „Diese Wette hättest du doch schon gewonnen, bevor wir sie eingehen würden. Du kennst doch unser Ergebnis schon aus dem Spielbericht."

„Äh...was?". Ron sah Ginny dermaßen verwirrt durch den Spiegel hindurch an, dass Harry in lautes Gelächter ausbrach.

„Ich glaube, soweit hat Ron in diesem Fall gar nicht gedacht.", grinste Harry amüsiert. „Und jetzt ist es dafür zu spät, würde ich sagen. Also Ron, wir sind dabei. Aber du tippst zuerst."

„Ähm tja,...", murmelte Ron immer noch leicht irritiert. „dazu brauche ich noch eine Info von euch, wie eure Chancen im Moment so stehen. Eher für oder eher gegen euch?"

„Eher für uns.", antwortete Harry. „Wir sind ungefähr so gut, wie in meinem ersten Pokaljahr. Also wie im dritten Schuljahr."

„Und die Ravenclaws sind ähnlich gut drauf wie unser Team in eurem fünften Jahr. Also katastrophal.", gab Ginny weiterhin bereitwillig Auskunft, damit Ron eine ungefähre Vorstellung hatte, wie es bei ihnen aussah. Sie und Harry hatten ja den Vorteil, dass sie das Ravenclawteam des Jahres 1997 dasselbe war, wie noch im Jahr zuvor und sie dieses Team somit sehr gut einschätzen konnten. „Nur ihr Sucher ist absolute Klasse. Der ist praktisch ihre einzige Chance dieses Spiel zu gewinnen."

„Das heißt also, dass sie alles auf einen schnellen Schnatzfang auslegen werden.", überlegte Ron halblaut vor sich hin. „Das würde ein niedriges Ergebnis bedeuten. Andererseits habt ihr Harry im Team und der ist einer der besten Sucher, die ich je gesehen habe. Und er hat den deutlich besseren Besen. Es könnte also durchaus auch sein, dass er den Ravenclawsucher lange genug ausschaltet, damit eure Jäger ordentlich punkten können, um für später ein gutes Trefferverhältnis rauszuholen. Das ist wirklich schwer einzuschätzen. Was meinst du Hermine?"

„Laß mich damit in Ruhe, Ron.", meinte Hermine energisch. „Mich interessiert dieser ganze Quidditchkram doch gar nicht. Ich habe absolut keine Ahnung, wie ich wetten sollte. Ich bin da immer nur hingegangen, weil du und Harry meine Freunde seid."

„Also gut, dann macht Hermine eben nicht mit.", entschied Ginny. „Ist auch verständlich. Sie hat schließlich wirklich nichts mit Quidditch am Hut und würde wahrscheinlich auf Sieg Hufflepuff im Elfmeterschießen tippen."

„Na, so schlimm ist es nun auch wieder nicht.", murrte Hermine leicht beleidigt.

* * *

„OK, Leute,", fing James an, sein Team in die richtige Stimmung zu bringen. „das hier ist unsere, _meine _letzte Chance, den Pokal nochmal zu gewinnen. Und ich habe definitiv vor, am Ende dieses Schuljahres unsere Namen auf dem verdammten Pott zu sehen. Die Alternative „Slytherin" werden wir nicht zulassen. Wir haben eine exzellente Hüterin,...". Ein Blick von James zu Shelly Stone. „...zwei Weltklassetreiber, die ihresgleichen suchen,...". Die gespielt verlegene Reaktion von Sirius auf diese Worte erinnerte Harry viel zu sehr an Fred und George, um diese Aussage zu unterstützen. Die beiden waren einfach noch einige Klassen besser, als Sirius und Ginny und ein kurzer Blickwechsel mit Ginny bewies ihm, dass sie gerade genau das gleiche dachte. „...einen Sucher, der mit seinen Moves den Gegner schier um den Verstand fliegen kann...". Jetzt traf der intensive Blick seines Vaters Harry, dem dabei ein recht merkwürdiges Gefühl über den Rücken lief. „und wir haben drei wirklich, _wirklich _gute Jäger, die...Harry? Alles in Ordnung bei dir?" 

James kam nicht mehr dazu, Matt Conway und Devon Blackport einen ähnlichen Blick zuzuwerfen, wie den anderen Teammitgliedern, denn er hatte gerade gemerkt, dass Harry einen leicht verwirrten Eindruck machte. Sein Sucher hatte die Hände vor das Gesicht geschlagen und schüttelte vehement den Kopf, so als ob er gerade versuchte, einen ziemlich unangenehmen Gedanken zu verscheuchen.

„Harry? Was ist los?", fragte James nochmal nach, da Harry auf seine erste Frage nicht reagiert hatte.

„Äh?" Harry sah James überrascht an und bemerkte jetzt erst, dass ihn alle irritiert anstarrten. Alle, bis auf Ginny, die sich ein wissendes Lächeln nicht verkneifen konnte. „Oh, ja. Es ist alles in Ordnung. Ich hatte nur gerade das Gefühl, ein Deja Vue zu erleben."

„Ach ja?" Jetzt hatte James das Gefühl, dass er hier etwas absolut nicht verstand.

„Ja.", nickte Harry und sah James jetzt direkt an. „Ich hatte mal einen Kapitän, der eine recht ähnliche Ansprache gehalten hat. Allerdings ging es ihm damals darum, den blöden Pott überhaupt mal zu gewinnen, da ihm das bis dahin noch nie gelungen ist. Der arme Kerl war in der Beziehung etwas panisch, weil er wohl gedacht hat, dass er nie Profi wird, wenn er in der Schule nie den Pokal gewonnen hat."

„Kompletter Blödsinn.", warf Ginny ein. „Oliver war einfach quer gewickelt, was das anging. Und er ist ja dann auch Profi geworden. Also war das alles nur Verrücktmacherei von ihm."

„Naja,", meinte Harry mit einem Schmunzeln zu Ginny rüber. „immerhin _haben _wir am Ende diesen Pott gewonnen. Also können wir nicht mit Sicherheit sagen, ob er nicht doch eine Voraussetzung für die Profiliga ist."

„Aber nach dem ersten Spiel wollte er sich noch in der Dusche ertränken.", schoss Ginny zurück.

„Erinnere mich bloß nicht daran.", stöhnte Harry gequält. „Das Spiel würde ich am liebsten vergessen."

„Wieso?", fragte Sirius ihn. „Was ist denn da passiert?"

„Das war das erste Spiel in meinem Leben, in dem ich den Schnatz nicht gefangen habe.", erklärte Harry. „Außerdem war das Wetter einfach grausam. Gewitter, Sturm, Regen. Alles, was man sich vorstellen kann war dabei. Man war innerhalb von Sekunden völlig durchnäßt und konnte praktisch keinen Meter weit sehen."

„Und dann haben die euch trotzdem spielen lassen?", fragte Devon Blackport ungläubig. „Madame Hooch hätte das unter Garantie nicht gestattet."

„Bist du dir da sicher?", murmelte Ginny vor sich hin, aber niemand achtete in diesem Moment auf sie.

„Nein, sie haben es nicht abgesagt.", erklärte Harry weiter. „Und das Wetter war auch nicht wirklich das schlimmste."

„Was war es dann?", fragte James neugierig.

„Naja, sagen wir mal „ungebetene Gäste". Die haben mich so aus dem Konzept gebracht, dass ich aus ziemlich großer Höhe abgestürzt bin. Der gegnerische Sucher hat das nicht bemerkt, da wir in dem Moment gerade auf Schnatzjagd waren und nicht mich, sondern den Schnatz im Auge behalten hat. Im dem Moment, als ich unten aufschlug hat, er den Schnatz gefangen. Er wollte das Ergebnis später zwar annullieren lassen, aber das ist nicht genehmigt worden. Ist halt dumm gelaufen. Das blöde war nur, dass das Spiel damals gegen das schwächste Team an unserer Schule war und wir eigentlich hätten gewinnen müssen."

„Tja, gegen das schwächste Team der Schule spielen wir heute auch.", meinte James trocken. „Aber das Wetter ist gut und ich hoffe einfach mal, dass es keine „ungebetenen Gäste" gibt, die dich aus dem Konzept bringen. Ich habe nämlich nicht vor, heute zu verlieren."

„Ich auch nicht.", antwortete Harry. „Und keine Sorge. Diese speziellen „ungebetenen Gäste" werden heute ganz sicher nicht hier sein. Und sollten sie es doch sein, was ich wirklich nicht glaube, habe ich inzwischen ein wirksames Gegenmittel gegen die."

„Was auch immer das heißt.", murmelte James und sah erst Harry und dann Ginny merkwürdig an. „Ihr zwei wißt schon, dass ihr manchmal ziemlich in Rätseln sprecht, oder?"

„Glaube mir, James,", meinte Ginny und legte ihrem Kapitän einen Arm kumpelhaft um die Schultern. „wir würden euch viel lieber sehr viel mehr erzählen. Aber leider dürfen wir das nicht. Wir können einige Leute da ganz gewaltig mit gefährden und das ist es nicht wert."

„Ich weiß zwar nicht, wie ihr Leute damit gefährden wollt, wenn ihr uns genaueres über eure alte Schule erzählt, aber vielleicht muß ich das auch nicht verstehen."

Mit diesen Worten schnappte sich James seinen Besen und sah nochmal in die Runde.

„Ich denke, ihr habt verstanden, was ich sagen wollte.", meinte er. „Gewinnt dieses Spiel und verschafft uns einen guten Saisonstart, wenn ihr nicht zukünftig im Training noch mehr schuften wollt."

„Wenn er jetzt noch mit Training vor dem Morgengrauen kommt, habe ich wirklich das Gefühl, als ob Oliver von ihm Besitz ergriffen hätte"., flüsterte Harry Ginny zu, die daraufhin laut anfing zu lachen.

Sirius sah sein daraufhin fragend an, doch sie winkte nur breit grinsend ab, schnappte sich ihren Besen und ging hinter James her auf das Spielfeld.

* * *

Im Jahr 1997 ging es nicht ganz so locker zu in der Gryffindorkabine. Ron war ein ziemliches Nervenbündel und beruhigte sich erst wieder einigermaßen, als Katie ihm androhte, ihn unter die eiskalte Dusche zu stellen und dort mindestens fünf Minuten am Stück festzuhalten, egal ob sie dabei genauso durchnässt werden würde, wie er. Das brachte Ron dann doch wieder auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurück, denn er hatten inzwischen gelernt, dass Katie keine leeren Drohungen machte. Er würde es zwar nie zugeben, aber irgendwie hatte er doch ein wenig Angst vor diesem Temperamentsbündel. 

In der Gryffindorkabine herrschte nach dieser Drohung seitens Katie nun nur noch konzentriertes Schweigen. Auf der Tribüne allerdings war die Spannung nahezu greifbar. Alle wußten, dass dies hier ein recht enges Spiel werden würde. Die Ravenclaws hatten ein Spitzenteam und die Gryffindors, die in den letzten Jahren immer einen Tick besser waren, als das Dachs-Haus hatten ohne den mysteriösen Ausfall von Harry Potter und Ginny Weasley zwei sehr gute und routinierte Spieler verloren.

Noch immer wußte keiner, wo die beiden waren und es schwirrten inzwischen die unterschiedlichsten Gerüchte durch das Schloss. Ein paar Schüler hatten auch bemerkt, dass die Lehrer einen sehr beunruhigten Eindruck machten, so als ob auch sie nichts genaues wüssten, was die Gerüchteküche noch mehr ins kochen brachte. Die einzigen, denen sie nicht abnahmen, dass sie keine Ahnung hatten, waren ihre beiden Schulsprecher. Ron Weasley und Hermine Granger waren einfach zu relaxt, um wirklich keine Ahnung über den Verbleib ihrer Freunde bzw kleiner Schwester zu haben. Aus dem Grund gingen viele leicht auf Abstand zu den beiden, da sie nicht mit in eins von deren verrückten Abenteuern gezogen werden wollten. Nur die Mitglieder der DA waren von diesen Überlegungen nicht zu beeindrucken und so waren sie auch die einzigen, die Rons und Hermines Aussagen widerspruchslos als gegeben hinnahmen und sie nicht öffentlich in Frage stellten. Im Stillen aber glaubten auch sie nicht an die Unwissenheit von Ron und Hermine und bereiteten sich daher im geheimen auf den Ernstfall vor.

Im Augenblick saß Hermine auf der obersten Tribüne der Gryffindorseite und sah zu, wie die Teams das Feld betraten und das Spiel begann. Allerdings bekam sie nicht wirklich viel von dem mit, was vor ihr geschah, denn ihr ging der Satz von Ginny nicht aus dem Kopf, dass Ron ja schon im Spielbericht das Ergebnis nachgesehen haben könnte. Es war nicht so, dass Hermine sich sehr für das Ergebnis von damals interessierte, aber sie hatte seit diesem Satz wieder verstärkt dieses merkwürdige Bauchgefühl, dass ihr sagte, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung wäre. Irgendetwas sagte ihr, dass sie schleunigst einen Blick auf diesen Spielbericht werfen sollte.

Vorsichtig sah sie sich um und bemerkte, dass keiner auf sie achtete. Also machte sie sich leise und unauffällig auf den Weg auf die Treppen zu. Als sie unten angekommen war, kontrollierte sie nochmal, ob sie alleine warf und schlich dann leise auf das Büro von Madame Hooch zu, in dem die Spielberichte aufbewahrt wurden. Die Tür war zwar verschlossen, aber das hatte Hermine bisher selten aufhalten können, wenn sie wirklich irgendwo hineinkommen wollte. Ein geflüstertes „Alohomora Maxima" und sie hatte Madame Hooch Bürotür geöffnet. Wie ein Schatten schlüpfte sie hinein und schloß sie wieder hinter sich ab. Sicher war sicher.

„So, wo ist jetzt der richtige Spielbericht?", murmelte sie leise vor sich hin und sah sich um. „WOW! Ich bin im Quidditchparadies gelandet. Und das, obwohl mich das ganze gar nicht interessiert. Was würden die anderen dazu bloß sagen?"

Rings um sie zu waren Fotos und Poster mit Quidditchmotiven. Es gab eine sich selbst anpassende Tabelle der britischen und irischen Quidditchliga und daneben hing ein kleineres Exemplar für Hogwarts, auf denen im Augenblick noch alle Teams gleichauf waren. Direkt hinter dem mächtigen Schreibtsich hing eine riesige Schautafel, auf der verschiedene Spielzüge dargestellt wurden. Allerdings war da für Hermine nur ein Chaos aus Kreisen, Kreuzen und Pfeilen zu erkennen. Auf dem Schreibtisch standen mehrere Fotos von Madame Hooch selber, die sie als junge Quidditchspielerin in Hufflepuffroben zeigten und auch eine Miniaturausgabe des Hogwartspokals zur Aufbewahrung von Schreibfedern war hier zu finden. An den Wänden standen raumhohe Schränke, die allesamt geschlossen waren.

Hermine ging auf diese Schränke zu und öffnete wahllos einen davon. Ein schneller Blick sagte ihr, dass sie hier völlig falsch war. Hier gab es zwar Spielberichte, aber das waren die von den Spielen aus den Jahren 1435 bis 1590. Sie ging drei Schränke weiter und entdeckte direkt in Augenhöhe einen Ordner, auf dem „Quidditchsaison 1951/52" stand. Dies war also der richtige Schrank, denn es gab noch sehr viel mehr Ordner in den unteren Regalenböden.

Auf dem vorletzten Regalboden fand sie was sie suchte. Mit einem leisen triumphierenden Aufschrei zog sie einen der Ordner heraus und ging damit zum Schreibtisch rüber. Sie brauchte nicht lange suchen, bis sie den Bericht für das Gryffindor-Ravenclaw-Spiel gefunden hatte, da es ziemlich weit vorne abgeheftet war. Neugierig sah sie auf den Bericht und riss überrascht die Augen auf, als sie das Ergebnis sah. Ravenclaw hatte die Gryffindors regelrecht in Grund und Boden gespielt.

Hermine runzelte verwirrt die Stirn. Hatten Harry und Ginny nicht gesagt, dass die Ravenclaws in ihrem Jahr nicht sonderlich gut waren? Wieso waren sie dann von denen so vorgeführt worden? Nachdenklich sah sie auf den oberen Teil des Berichts und schnappte überrascht nach Luft.

„Das kann nicht sein? Wo sind Harry und Ginny?", flüsterte Hermine verwirrt, da sie in der Teamaufstellung weder einen Harry Granger noch eine Ginny Weatherby finden konnte. Stattdessen standen das Kayla Warner als Sucherin und Penny Scott als Treiberin.

„Das muß ein Irtum sein.", murmelte sie leise. „Ich habe bestimmt nur den falschen Ordner erwischt. Ja, das muß es sein."

Sie drehte den Ordner so herum, dass sie das Schild an dessen Rückseite lesen konnte und schnappte gleich darauf nochmal erschrocken nach Luft. In Madame Hoochs akkurater Handschrift stand dort „Quidditchsaison 1977/78". Es war also definitiv der richtige Ordner. Hatte sie vielleicht doch den falschen Spielbericht erwischt? Ein weiterer Blick zeigte ihr, dass auch dies nicht der Fall war und auch auf allen anderen Berichten von Gryffindorspielen waren Harry und Ginny nicht in der Aufstellung zu finden.

„Irgendetwas stimmt hier nicht.", murmelte sie jetzt vollkommen überzeugt. „Irgendetwas ist an dieser ganzen Zeitreisesache faul. Und zwar ganz gewaltig. Wenn ich nur wüßte, was."

Vollkommen in Gedanken versunken nahm Hermine den Spielbericht aus der Akte, rollte ihn zusammen und steckte ihn in ihre Robe. Danach schob sie den Ordner wieder in den Schrank und verließ Madame Hoochs Büro. Sie kam gerade rechtzeitig wieder auf der Tribüne an, um mitzuerleben, wie Colin den Schnatz fing und Gryffindor somit gewann. Sie ließ sich von der begeisterten Menge mit auf das Spielfeld hinunterziehen und gratulierte Ron wie ferngesteuert.

„Was ist mir dir?", fragte dieser sie verdutzt und sah sie fragend an.

„Ich muß unbedingt nachher mit dir reden.", antwortete Hermine. „Alleine. Und bring den Spiegel mit."

Dieser Satz sorgte dafür, dass die Umstehenden sie merkwürdig ansahen, aber Ron hatte sie verstanden und nickte ihr stumm zu. Er würde sich später mit Hermine auf der Tribüne treffen, um mit ihr und den anderen beiden das zu besprechen, was ihr offensichtlich so zusetzte. Aber jetzt wollte er erstmal duschen, sich umziehen und dann seinen ersten Sieg als Kapitän feiern. Denn das hatte er sich jetzt redlich verdient.

* * *

In Harrys und Ginnys Zeit war die Party dagegen schon in vollem Gange. Das Spiel war zu einer absoluten Katastrophe für die Ravenclaws geworden, denn diese waren mit Pauken und Trompeten untergegangen. James, Matt und Devon hatten ein Schützenfest vor den Ravenclawringen averanstaltet, während Shelly auf ihrem Posten vor den Gryffindorringen vor Langeweile fast einzuschlafen drohte. Die Ravenclawtreiber versuchten zwar mit allen Mitteln, die Gryffindorjäger vom Punkten abzuhalten, aber dank des nicht minder großen Einsatzes von Sirius und Ginny hatten sie kaum eine Chance, an die Klatscher ranzukommen. Einzig Harry hatte einen Gegner, der ihm das Leben schwer machte, denn der Ravenclawsucher war ein recht flinker und wendiger Fünftklässler, der ihm kaum von der Seite wich und es immer irgendwie schaffte, Harry zwischen sich und Sirius und Ginny zu bringen. Dadurch hatten die zwei kaum eine Chance, ihn auszuschalten. 

Nachdem die beiden Gryffindortreiber, sehr zur Freude der Ravenclawfans, mehrfach fast ihren eigenen Sucher ausgeschaltet hatten, beorderte Harry Ginny durch Handzeichen dazu ab, sich darauf zu konzentrieren, dass die Ravenclawtreiber nicht an die Klatscher kamen und ihn alleine mit deren Sucher fertigwerden zu lassen.

Der arme Ravenclaw wußte daraufhin nicht mehr, wie ihm geschah, denn Harry flog wie ein Irrer drauflos und versuchte den Ravenclaw mit wilden Flugmanövern, Kehrtwendungen und Sturzflügen abzuschütteln. Mehrfach versuchte er sich an dem Wronskybluff wodurch er durch seinen Feuerblitz, den es in dieser Zeit eigentlich noch gar nicht gab, wesentlich im Vorteil war. Als Harry zum siebten Mal in den Sturzflug ging, reagierte der Ravenclaw schon gar nicht mehr, da er wieder mit einem Bluff rechnete. Diesmal jedoch hatte er die falsche Wahl getroffen, denn Harry hatte den Schnatz etwa einen halben Meter über der Grasnarbe entdeckt und fing ihn nach einem eleganten Schlenker mit der linken Hand ein.

Die Gryffindorkurve brach in tosenden Jubel aus, während Harry von seinen Teamkameraden fast erdrückt wurde. Das Team wurde auf Schultern in den Gemeinschaftsraum entführt, ohne die Chance auf eine Dusche zu bekommen oder sich umziehen zu können. Von irgendwo her tauchten plötzlich Unmengen an Butterbier und Süßigkeiten auf und sowohl Harry als auch Ginny hatten das Gefühl, dass eine gewisse buckelige Hexe und ein dahinter versteckter Geheimgang dabei eine nicht unwesentliche Rolle gespielt hatten.

Harry hatte das Gefühl, dass es an diesem Abend keine einzige Gryffindor gab, mit der er nicht ausgelassen durch den Gemeinschaftsraum getanzt war, wenn man das wilde Gehopse, dass sie veranstalteten denn Tanzen nennen konnten. Am meisten Spaß hatte er dabei mit Lily, wobei James ihm immer wieder finstere Blicke zuwarf und Harry hatte das sichere Gefühl, dass dieser ihm nur nicht den Hals umdrehte, weil er ihm heute einen grandiosen Sieg beschert hatte. Im Augenblick tanzte James mit Ginny knapp einen Meter neben ihnen und Harry konnte in Ginnys Augen sehen, dass es in ihrem Hirn gerade mächtig arbeitete.

Dies bestätigte sich, als diese James was ins Ohr flüsterte, sich dann zu Harry und Lily umdrehte und dieser auf die Schulter klopfte.

„Entschuldige, darf ich vielleicht abklatschen? Danke.", ratterte sie runter, schnappte sich Harry und zog diesen tiefer ins Gewühl.

Lily stand wie vom Donner gerührt da und wehrte sich nicht mal, als James sie in seine Arme zog, und bemerkte nicht mal, dass Sirius, der gerade am DJ-Pult stand und dem DJ ein weiteres Butterbier brachte, geistesgegenwärtig einen langsameren Song einspielte. Erst als dieser schon eine Weile lief, schien Lily zu realisieren, was gerade passiert war und versuchte sich aus James' Armen zu winden.

„Potter, laß mich sofort los.", zischte sie ihn an und warf ihm einen giftigen Blick zu.

„Nur diesen einen Tanz, Lily.", bat James sie jedoch leise. „Als kleine Belohnung für den Sieg. Ich verspreche auch, dass ich sonst nichts von dir verlange. Nur diesen Tanz und dann kannst du wieder gehen. Bitte."

Lily sah James verdattert an. Hatte James Potter, der große, immer selbstsichere und arrogante James Potter sie gerade wirklich mit leiser, unsicherer Stimme um diesen Tanz gebeten? Sie regelrecht angefleht? Sie konnte es kaum glauben. Wie sollte sie da jetzt nein sagen? Sie konnte es irgendwie nicht. Nicht, wenn er sie so bittend mit diesen haselnußbraunen Augen ansah.

„In Ordnung.", erwiderte sie schließlich und erreichte damit, dass James fast über seine eigenen Füße stolperte, da er nicht wirklich mit dieser Antwort gerechnet hatte.

„In Ordnung?", fragte er verdutzt nach.

„Ja.", antwortete Lily und lächelte verschmitzt, da sie sein verdutztes Gesicht recht amüsant fand. „Ich tanze diesen Tanz mit dir. Aber ich warne dich. Wenn deine Hände auch nur einen Zentimeter tiefer rutschen, wirst du nie Nachkommen zeugen können. Und solltest du dir weitere Freiheiten herausnehmen, schreie ich den ganzen Turm zusammen. Verstanden?"

„Verstanden!", antwortete James, sah sie jetzt jedoch gleich darauf verschmitzt grinsend an. „Also kein Fummeln und kein Knutschen. Schade eigentlich."

„Potter!", warnte Lily ihn und sah ihn streng an. „Benimm dich."

„Yes M'am.", erwiderte James unterwürfig, sah ihr aber trotzdem tief in die Augen, was bei Lily ein seltsames Ziehen in der Magengegend verursachte.

Auf der anderen Seite, in der Nähe des DJ-Pults sah Harry währenddessen Ginny grinsend an.

„Das war aber nicht sehr nett von Ihnen, Ms. Weasley.", sagte er so leise zu ihr, dass nur sie beide es hören konnten. „Paß bloß auf, dass du nicht irgendwann die Rache meiner Mutter zu spüren bekommst."

„Also, wenn ich mir die zwei so ansehe, sieht es nicht sonderlich nach Rache aus, was Lily so im Sinn hat.", meinte Ginny schmunzelnd und mit einem Blick zu James und Lily, die immer noch eng umschlungen langsam vor sich hintanzten. „Und sie es doch mal positiv, Mr. Potter. Ich glaube, ich habe gerade deine Eltern miteinander verkuppelt."

„Naja, zumindest hast du sie einander nähergebracht.", schmunzelte Harry, der ebenfalls zu seinen zukünftigen Eltern rübersah. „Damit hast du immerhin meine Existenz gesichert."

„Siehst du, das ist alles reiner Eigennutz.", grinste Ginny, doch sie sah Harry plötzlich leicht verwirrt an. „Sag mal, hast du den Spiegel in deiner Robentasche? Ich meine nämlich, dass ich Ron gerade gehört habe."

„Ja.", antwortete Harry und zog den Zweiwegespiegel aus der Tasche. „Den habe ich eingesteckt, als wir endlich die Gelegenheit hatten, uns umzuziehen. Ich habe auch die Marauders Map und den Tarnumhang da, falls wir die noch brauchen."

„Was ja jetzt auch der Fall zu sein scheint.", meinte Ginny und zog Harry hinter sich her auf das Portrailoch zu.

Auf dem Weg dahin kam ihnen Sirius mit Remus und Peter im Schlepptau entgegen, der sie kurz mit hochgezogener Augenbraue ansah und dann anfing, breit zu grinsen.

„Anständig bleiben.", rief er ihnen nach. „Tut nichts, was ich nicht auch tun würde."

„Aber nicht doch.", antwortete Ginny trocken. „Was denkst du denn von uns?"

Sirius sah sie daraufhin verdutzt an, woraufhin jetzt Harry ihn breit angrinste. Sagen konnte er allerdings nicht mehr, da Ginny inzwischen das Portrailoch geöffnet hatte und ihn durchzog. Im nächsten Moment schlug das Portrailoch auch schon wieder zu.

„Ich würde sagen, die kennt dich noch nicht wirklich, Sirius.", meinte Peter und sah nachdenklich auf die Rückwand des Portrais.

„Ganz im Gegenteil.", erwiderte Remus verschmitzt. „Die kennt ihn viel zu gut, wenn du mich fragst. Ich habe das Gefühl, dass Ginny die einzige ist, die unserem lieben Sirius gewachsen ist. Genau wie Lily das in Bezug auf James ist."

„Apropos James und Lily.", meinte Sirius in diesem Moment. „Ist euch schon aufgefallen, dass die seit fast zehn Minuten miteinander tanzen und James immer noch lebendig und in einem Stück ist?"

„Tja,", meinte Remus und sah jetzt ebenfalls zu den beiden rüber, die immer noch einträchtig miteinander tanzten. „es geschehen noch Zeichen und Wunder."

* * *

Unterdessen hatten sich Harry und Ginny in den Raum der Wünsche verzogen, um mit Ron und Hermine Kontakt aufzunehmen. 

„Ron?", fragte Harry in den Spiegel. „Was ist los? Wo brennt es?"

„Na endlich.", kam Rons Stimme aus dem Spiegel und im nächsten Moment erschien auch sein recht ungeduldig wirkendes Gesicht. „Das wurde auch langsam Zeit. Wir versuchen schon seit fast einer Stunde, euch zu erreichen. Was habt ihr bloß die ganze Zeit über gemacht, dass ihr nicht reagiert?"

„Weißt du Ron,", erwiderte Ginny und verdrehte die Augen. „es gibt Dinge im Leben, da will man seinen älteren Bruder nicht unbedingt dran teilhaben lassen. Auch nicht, wenn es nur durch einen Spiegel ist. Und vor allem nicht, wenn man es mit dessen bestem Freund tut."

Einen Moment schien es Ron die Sprache verschlagen zu haben. Harry sah Ginny verdutzt an, woraufhin diese nur lächelnd mit den Schultern zuckte, was Ron nicht sehen konnte. Harry fing daraufhin an, amüsiert vor sich hin zu grinsen und wandte sich wieder dem Spiegel zu.

„Was ist los, Ron? Hat es dir die Sprache verschlagen?"

„Harry James Potter.", knurrte Ron in diesem Moment. „Ich schwöre dir bei allem, was mir heilig ist, wenn du meine kleine Schwester verführt haben solltest, bringe ich dich um."

„Wow!", meinte Harry und sah Ginny an, die überrascht die Augenbrauen hochgezogen hatte. „Der ist wirklich extrem darauf fixiert, dass dir niemand zu nahe kommt."

„Große Brüder eben.", meinte Ginny grinsend. „Und von der Sorte habe ich gleich sechs. Also paß lieber auf, was du mit mir so anstellst."

„Worauf du dich verlassen kannst.", erwiderte Harry und sah Ron wieder an. „Keine Panik, Kumpel. Ginny ist immer noch genauso unberührt wie eh und je. Obwohl ich nicht genau sagen kann, wie weit sie mit Dean oder Michael gegangen ist."

„Das will ich dir auch geraten haben.", knurrte Ron den Spiegel an. „Und die anderen beiden knöpfe ich mir noch vor."

„Mit denen bin ich nicht weiter als mit dir gegangen, Potter.", antwortete Ginny Harry lässig und wandte sich dann auch wieder Ron zu. „Also, was gibt's, dass ihr uns von unserer Party wegholt? Harry und ich haben gerade richtig nett miteinander getanzt."

„Harry kann tanzen?", ließ sich nun Hermine endlich was von sich hören. „Seit wann das denn? Das sind ja ganz neue Sitten."

„Hahaha.", lachte Harry humorlos, doch Hermine sprach schon weiter.

„Was feiert ihr denn überhaupt, wenn man mal fragen darf? Eure grandiose Niederlage?"

„Welche Niederlage?", fragte Ginny verdutzt. „Wir haben die Ravenclaws regelrecht in Grund und Boden gespielt."

„Habt ihr nicht.", widersprach Ron ihr entschieden.

„Ach.", meinte Harry irritiert. „Und das weißt du, weil du dabei warst oder was? Bist du sicher, dass du das nicht mit eurem Spiel verwechselst?"

„Wir haben gewonnen, wenn auch nur knapp.", antwortete Ron knapp, wurde aber von Hermine abgewürgt.

„Ihr habt gewonnen? Ganz sicher?"

„Sagt mal, habt ihr zuviel Butterbier getrunken, oder was?", fragte Harry seine Freunde auf der anderen Spiegelseite. „Natürlich haben wir gewonnen. Was glaubt ihr, warum es in unserem Gemeinschaftsraum gerade eine Party gibt, die jeden Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff und Slytherin vor Neid erblassen lassen würde? Wie kommt ihr überhaupt darauf, dass wir verloren haben sollen?"

„Weil es in dem Spielbericht steht, den Hermine aus Madame Hoochs Büro geklaut hat.", antwortete Ron.

„Hermine hat den Spielbericht aus Madame Hoochs Büro geklaut?", fragte Ginny überrascht.

„Das ist gegen die Regel, Ms. Schulsprecherin. Weißt du das eigentlich?", fragte Harry Hermine schmunzelnd.

„Ich hatte wieder dieses Bauchgefühl.", antwortete Hermine allerdings nur und ignorierte Harrys Stichelei. „Und ratet mal, was dieser Spielbericht noch über euer Spiel verrät?"

„Wieso verrätst du es uns nicht einfach?", fragte Ginny zurück. „Das würde es sehr viel einfacher machen."

„Er verrät, dass ihr zwei gar nicht mitgespielt habt.", antwortete Hermine daraufhin. „Es haben Kayla Warner als Sucherin und Penny Scott als Treiberin gespielt."

„Kayla und Penny?", fragte Harry verblüfft.

„Na, dann wundert es mich nicht, dass wir angeblich verloren haben.", erwiderte Ginny spöttisch. „Die wollten doch nur wegen Sirius ins Team und haben wohl das ganze Spiel über nur Augen für ihn gehabt."

„Äh, Ginny,", meinte Harry und sah Ginny an. „w_ir_ haben gespielt und nicht Kayla und Penny."

„Laut dem Spielbericht habt ihr das nicht.", beharrte Hermine auf ihrem Standpunkt. „Und ihr habt auch nicht in den anderen Gryffindorspielen gespielt. Ihr zwei taucht absolut nirgends auf."

„Bist du dir sicher, dass du die Berichte aus dem richtigen Jahr angesehen hast?", fragte Ginny Hermine.

„Natürlich bin ich mir sicher.", erwiderte diese empört. „Ich habe extra nochmal nachgesehen. Es war der Ordner mit den Spielberichten der Saison 1977/78."

„Und das ist genau die Saison, in der wir gerade spielen.", murmelte Harry nachdenklich. „Das ganze ist irgendwie merkwürdig."

„Merkwürdig ist gar kein Ausdruck.", meinte Ginny. „Dieses ganze Schuljahr ist absoluter Wahnsinn. Was zur Hölle geht hier vor sich?"

„Ich habe absolut keine Ahnung.", erwiderte Hermine ratlos. „Aber irgendetwas läuft hier nicht logisch. Wenn ihr gespielt habt und wenn ihr gewonnen habt, warum stehen dann Kayla Warner und Penny Scott im Spielbericht? Und warum steht da, dass ihr mit über 200 Punkten verloren habt?"

„Weiß der Himmel.", stöhnte Harry entsetzt auf, als er von dem Ergebnis hörte und auch Ginny riß geschockt die Augen auf. „Aber ich bin froh, dass es sich nicht so zugetragen hat. Aus was für Gründen auch immer. James wäre fix und alle, wenn das so wäre."

„Wahrscheinlich.", stimmte Ron ihm zu, den es regelrecht schüttelte bei dem Gedanken, wie sein Vorgänger im Kapitänsamt sich in dem Moment gefühlt haben mußte. Oder hätte fühlen müssen? Er wußte nicht so recht, was er von der ganzen Sache halten sollte. „Aber wir sollten uns wirklich so langsam mal ernsthaft Gedanken darüber machen, wie das Ganze hier logisch zu erklären ist. Warum haben die Taten von euch so gar keine Auswirkungen auf unsere Zeit? Ihr habt ja definitiv gespielt und auch gewonnen. Irgendwie muß das doch erklärbar sein. "

„Irgendwie ist das sicher auch erklärbar.", meinte Hermine. „Wir müssen einfach nur noch intensiver nach der Erklärung suchen. Am besten ist es, wenn ihr auch mal bei Dumbledore nachhakt. Vielleicht hat der ja inzwischen eine Erklärung parat."

„Das sollten wir wirklich mal tun.", überlegte Ginny. „Der hat sich seit den ersten paar Tagen nicht wirklich viel um uns gekümmert, was mich ehrlich gesagt schon ein wenig wundert."

„Dann gehen wir in den nächsten Tagen mal zu ihm.", entschied Harry und stand aus dem Sessel auf, in dem er saß. „Und jetzt wird weitergefeiert. Immerhin haben wir alle vier einen Grund dazu, da schließlich unsere Teams heute beide gewonnen haben."

Und so machten sie sich alle recht nachdenklich wieder auf den Weg in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume. Ron und Hermine, um einen Sieg zu feiern, der mehr als knapp war und Harry und Ginny, um einen Sieg zu feiern, der zwar wesentlich überzeugender war, doch den es eigentlich gar nicht geben durfte.

* * *

**A/N:** Diesmal bin ich einen Tag zu früh dran, aber das hat seinen Grund. Ich bin nämlich das ganze Wochenende unterwegs und hätte sonst erst am Montag hochladen können und solange wollte ich euch nicht warten lassen. Also bekommt ihr es heute Abend schon und ich hoffe, dass ich euch damit eine Freude machen konnte. 

Ich hoffe, ihr hattet Spaß damit und laßt mir wieder ein paar Worte da, wenn es euch gefallen hat. Ich freue mich nämlich immer sehr darüber. Es ist übrigens das bisher längste Kapitel (und damit meine ich von allen Kapiteln, die bisher fertig sind, was im Moment 17 Kapitel sind.)

**Infos zur Marauders Map:** Da ich in den Reviews immer mal wieder auf Ungereimtheiten was die Marauders Map angeht, hingeweisen werde, möchte ich euch jetzt gerne allen darauf antworten, damit ihr euch nicht mehr weiter den Kopf zerbrechen müßt.

**Erstens:** Ja, ich habe einen Fehler gemacht. Eigentlich müßten Harry und Ginny unter ihren richtigen Namen dort auftauchen und somit müßten sie auch den Maraudern auffallen. In diese Falle bin ich getappt und als ich dahinter gekommen bin, hatte ich schon fast 11 Kapitel fertig und wollte sie nicht mehr alle umschreiben. Ihr werdet euch mit der Tatsache abfinden müssen, dass es eben so ist, wie es ist. Eine mögliche Erklärung dafür wäre, dass Harry und Ginny in dieser Zeit offiziell unter den Namen „Granger" und „Weatherby" vorgestellt wurden und die Karte sie somit als die echten Namen anerkennt. Unter den Namen „Potter" und „Weasley" lernt sie sie ja erst sehr viele Jahre später kennen.

Dass das im Fall Crouch/Moody nicht geklappt hat, liegt ganz einfach daran, dass Crouch der Karte schon unter diesem Namen bekannt war bzw dass er in Hogwarts offiziell unter diesem Namen bekannt war und die Karte durch ihre magische Verbindung mit dem Schloss diese Person erkannt hat. Die Erklärung ist komplett schräg, aber ich versuche damit, mich aus meiner selbst erstellten Sackgasse wieder zu befreien. Die Auflösung (oder besser gesagt, die Richtigstellung der Tatsachen) dazu gibt es dann am Ende des 11. Kapitels, also in zwei Wochen. Habt bis dahin bitte noch ein wenig Geduld. Ab dann läuft wieder alles in geordneten Bahnen. Zumindest in dieser Beziehung, denn in geordneten Bahnen läuft hier ja leider nicht alles.

**Zweitens:** Die Sache mit dem „Raum der Wünsche". Ich bin in den Reviews und auch via icq öfter mal darauf angesprochen worden, dass dieser Raum den Maraudern gar nicht bekannt gewesen ist und sie sich deshalb auch nicht dort verstecken konnten. Meine Gegenfrage dazu ist: Woher wißt ihr das? Stützt ihr eure Behauptung auf die Tatsache, dass der Raum nicht auf der Marauders Map zu finden ist? Wenn das so ist, ist es meiner Meinung nach kein Beweis, sondern nur eine Vermutung und ich habe in diesem Fall eine gänzlich andere Vermutung.

Ich bin definitiv der Meinung, dass die Marauder den Raum kannten. Immerhin haben ihn auch Fred und George mal zufällig entdeckt, als sie vor Filch auf der Flucht waren. Auch wenn sie ihn später nicht wiedergefunden haben, aber das muß ja nicht unbedingt zwangsläufig auch bei den Maraudern so gewesen sein. Und da sich die Marauder in Hogwarts sehr gut auskannten, glaube ich nicht, dass ihnen dieses Geheimnis lange verborgen geblieben ist. Sie haben schließlich auch sehr viele sehr geheim liegende Geheimgänge gefunden.

Warum steht dann der Raum nicht auf der Marauders Map? Diese Frage ist ganz einfach mit einer Gegenfrage zu beantworten. Wie soll man einen Raum auf einer Karte vermerken, der mal da ist und mal nicht und, wenn er denn da ist, immer verschiedene Abmaße hat? Ernsthaft Leute, ich bin gelernte Bauzeichnerin und habe ein paar Jahre lang Architektur studiert und ich wüßte definitiv nicht, wie ich diesen Raum auf einer Karte einzeichnen sollte. Laut meiner Theorie gibt es ihn nämlich nicht mal, wenn gerade keiner drin ist und man kann nichts darstellen, was es nicht gibt. Theoretisch müßte er auftauchen, wenn er benutzt wird, aber da gibt es dann auch wieder einen Haken. Der Raum ist durch seine spezielle Magie so gesichert, dass er nicht geortet bzw gefunden werden kann. Aus dem Grund sieht man die Personen, die ihn betreten oder verlassen nur dann, wenn sie im entsprechenden Korridor sind.

Und genau das ist sowohl im Fall Malfoy im „Halbblutprinz", als auch im Fall der Marauder in „Turn Back Time" passiert. Hier liegt also von mir aus kein Fehler vor. Wenn ihr allerdings einer anderen Meinung seid, kann ich das nicht ändern und behaupte einfach mal, jeder darf ein wenig künstlerische Freiheit in seiner Fanfictions einfließen lassen. ;-P

So, nächste Woche gibt es dann das 10. Kapitel und ich denke, das dürfte euch sehr gefallen, denn diese Story kommt an einem ganz bestimmten Punkt an. Mehr verrate ich allerdings noch nicht, um euch nicht die Spannung zu nehmen.

Über Reviews freue ich mich natürlich wieder und bedanke mich auch für alle Reviews, die ich für das 8. Kapitel bekommen habe. Ich liebe euch alle (und macht bitte weiter so).


	12. Wer seid ihr wirklich?

**TURN BACK TIME**

_Die Geschichte einer wundersamen Reise_

**Widmung:**

Für Mondfee, die gerade auf dem Weg in den hohen Norden ist, mich aber trotzdem nicht vergessen hat.

Danke für deine Treue.

Ich hoffe, dir gefällt das, was ich dir zu lesen mitgegeben habe genauso ut, wie das, was ich bisher so geschrieben habe._  
_

* * *

Überall geht ein frühes Ahnen dem späteren Wissen voraus.

- Alexander von Humboldt (1769-1859), dt. Naturforscher u. Geograf -

* * *

**Kapitel 10 – Wer seid ihr wirklich?**

Etwa zwei Wochen nach dem Quidditchspiel gegen die Ravenclaws schlurfte James ziemlich lustlos durch die Gänge in Richtung Bibliothek, da er sich noch ein Buch für Verteidigung holen wollte. Sein Patronuszauber haute nämlich nicht so hin, wie er es gerne hätte und das ärgerte ihn. Normalerweise hatte er nämlich im Unterricht selten Probleme, etwas nach ein paar Versuchen zu schaffen, aber an diesem Zauber übte er nun schon eine ganze Weile erfolglos rum. Er schaffte es zwar im Gegensatz zu den meisten anderen, zumindest eine relativ feste weiße Nebelwolke zu produzieren, aber eine scharfe Kontur hatte sein Patronus nicht. Die einzigen, die es genauso weit geschafft hatten wie er, waren Sirius, Lily und Harry. Sogar Remus hatte mit diesem Zauber Probleme, was James auch wunderte. Remus schaffte es sonst meistens, einigermaßen mit ihm und Sirius mitzuhalten, aber hierbei versagte er völlig. Und von Peter brauchte man gar nicht zu sprechen. James war sich ziemlich sicher, dass dieser den Patronus nie schaffen würde. Dieser Zauber war einfach über dem Niveau eines Peter Pettigrew und hierbei konnten ihm auch James und Sirius nicht helfen, wie sie es bei der Animagussache noch konnten. Hier kam es nur auf den eigenen Willen an, sich im Angesicht der Gefahr auf etwas Glückliches zu konzentrieren.

In Gedanken versunken bog James um eine Ecke. Die Gänge waren wie ausgestorben, was wahrscheinlich an dem schönen Spätherbsttag lag, der draußen die letzten warmen Sonnenstrahlen vom Himmel schickte. Die meisten verbrachten den Freitagnachmittag draußen auf den Schlossgründen und quälten sich nicht mit Fragen über die Hausaufgaben. Für James war diese allgemeine Ignoranz an die eigene Bildung allerdings ein glücklicher Umstand, denn wenn auf den Gängen mehr losgewesen wäre, wäre er nicht Zeuge eines doch recht interessanten Gesprächs geworden. Ein Gespräch, dass Hausmeister Filch mit Bibliothekarin Pince führte, an deren Tresen er gerade lehnte, wie ein Seemann an der Kneipentheke. Wie der Blitz war James unter seinen Tarnumhang verschwunden und schlich sich näher an die beiden heran, um mitzuhören.

„Ich weiß genau, was du meinst, Irma", antwortete Filch gerade und war einem vorbeilaufenden Erstklässler aus Hufflepuff einen griesgrämigen Blick zu, der daraufhin schleunigst das Weite suchte. „Diese beiden Neuzugänge aus Gryffindor sind mir auch nicht so ganz geheuer."

„Professor Dumbledore sollte viel vorsichtiger sein.", meinte auch Madame Pince. „Wir leben immerhin nicht mehr in ganz so sicheren Zeiten. Und dann gewährt er den Neuen, von denen noch nie vorher jemand etwas gehört oder gesehen hat auch noch Sonderrechte. Das ist doch nicht normal."

„Was meinst du denn für Sonderrechte?", fragte Filch nach und auch James spitzte neugierig die Ohren. Von Sonderrechten für Harry und Ginny hatte er nämlich noch nie was gehört.

„Na, diese Generalerlaubnis für die verbotene Abteilung, zum Beispiel.", antwortete Madame Pince und Filch und James klappten synchron die Kinnladen runter.

„Die haben eine Generalerlaubnis für die verbotene Abteilung?", vergewisserte sich Filch verblüfft. „Du meinst, sie haben das Recht sich jedes Buch von dort auszuleihen, wann sie wollen? Und das ohne eine Genehmigung von einem Lehrer zu haben oder einen triftigen Grund dafür nennen zu müssen?"

„Genau das meine ich damit.", nickte Madame Pince. „Mir war es schon immer nicht geheuer, dass die Schulsprecher das durften. Und schon gar nicht, wenn es welche aus Slytherin sind, aber es völlig unbekannten und neuen Schülern zu erlauben, grenzt schon an Wahnsinn. Man weiß ja gar nicht, was die mit dieser Erlaubnis alles so anstellen können und ob die nicht doch heimlich für diesen Lord Sowieso arbeiten, der in letzter Zeit soviel von sich reden macht."

„Oder deren Eltern.", stimmte Filch ihr nachdenklich zu. „Diese Generalerlaubnis ist schon ein Kreuz. In diesem Jahr hat sogar dieser vermaledeite Potter dieses Recht. Alleine bei dem Gedanken daran, was er und seine verfluchten Freunde damit anstellen können, würde ich mir die Auspeitschgenehmigung für Schüler zurückwünschen."

James glitt ein dämonisches Grinsen über das Gesicht. Diese Erlaubnis war letztendlich genau das gewesen, was ihn dazu veranlasst hatte, den anfangs verhassten Schulsprecherposten doch noch zu übernehmen. Und er nahm sich fest vor, diese Erlaubnis demnächst öfter mal zu nutzen. Und sei es nur, um Madame Pince und Filch damit zu ärgern, ohne dass sie ihn dafür bestrafen konnten. Allerdings wunderte er sich genauso wie die beiden darüber, dass Harry und Ginny ebenfalls eine solche Erlaubnis hatten. Wozu brauchten die zwei die? Doch es sollte noch mehr kommen, was James verwunderte.

„Und weißt du, was mir an denen auch nicht gefällt?", fragte Filch jetzt Madame Pince.

„An Potter und seinen Freunden?", fragte Madame Pince verwirrt, da sie gerade nicht recht wusste, von wem Filch nun sprach.

„Nein, an diesen beiden Neuen.", antwortete Filch und Madame Pince sah ihn nur fragend an. „Die kennen sich hier viel zu gut aus für Neuzugänge. Ich habe die beiden schon mehrfach nach der Sperrstunde in den Gängen erwischt, aber immer wieder sind sie mir durch verschiedene Geheimgänge entkommen. Die sind einfach zu schnell für meine alten Knochen. Und ab und zu verschwinden sie auch einfach spurlos. Dabei weiß ich ganz genau, dass es an einigen dieser Stellen keine Geheimgänge gibt und dass ein paar Gänge sogar in Sackgassen enden. Aber sie sind weg. Einfach weg. Das ist doch nicht normal, oder?"

„Nein, das ist es nicht.", stimmte Madame Pince ihm nachdenklich zu.

Was sich die beiden sonst noch so zu erzählen hatten, bekam James nicht mehr mit, denn er war inzwischen auf dem Weg zum See runter, wo seine Freunde auf ihn warteten. Das Buch, weswegen er eigentlich gekommen war, interessierte ihn im Moment überhaupt nicht mehr, denn er hatte inzwischen die Bestätigung bekommen, dass er sich in den letzten Wochen nichts eingebildet hatte. Auch er hatte nämlich bemerkt, dass sich Harry und Ginny erstaunlich gut in Hogwarts auskannten und sich selten verliefen. Außerdem übersprangen sie einige Trickstufen schon genauso automatisch wie alle anderen in ihren jeweiligen Jahrgängen. Anfangs hatte er sich das mit überdurchschnittlich schneller Auffassungsgabe erklärt, aber diese Erklärung war gerade durch Filchs Aussage verpufft. Denn woher hätten sie von den Geheimgängen erfahren sollen, die außer Filch nur James und seine Freunde bis ins kleinste Detail kannten? Nein, irgendetwas stimmte mit den beiden nicht und es war keine Einbildung. Er musste unbedingt mit seinen Freunden darüber sprechen.

* * *

„Mensch James, da bist du ja endlich. Ich hatte schon Angst, dass wir dich tatsächlich an die staubtrockenen Bücherwürmer aus Ravenclaw verloren hätten." 

Ein paar Ravenclaws die mit ihren Büchern ein Stückchen weiter unter einer Baumgruppe saßen und lernten, warfen Sirius auf diese Bemerkung hin finstere Blicke zu, die dieser breit grinsend erwiderte.

„Erzähl keinen Stuss, Sirius.", verteidigte James seine Marauderehre. „Was interessieren mich die Bücher. Es gibt wesentlich interessantere Dinge in der Bibliothek."

„Hübsche Mädchen?", fragte Sirius breit grinsend und wackelte einer der Ravenclaws anzüglich mit den Augenbrauen zu, die knallrot anlief und die Nase ins Buch vertiefte.

„Auch", grinste James mit einem Seitenblick zu den Ravenclaws. „Aber in diesem Fall geht es eher um das genaue Gegenteil."

„Dir geht es um hässliche Mädchen?", fragte Peter verdutzt nach, während Remus James nur verwirrt ansah.

„Also, jetzt redest du Stuss, Peter, und nicht ich.", meinte Sirius und warf Peter einen genervten Blick zu.

„Ne, Sirius", meinte James. „Ausnahmsweise hat der Kurze mal Recht. Es geht wirklich um ein hässliches Mädchen. Sofern man denn die Pince noch als Mädchen betrachten darf."

„Ah!", meinte Sirius nun und sah James trotzdem verwirrt an. „Klär mich auf. Was ist mit der ollen Schreckschraube?"

„Sirius!", mahnte Remus ihn, doch Sirius winkte nur lässig ab.

„Diese olle Schreckschraube", begann James und fing sich ebenfalls einen strengen Blick von Remus ein, den er genauso lässig ignorierte wie Sirius. „hatte gerade ein sehr interessantes Gespräch mit unser aller Lieblingshausmeister."

„Wie interessant?", fragte Sirius neugierig.

„Seeeeeeeeeeehr interessant.", antwortete James mit gewichtiger Miene. „Wir sollten das auf jeden Fall anderswo besprechen. Irgendwo, wo uns keiner belauschen kann."

„Du meinst, so wie du es bei der Pince und Filch getan hast?", hakte Remus miz leicht tadelndem Unterton nach.

„Ganz genau", antwortete James und grinste ihn an.

„OK, wenn es denn so wichtig ist,...", seufzte Remus und rappelte sich auf.

„Du wirst gleich schon hören, wie wichtig es ist, Remus", beruhigte James ihn und zu viert machten sich die Jungs auf den Weg zurück ins Schloss.

Allerdings konnte Sirius sich einen weiteren flirtenden Blick in Richtung der Ravenclawmädchen nicht verkneifen, die daraufhin erneut in Gekicher ausbrachen und nun allesamt knallrot anliefen. Sirius grinste vor sich hin. Es war halt so einfach und immer wieder schön mit anzusehen, wie schnell er die Mädchen in Verlegenheit bringen konnte. Wie gerne würde er mal erleben, dass Ginny so reagierte. Doch diese brachte so schnell nichts aus dem Konzept, wie er mittlerweile wusste. Wahrscheinlich war das bei sechs älteren Brüdern auch kein Wunder.

* * *

„Wie bitte?", rief Remus erstaunt aus, als James seinen Bericht beendet hatte. Die Marauder hatten sich in einen Geheimgang im fünften Stock zurückgezogen, der eine Abkürzung zwischen dem Zauberkunstkorridor und den Kerkern war. „Habe ich das gerade richtig verstanden? Unsere beiden Neuzugänge haben von Dumbledore eine Generalerlaubnis für die verbotene Abteilung?" 

„Genau das habe ich gesagt", antwortete James, während Sirius nur überrascht durch die Zähne pfiff und Peter die Kinnlade runterklappte.

„Wozu brauchen die sowas?", fragte Remus völlig baff nach.

„Ich habe absolut keine Ahnung", erwiderte James, der immer noch leicht verwirrt über das war, was er bei dem Gespräch zwischen Filch und Madame Pince erfahren hatte. „Aber was ich weiß, ist, dass das nicht das einzige ist, was mich bei den beiden stutzig macht"

„Meinst du damit die Tatsache, dass sich die zwei erstaunlich gut hier auskennen?", fragte Sirius ihn und James nickte. „Stimmt, das ist mir auch schon aufgefallen. Ich habe mir das immer damit erklärt, dass die sich sowas halt sehr schnell merken können. Vielleicht müssen die bei diesem mysteriösen Beruf von ihren Eltern einfach schnell von Begriff sein."

„Zwei Blöde, ein Gedanke", war James Erwiderung darauf und Sirius grinste, da er verstand, was James damit sagen wollte. „Das erklärt aber nicht, warum sie Filch immer wieder entwischen können, wenn sie, aus was für Gründen auch immer, nach der Sperrstunde draußen sind."

„Habt ihr das überhaupt mal mitbekommen?", fragte Remus und erreichte dadurch, dass ihn alle fragend ansahen. „Ich meine, dass Harry nach der Sperrstunde noch draußen ist? Bei Ginny können wir das ja nicht mit Sicherheit sagen, aber Harry wohnt immerhin bei uns uns im Schlafsaal"

„Der ist, soweit ich weiß, immer sehr viel in der Bibliothek am lernen", warf Peter nachdenklich ein. „Und spätestens um 10 Uhr verschwindet er immer in den Schlafsaal. Mir ist noch nie aufgefallen, dass er nicht da war, wenn wir in den Schlafsaal gekommen sind."

„Mir auch nicht", stimmte Sirius ihm zu. „Aber das erklärt nicht, warum die sich mit den Geheimgängen so gut auskennen. Und die Trickstufen und falschen Türen umgehen die auch schon wie im Schlaf. Wir haben dafür immerhin im ersten Schuljahr bis weit nach Weihnachten für gebraucht. Vor allem diese ewig wechselnden Treppen haben mich anfangs richtig kirre gemacht. Und die laufen automatisch jeden Tag auf die richtigen zu. Da stimmt doch was nicht."

„Genau das meine ich.", nickte James zufrieden, da er es geschafft hatte, seine Freunde von dieser Tatsache zu überzeugen. „Und dann ist da noch diese Sache mit dem plötzlichen Verschwinden der beiden."

„Plötzliches Verschwinden?", fragte Remus irritiert.

„Ja, Filch hat zur Pince gesagt, dass die beiden oft urplötzlich verschwinden, wenn er hinter ihnen her ist. Teilweise erklärt er sich das damit, dass die einfach schneller sind als er mit seinen alten Knochen, aber zum Teil weiß er genau, dass die beiden gerade in eine Sackgasse abgebogen sind und sie sind trotzdem verschwunden. Wie, zur Hölle, geht das? Ich meine, wenn Filch schon sagt, dass das eine Sackgasse ist, dann ist es auch eine. Immerhin kennt der sich hier nun wirklich gut aus."

„Da hast du Recht", murmelte Remus, der plötzlich einen sehr nachdenklichen Gesichtsausdruck bekommen hatte, während Sirius seit der Erwähnung von Filchs alten Knochen ein recht amüsiertes Grinsen hervorbrachte. Dieses Problem hinderte Filch auch des Öfteren daran, die Marauder auf frischer Tat zu ertappen.

„Ich sage euch", meinte James jetzt sehr überzeugt. „Die zwei verheimlichen uns was. Und zwar was ganz gewaltiges. Die sind nicht die, die sie vorgeben zu sein."

„Um ehrlich zu sein, weiß ich nicht mal, was sie vorgeben zu sein", meinte Sirius trocken. „Jetzt mal ehrlich, haben die jemals was über sich erzählt? Das einzige was wir wissen, ist, dass die beide Eltern mit sehr mysteriösen oder gefährlichen Berufen haben, weil sie darüber nichts erzählen dürfen. Außerdem spielen sie verdammt gut Quidditch und haben _scheinbar _eine sehr schnelle Auffassungsgabe. Und Ginny hat sechs ältere Brüder..."

„...von denen fünf ganz in Ordnung und einer komplett dämlich ist...",wiederholte Remus automatisch Ginnys Worte von vor ein paar Wochen, starrte jedoch weiterhin nachdenklich ins Leere, als würde er gerade schwere Gedanken wälzen.

„...und von denen zwei einen uns vollkommen unbekannten Scherzartikelladen haben.", warf James mit einem irritierten Blick zu Remus ein.

„...und von denen zumindest die drei jüngeren sehr darauf bedacht sind, denjenigen den Kopf abzureissen, die mit Ginny Spielchen treiben, die sie nicht mitspielen will.", beendete Sirius die Aufzählung mit einem ebenso verwirrten Blick zu Remus, bevor er James ansah, der jedoch nur mit den Schultern zuckte. „Wir wissen also wesentlich mehr von Ginny, als von Harry. Eigentlich wissen wir von Harry gar nichts, außer dass er und Ginny mal zusammen waren und sich aus irgendwelchen Gründen wieder getrennt haben. Gründe, über die sie nicht reden wollen oder dürfen, was mich auch irgendwie verwirrt. Warum sollte man nämlich über das Ende einer Teenagerbeziehung nicht sprechen dürfen? So gefährlich kann das doch für die Allgemeinheit nicht sein"

„Sein Vater ist reinblütig, aber seine Mutter nicht. Die ist muggelgeboren. Ginny ist auch reinblütig, aber ihre Familie hat in den Nebenlinien viele Muggel. Ihre Familie macht sich aber aus reinem Blut nicht viel."

Jetzt sahen Sirius, James und Remus Peter völlig entgeistert an.

„Woher weißt du das denn?", fragte James ihn verblüfft.

„Ich habe ihn mal mit Lily darüber reden hören, als sie zusammen Hausaufgaben gemacht haben.", antwortete Peter mit einem leicht verlegenem Lächeln. „Ich glaube, das war an dem ersten Vollmondabend hier in Hogwarts, als Remus diese Magenschmerzenshow abgezogen hat. Harry hat auch noch gesagt, dass er bisher nie die Gelegenheit hatte, sich mal bei seinen Eltern für das zu bedanken, was sie bisher alles für ihn getan haben. So wie das klang, muß es etwas ganz großes oder wichtiges gewesen sein."

„Die zwei sind wirklich merkwürdig", murmelte Sirius vor sich hin. „Ich habe noch nie von einer Familie Weatherby oder Granger unter den Reinblutfamilien gehört. Und ich muß das ja nun wirklich wissen. Denn wenn es sie geben würde, hätten mich meine Eltern garantiert mal zu denen geschleppt, als ich noch klein war. Und ich garantiere euch, dass ich wesentlich lieber mit Harry, Ginny und deren unbekannten Brüdern gespielt hätte, als mit meinen Cousinen, Regulus, Malfoy, Snape und Konsorten."

„Snape ist genau das richtige Stichwort.", meinte Remus nun und sah seine Freunde zum ersten mal seit mehreren Minuten direkt an. „Ich frage mich gerade die ganze Zeit, woher die zwei den überhaupt kennen. Erinnert ihr euch an den Tag, als es im Zaubertränkekerker diesen Unfall mit dem pinken Monsterschaum gab? Als Ginny Snape danach gesehen hat, hat sie mehr als nur ein amüsiertes Lachen von sich gegeben. Sie hat richtig schadenfroh gelacht, obwohl sie ihn eigentlich kaum kannte und er nicht mehr für sie sein sollte, als jeder x-beliebige andere Slytherin auch."

„Aber stattdessen haben sie und Harry sich darüber unterhalten, dass das Rezept von diesem Monsterschaum ein absoluter Knaller im Laden von ihren Brüdern wäre und der Trank ganz bestimmt mit einem halbpinken Snape auf den Flaschen weggehen würde wie warme Semmeln.", nahm Sirius den Faden auf. „Ich verstehe, was du meinst, Remus. Das ist seltsam."

„Genau das meine ich", nickte Remus. „Harry hatte auch so ein verschlagenes Grinsen drauf, als er gemeint hat, dass sich Ginnys Brüder bestimmt totlachen würden, wenn sie erfahren würden, wer das Versuchskaninchen war."

„Also kennen die Snape auch.", meinte Peter nun.

„So wie es aussieht, ja.", überlegte James laut. „Und wißt ihr was noch komisch ist? Woher wußte Harry, dass Sirius mit Schniefelus Snape meinte? Wir haben den vorher noch nie in deren Gegenwart so genannt. Und den Namen haben immerhin wir ihm gegeben und nicht irgendjemand anderes. Das ist uns damals schon aufgefallen, aber wir haben es irgendwie wieder verdrängt. Erinnert ihr euch?"

„Du hast Recht, James.", meinte Sirius. „Irgendetwas stimmt mit den beiden nicht. Wir sollten uns mal etwas an deren Fersen heften und sie genauer beobachten."

„Du willst ihnen hinterher spionieren, nur weil sie etwas undurchsichtig sind?", hakte Remus skeptisch nach.

„Jetzt stell dich nicht so an, Remus.", mischte James sich ein. „Das machen wir schließlich nicht zum ersten Mal."

„Aber wir machen es das erste Mal bei jemandem, mit denen wir befreundet sind.", erwiderte Remus. „Ist das nicht irgendwie ein Verrat an das Vertrauen in diese Freundschaft?"

„Also, als Verrat an die Freundschaft würde ich das nicht sehen.", warf Peter ein. „Ich zumindest will wissen, mit wem ich es zu tun habe und was die hier für ein Spiel spielen. In dem Fall bin ich mir selbst der nächste. Wer weiß, wer die wirklich sind? Nachher spionieren die uns für diesen merkwürdigen Lord Wie-auch-immer aus und wir werden hinterrücks von einem Haufen Slytherins überfallen, wenn sich die Gelegenheit bietet."

„Jetzt übertreibst du aber, Peter.", rügte Remus ihn. „Was sollte dieser Lord Wie-auch-immer denn von uns wollen? Wir sind völlig unbedeutende Schüler. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger, als alle anderen auch."

„Nicht unbedingt", meinte Sirius. „Wenn die wirklich reinblütig sind, kann es schon sein, dass die von den Kellerkindern als Spione eingesetzt werden. Vielleicht nicht unbedingt gegen dich und Peter. Aber James und ich sind schon Stolpersteine in deren Weg. Immerhin bin ich der Überläufer und Blutsverräter und James ist Schulsprecher mit hochrangigen Auroren als Eltern, die absolut reinblütig sind, dieses Privileg aber angeblich nicht zu würdigen wissen. Vielleicht ist das gar kein Zufall, dass Harry in unserem Schlafsaal gelandet ist, sondern ein genau durchdachter Plan."

„Und wie paßt dann Ginny in diesen Plan?", fragte Remus skeptisch und sah zwischen Sirius und James hin und her.

„Als Ablenkung, damit das ganze harmlos wirkt.", kam die prompte Erklärung von James und Sirius nickte. „Die stecken ein hübsches Mädel, dass als gute Freundin von Harry fungiert, und auf das Sirius garantiert anspringt, einfach in ein Jahr unter uns und schon fühlen wir uns sicher. Auf die Art und Weise haben die auch jemanden, der Sirius unauffällig aushorcht und Harry schnüffelt bei uns anderen weiter. Das ist schon ganz raffiniert durchdacht."

Für mich klingt das irgendwie nach Verfolgungswahn.", meinte Remus kopfschüttelnd. „Vielleicht gibt es eine ganz harmlose Erklärung für diese Ungereimtheiten."

„Darum werden wir uns ja auch an deren Fersen heften.", meinte Sirius rigoros. „Dann werden wir schon erfahren, was die vor uns verheimlichen. Wozu haben wir schließlich die Marauders Map und den Tarnumhang."

„Tarnumhang!", rief Remus plötzlich aus und schlug sich mit der flachen Hand vor die Stirn. „Das ist es. Die stecken unter einem Tarnumhang, wenn die plötzlich vor Filch verschwinden. Und so kommt Harry auch ungesehen an uns vorbei aus dem Schlafsaal und aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum. Wenn er vorher die Vorhänge von seinem Bett zumacht, sieht es für uns ja so aus, als ob er schon schläft. Und reingucken tun wir dann ja nicht mehr."

„Ich fasse es nicht.", grummelte James vor sich hin. „Die schlagen uns mit unseren eigenen Waffen und wir merken das nicht einmal. In Zukunft werde ich auch hinter den Vorhang gucken. Das garantiere ich euch."

„Ich auch", brummte Sirius, der genauso baff über ihre eigene Blindheit war wie seine Mit-Marauder.

„Naja, aber zumindest haben wir immer noch den Vorteil der Marauders Map", schwächte Remus ab. „Die haben die nämlich nicht."

„Unter Garantie nicht.", meinte James jetzt und jetzt erschien auf seinem Gesicht ein zufriedenes Grinsen. „So ein Meisterwerk kann man nun mal nicht in ein paar Wochen anfertigen. Von der Marauders Map existiert definitiv nur ein einziges Exemplar. Und das haben wir."

Ein zustimmendes Nicken ging durch die Reihen der Marauder, die sich nun fest vorgenommen hatten, ihre beiden Neuzugänge genauer im Auge zu behalten.

„Wisst ihr, was mir da gerade noch einfällt?", meinte Remus, als sie wieder aus dem Geheimgang herausgetreten und auf den Weg in den Gemeinschaftsraum waren.

„Nein, was denn?", fragte James ihn und kurvte um einige Hufflepuffs drumzu, die sich gerade gegenseitig durch die Gänge jagten.

„Ich bin mir nicht ganz so sicher, ob es nur Zufall ist, aber Harry hat mir an dem Abend, als wir die beiden durch die Große Halle haben schweben lassen, den Zauber verraten, der diesen Sumpf verschwinden läßt.", fuhr Remus fort. „Man muß nur den Zauberstab auf den Sumpf halten und das Paßwort sagen."

„Und hat er dir dieses Paßwort auch verraten?", fragte Sirius und sah ihn neugierig an.

„Hat er", nickte Remus. „Es lautet: Unheil angerichtet"

Peter, James und Sirius blieben wie angewurzelt stehen und sahen Remus erstaunt an.

„Unheil angerichtet?", fragte Sirius erstaunt. „Bist du dir da sicher?"

„Hundertprozentig", nickte Remus. „Mir hat das ziemlich die Socken ausgezogen, als er es mir damals zugeflüstert hat."

„Und warum hast du uns das nie gesagt?", fragte James ihn empört. „Ich meine, immerhin ist das auch das Paßwort zum Löschen der Marauders Map. Wenn das wirklich ein Zufall ist, dann ist das schon ein verdammt großer. Vor allem, wenn er dir dieses Paßwort auch noch so verschwörerisch zuflüstert."

„Deswegen sage ich es euch ja jetzt.", verteidigte sich Remus. „Damals ist mir das einfach völlig entfallen, weil ja die McGonagall schon wieder bei uns war und uns den Rest der Strafe erlassen hat. Das hat mich, genau wie euch auch, ziemlich geschockt."

Darauf nickten die drei anderen und gingen ihren Weg weiter bis in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors.

„Ich sage ja, wir sollten die beiden per Marauders Map und Tarnumhang überwachen", murmelte Sirius dabei. „Die sind nicht halb so harmlos, wie sie scheinen."

Wenn sie letzteres allerdings in genau diesem Moment schon getan hätten, hätten sie bemerkt, dass Harry und Ginny sie auf einer Karte beobachteten, die der ihren zum verwechseln ähnlich sah.

„Irgendetwas hecken die doch schon wieder aus.", meinte Ginny nachdenklich. „Die hocken doch nicht grundlos bei diesem guten Wetter in einem düsteren Geheimgang rum."

„Ganz bestimmt nicht.", meinte Harry. „Wir sollten in nächster Zeit die Augen und Ohren auf Alarmbereitschaft stellen, wenn wir nicht wieder in die Luft gehen wollen."

Ginny nickte nachdenklich und starrte gedankenverloren durch das leere Quidditchstadion, auf deren Tribüne sie gerade saßen. Sie hatten mal wieder Kontakt mit Ron und Hermine aufgenommen und erfahren, dass auch diese noch nichts gefunden hatten, was ihnen half, in ihre eigene Zeit zurück zu kommen. Außerdem war es unheimlich ruhig im Jahr 1997, was nichts gutes bedeuten konnte. Voldemort plante etwas, da war sich der Orden sicher, wie sie beide durch ihre Spione in Form von Fred und George erfahren hatten. Außerdem rätselten noch immer alle, wo Harry und Ginny wohl waren. Und das war auch der Grund, warum sie so schnell wie möglich zurück wollten. Denn irgendetwas ging hier nicht mit rechten Dingen zu. Das war das einzige, was immer klarer zutage trat.

* * *

**A/N:** Na bitte. Niemand sollte behaupten, dass die Marauder blöd oder blind sind. So langsam werden sie mißtrauisch und für Harry und Ginny wird es eng. Was glaubt ihr? Kommen die Marauder ihnen auf die Schlilche? Und wenn ja, was glaubt ihr, wie lange es dauern wird? 

Und wie hat euch dieses Kapitel überhaupt gefallen? Überschüttet mich mit euren Reviews (über die ich mich jedes Mal riiiiieeeeeesig freue) und sagt mir eure Meinung.

Danke für die vielen tollen Reviews für das letzte Kapitel und bis nächste Woche. Ich liebe euch alle.


	13. Nächtliche Recherche

**TURN BACK TIME**

_Die Geschichte einer wundersamen Reise_

**Widmung:**

Für alle meine Mit-Rumtreiberinnen.

Ihr seid eine unerschöpflicher Quelle an Inspiration und Kreativität und ich liebe jede einzelne von euch._  
_

* * *

Die Natur gibt einem Menschen seine Fähigkeiten,

und das Glück bringt sie zur Wirkung.

- François de La Rochefoucauld (1613-80), frz. Schriftsteller -

* * *

**Kapitel 11 – Nächtliche Recherche**

„Ernsthaft, es ist wirklich faszinierend, was...", meinte Ginny zu Harry, doch er sollte nicht erfahren, was Ginny so faszinierend fand, denn diese blieb plötzlich stocksteif stehen und sah auf die Gestalt, die da gerade auf sie zuglitt.

Auch Harry sah was Ginny so aus der Fassung gebracht hatte und ihm klappte genauso überrascht die Kinnlade runter. Gleichzeitig aber spürte er, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Warum hörte er die Schreie seiner Mutter nicht, wenn ihm ein ausgewachsener Dementor entgegenkam? Und warum wurde es nicht kälter in ihrer Umgebung? Und _warum, _zur Hölle nochmal, glitt ein ausgewachsener Dementor überhaupt durch den vierten Stock? Was war hier los?

Hinter sich konnte Harry panische und entsetzte Schreie hören, die von einigen herzhaften Flüchen unterbrochen wurden. Doch bevor Harry überhaupt irgendwie reagieren konnte, hatte Ginny schon reflexartig ihren Zauberstab gehoben und ihn auf den Dementor gerichtet.

„Expecto Patronum.", rief sie und im nächsten Moment schoss ein Falke mit weit ausgebreiteten Schwingen auf den Dementor zu.

Dieser blieb plötzlich stehen und verpuffte dann ins Nichts. Verwundert sah Ginny sich zu Harry um, der immer noch starr auf die Stelle sah, an der gerade noch der Dementor stand.

„Was...was war das denn?", stotterte Ginny irritiert. „Wo ist das Biest plötzlich hin?"

„Keine Ahnung.", antwortete Harry genauso irritiert über das eben gesehene. „Aber was auch immer das war, eins weiß ich ganz sicher. Ein echter Dementor war das nicht. Dazu fehlten die entsprechenden Nebenwirkungen."

„Sehr gut erkannt, Granger.", ertönte in diesem Moment eine Stimme hinter ihnen.

Eine Stimme, die Harry unter Tausenden wiedererkannt hätte, auch wenn sie wesentlich jünger klang, als in seiner Erinnerung. Langsam drehte er sich um und sah in Bellatrix' höhnisch grinsendes Gesicht. Hinter ihr standen einige weitere Slytherins. Von Mitgliedern anderer Häuser war weit und breit nichts mehr zu sehen. Harry ballte unbewußt die Hände zu Fäusten, als er sich ihr so unerwartet gegenüber sah. Der Hass auf diese Frau, die ihm seinen Paten endgültig genommen hatte, drohte ihn fast zu überwältigen.

„Das war nur eine Illusion.", erklärte sie und ging langsam auf ihn zu. „Zugegeben, es war keine perfekte Illusion, da die entsprechenden Nebenwirkungen gefehlt haben, wie du so schön bemerkt hast. Aber das hat bei den meisten dieser Idioten keinen Unterschied gemacht. Sie haben nur den Dementor gesehen und sind gelaufen, als wäre der Leibhaftige hinter ihnen her."

„Zu schade nur, dass wir nicht genauso reagiert haben, was?", fragte Harry sie spitz. „Dadurch ist euer kleines Schauspiel nun aufgeflogen und die Geschichte mit dem echten Dementor in Hogwarts verpufft ins Nichts."

„Du sagst es.", meinte sie, klang jedoch völlig gelassen. So als ob sie noch ein Ass im Ärmel hätte. Harry ließ sie nicht aus den Augen, während Ginny die anderen Slytherins beobachtete. „Es ist wirklich beeindruckend, dass deine kleine Freundin hier tatsächlich einen gestaltlichen Patronus hervorbringen kann. Ich schätze mal, wenn sie es schafft, schaffst du es auch, nicht wahr?"

„Genau wie du, hm?", fragte Harry sie, der sich plötzlich sicher war, dass Bellatrix in diesem Fall ihren eigenen Fähigkeiten in nichts nachstand. „Erzähl mal, wie sieht dein Patronus aus?"

Bellatrix lachte höhnisch auf und die anderen Slytherins fielen in das Lachen ein. Im nächsten Moment hob Bellatrix den Zauberstab, murmelte etwas und dann hatte Harry plötzlich das Gefühl, als ob er sich übergeben mußte. Aus der Spitze von Bellatrix' Zauberstab schoss deren Patronus auf ihn zu. Ein Patronus, der Padfoot zum verwechseln ähnlich sah. Manchmal konnte das Schicksal einfach grausam sein.

„Und jetzt bist du dran.", forderte Bellatrix ihn provozierend auf.

Harry sah Ginny verwirrt an, die immer noch vollkommen erstarrt auf den Patronus von Bellatrix sah, der um sie zu hüpfte, wie ein junger Welpe. Dann drehte Harry sich zu Bellatrix um, sah ihr fest in die Augen und ließ seinen Patronus erscheinen. Jetzt sah Bellatrix ihn ungläubig an.

„Ein ausgewachsener Hirsch ist schon ein anderes Kaliber, als ein Hund, was?", reizte Harry sie in einem gefährlich leisen Tonfall.

„Hmpf!", meinte Bellatrix jedoch nur, drehte sich hochmütig um und stolzierte davon. An der Ecke des Korridors blieb sie nochmal stehen und sah Harry herausfordernd an. „An einer Illusion seid ihr nicht gescheitert. Aber wie reagiert ihr auf eine echte Gefahr, hm? Viel Spaß hiermit. Serpensortia." Und weg war sie. In ihrem Windschatten folgte ihre hämisch lachende Slytherinclique ihr um die Korridorecke und überließ Harry und Ginny ihrem Schicksal.

Wenn Bellatrix sauer war, weil ihr etwas nicht mitlief, dann richtig. Und deshalb schlängelte sich jetzt auch keine kleine Ringelnatter auf Harry und Ginny zu, sondern eine ausgewachsene Anaconda. Beide wichen instinktiv ein paar Schritte zurück.

„_Beim letzten Mal habe ich gegen einen Basilisken gekämpft._", zischte Harry die Schlange völlig automatisch in Parsel an, während er Ginny hinter sich schob und mit seinem Körper deckte. „_Und ich habe diesen Kampf gewonnen. Wie, glaubst du, stehen dann deine Chancen auf einen Sieg?"_

„_Du sprichst meine Sprache?_", antwortete die Schlange und schlängelte jetzt langsamer auf die beiden zu.

„_Ja_", antwortete Harry knapp und pokerte weiter, obwohl ihm das Herz bis zum Hals schlug. „_Laß uns in Ruhe und ich lasse dich am Leben. Ich warne dich. Diese Warnung hat der Basilisk nicht ernst genommen und er hat teuer dafür bezahlt. Aus ihm wurden inzwischen einige gute Gürtel, Stiefel und Handtaschen gefertigt._"

Dass das glatt gelogen war, da der Basilisk eigentlich nur in der Kammer des Schreckens verweste, wußte diese Anaconda ja nicht. Genauso wenig, wie sie ahnte, dass der Basilisk, über den Harry hier so freimütig sprach, in dieser Zeit immer noch quieklebendig in den Tiefen dieses Schlosses lebte.

„_Du hast Mut, Mensch. Und du sprichst meine Sprache. Aus dem Grund werde ich dir und dem anderen Menschen hinter dir nichts tun._", zischte die Schlange nun und stoppte an der Stelle, an der sie sich gerade befand. Sie lag jetzt direkt vor einem gewaltigen Wandteppich, hinter dem ein Geheimgang verborgen war, wie Harry wußte. „_Aber das gilt nur für dieses Mal._"

„_Ich danke dir. Und ich entschuldige mich für das, was ich jetzt tun muß. Aber du gehörst hier einfach nicht her. Tut mir leid._", bedankte Harry sich bei der Schlange und hob dann seinen Zauberstab.

„Enervarte.", murmelte er wieder in normalem Englisch und gleich darauf war die Schlange verschwunden.

„Mr. Granger, Ms. Weatherby", ertönte plötzlich eine Stimme hinter ihnen. „Ich denke, wir sollten uns mal unterhalten."

Harry und Ginny drehten sich um und sahen direkt in Dumbledores Gesicht, der scheinbar völlig gelassen am anderen Ende des Korridors stand und sie ansah. Kurz sahen sich die beiden an, doch sie wußten, dass sie dem Direktor nicht entkommen konnten. Schicksalsergeben zuckten sie synchron mit den Schultern und folgten Dumbledore durch die endlosen Korridore zu seinem Büro. Scheinbar gab es jetzt einiges zu erklären.

Kaum waren die drei um die Ecke verschwunden, bewegte sich der Wandteppich und vier Jungs traten in den Korridor. In der Hand hielten alle ihre Zauberstäbe, die sie schon seit längerem bereithielten, falls sie doch eingreifen mußten. Da der Wandteppich von hinten so verzaubert war, dass man durch ihn hindurchsehen konnte, hatten sie alles genau beobachten können und waren jetzt dementsprechend überrascht.

„Das glaube ich einfach nicht.", meinte Remus fassungslos und sah in die Richtung, in die Harry, Ginny und Dumbledore gerade verschwunden waren. „Harry spricht Parsel? Das kann nur ein schlechter Scherz sein. Parsel sprechen doch nur dunkle Zauberer. Ich kann und will mir einfach nicht vorstellen, dass Harry und Ginny dunkle Zauberer sind."

„Sieh den Tatsachen endlich ins Auge, Remus.", fuhr Sirius seinen Freund unsanft an. „Die beiden sind nicht halb so harmlos, wie sie scheinen und das scheint wohl auch Dumbledore gerade gemerkt zu haben. Ich wüßte verdammt gerne, was der jetzt mit den beiden bespricht."

„_Ich _wüßte verdammt gerne, warum dieser Kerl, der fast so aussieht wie ich, einen Patronus zustande bringt, der genau wie ich bei Vollmond aussieht.", meinte James jetzt und sah mehr als finster aus der Wäsche.

„Und wieso Bellatrix mich imitieren kann.", knurrte Sirius. „Das grenzt schon fast an Beleidigung. Warum kann die überhaupt einen Patronus hervorbringen, wenn sie noch nicht mal im Verteidigungs-UTZ-Kurs ist? Wo hat die das gelernt, verflucht nochmal?"

„Und warum kann _Ginny_ einen Patronus hervorbringen?", gab auch Peter seinen Senf dazu. „Die ist ein komplettes Jahr unter uns und dürfte noch nicht mal die Theorie kennen."

„Ich sage ja, dass die mehr verheimlichen, als nur den Beruf ihrer Eltern.", meinte James. „Heute Nacht ist Vollmond, aber ab morgen stehen die rund um die Uhr unter Bewachung. Und zwar solange, bis wir wissen, was die uns verheimlichen. Die sind mir langsam einfach zu suspekt."

Einstimmiges Nicken folgte der Aussage. Es wäre doch gelacht, wenn die Marauder sich noch länger an der Nase rumführen lassen würden. Selbst wenn die beiden Neuen eigentlich ganz nett und inzwischen zu recht guten Freunden geworden waren.

* * *

Das Gespräch mit Dumbledore war um einiges harmloser, als Harry und Ginny angenommen hatten. Der Direktor hatte sie lediglich gebeten, zukünftig etwas besser aufzupassen, wenn sie Zauber benutzten, die sie eigentlich noch gar nicht kennen dürften. Vor allem Harrys Parselkenntnisse schienen ihn nicht sonderlich aus der Fassung zu bringen. Harry und Ginny waren darüber leicht verwirrt, versprachen aber, zukünftig nicht instinktiv zu handeln, sondern auf normalem Schülerniveau zu reagieren. Zumindest, soweit sie es kontrollieren konnten, da man ja oft nicht wirklich Kontrolle über seine Instinkte hatte. 

Im Gegenzug dafür versprach Dumbledore ihnen, die Slytherins um Bellatrix ein wenig besser im Auge zu behalten, damit sich solche Vorfälle nicht mehr wiederholen konnten. Das war vor allem für die restlichen Schüler von Vorteil, denn diese konnten sich nicht mit einem Patronus oder Parsel retten, wie Harry und Ginny.

Wo sie allerdings schon mal die Gelegenheit hatten, ungestört mit Dumbledore zu sprechen, fragten sie ihn auch gleich, ob er schon etwas herausgefunden hatte, warum sie hier waren und wie sie wieder zurückkehren konnten. Dieser verneinte diese Frage jedoch, doch Harry nahm ihm diese Antwort nicht wirklich ab. Er meinte in den Augen von Dumbledore jenes spezielle Funkeln entdeckt zu haben, dass auch darin stand, als Harry ihm vor ein paar Jahren von den Geschehnissen auf dem Friedhof in Little Hangelton berichtet hatte. Dumbledore wußte etwas, da war Harry sich sicher. Er wußte etwas und sagte es ihnen nicht. Und das machte ihn noch stutziger, was diese ganze Situation betraf.

Als er auf dem Rückweg vom Büro des Direktors Ginny davon erzählte, sah diese ihn nachdenklich an.

„Bist du dir sicher? Warum sollte er das denn tun?", fragte sie Harry nachdenklich. „Ich meine, er weiß doch wie intensiv wir nach einer Lösung für dieses Problem suchen. Warum sollte er es uns also nicht verraten, wenn er was weiß?"

„Ich weiß es nicht.", meinte Harry, ebenfalls nachdenklich. „Dumbledores Gedankengänge waren mir schon immer ein Rätsel. Vielleicht denkt er wieder mal, dass wir noch zu jung dazu sind, um den Grund zu erfahren. Was allerdings recht blöd wäre, denn schließlich wollen wir nach Hause und nicht noch jahrelang hier festsitzen. Oder er will aus irgendeinem verdrehten Grund, dass wir die Lösung selber finden."

„In dem Fall muß sie auf alle Fälle in der Bibliothek zu finden sein.", schlussfolgerte Ginny. „Wenn es anders wäre, würde er uns zumindest versteckte Hinweise geben."

„Also müssen wir uns die Bibliothek mal genauer vornehmen.", erwiderte Harry und sah Ginny entschlossen an. „Am besten mal ein paar Stunden am Stück und ohne dass es auffällt oder uns jemand dabei stört. Mich macht dieses Aufpassen, dass uns keiner dabei erwischt, dass wir Bücher lesen, für die wir eigentlich gar keinen Grund haben, sie zu lesen nämlich langsam aber sicher verrückt."

„Und wann sollen wir das machen?", fragte Ginny skeptisch. „Es ist doch immer jemand in der Bibliothek."

„Nicht immer.", grinste Harry jetzt. „Nachts ist die absolut schülerfrei und auch Madame Pince ist dann nicht da."

„Ja, weil sie da abgeschlossen ist.", erwiderte Ginny trocken. „Wie willst du denn da hineinkommen? Mit Alohomora geht das nicht. Das habe ich schon mal mit Hermine zusammen ausprobiert."

„Sehr gut.", erwiderte Harry, dem ein leichtest Grinsen über das Gesicht lief, als er sich vorstellte, wie Hermine versucht, in die Bibliothek einzubrechen. „Dann kann uns auch niemand stören. Wir verstecken uns einfach kurz vor der Schließung unter dem Tarnumhang und lassen uns einsperren. Dann haben wir die ganze Nacht hindurch Zeit zum suchen."

„Könnte klappen.", gab Ginny zu. „Und wann machen wir das?"

„Am besten heute Nacht schon.", antwortete Harry. „Erstens haben wir morgen Samstag und können somit ausschlafen, zweitens ist Vollmond und dadurch fällt es den Maraudern nicht auf, dass ich die ganze Nacht über nicht da bin..."

„...und drittens haben wir durch den Vollmond genug Licht, um durch die Bücher zu stöbern.", vollendete Ginny Harrys Aufzählung. „OK, also heute Nacht. Dann sollten wir uns jetzt am besten mit einem guten Abendessen für dieses Vorhaben stärken, damit wir das auch durchhalten."

„Sehr gute Idee. Da bin ich dabei.", stimmte Harry ihr zu und so bogen sie in Richtung Große Halle ab. „Aber trotzdem sollten wir nachher noch einen Abstecher zur Küche machen, um uns mit dem Nötigsten für heute Nacht zu versorgen."

Ginny nickte zu diesem Vorschlag. In der Großen Halle alberten sie mit den Maraudern rum, als ob nichts außergewöhnliches passiert war und ein Abend wie jeder andere war. Doch sowohl Harry und Ginny, als auch die Marauder wußten, dass das nicht der Fall war. Einerseits war Vollmond und das bedeutete, dass Remus heute Abend wieder mal „krank" sein würde, andererseits war da dieser Vorfall am frühen Abend im Korridor, der vor allem die vier Marauder nicht aus dem Kopf ging. Harry und Ginny hatten davon jedoch keine Ahnung und erklärten sich die teils nachdenklichen Blicke der vier mit der Tatsache, dass sie sich Gedanken um eine glaubwürdige Ausrede für Remus' Abwesenheit heute Nacht machten.

Nach dem Abendessen erledigten sie im Gemeinschaftsraum ihre Hausaufgaben, bis Harry meinte, dass er todmüde sei und schon ins Bett gehen würde. Er sammelte seine Sachen zusammen und ging die Treppe zu den Schlafsälen hinauf. Oben angekommen warf er diese in die nächstbeste Ecke, zog seine Bettvorhänge zu, schnappte seine Marauders Map, warf den Tarnumhang über und schlich leise die Treppe wieder runter.

Am Portrailoch wartete er, bis ihm jemand die Tür öffnete und er hindurchschlüpfen konnte. Dabei fiel sein Blick auf die Marauder, die jetzt ebenfalls ihre Hausaufgaben aufgegeben hatten und es sich in der Sitzgruppe am Kamin gemütlich gemacht hatten. Eine halbe Stunde später, als Harrys Füße vom langen stillstehen schon fast eingeschlafen waren, stand Remus auf und ging auf das Portrailoch zu. Er war den ganzen Abend über schon unnatürlich still gewesen und nun erfuhr Harry auch, warum.

„Ich gehe doch lieber mal zu Madame Pomfrey", sagte er laut genug, dass ihn mehrere Gryffindors im Gemeinschaftsraum hören konnten, aber gleichzeitig so, als ob es nur für seine Freunde bestimmt war. „Diese Kopfschmerzen machen mich noch wahnsinnig."

„Mach das.", antwortete James ihm und sah ihn gespielt besorgt an. „Du bist heute Abend wirklich nicht ganz du selbst."

„Ja", meinte auch Sirius und legte nachdenklich den Kopf schief. „Du siehst auch ziemlich blass aus. Vielleicht ist es besser, wenn du heute Nacht da bleibst und dich vernünftig auskurierst."

Remus nickte nur und verließ den Gemeinschaftsraum. Harry folgte ihm unauffällig durch das Portrailoch und bog an der nächsten Ecke in eine andere Richtung ab als Remus. In der Bibliothek setzte er sich zu Ginny an den Tisch, die sich hierhin zurückgezogen hatte, um in Ruhe ihren Aufsatz für Verwandlung schreiben zu können. Er blieb allerdings unter dem Tarnumhang verborgen, um nicht von jemandem gesehen und im Gemeinschaftsraum ungewollt an die Marauder verraten zu werden.

„Ssssst.", zischte er leise und Ginny sah verstohlen lächelnd in die Richtung, aus der das Geräusch kam, wo sie jedoch nur ein Regal mit Zauberkunstbüchern erblickte.

„Na, auch schon da?", murmelte sie leise und beugte sich wieder über ihr Buch, sodass es aussah, als murmelte sie nur halblaut den Text aus dem Buch vor sich hin. „Alles glatt gegangen?"

„Bis auf dass mir die Füße fast eingeschlafen sind, weil ich eine geschlagene halbe Stunde darauf warten mußte, dass mich jemand rausläßt, ja", antwortete Harry leise.

„Und wer hat dich letztendlich rausgelassen?", fragte Ginny neugierig, sah jedoch weiterhin in ihr Buch.

„Remus.", antwortete Harry und Ginny konnte ihn grinsen hören. „Der arme Kerl hat ja solche „Kopfschmerzen" und mußte unbedingt in den Krankenflügel."

„Der Arme.", schmunzelte Ginny. „Dann wollten wir hoffen, dass es ihm schnell wieder besser geht."

„Mhmm.", brummte Harry zustimmen. „Weißt du, es ist wirklich faszinierend, wie verdammt gut die alle schauspielern können. Wenn ich es nicht besser wüßte, hätte ich ihnen diese Show glatt abgekauft, die sie da gerade abgezogen haben. Dieses _„Bleib am besten da und kuriere dich richtig aus. Du siehst viel zu blass aus"_. Das war schon fast oskarreif."

„Naja", meinte Ginny nachdenklich und schob ihre Sachen jetzt in ihre Tasche, damit es so aussah, als wolle sie die Bibliothek verlassen. „Immerhin haben sie ja auch schon einige Jahre Übung darin."

„Hast recht.", meinte Harry und folgte ihr den Gang hinunter.

An einer Stelle, wo sie keiner sehen konnte, zog er Ginny schließlich zu sich unter den Tarnumhang und dann warteten sie, im hintersten Winkel der Bibliothek auf dem Boden sitzend und an der Wand gelehnt, dass diese von Madame Pince abgeschlossen wurde. Zehn Minuten später, als diese die letzten Schüler eigenhändig hinausbefördert und nochmal nachgesehen hatte, ob auch wirklich niemand mehr da war, verließ auch sie die Bibliothek und Harry und Ginny waren alleine.

„Na bitte.", meinte Harry und zog den Tarnumhang von ihren Körpern runter. „Geht doch. Dann wollen wir mal."

* * *

Während Harry und Ginny sich durch die Bibliothek arbeiteten, rannten James, Sirius und Peter so schnell sie konnten durch den Geheimgang auf die heulende Hütte zu. Sie hatten inzwischen festgestellt, dass Harry nicht in seinem Bett lag, obwohl die Vorhänge zugezogen waren. Deshalb wollten sie so schnell wie möglich zu Remus, damit sie zu viert die Marauders Map nach den beiden absuchen konnten. 

Remus sah die drei erst erstaunt an, als sie von Harrys Abwesenheit erzählten, doch dann beugte er sich mit ihnen über die Karte und suchte sie ab. Er war es schließlich auch, der sie fand.

„Da sind sie.", meinte er plötzlich. „In der Bibliothek."

„Ist die nicht eigentlich um diese Zeit schon geschlossen?", fragte James stirnrunzelnd.

„Eigentlich schon.", meinte Remus. „Aber wenn die sich da haben einschließen lassen, ist es schon möglich, dass sie noch da drin sind."

„Aber Madame Pince kontrolliert die Bibliothek doch, bevor sie sie abschließt.", gab Peter zu bedenken. „Die hätte die doch sehen müssen."

„Nicht, wenn die wirklich einen Tarnumhang haben und sich darunter versteckt haben bis die olle Schreckschraube abschließt.", erklärte James nachdenklich und ließ die beiden Punkte nicht aus den Augen. „Vielleicht hatte Remus mit dieser Vermutung recht."

„Interessantes Plätzchen für ein ungestörtes Schäferstündchen.", grinste Sirius plötzlich anzüglich. „Muß ich mir merken. Da wird man garantiert nicht gestört."

„Das sieht mir aber nicht nach einem Schäferstündchen aus, Sirius.", widersprach ihm Remus, konnte sich aber dennoch ein verschmitztes Grinsen nicht verkneifen. „Ich glaube eher, dass die was suchen. Seht mal, wie langsam die durch die Regalreihen laufen. Ich sage euch, die sehen sich die Buchrücken gerade ganz genau an."

„Und was suchen die?", fragte James irritiert.

„Genau das gilt es herauszufinden, James", antwortete Remus. „Vielleicht erfahren wir dann auch, was die vor uns..."

„He", rief Sirius plötzlich aus. „Was ist denn mit der Karte plötzlich los? Wieso flackert die so? Das hat sie doch sonst nicht getan."

„Ich habe keine...", fing James an, doch schnappte kurz darauf nach Luft. „Was soll _das _denn?"

James starrte auf die Karte, als habe er sie noch nie in seinem Leben gesehen. Aber auch die anderen drei Jungs sahen wie gebannt auf das Stück Pergament. Auf der Karte hatte es eine kleine Änderung gegeben. Da, wo vorhin noch Harry Granger und Ginny Weatherby stand, stand jetzt...

„Ginevra Molly _Weasley_?", fragte Sirius und sah verblüfft in die Runde.

„Harry _James Potter_!", flüsterte James tonlos und starrte wie hypnotiesiert auf diesen Namen. „Was, zur Hölle nochmal, geht hier vor sich? Wer sind die zwei?"

* * *

**A/N:** Jawoll, das war Kapitel 11. Die Karte hat offensichtlich doch endlich mitbekommen, dass sie bisher Mist gebaut hat und die Marauder sind den Zeitreisenden wieder ein kleines Stückchen weiter auf die Schliche gekommen. 

Ich werde mich jetzt zurücklehnen und hoffen, dass ich heute noch ein paar Reaktionen von euch bekomme, denn ab morgen schotte ich mich völlig ab. Kein Radio, kein Fernseher, kein Internet. Warum? Weil ich das Ende von Harry Potter noch nicht erfahren möchte, bevor ich das Buch selber gelesen habe. Das dürfte allerdings nicht allzu lange andauern, denn ich bin von Natur aus tierisch neugierig und werde das Buch wahrscheinlich in einem Stück durchlesen.

Wenn ich nächsten Freitag also Kapitel 12 hochlade, kenne ich die ganze Wahrheit über Harry und bin wohl vielen von euch um einiges an Wissen voraus. Aber keine Panik. Ich werde nichts verraten und auch nichts davon in TBT einbringen. Ihr sollt ja auch noch euren Spaß daran haben.

Also, jetzt bleibt nur noch die Frage: Wie hat euch dieses Kapitel gefallen?


	14. Sonderbare Entwicklungen

**TURN BACK TIME**

_Die Geschichte einer wundersamen Reise_

* * *

Fragensteller sind Weichensteller.

- Hans Leopold Davi (1928), schwz. Buchhändler, Schriftsteller u. Übersetzer -

**Widmung: **

Für Trovia, deren ehrliche Kritik ich immer wieder zu schätzen weiß, deren Tipps ich versuche umzusetzen und deren Werke ich auf ewig verfallen bin.

Und für Jean nin asar ahi smabell, deren Nickname ich zwar in meinem ganzen Leben nicht auswendig lernen werde, die ich aber trotzdem sehr gerne mag und der ich auf diesem Weg nochmal zum Geburtstag gratuliere.

* * *

**Kapitel 12 – Sonderbare Entwicklungen **

„Wir haben die ganze Nacht in der Bibliothek verbracht, und haben nicht wirklich was gefunden. Es ist zum verrückt werden.", schimpfte Ginny vor sich hin und lief wie ein Löwe im Käfig den engen Geheimgang nahe der Große Halle auf und ab.

„Ihr habt wirklich gar nichts gefunden?", fragte Hermine enttäuscht, die die nicht ganz legale Aktion von Harry und Ginny zu ignorieren schien. Scheinbar verstand sie so langsam, dass sie Prioritäten setzen mußten und dass diese nicht immer mit den Schulregeln übereinstimmen konnten.

„Nichts wirklich interessantes.", meinte Harry und rieb sich müde über das Gesicht. „Es _muß _was geben, davon bin ich überzeugt. Das habe ich in Dumbledore Augen gesehen. Irgendwo in dieser verfluchten Bibliothek gibt es die Antwort auf unsere Fragen."

„Hm", brummte Hermine nachdenklich. Harry hatte ihr und Ron inzwischen von ihrem Gespräch mit Dumbledore erzählt. „Wenn es da was gibt, dann finden wir es auch. Wir müssen nur noch gründlicher suchen. Welche Bücher habt ihr denn gestern gefunden, die zumindest ein kleines bißchen erfolgsversprechend sind?"

„Ginny?", fragte Harry Ginny, die gleich darauf einen Zettel aus der Tasche zog und vorlas.

„_Wege zur Weisheit – Alle Antworten auf die wirklich wichtigen Fragen im Leben. Die verborgenen Wunder der Arithmantik. Die Geschichte eines Abenteuers. Neue Wege, Alte Fragen_. Und...Harry? Wie war der Titel nochmal?", fragte Ginny Harry und sah ihn fragend an.

„_Schlangen gehen ihren Weg – Die Beeinflussung von Zeit und Raum._", antwortete Harry. „Das Buch ist aus der verbotenen Abteilung und ist in Parsel geschrieben. Da steht einiges an Verrücktheiten drin, teilweise auch was über Zeitreisen und die Beeinflussung der Zeit, aber es steht nichts drin, was unserem Fall ähnelt. Oder zumindest habe ich es bisher noch nicht gefunden."

„Das ist wirklich verrückt.", meinte nun auch Ron, der die ganze Zeit über nachdenklich geschwiegen hatte. „Wir haben gestern auch nochmal gesucht. _Die Geschichte eines Abenteuers_ haben wir auch gefunden. Die Geschichten hören sich zwar interessant an, aber helfen tun sie uns nicht wirklich."

„Du sagst es.", brummte Harry. „Was habt ihr sonst noch so gefunden, von dem wir noch nichts wissen?"

„Hermine hat _Eine Geschichte von Hogwarts_ nochmal vollständig durchgeackert und einen Hinweis auf ein anderes Buch gefunden.", antwortete Ron. „Es heißt _Die letzten Geheimnisse der Hogwartsgründer – Die Wahrheit über Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw und Hufflepuff. _Da stehen einige wirklich interessante Sachen über Hogwarts drin, von denen nichtmal Hermine was wußte, aber nichts über merkwürdige Zeitreisen oder wie es sein kann, dass ihr zwei plötzlich aus dem Abteil im Hogwartsexpress verschwinden konntet."

„Ich habe auch noch ein anderes Buch gefunden.", meinte Hermine. „Es heißt _The Cornwall Goblins – Leben und Sterben der Koboldkrieger Südenglands. _Darin geht es darum, wie die Kobolde es so lange geschafft haben, sich gegen die Menschen zu behaupten und Cornwall unter ihrer Herrschaft zu behalten. Sie haben einfach die Zeit zurückgespult, wie mit einem Videorekorder..."

„Video..._was?"._ Ginny sah Harry verwirrt an doch dieser winkte lässig ab.

„Ein Muggelgerät", antwortete er. „Damit kann man Filme aufnehmen und immer wieder ansehen."

„Es funktioniert so ähnlich wie ein Denkarium.", meinte Hermine. „Man kann Dinge, die man vorher aufgenommen hat, immer wieder neu abspielen. Und man kann diese Aufnahme zu einer bestimmten Stelle vor- oder zurücklaufen lassen."

„Und so ähnlich haben das die Cornwall-Kobolde gemacht?", fragte Harry verdutzt.

„Ja", antwortete Hermine. „Sie haben die Schlachten laufen lassen und haben dann zu dem Punkt die Zeit zurücklaufen lassen, wo es für sie anfing brenzlig zu werden. Und dann haben sie es zu ihren Gunsten geändert."

„Und wie haben die das gemacht?", hakte Ginny nach.

„Wenn ich das richtig verstanden habe, also wenn ich _Hermine _richtig verstanden habe, dann haben die das einfach gemacht, indem die die Zeit zurücklaufen lassen _wollten_.", antwortete Ron.

„Sie _wollten _die Zeit zurücklaufen lassen?" Harry und Ginny sahen sich verwirrt an. „Wie geht das denn?"

„So wie ich das verstehe, einfach mit Willenskraft.", antwortete Hermine. „Wenn sie genug magische Kraft gebündelt haben, wozu wohl eine ganze Menge Kobolde nötig waren, dann haben sie einfach nur durch ihren Willen die Zeit zurückgedreht."

„Wow!", meinte Ginny beeindruckt. „Ich wußte zwar, dass Kobolde was auf dem Kasten haben, aber _so viel_? Wahnsinn."

„Naja, wieviel sie auch immer auf dem Kasten haben, _wir _sind definitiv weder Kobolde, noch haben wir unsere Kräfte gebündelt, noch wollten wir die Zeit zurückdrehen.", zählte Harry sachlich auf. „Diese Theorie fällt also auch flach."

„Zumal wir auch nicht genug sind, um das zu bewerkstelligen, selbst wenn wir es wollten.", warf Hermine ein. „Und wenn ich es richtig verstanden habe, braucht man dazu auch diese spezielle Koboldmagie. Ich bin mir aber nicht ganz sicher. Das Buch ist in einem sehr alten Cornwall-Dialekt geschrieben und ich habe nicht alles verstanden."

„Also haben wir im Grunde genommen mal wieder nichts.", seufzte Harry frustriert. „Und dafür haben wir uns nun die Nacht um die Ohren geschlagen. Super."

„Wir dürfen halt nicht aufgeben.", versuchte Hermine ihn zu trösten. „Und sieh es mal positiv. Immerhin können wir so wieder ein paar Bücher und Theorien ausschließen."

„Bleiben noch etwa 12.384 weitere Bücher und nochmal soviele Theorien. Halleluja!", jubelte Ginny sarkastisch. „Wie sollen wir da jemals die richtige Antwort finden? Im schlimmsten Fall hängen wir für Jahre hier fest. Kannst du nicht doch nochmal mit Dumbledore reden, Harry? Vielleicht sagt er dir ja doch was, wenn du ihn direkt auf deinen Verdacht ansprichst."

„Nein, wird er nicht.", meinte Harry kopfschüttelnd. „Ich kenne ihn, Ginny. Er will nichts sagen und er wird nichts sagen. Da ist der Kerl einfach sturköpfig."

„Naja, wenn wir schon mit der Tatsache, wie ihr dahin gekommen seid und wie ihr wieder zurückkommen könnt nicht weiterkommen, sollten wir uns mal über andere Dinge Gedanken machen.", meinte Ron und wechselte damit etwas das Thema. „Vielleicht gehen wir die Sache ja auch ganz falsch an. Vielleicht müssen wir erst dahinter kommen, wieso hier nichts zusammen paßt, bevor wir einen Rückweg für euch finden können. Vielleicht haben wir ihn ja schon gefunden und erkennen ihn nur nicht, weil wir die Zusammenhänge nicht sehen."

„Welche Zusammenhänge?", spottete Ginny. „Dass ich doch zum Teil Kobold bin?"

„Ach Quatsch", meinte Ron unwirsch. „Dazu bist du erstens viel zu groß und zweitens viel zu sehr eine Weasley."

„...und drittens viel zu hübsch", murmelte Harry so leise, dass nur Ginny ihn hören konnte, was er auch durchaus beabsichtigt hatte. Ginny sah ihn daraufhin überrascht, aber doch erfreut an.

„Und außerdem habe ich das auch gar nicht gemeint.", sprach Ron ungerührt weiter. „Ich meinte diese ganzen komischen Dinge hier, die nicht zusammen passen."

„Ich verstehe, was du meinst Ron.", fiel Hermine ihm ins Wort. „Zum Beispiel, warum hier keiner was weiß, der euch in eurer Zeit eigentlich gesehen haben und die Zusammenhänge begreifen müßte."

„Genau das meine ich.", meinte Ron nickend. „Warum nämlich ist die McGonagall so vollkommen durcheinander, was euch betrifft? Und warum ist im Orden helle Panik? Remus müßte doch auch Bescheid wissen. Genau wie Snape und die anderen Lehrer, die schon in eurer Zeit unterrichten. Hier hat keiner den leisesten Hauch einer Ahnung und das ist echt merkwürdig. Hier paßt etwas ganz und gar nicht. Irgendwo läuft hier etwas nicht ganz rund."

„Stimmt, du hast Recht.", überlegte Ginny und starrte nachdenklich an die grobe Steinwand des Geheimgangs. „Und warum sind nur Harry und ich hier gelandet und nicht ihr auch? Immerhin waren wir alle im selben Abteil."

„Und warum ausgerechnet dieses Jahr?", murmelte Harry, der ebenfalls verstanden hatte, worauf Ron hinaus wollte. „Warum 1977? Warum nicht ein Jahr früher oder später? Ist das nur Zufall oder Absicht? Und wenn ja, wessen Absicht ist es? Was uns wieder zu der Frage bringt, wie wir überhaupt hierher kommen konnten."

„Ich habe ein ganz komisches Gefühl im Bauch.", murmelte Hermine leise. „Ich weiß auch nicht, woran das liegt, aber ich habe das Gefühl, dass wir hier etwas ganz gewaltiges übersehen. Und es wird für uns immer schwerer, nicht versehentlich zu verraten, dass wir wissen wo ihr seid und dass wir Kontakt zu euch haben. Trotzdem halte ich es für absolut notwendig, dass wir das weiterhin geheim halten. Fragt mich nicht, wie ich darauf komme. Es ist irgendwie nur so ein Gefühl, dass es besser wäre, zu schweigen. Zumindest solange, bis wir diese Ungereimtheiten entschlüsselt haben."

„Sag mal Hermine", fragte Harry plötzlich. „Wie genau muß man sich die Zeit eigentlich vorstellen? Ich meine, gibt es da eine Art Bild oder eine Form, die man sich als Zeit vorstellen muß?"

„Äh, ich weiß nicht Recht, Harry", meinte Hermine. „Für mich persönlich ist die Zeit einfach nur eine Art langes Seil. Wieso?"

„Weil ich mich gerade frage, ob wir durch unseren unfreiwilligen Zeitsprung nicht vielleicht versehentlich in einer Art Parallelzeit gelandet sind."

„Du meinst, es gibt noch ein anders Seil, dass neben dem normalen herläuft und wir sind auf diesem anderen Seil gelandet?", fragte Ginny ihn und sah ihn gleichzeitig verwirrt an, da sie selber etwas irritiert über das war, was sie da von sich gab.

„Genau das meine ich.", nickte Harry.

„Die Überlegung ist gar nicht mal so übel.", meinte Hermine überrascht. „Das würde zumindest erklären, warum hier keiner was weiß."

„Dazu müßten wir aber erstmal mit Sicherheit wissen, ob das wirklich so ist.", warf Ron ein. „Wer sagt denn, dass sie nicht doch noch auf demselben Seil rumtanzen und es eine ganz andere Erklärung für dieses Massenunwissen gibt?"

„Hmm", brummte Hermine. „Da hast du auch wieder Recht. Wie könne wir das denn jetzt mal testen?"

„Ich weiß was.", rief Ginny aus. „Wo steckt ihr zwei gerade?"

„Hinter dem Spiegel im fünften Stock.", antwortete Ron ihr. „Wieso? Was hast du vor?"

„Wartet's ab.", war Ginnys knapper Kommentar.

Sie reichte Harry die Hand und zog ihn auf die Füße. Dann flitzte sie den Geheimgang hinunter auf den Ausgang zu, der sich in der Nähe der Küche befand. Von da aus rannte sie im Eiltempo die Treppe hinauf und verschwand im fünften Stock in die Abzweigung, die sie durch mehrere andere Gänge zu dem Spiegel führte, hinter dem Hermine und Ron knappe 20 Jahre später saßen und sich verdutzt ansahen.

„Ginny, was wird das hier? Was hast du vor?", fragte Harry, der kaum mit ihr mithalten konnte.

„Hast du das Pergament dabei?", fragte Ginny ihn, da sie nicht ganz alleine in diesem Gang waren und sie nicht wollte, dass jemand den richtigen Namen der Marauders Map mitbekam.

„Natürlich habe ich die dabei.", grummelte Harry, der es nicht leiden konnte, im Ungewissen gelassen zu werden.

Sie liefen gerade um die nächste Ecke und fanden sich vollkommen alleine in dem Gang wieder, an dem der riesige Wandspiegel hing, hinter dem sich ein weiterer von unzähligen Geheimgängen befand. Kurz bevor sie ihn erreichten, blieb Ginny stehen und sah Harry an.

„Sieh mal nach, ob dahinter wirklich frei ist.", meinte sie leise zu ihm. „Ich will nicht in Erklärungsnöte geraten, wenn wir ungeplant mitten in eine Streichplanung der Marauder platzen, wo wir eigentlich gar nicht wissen sollten, dass es hinter diesem Spiegel einen Geheimgang gibt."

„Erklärst du mir danach endlich, was du vorhast?", fragte Harry sie und als Ginny daraufhin nickte, zog er die Karte aus der Tasche und aktivierte sie. „Ich schwöre feierlich, dass ich ein Tunichtgut bin."

Kurze darauf wuselten schwarze Linien über das Pergament, bis sich schließlich ganz Hogwarts auf dem gut 20 Jahre alten Pergament zeigte. Überall wuselten kleine Punkte durcheinander, sodass es aussah, als beaobachte man einen hochbeschäftigten Ameisenhaufen. Im nu hatten sie den Gang gefunden, in dem sie gerade standen und auch den Geheimgang, der durch gestrichelte Linien dargestellt wurde. Und durch genau diesen kamen gerade vier Punkte auf sie zu.

„Oh verflucht.", schimpfte Harry und sah sich um. Weit und breit gab es keine Tür oder zumindest einen Schrank, in dem sie sich verstecken konnten und die Ecke, um die sie gerade gekommen waren, war zu weit weg. Genau wie die, die vor ihnen lag.

Dieser Teil von Hogwarts wurde nicht häufig benutzt und es gab eigentlich keinen Grund, sich hier aufzuhalten, wenn man nicht gerade zu den Angestellten im Schloss gehörte oder zwischen mehreren Geheimgängen wechseln wollte, die sich in diesem Teil des Schlosses mehr oder weniger kreuzten. Da Harry und Ginny diese Geheimgänge aber weder offiziell kannten, noch zum Hogwartspersonal gehörten, hatten sie keine glaubwürdige Antwort, darauf, warum sie hier waren. Einem Lehrer oder Filch könnten sie sagen, dass sie versehentlich falsch abgebogen waren. Die Marauder würden ihnen diese Antwort nicht abnehmen. Es sei denn...

„Ich weiß was.", meinte Harry plötzlich, löschte blitzschnell die Marauders Map und steckte sie wieder in die Robentasche.

Dann griff er nach Ginnys Handgelenk, wirbelte sie herum und presste sie mit seinem Körper mit dem Rücken an die Wand. Ginny sah ihn überrumpelt an und wollte gerade gegen diese Art der Behandlung protestieren, als Harry auch schon weitersprach.

„Spiel mit", flüsterte er eindringlich. „Wir brauchen einen glaubwürdigen Grund, um hier zu sein. Sonst merken die, dass hier was faul ist. Die sind schließlich nicht blöd."

Bevor Ginny auch nur ein Wort sagen konnte, küßte Harry sie. Ginny wußte nicht, wie ihr geschah, doch schließlich setzte bei ihr die Logik ein. Sie brauchten den Maraudern gegenüber einen Grund, warum sie hier waren. Und was war da besser als ein ungestörtes Plätzchen für ein ordentliche Knutschorgie gesucht und auch gefunden zu haben. Sie schlang die Arme um Harrys Nacken und erwiderte den Kuß mit der gleichen Leidenschaft, mit der er sie küßte. Eins war sicher, auch wenn sie hier den Maraudern eine Situation vorspielten, die so eigentlich nicht war, war dieser Kuß kein bißchen gespielt. Er war vollkommen ehrlich gemeint. Von beiden Seiten.

Ginny hatte die Arme keine Sekunde zu früh um Harrys Nacken geschlungen, denn im selben Moment öffnete sich der Spiegel und die Marauder betraten den Gang.

„Ich sage dir, Prongs, das ist nicht...He, wen haben wir denn hier?", unterbrach sich Sirius gerade selber und grinste plötzlich teuflisch.

Auch die anderen drei hatten jetzt bemerkt, was Sirius abgelenkt hatte und grinsten, als sie Harry und Ginny heftig knutschend im Gang sahen.

„Granger, Wheaterby, was geht hier vor?", rief James in strengem Schulsprecherton, was dazu führte, dass Harry und Ginny erschrocken auseinander fuhren.

Heftiges Gelächter war die Reaktion auf ihre erschrockenen Gesichter und im stillen war Harry der Meinung, dass er vielleicht doch zumindest etwas von dem schauspielerischen Talent seines Vaters geerbt hatte, welches er das ganze Jahr hindurch immer wieder zu sehen bekam und schwer bewunderte.

„Was soll das denn?", brummte er James jetzt scheinbar empört an. „Hat man hier denn nirgends genug Ruhe, um mal ordentlich zu knutschen, oder was? Was macht ihr hier überhaupt?"

„He, he, immer langsam mit dem Testosteron, Granger", wiegelte Sirius grinsend ab und warf James einen schnellen Seitenblick zu. „Unseren lieben Schulsprecher quält nur der blanke Neid, da er selber gerne mal eine bestimmte Rothaarige so hemmungslos knutschen will, wie du deinen kleinen Vulkan da drüben."

„He, auf wessen Seite stehst du, Black.", knurrte James Sirius jetzt an.

„Auf der Seite der Liebe, Potter.", flötete Sirius unbeeindruckt vom potter'schen Todesblick.

„Wohl eher auf der Seite der außer Kontrolle geratenen Hormone.", spottete Remus. „Du weißt doch gar nicht, was Liebe wirklich ist, bei deinem Verschleiß an Freundinnen."

„Lieben tue ich jede einzelne von ihnen.", verteidigte Sirius sich und seine dauerhaft wechselnden Beziehungen.

„Ja, auf deine eigene ganz spezielle Weise.", spottete Remus weiter.

„Genau", nickte Sirius grinsend und sah wieder zu Harry und Ginny rüber, die sie jetzt leicht verärgert ansahen.

„Könnt ihr das vielleicht woanders ausdiskutieren?", fragte Harry sie und tippte mit verschränkten Armen ungeduldig mit der Fußspitze auf den Boden. „Ihr stört nämlich."

„Ist ja schon gut. Man, dich sticht der Hafer ja gewaltig.", beschwichtigte James ihn mit abwehrend gehobenen Armen. „Kommt Jungs, lassen wir unsere zwei Turteltauben alleine, damit sie alles erledigen können, was sie noch erledigen müssen."

„Himmel James, mußte das sein?", stöhnte Remus auf und schloß genervt die Augen. „Weißt du, was mir jetzt gerade alles für Bilder durch den Kopf gehen?"

„Nein.", antwortete James und setzte sich jetzt in Bewegung. Sein breites Grinsen strafte seine Worte jedoch Lügen. „Woher soll ich wissen, was du für schmutzige Phantasien du den ganzen Tag über so hast?"

„Idiot.", brummte Remus, während Sirius und Peter, der die ganze Zeit über nur dagestanden und von einem zum anderen geguckt hatte, anfingen breit zu grinsen.

Sirius dagegen sah Ginny unverwandt in die Augen und blieb kurz vor ihr stehen, als er an ihnen vorbei kam.

„Diese leicht geschwollenen Lippen stehen dir verdammt gut, Kleine.", flüsterte er leise und sah ihr tief in die Augen. „Und ich hätte nicht übel Lust, dir auch mal welche zu verpassen. Ich wette sogar, ich könnte es besser als Harry. Was meinst du?"

„Verschwinde, Black, oder ich mache dir Beine.", spielte Harry sehr überzeugend den eifersüchtigen Freund.

Sirius setzte sich breit grinsend in Bewegung, doch er warf Harry einen sehr deutlichen Blick zu. _Paß auf sie auf, wenn du sie nicht verlieren willst, denn mir gefällt sie auch ganz gut_, besagte dieser Blick. Zwei Minuten später waren Harry und Ginny jedoch wieder alleine in dem Gang.

„Ich fasse es nicht.", meinte Harry ungläubig. „Der hat nicht mal Hemmungen mit dir zu flirten, während ich direkt neben dir stehe und es absolut deutlich ist, dass wir gerade geknutscht haben."

„Ich finde es richtig süß, wenn du eifersüchtig bist, Potter.", grinste Ginny und wuschelte Harry durch's Haar, bevor sie in den Geheimgang verschwand, aus dem die vier Marauder gerade herausgetreten waren.

„Eifersüchtig? Pah!", schnaubte Harry, doch der Blick, den er Ginny hinterherwarf sprach Bände. Er war eifersüchtig und nur die Tatsache, dass er und Ginny in dieser Zeit eigentlich nichts verloren hatten, hielt ihn davon ab, sich mal so richtig mit Sirius anzulegen.

Hermine und Ron waren schon ungeduldig geworden, da sich Harry und Ginny so lange nicht hatten hören lassen und wollten jetzt wissen, was Ginny denn überhaupt vorhatte.

„Das wüßte ich auch gerne.", seufzte Harry auf diese Frage, die von Ron kam. „Aber leider ist deine Schwester sturer als ein Esel. Mir hat sie auch noch kein Wort gesagt."

„Benimm dich, Potter", schoss Ginny zurück. „Oder ich teste wirklich mal aus, ob dein Pate erfolgreicher ist, was meine Lippen betrifft."

„Untersteh dich.", warnte Harry sie.

„Was ist mit deinen Lippen?", fragte Ron irritiert.

„Nicht so wichtig.", winkte Ginny ab. „Erkläre ich dir ein anderes mal. Jetzt gibt es wichtigeres zu erledigen. Also, paßt auf. Wir wollten klären, ob wir wirklich noch auf demselben Seil tanzen oder auf unterschiedlichen. Das läßt sich am einfachsten klären, indem wir irgendwo etwas verstecken oder kennzeichnen, wo es niemand unbeabsichtigt entfernen kann. Verstanden?"

„Na klar.", fiel es Hermine jetzt wie Schuppen von den Augen. „Und wenn wir es hier dann finden oder sehen, wissen wir, dass wir noch alle auf demselben Seil sind und dass diese allgemeine Unwissenheit hier einen anderen Grund haben muß. Und wenn nicht, wissen wir den Grund dafür und sind zumindest in der Hinsicht schlauer."

„Könnte funktionieren.", meinte Ron verblüfft darüber, dass diese Lösung so simple war, während sie bei der anderen Sache immer wieder feststeckten. „OK, dann kennzeichnet was."

Harry hatte sich inzwischen genauer umgesehen und hatte an der linken Seite des Spiegels einen kleinen Spalt im Mauerwerk entdeckt. Er wühlte in seiner Robentasche und beförderte ein Knut zutage.

„Ron, siehst du den Spalt links neben dem Spiegel? Ungefähr auf Höhe des Bauchnabels?", fragte Harry seinen Freund.

„Wessen Bauchnabel?", fragte Ron grinsend zurück. „Deiner oder meiner?"

Harry verdrehte die Augen bei diesem versteckten Seitenhieb darauf, dass Ron inzwischen ein ganzes Stück größer war als er.

„Ginnys.", antwortete er deshalb trocken. „Siehst du ihn?"

„Meinst du den zwischen dem dunkelgrauen Stein und dem, der einen kleinen Buckel hat?"

„Ja, genau den meine ich. Da stecke ich jetzt einen Knut rein. Und zwar so, dass man ihn nicht mehr mit den Fingern rauskriegt und auch nur sehen kann, wenn man weiß, dass er da ist.

„OK, dann mach mal. Mal schauen, ob er hier ankommt."

Harry schob den Knut in den Spalt und drückte ihn soweit rein, dass er fast nicht mehr zu sehen war und absolut bombenfest drinsteckte.

„Den kriegt da so schnell keiner mehr raus.", murmelte Ginny und sprach dann lauter weiter. „OK, wir sind fertig. Seht ihr ihn?"

Eine Weile kam kein Wort durch den Spiegel und Harry und Ginny sahen sich fragend an.

„Ron? Hermine?", fragte Harry. „Was seht ihr bei euch?"

„Nichts.", war Rons knappe Antwort.

„Nichts?", fragte Ginny irritiert.

„Nichts.", wiederholte Hermine mit leicht zittriger Stimme. „Der Knut ist nicht hier. Der Spalt ist absolut leer. Wir sind nicht mehr auf demselben Seil."

* * *

„Preisfrage: Was machen zwei Schüler, die nicht unter ihren richtigen Namen hier auftreten in einem Gang, wo sie nicht wirklich etwas verloren haben zu einem Zeitpunkt, wo die meisten entweder auf dem Weg zum Abendessen oder in den Gemeinschaftsraum sind?", fragte James in die Runde, als Sirius wieder zu ihnen aufgeschlossen hatte und sie ihren Weg zur großen Halle fortsetzten, wo das Abendessen in knapp zehn Minuten aufgetischt wurde. 

„Zumindest nicht das, was sie uns da oben glauben lassen wollten.", erwiderte Sirius wie aus der Pistole geschossen. „Die haben zwar unmißverständlich miteinander geknutscht – und das auch schon einige Zeit, wenn man Ginnys Lippen als Anhaltspunkt nimmt – aber das war nicht der eigentliche Grund dafür, dass sie da waren. Wenn ihr mich fragt, sind die jetzt in einem der Geheimgänge die da oben zusammenlaufen. Vielleicht sogar in dem, aus dem wir gerade rausgekommen sind. Diese ganze Knutschaktion war sicher nur ein Ablenkungmanöver."

„Das würde aber voraussetzen, dass sie wußten, dass wir kommen und sie überraschen würden.", gab Remus zu bedenken. „Und woher hätten sie das wissen sollen?"

„Eine Karte haben sie nicht und man hört absolut keinen Mucks von dem, was hinter dem Spiegel vor sich geht. Das haben wir früher schon mal getestet.", meinte Peter nachdenklich. „Sie können uns also auch nicht gehört haben."

„Vielleicht war es wirklich genauso, wie es aussah.", meinte Remus. „Vielleicht wollten die wirklich nur einfach mal für sich sein."

„Das könnten sie auch in unserem Schlafsaal, wenn Harry uns darum bittet oder in einem der unzähligen leeren Klassenräume im Schloß.", widersprach Sirius. „Dazu brauchen die sich nicht nach da oben verziehen, wo sie theoretisch nichts zu suchen haben. Ich gehe jede Wette ein, dass die jetzt in einem der Geheimgänge sind."

„Das läßt sich ja rausfinden.", warf James ein und ging kurz entschlossen in einen der gerade erwähnten leeren Klassenräume hinein, wo er die Marauders Map aus der Tasche hervorzog, die er jetzt ständig mit sich rumschleppte. „Mal sehen, wo die zwei jetzt sind. Ich schwöre feierlich, dass ich ein Tunichtgut bin."

Vier Marauderköpfe beugten sich über die Karte und suchten darauf die Stelle im Schloss, an der sie gerade auf Harry und Ginny gestoßen waren.

„HA!", rief Sirius schließlich auf. „Ich hab's doch gewußt. Die sind hinter dem Spiegel."

„Also langsam wird das unheimlich.", murmelte Peter vor sich hin, während James und Remus nur mit nachdenklichen Blicken auf die Marauders Map sahen.

* * *

**A/N:** Nein, die Sache mit der Karte war wirklich nur ein Fehler und hat keine tieferen Hintergründe. Interpretiert da nicht zuviel rein, sonst werde ich euch wohl oder übel enttäuschen. Auch ich kann eben Fehler machen. Sogar in „Breaking News" ist mir das passiert, wenn ihr mal ganz genau drauf achtet, aber da habe ich es nicht rechtzeitig genug bemerkt, um es wieder gerade biegen zu können. Es hatte da zwar keine großen Auswirkung, aber ärgern tut es mich trotzdem. 

Ansonsten habe ich dann heute noch einen Oneshot hochgeladen, den ich euch schon lange zum lesen geben wollte, aber es irgendwie nie geschafft habe. Er heißt „Quidditchträume" und sollte vor allem diejenigen unter euch freuen, die mir schon zu „Breaking News"-Zeiten treu waren, denn unser aller Lieblingskäpt'n ist mit von der Partie. Katie wird allerdings nur zwischendurch mal erwähnt, denn sie hat in diesem Fall nicht die weibliche Hauptrolle inne. Na, neugierig geworden? Ich hoffe es, denn dann werdet ihr vielleicht auch da gleich vorbeischauen, was mich tierisch freuen würde.

Und zum Schluß noch: Ich bin bisher nur bei Kapitel 5 in den zweistelligen Reviewbereich gekommen. Meint ihr, ihr könnt das heute ändern?


	15. Der erste Fall der Rattenspions

**TURN BACK TIME**

_Die Geschichte einer wundersamen Reise_

* * *

_Gute Tiere, spricht der Weise, musst du züchten, musst du kaufen, doch die Ratten und die Mäuse kommen ganz von selbst gelaufen._

- Wilhelm Busch (1832-1908), dt. Dichter, Zeichner und Maler -

* * *

**Kapitel 13 – Der erste Fall des Rattenspions **

Vollkommen erledigt saßen die Gryffindorspieler in der Umkleidekabine und hörten sich an, was ihr Kapitän noch zu sagen hatte. Das Training war mörderisch gewesen, denn an diesem Tag im Spätnovember hatten sie das absolut ungünstigste Wetter erwischt, dass man beim Quidditch nur erwischen konnte. Es stürmte, dass es einem fast den Besen unter dem Allerwertesten wegzog, die Sicht war dank der dicken Nebelwand auf einen Radius von knapp 5 Metern beschränkt und die Temperatur war fast auf Minusgrade gesunken, was dafür sorgte, dass einem der Nebel empfindlich nasskalt durch die Quidditchroben drang. Da es aber zumindest nicht regnete, hatte James keinen Grund gesehen, das Training abzusagen, was Harry trotz des sonst ungünstigen Wetters irgendwie gefreut hatte.

Er hatte lange genug in der Bibliothek gesessen und sich Gedanken über Dinge gemacht, die er absolut nicht verstand und irgendwie auch nicht wirklich verstehen wollte. Er wollte einfach mal ein paar Stunden nur er selber sein und das tun, was ihm Spaß machte. Und dank des Nebels konnte er seinen Besen mal wieder bis zu seinen absoluten Grenzen ausfliegen, ohne dass es irritierte Blicke gab. Denn bisher war er nur mit gebremsten Schaum geflogen, selbst im Spiel gegen Ravenclaw, da er nicht unnötige Aufmerksamkeit auf seinen sowieso schon unbekannten Besen ziehen wollte. Wenn er vor den anderen auch noch schneller flog, als der derzeit schnellste Besen der Nation, würde es nur unangenehme Fragen geben.

Heute aber konnte er ohne diese Ängste fliegen. Er mußte nur hoch genug sein und außer Sichtweite seiner Teamkollegen bleiben, dann konnte er tun und lassen, was er wollte. Und so war er schrauben- und loopingdrehend kreuz und quer über das Feld geschossen und hatte sich seines Lebens gefreut. Viel zu früh hatte James das Training abgebrochen und erst als er die warme Gryffindorkabine betrat, bemerkte Harry, wie durchgefroren er wirklich war.

Eine heiße Dusche später war er jedoch wieder auf normaler Zauberertemperatur und saß jetzt mit angezogenen Beinen und den Rücken an seinen Schrank gelehnt auf der Bank und sah mit halbgeschlossenen Augen zu, wie James Spielzüge an einer Tafel erklärte. Wenn Harry die Augen weit genug zufallen ließ, war es fast so wie damals, als Oliver seine wirren und oft undurchführbaren Taktiken erklärt und niemand aus dem Team ihm ernsthaft zugehört hatte, da sowieso alle wußten, dass es Quatsch war, was dort über die Tafel huschte und wuselte. In deisem Moment war er für ein paar sorglose Minuten wieder zu Hause. Allerdings waren James' Taktiken nicht undurchführbar und deshalb bemühte sich Harry schließlich zumindest, besser aufzupassen, als damals bei Oliver.

„...und in dem Moment, wo Sirius die Jäger von links unter Beschuß nimmt, greift Ginny sie von hinten an, sodass sie nur nach rechts wegkönnen und dann haben wir sie. Habt ihr das verstanden? Sirius?"

„Yep!", kam die Antwort von Sirius, doch Harry hatte das Gefühl, dass er ebenfalls nur halb zugehört hatte, denn er hatte hauptsächlich ihre Hüterin Shelly Stone im Auge gehabt, die kurz vor dem Einschlafen war und nicht mal so tat, als ob sie James zuhören würde.

„Gut! Ginny?", fragte James jetzt, doch es kam keine Antwort. Irritiert sah er sich jetzt das erste Mal zu seinem Team um seitdem er seine Taktiken erklärte. „Ginny? Wo zum Henker ist Ginny?"

Alle sahen sich daraufhin irritiert um, da ihnen erst jetzt auffiel, dass Ginny gar nicht da war. Nur Sirius hatte ein breites Grinsen aufgesetzt.

„Also, wenn du meine Meinung wissen willst, Käpt'n.", begann er und sah James nachdenklich an. „dann solltest du dir mal Gedanken darüber machen, ob stundenlanges Training bei diesem Wetter wirklich so gesund ist."

„Was?", fragte James und sah Sirius an, als ob diesem gerade blonde Strähnchen wachsen würden. „Was soll das denn heißen?"

„Das soll heißen, dass Ginny wieder unter die heiße Dusche verschwunden ist, weil sie so nervtötend mit den Zähnen geklappert hat, dass ich kaum was von dem verstehen konnte, was du da vorne gefaselt hast.", erklärte Sirius in aller Seelenruhe.

„Seit wann ist sie wieder unter der Dusche?", fragte James ihn, als bei ihm die Ahnung aufkam, dass er das ganze gleich nochmal wiederholen konnte.

„Seit etwa einer Viertelstunde.", gab Sirius völlig gelassen Auskunft.

James klappte der Unterkiefer runter und jetzt sah sogar Shelly wieder neugierig zu ihm rüber. Auch die anderen Teammitglieder setzten sich jetzt aufrechter hin und warteten, was passieren würde.

'_Wenn er wirklich vom gleichen Schlag ist, wie Oliver, wird er gleich knallrot, schnappt nach Luft und fängt dann an, lautstark über die fehlende Einstellung und die Ignoranz seines Teams zu schimpfen._', dachte Harry, der Mühe hatte, nicht laut loszulachen.

„Ich glaube, ich spinne.", schimpfte James in diesem Moment auch schon los. „Da rede ich mir den Mund fusselig und Madame verschwindet wieder unter die Dusche. Wie, glaubt sie, sollen wir denn die Hufflepuffs besiegen, wenn sie sich nicht um Taktiken und Spielzüge schert? Na, die kann was erleben. Noch bin ich hier der Kapitän und solange ich nichts anderes sage, habt ihr zuzuhören. Auch sie."

Leicht knatschig warf James seine Pergamente in die Ecke, auf denen er seine Notizen und Skizzen aufgeschmiert hatte, um sie dann per Zauberstab auf die Tafel zu übertragen, und stürmte auf die Tür zum Nassbereich zu, um Ginny unter der Dusche wegzuholen.

„Bist du dir wirklich sicher, dass du ihn da reingehen lassen willst?", fragte Sirius Harry, der mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen auf die Tür starrte, hinter der James gerade verschwunden war.

„Warum sollte ich was dagegen haben?", fragte Harry zurück und sah Sirius jetzt fragend an.

„Weil er in die Dusche gestürmt ist, unter der deine Freundin gerade steht, um wieder warm zu werden.", antwortete Sirius und sah wieder zur Tür rüber. „Und wenn mich nicht alles täuscht, dürfte sie, wenn sie unter der Dusche steht, _nackt _sein."

„Harry und Ginny sind ein Paar?", fragte Devon Matt verblüfft, doch Matt zuckte nur ahnungslos mit den Schultern und sah weiterhin neugierig zur Tür zum Nassbereich rüber.

„Ich nehme mal stark an, dass sie das ist, wenn sie unter der Dusche steht.", erwiderte Harry ungerührt und lehnte sich wieder zurück, um der Dinge zu harren, die da kommen würden. „Und das ist auch genau der Grund, warum ich hier sitzen bleibe und abwarte, was passiert. Ich bin nämlich nicht so lebensmüde wie James und gehe da rein."

Sirius warf Harry einen fragenden Blick zu, doch bevor er diesem Blick eine Frage folgen lassen konnte, wurde er von lautem Geschrei und Gepolter abgelenkt, dass aus dem Nassbereich kam. Kurz darauf flog die Tür auf und James stolperte panisch heraus.

„WAGE ES JA NICHT, MICH NOCHMAL MIT DEINER KAPITÄNSAUTORITÄT ZU NERVEN, WENN ICH UNTER DER DUSCHE STEHE, JAMES POTTER, WENN DU NICHT WILLST, DASS ICH VOR VERSAMMELTER SCHULE VERKÜNDE, DASS DU ROSA-GESTREIFTE UNTERHOSEN TRÄGST. HAST DU MICH VERSTANDEN? ICH STEHE SOLANGE UNTER DER DUSCHE, BIS ICH WIEDER WARM BIN UND DU WIRST MICH NICHT DARAN HINDERN. WENN DU DAMIT EIN PROBLEM HAST, SOLLTEST DU BEI SO EINEM SAUWETTER KEIN TRAINING ANSETZEN."

_RRRRRRUUUUUUUMMMMSS!!!!!!!!!!_

Mit einem lauten Knall flog die Tür wieder zu. Shelly, Sirius, Matt und Devon sahen wie erstarrt zu James rüber, der mit offenem Mund vor der geschlossenen Tür stand und sie fassungslos ansah. Nur Harry konnte es jetzt nicht mehr halten. Er lachte hemmungslos drauf los, bis ihm die Tränen kamen. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis James realisierte, dass dieses Lachen ihm galt und dass es definitiv auf seine Kosten ging. Mit finsterem Gesicht sah er zu Harry rüber, der sich die Lachtränen aus den Augenwinkeln wischte.

„Lachst du mich gerade aus, Granger?", fragte er gefährlich ruhig und drehte sich zu Harry rum.

„Ich stehe auf rothaarige Mädels.", grinste Harry jedoch nur. „Die sind immer so herrlich temperamentvoll. Findest du nicht?"

Jetzt hatten auch die anderen Schwierigkeiten, sich ein Grinsen zu verkneifen, denn sie alle wußten, dass Harry damit auf James' Vernarrtheit in Lily anspielte. Diese hatte ihm ein paar Tage zuvor erst wieder einen Korb gegeben, was nicht gerade dazu führte, dass seine Laune, was temperamentvolle Rothaarige betraf, im Augenblick sonderlich positiv war.

„Das Training ist beendet.", antwortete er jetzt, griff nach seiner Tasche und den Taktikunterlagen und stürmte aus der Umkleidekabine.

* * *

„Glaubt ihr wirklich, dass das was bringt?" 

„Klar bringt das was. Warum sollte es das nicht tun?"

„Weil sie gerade vielleicht gar nicht über die Dinge reden, die sie uns nicht verraten wollen, sondern einfach nur Hausaufgaben machen."

„Wenn das so ist, werden wir es schon noch erfahren, aber ich glaube nicht, dass das einfach nur Hausaufgaben sind, die die da machen."

„Bin ganz deiner Meinung. Warum sonst sollten sie sich an einen der hintersten Tische der Bibliothek zurückziehen und zusammen die Köpfe in die Bücher stecken. Die sind doch nicht mal im selben Jahrgang."

„Vielleicht hilft Harry ihr bei ihren Hausaufgaben."

„Und warum hat er dann auch Pergament und Tinte da und schreibt sich ständig was auf? Ich schwöre dir, was immer die da machen, sind keine Hausaufgaben."

„Hmmm?!?!?!"

„Hör endlich auf, so zweifelnd zu gucken, Moony. Wormtail wird uns schon sagen, worüber die zwei sich unterhalten und was sie da gerade schreiben."

„Apropos Wormtail. Unser Rattenspion ist gerade in die Abteilung für Zaubertränke abgezischt und dürfte gleich wieder hier bei uns sein."

Sirius und Remus sahen jetzt ebenfalls auf die Marauders Map die James vor sich liegen hatte und sahen, dass Peter jetzt aus der Abteilung für Zaubertränke auf sie zukam. Die drei Jungs saßen im hinteren Bereich der Bibliothek und wühlten sich durch einen Berg von Hausaufgaben. Oder zumindest versuchten sie es, denn sie waren alle drei mit den Gedanken ganz woanders. Nämlich bei Harry und Ginny, die an einem anderen Tisch, etwa 15 Meter entfernt von ihnen saßen und scheinbar ebenfalls Hausaufgaben machten, was aber von den Maraudern, insbesondere James und Sirius stark angezweifelt wurde.

Peter hatte sich zur Tarnung einen riesigen Zaubertrankwälzer geschnappt und wuchtete diesen jetzt mit Schwung auf den Tisch, was ihm, durch den dadurch verursachten Lärm einen finsteren Blick von Madame Pince und einige erschrockene oder überraschte Blicke von den Nachbartischen einbrachte.

„Wormtail, mach nicht so einen Krach.", fuhr Sirius ihn an. „Oder willst du etwa, dass wir hier rausgeschmissen werden?"

„Nicht wirklich.", antwortete Peter atemlos, da das Buch wirklich sehr schwer gewesen war. „Immerhin sind das auch meine Hausaufgaben, die ihr hier macht und ich will eine gute Note haben."

„Sonst noch Wünsche, der Herr?", fragte James ihn sarkastisch, woraufhin Peter grinsend mit dem Kopf schüttelte und das Buch wahllos irgendwo aufschlug und so tat, als würde er darin lesen.

„Also, was hast du rausgefunden?", fragte Remus ihn neugierig. „Was machen die beiden da?"

„Hausaufgaben jedenfalls nicht.", antwortete Peter, der allerdings auch keine Ahnung hatte, was Harry und Ginny stattdessen machten. „Zumindest nicht, wenn man nach den Büchern geht, die die auf dem Tisch liegen haben. Und das ist ein ganzer Haufen. Hauptsächlich durchsuchen sie wohl die Inhaltsverzeichnisse, da sie meist schon nach den ersten Seiten das Buch wieder weglegen oder an einer ganz bestimmten Stelle aufschlagen. Es ist wohl so, wie wir es schon vermutet haben. Irgendetwas suchen die."

„Und was suchen die?", fragte Sirius nach, der einen triumphierenden Blick aufgesetzt hatte, da er recht behalten hatte. „Haben die sich darüber nicht unterhalten?"

„Doch, haben sie.", antwortete Peter zögerlich und sah leicht unsicher in die Gesichter seiner Freunde. „Aber ich habe nicht verstanden, was sie gesagt haben. Ich konnte zwar sehen, dass sie die Lippen bewegt haben, aber ich habe nur so ein komisches Rauschen in den Ohren gehabt. Ich konnte kein einziges Wort von dem hören, was sie da gesprochen haben."

„Wie bitte?", meinte James irritiert und auch Sirius und Remus sahen ihn stirnrunzelnd an. „Kann das vielleicht daran liegen, dass Ratten Menschen nicht verstehen können?"

„Nein.", antwortete Peter. „Ich bin schließlich keine echte Ratte, sondern nur ein Animagus. Ich verstehe als Ratte, was Menschen sagen. Dir und Sirius geht es doch genauso."

„Da hat er recht", meinte Sirius nachdenklich. „Ich kann auch als Hund hören, was ihr als Menschen zu mir sagt. Da ist nie ein komisches Rauschen oder etwas in der Art."

„Was für Bücher haben die da, Peter?", fragte Remus ihn jetzt. „Vielleicht können wir uns ja so zusammenreimen, was sie suchen, wenn du sie schon nicht verstehen kannst."

„Das ist völlig querbeet durch sämtliche Abteilungen durch.", meinte Peter und sah konzentriert aus dem Fenster, als er versuchte, sich einige Titel in Erinnerung zu rufen. „Da wären zum Beispiel _Wahrhaft verschlungene Wege, Die verborgenen Wunder der Arithmantik, The Cornwall Goblins – Leben und Sterben der Koboldkrieger Südenglands, Verwandlung Heute – Wissenswertes über die Kunst der Verwandlung _und_ Zufällige Begegnungen._"

Remus, James und Sirius sahen sich jetzt vollkommen ratlos an.

„Was ist das denn für eine Mischung?", fragte James verwirrt. „Da paßt ja nichts zusammen."

„Frag mich nicht. Ich habe keine Ahnung.", wehrte Peter schulterzuckend ab.

„Harry steht gerade auf.", warf Sirius gerade ein. „Vielleicht solltest du dich wieder an seine Fersen heften."

„OK, mach ich.", antwortete Peter und schnappte sich eins der Bücher, dass Remus als „Alibibücher" hingelegt hatte, damit es nicht auffiel, wenn Peter sich von seinen Freunden entfernte.

Während sich Remus, James und Sirius wieder an ihre und Peters Hausaufgaben machten, die sie übernommen hatten, damit Peter Harry und Ginny in Ruhe ausspionieren konnte, verwandelte sich dieser hinter einem Regal wieder in eine Ratte und folgte Harry durch Schatten und unter Regale entlang bis zur verbotenen Abteilung. Diese war wie immer durch eine verschlossene Gittertür vom Rest der Bibliothek abgetrennt und öffnete sich nur für diejenigen, die eine entsprechende Erlaubnis hatten. Diese hatte Peter zwar im Gegensatz zu Harry nicht, aber als Ratte konnte er einfach durch die Gitterstäbe huschen und so an Harry dranbleiben.

Hier zog Harry drei Bücher aus dem Regal, in denen er eine Weile herumblätterte. Die Titel von zwei Büchern lauteten: _Unbekannte und fast vergessene Zauber der schwarzen Magie _und_ Distanzen überbrücken - Katastrophen vermeiden. _Das dritte Buch war in einer Sprache geschrieben, die Peter nicht lesen konnte, Harry aber scheinbar schon, denn er las eine ganze Weile in diesem Buch. Für Peter waren es nur geschlängelte Linien und Bögen, die sich wahllos aneinander reihten, für Harry aber waren es scheinbar lesbare Buchstaben oder zumindest Zeichen, dessen Bedeutung er kannte. So ganz sicher war Peter sich dessen nicht.

Als Harry dieses Buch nach etwa zwanzig Minuten wieder wegstellte, merkte sich Peter genau, wo es stand, damit James es später wiederfand. Dieser hatte schließlich als Schulsprecher ebenfalls unbeschränkten Zutritt zur verbotenen Abteilung. Er folgte Harry zurück zum Tisch und sah, wie Ginny etwas vor sich hinmurmelte. Bei genauerer Betrachtung bemerkte er aber, dass sie bei ihrem scheinbaren Selbstgespräch etwas in der Hand hielt, was Peter verblüffend bekannt vorkam.

Wie ein Feuerblitz schoss er daraufhin unter die Regale durch auf seine Freunde zu, die gerade die Bibliothek verließen um zum Abendessen in die große Halle zu gehen, krallte sich in Remus' Robe und kletterte an ihr hinauf in dessen Robentasche. Remus erschreckte sich kurz, da er gerade mit James über den Sinn eines bestimmten Zauberkunstgesetzes stritt, erkannte dann aber Peter, der leise, aber eindringlich quiekte.

„Ich glaube, Wormtail hat was wichtiges entdeckt.", unterbrach er seine Diskussion mit James. „Laßt uns eine Abkürzung nehmen, damit er sich ungesehen wieder verwandeln kann."

„OK", erwiderte Sirius und trat schon mit dem Fuß gegen die Rüstung von Friedbert dem Friedlichen, woraufhin sich in der gegenüberliegenden Wand einige Steine zur Seite bewegten und einen dahinterliegenden Geheimgang freigaben.

„Also gut, Wormtail. Was hast du rausgefunden?", fragte James Peter, sobald der wieder in seiner menschlichen Gestalt vor ihm stand.

„Harry war eine ganze Weile in der verbotenen Abteilung und hat in drei Büchern geblättert und in einem auch eine ganze Weile gelesen."

„Hast du dir die Titel gemerkt?", fragte James ihn.

„Nur von zwei.", antwortete Peter. „Sie hießen: _Unbekannte und fast vergessene Zauber der schwarzen Magie _und_ Distanzen überbrücken - Katastrophen vermeiden. _Das dritte war in einer Sprache geschrieben, die ich nicht lesen konnte."

„Also kann Harry eine andere Sprache oder besser gesagt, eine andere Schrift lesen.", überlegte Sirius und sah Peter nachdenklich an. „Wie sah diese Schrift denn aus?"

„Naja, es waren so merkwürdige Bögen und geschlängelte Linien.", antwortete Peter langsam. „Irgendwie sah das nicht mal nach einer Schrift aus. Eher nach Hieroglyphen."

„Hieroglyphen? Wir sind hier doch nic...Remus? Was ist los?"

James, Sirius und Peter sahen Remus an, der sich nachdenklich am Hinterkopf kratzte und ins Leere blickte.

„Ich glaube, ich weiß, was für eine Schrift das ist.", meinte er langsam. „Aber ich kann es kaum glauben, dass er sie wirklich lesen kann. Andererseits ist das aber auch nur die Bestätigung für den Vorfall bei deren Zusammenstoß mit Bellatrix und ihrer Slytherinclique."

„Wie wäre es mit einer genaueren Erklärung?", fragte Sirius ungeduldig, der es nicht leiden konnte, wenn Remus in Rätseln sprach.

„Erinnert ihr euch, dass Harry damals in dem Gang mit der Schlange gesprochen hat?", meinte Remus und sah seine Freunde nachdenklich an. „Wir haben damals erst vermutet, dass er Parsel spricht, haben dann aber angenommen, dass er vielleicht einfach nur irgendwie gezischelt hat, um die Schlange auf Abstand zu halten."

„Ja, weil wir nicht wirklich glauben konnten, dass Harry Parsel spricht und somit ein Schwarzmagier ist.", nahm James den Faden auf, sah Remus kurz darauf aber mit großen Augen an. „Moment mal. Willst du etwa behaupten, dass dieses Buch, von dem Peter gerade gesprochen hat, auf Parsel geschrieben wurde?"

„Genau das", antwortete Remus nickend. „Und dann ist es kein Wunder, wenn Peter es nicht lesen kann. Das könnte keiner von uns."

„Klingt logisch.", meinte auch Sirius nachdenklich. „Harry kann also Parsel lesen und sprechen. Ginny nicht, denn sonst hätte sie damals wohl auch mit der Schlange gesprochen, was sie nicht getan hat. Aber sie weiß, dass Harry es kann und es scheint sie nicht zu beunruhigen. Sehr merkwürdig."

„Das ist nicht das einzig merkwürdige.", berichtete Peter jetzt weiter. „Als ich Harry zum Tisch zurück gefolgt bin, wo Ginny saß, habe ich gesehen, wie sie vor sich hingemurmelt hat. Zumindest dachte ich das, bis ich gesehen habe, was sie in der Hand hielt."

„Und was war das?"

„Ein Zweiwegespiegel."

Jetzt sahen ihn die anderen drei noch verblüffter an, als nach der Erwähnung des Buchs in Parselschrift.

„Sagtest du gerade, ein Zweiwegespiegel?", fragte Sirius verblüfft.

„Ja, genau das sagte ich.", antwortete Peter. „Die beiden haben einen Zweiwegespiegel. Und zwar einen, der genauso aussieht, wie die beiden, die James hat."

„Irgendwie werden die immer undurchsichtiger, je länger wir sie beobachten.", murmelte James nachdenklich. „Wir müssen unbedingt rausfinden, was hier vorgeht. Zweiwegespiegel sind ja nun nicht unbedingt billig. Die hat man nicht mal eben so."

„Vor allem sollten wir rausfinden, wer auf der anderen Seite ihres Zweiwegespiegels ist.", warf Sirius ein. „Wer weiß, was die hier wirklich aushecken."

Drei Mit-Maurauder nickten zustimmend und so setzten die vier ihren Weg zum Abendessen sehr tief in Gedanken versunken fort.

* * *

**A/N:** So, diese Woche gab's wieder ein Update. Weshalb das von letzte Woche ausgefallen ist, steht unter NEWS auf meinem Profil und ich bitte euch nochmal, dafür Verständnis zu haben. Muttern geht's aber wieder relativ gut und sie meckert nur rum, dass sie sich ausgerechnet das rechte und nicht das linke Handgelenk gebrochen hat, weil sie jetzt ja nichts richtig machen kann. Sie sollte sich lieber mal freuen, dass sie Zwangsferien hat und das gute Wetter genießen kann. Mütter halt! 

Die eigentliche Frage ist jetzt, wie euch dieses Kapitel gefallen hat. Einigen von euch habe ich mal erzählt, dass ich immer eine Weile nach passenden Zitaten suche udn das ich in dieser Story für ein Kapitel mehrere Stunden dafür gebraucht habe. Dieses Kapitel ist es nun und ich hoffe, es war passend.

Ansonsten ... Reviews? Bitte? Und schaut doch mal bei Quidditchträume vorbei. Mein Hirn verliert die Wette gerade und ist darüber wirklich traurig. Ich verspreche euch, dass es ein wirklich guter OS ist. Also, auf zu Quidditchträume.


	16. Weihnachten mal anders

**TURN BACK TIME**

_Die Geschichte einer wundersamen Reise_

* * *

Angst haben wir alle. Der Unterschied liegt in der Frage: wovor?

- Frank Thieß (1890-1977), dt. Schriftsteller -

* * *

**Kapitel 14 – Weihnachten mal anders **

Seit dem Tag in der Bibliothek verfolgte Peter die beiden Zeitreisenden so oft es ging. Während dieser Zeit machten die anderen drei Marauder seine Hausaufgaben, was dazu führte, dass sich Peters Noten, sehr zur Verwunderung der Lehrer, in dieser Zeit extrem verbesserten. Da die Lehrer allerdings in der Vorweihnachtszeit selber unter dem Berg an Hausaufgaben zu leiden hatten, da sie ihn ja korrigieren mußten, fiel es nicht wirklich auf, dass Peters Hausaufgaben denen der anderen drei Marauder sehr glichen. Zu jeder anderen Zeit wäre es vermutlich aufgefallen, allerdings nicht in der hektischen und arbeitsreichen Vorweihnachtszeit.

Der Verteidigungs-UTZ-Kurs war etwa zwei Wochen vor Weihnachten nicht in ihrem gewohnten Klassenraum, sondern standen in einem alten, von den meisten Schülern bisher nicht mal bemerkten, Ballsaal. Alles war mit einer dicken Staubschicht bedeckt und die Vorhänge an den Wände, die mal dunkelrot gewesen waren, waren jetzt ausgebleicht, mottenzerfressen und bestimmt voller Doxys, deren Beseitigung sicherlich auch eine Aufgabe für diesen Kurs gewesen wäre, wenn es nicht etwas wichtigeres zu erledigen gab. Vor einigen Tagen war nämlich Professor Dumbledore hier vorbeigekommen und hatte einen alten Wandschrank entdeckt, der hier mal zwischengelagert und seltsam fehl am Platz wirkte. Dieser gefiel ihm so gut, dass er ihn umgehend in seine Privaträume bringen wollte, aber bei diesem Unterfangen war ihm aufgefallen, dass sich inzwischen ein Irrwicht hier eingenistet hatte. Und da er wußte, wie nützlich diese für den Verteidigungsunterricht waren, hatte er umgehend Professor Prescott darüber informiert. Aus diesem Grund stand jetzt ein Haufen Siebtklässler vor einem ruckelnden Wandschrank, da sie seit der dritten Klasse auf einen waschechten Irrwicht warteten, um ihn auch praktisch zu studieren.

„Gut, da wir uns jetzt in Erinnerung gerufen haben, was ein Irrwicht ist und wie er besiegt werden kann, können wir ja loslegen.", beendete Professor Prescott seinen kleinen Vortrag, der seinen Schülern den Stoff wieder in Erinnerung rufen sollte. „Bitte stellen Sie sich alle in einer langen Schlange auf."

Umgehend stellten sich die Schüler zu einer langen Schlange auf, da sie es kaum erwarten konnten, dass es endlich praktisch losging.

„Und, wer von euch ist schon mal einem echten Irrwicht begegnet?", fragte ein übermütiger Ravenclaw, der um Harry und die Marauder zuhüpfte, wie ein aufgeregter Erstklässler.

Sirius sah einmal in die Runde und da er in James und Remus Gesichtern den gleichen Ausdruck sah, der wohl auch auf seinem Gesicht stand.

„Mensch, Sam. Das ist nur ein Irrwicht. Krieg dich wieder ein.", meinte er genervt. „Hier hat wohl jeder schon mal einen gesehen."

„Also ich nicht", meinte dieser aufgeregt. „Ich bin echt mal gespannt, was er bei mir anzeigen wird. Ich hätte da so ein paar Ideen, aber ich bin mir nicht sicher."

„Ich bin mir verdammt sicher, was er anzeigen wird.", brummelte Remus in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart, aber das hörte Sam schon nicht mehr, da er schon den nächsten nervte.

Harry und die drei Marauder, die Verteidigung gewählt hatten, stellten sich ganz hinten in die Reihe, da sie alle nicht wirklich wild darauf waren, ihre Irrwichtgestalten vor versammelter Mannschaft preiszugeben. Trotzdem konnte Harry es nicht lassen, ein wenig ins Detail zu gehen.

„Und was sind eure Irrwichtgestalten?", fragte er wie nebenbei. Dabei sah er jedoch neugierig nach vorne, wo gerade eine Ravenclaw eine Schlange in ein Springseil verwandelte.

Sirius sah James und Remus mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an und die verstanden trotz mangelnder Worte ganz genau, was Sirius sagen wollte. Nämlich, ob Harry ernsthaft glauben würde, dass sie ihm so einfach antworten würden, ohne dass sie was von ihm erfuhren.

„Wieso erzählst du uns nicht erst, was uns erwartet, wenn du an der Reihe bist? Immerhin stehst du vor uns in der Reihe und bist von uns vieren als erster dran.", fragte James deshalb zurück.

„Wer sagt denn, dass ich es überhaupt weiß?", fragte Harry zurück und sah James fragend an.

„Hältst du uns für blöd? Du bist viel zu gelassen, um noch nie einem über den Weg gelaufen zu sein.", antwortete Sirius und Harry grinste ihn an.

„OK, das ist ein Argument.", meinte er zu seinem zukünftigen Paten. „Mein Irrwicht wird wohl ein Dementor werden. Zumindest war er beim letzten mal einer, als ich einem begegnet bin."

„Und wie oft bist du schon einem begegnet?", fragte Remus ihn.

„Mehrmals", antwortete Harry. „Aber eigentlich waren es nur zwei dieser netten Gesellen. Denen bin ich aber öfters mal begegnet, da es für andere Schüler ungemein nützlich ist, den Patronus zu üben, wenn ich ihnen einen Dementor heraufbeschwören kann."

„Hmm!", brummte Sirius nachdenklich. „Stimmt, das hat was."

„Ist schon interessant.", meinte Remus und sah Harry ebenfalls nachdenklich an. „Du hast damit irgendwie Angst vor der Angst selbst."

„Ja", grinste Harry. „Das hat mir schon mal jemand gesagt."

„Mr. Granger", rief Professor Prescott Harry jetzt nach vorne. „Sie sind dran. Viel Erfolg."

Harry warf noch einen letzten, heimlich amüsierten, Blick zu den Maraudern, bevor er sich innerlich darauf vorbereitete, einen Dementor in ein Clownskostüm zu stecken. Entschlossen trat er vor...

...und stolperte gleich darauf geschockt zurück.

„Also...also das ist..."

„...zumindest kein Dementor.", beendete Remus James' Gestammel, doch auch er sah gebannt zwischen Harry und dem Irrwicht hin und her.

„Was ist das?", fragte Sirius verblüfft.

„Ein _Torbogen_.", antwortete Remus, ohne Sirius anzusehen. „Ein uralter Torbogen mit einem ziemlich zerfledderten, sich bewegenden Vorhang."

„Harry hat Angst vor Torbögen?", fragte James irritiert. „Ich dachte er hat Angst vor Dementoren? Das hat er zumindest gerade gesagt."

„Manchmal kann sich die größte Angst durch ein traumatisches Ereignis ändern. Genau wie ein Patronus.", erklärte Remus automatisch.

„Remus, ich bitte dich.", meinte Sirius und sah Remus empört an. „Das ist ein Torbogen. Was soll man denn für ein traumatisches Erlebnis haben, bei dem sich die größte Angst von einem Dementor in einen Haufen alter Steine und einen mottenzerfressenen Fetzen ändert? Das ist doch lächerlich."

„Ich weiß doch auch nicht, warum das so ist, Sirius.", antwortete Remus ihm, doch gleich darauf wurde er kreidebleich, da er sah, wie Harry zusammensackte. „Oh verdammt..."

Harry hatte das Gefühl, als ob es ihn urplötzlich wieder in die Mysteriumsabteilung verschlagen hätte. Er hatte sich auf einen Dementor konzentriert. Sein Irrwicht war schließlich immer ein Dementor gewesen. Warum war er es also jetzt nicht mehr?

_Sirius weicht einem roten Lichtblitz aus._

„_Komm schon, du kannst es doch besser.", ruft Sirius Bellatrix zu und seine Stimme hallt von den Gewölben wider._

_Bellatrix zielt erneut...der rote Blitz schießt auf Sirius zu...und diesmal trifft er._

_Sirius stürzt mit entsetztem Gesicht hinten über, dass sich kurz in ein angstvoll-überraschtes verändert, bis er schließlich rückwärts durch den Torbogen stolpert._

_Bellatrix' triumphierender Schrei tönt durch den Raum...Harry starrt geschockt auf den Torbogen und wartet...und wartet...und wartet..._

_...wann kommt Sirius wieder hervor? ...Wann? ...WANN?_

Die Mysteriumsabteilung verschwimmt vor Harrys Augen. Nur der Torbogen bleibt erschreckend klar. Sterne tanzen vor seinen Augen, die Umgebung wird dunkler...

...und plötzlich stand James vor ihm. Und Remus. Und Peter.

Moment mal. Was machte Peter hier? Der hatte doch gerade Wahrsagen. Harry schüttelte energisch den Kopf und konzentrierte sich auf das Geschehen vor ihm. Jetzt konnte er hören, was die drei sagten und das ließ ihn nochmal erschrocken zurückwanken.

„Verschwinde, Black.", zischte James verächtlich. „Mit Leuten wie dir wollen wir nichts zu tun haben."

„Du bist genau wie alle anderen Blacks.", sprach Remus im gleichen Tonfall weiter. „Schwarzmagisch durch und durch."

„Ja, geh und laß dich hier nicht mehr blicken.", meinte nun auch Peter. „Leute, die unschuldige Leute foltern und umbringen wollen wir nicht als Freunde. Hau ab."

Und im nächsten Moment war dort eine große, silberne Kugel, die sich gleich darauf in einen knallroten Luftballon verwandelte, der die Luft verlor und der kurz darauf zu Lily Evans wurde, die mit hasserfülltem Blick auf James einbrüllte.

„Ich hasse dich, James Potter", schrie sie verächtlich. „Geh und nerve jemand anderes. Aber ich will dich nie, niemals wiedersehen."

* * *

„He, wo ist Harry?", fragte Ginny, als die Marauder nach dem Unterricht alleine in die große Halle kamen.

„Im Krankenflügel.", antwortete Sirius, ließ sich neben Ginny am Tisch nieder und griff gleich nach der Schüssel vor ihm.

„Warum das?", hakte Ginny erschrocken nach.

„Wir haben in Verteidigung einen Irrwicht live erlebt und ihn hat das wohl ziemlich aus der Bahn geworfen.", erklärte James und tat sich ebenfalls was auf. „Aber keine Sorge. Der wird schon wieder, hat Madame Pomfrey gesagt."

„Ja, diese Dementoren machen ihn immer ziemlich fertig.", seufzte Ginny und griff nach dem Besteck. „Kein Wunder, bei dem was er in dem Moment hört. Da würde ich auch..."

„Es war kein Dementor.", unterbrach Remus sie.

„Wie, es war kein Dementor?", fragte Ginny verwirrt und sah die drei an. „Natürlich ist es ein Dementor. Harrys Irrwicht war immer ein Dementor. Genau wie meiner immer dieses blöde Tagebuch..."

„Es war ein Torbogen.", unterbrach Sirius sie jetzt. „Obwohl ich nicht wirklich weiß, warum man vor alten Torbögen mit Vorhängen solche Angst haben ..."

„Ein Tor...bogen?", stammelte Ginny und wurde plötzlich blaß. „Oh verdammt..."

Mit einem lauten klirren fiel Ginnys Besteck auf den Teller. Keine siebeneinhalb Sekunden später rannte sie Peter am Eingang zur großen Halle regelrecht über den Haufen, der gerade von Wahrsagen kam. Doch sie schien es nicht mal zu bemerken, denn sie stürmte ungebremst weiter in Richtung Krankenflügel davon.

„Man, was war das denn?", fragte Peter verblüfft, als er bei seinen Freunden ankam.

„Na, du bist mir vielleicht ein Spion.", fuhr James ihn an. „Sieh zu, dass du hinter ihr her kommst. Sie ist zu Harry in den Krankenflügel, weil der Angst vor Torbögen hat. Warum auch immer. Also sieh zu, dass du rauskriegst, was da jetzt schon wieder läuft."

„Und mein Essen?", fragte Peter empört, dem der Magen schon zwischen den Kniekehlen hing.

„Bringen wir dir mit. Binns merkt eh nicht, wenn man in seinem Unterricht was anderes macht.", antwortete Sirius. „Und jetzt hau ab."

„Ja ja, ich gehe ja schon.", brummelte Peter vor sich hin und verschwand wieder aus der großen Halle.

„Also, das hättet ihr auch ein wenig netter sagen können, Jungs.", meinte Remus und sah Peter mit undeutbarem Gesichtsausdruck hinterher.

„Wenn der nicht alleine schaltet, muß man ihm eben in den Arsch treten. Wozu sind Freunde sonst da?", verteidigte James seine und Sirius' Reaktion.

„Eben.", stimmte Sirius ihm zu. „Sonst wird aus dem nie ein Superspion"

„Warum sollte auch ausgerechnet aus Peter ein Superspion werden?", fragte Remus ihn zweifelnd.

„Was weiß ich denn?", fragte Sirius zurück. „Irgendein Grund wird sich schon finden. Und er bringt ja nun ganz gute Voraussetzungen mit, wenn man von seiner langsamen Leitung mal absieht. Aber daran können wir ja noch arbeiten. Unauffällig genug ist er für den Job zumindest"

„Genau.", grinste James vergnügt. „Wer würde dem schon abnehmen, dass er ein Spion ist? So unbeholfen und ängstlich wie er immer tut."

„OK, laßt uns das Thema wechseln.", meinte Remus schließlich. „Das ist doch alles nur Utopie. Aus Peter wird nie ein Spion. Außer er wird von euch dazu angestiftet, so wie jetzt gerade."

„Sag niemals nie.", meinte James schmunzelnd. „Unser Peter wird mal ganz groß Karriere im Spionagedienst machen. Das spüre ich im kleinen Zeh."

„Ja, als 00Rattenschwanz", meinte Sirius und dann war bei den Maraudern kein Halten mehr. Hemmungslos lachend saßen sie am Gryffindortisch und bekamen kaum mit, wie ihre Mitschüler neugierig zu ihnen rübersahen.

„Also langsam begreife ich, warum du Wahrsagen abgewählt hast, James.", lachte Remus und wischte sich die Lachtränen aus den Augen. „Wenn du dem alten Auris mit solchen Vorhersagen kommst, kannst du ja keine guten Noten ernten. Die Chance, dass diese Vorhersage stimmt, liegt bei eins zu einer Billion."

* * *

„Ihr fahrt über Weihnachten nicht nach Hause?"

Harry sah überrascht von seinen Verwandlungshausaufgaben auf und sah in James' neugieriges Gesicht.

„Nein", antwortete er schließlich. „Ginny und ich fahren nicht nach Hause."

„Und warum nicht?", fragte jetzt Sirius, der sich auf der anderen Seite neben ihm niedergelassen hatte. „Ich meine, das ist doch mal die Gelegenheit, euren Eltern genaueres über eure neue Schule zu erzählen. In den Briefen hat man ja nicht wirklich viele Möglichkeiten, etwas vernünftig zu erklären. Wobei mir gerade einfällt, dass ich euch zwei überhaupt noch nie in der Eulerei gesehen habe. Schreibt ihr gar keine Briefe nach Hause?"

„Schreibst du welche nach Hause?", fragte Harry statt einer Antwort zurück, da er merkte, dass dieses Gespräch nicht wirklich so beiläufig war, wie es klingen sollte.

„Ich? Nie im Leben. Aber um mich geht's ja jetzt auch nicht.", wiegelte Sirius ab.

„Ne, scheinbar geht's um mich und Ginny.", grinste Harry und die beiden Marauder nickten ebenfalls grinsend.

„Schlaues Kerlchen.", grinste James. „Also, warum fahrt ihr jetzt nicht nach Hause?"

„Naja, sagen wir es mal so,", meinte Harry und sah nachdenklich ins Leere. „die Umstände erlauben es gerade nicht wirklich."

„Ah!", antwortete Sirius verstehend, sah Harry aber gleich darauf konfus an. „Das sagt uns jetzt aber nicht wirklich viel."

„Sorry Jungs, aber mehr kann ich euch nicht sagen. So gerne ich es auch täte.", antwortete Harry ihm darauf.

James und Sirius sahen sich über den Tisch hinweg an. Beiden konnte man ansehen, dass sie Harry nicht wirklich glaubten.

„Ihr fahrt nach Hause, oder?", fragte Harry jetzt. „Ich habe eure Namen zumindest nicht auf der Liste gesehen, wo die draufstehen, die bleiben."

„Eigentlich wollten wir auch bleiben, aber leider wird nichts daraus.", meinte James und verdrehte seufzend die Augen. „Meine Mutter hat uns nach Hause zitiert, weil sie und Dad Weihnachten doch frei bekommen haben und mit uns zusammen feiern wollen."

„Uns?", fragte Harry, der allerdings genau wußte, wer mit 'uns' gemeint war.

„Sirius und ich.", meinte James und machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. „Er wohnt seit einer Weile bei uns. Ist nicht so wichtig. Jedenfalls wäre es uns lieber, wenn wir über Weihnachten nicht nach Hause müßten, da wir dann mal wieder ohne nervigen Unterricht richtig schön durch Hogwarts stromern könnte."

„Ja, es ist ein Jammer.", seufzte nun auch Sirius theatralisch. „Die Dinge, die wirklich Spaß machen, gönnt man uns nicht."

„Seid euch meines Mitleids bewußt.", antwortete Harry nicht im mindesten beeindruckt von den Leidensmienen der beiden. „Ich werde an euch denken."

„Also soweit ich weiß, ist Professor McGonagall ganz froh, dass ihr eine Weile nicht da seid.", mischte sich jetzt Lily in das Gespräch ein, die gerade auf dem Weg zur Mädchentreppe war.

„Ah ja?", meinte James und lächelte sie übertrieben freundlich an. „Und wie sieht es mit dir aus, Evans? Bist du auch froh darüber oder leidest du genauso wie ich, dass wir uns zwei ganze Wochen lang nicht sehen?"

Lily trat so nahe an James heran, dass sich ihre Nasenspitzen fast berührten, was James im ersten Moment doch ziemlich verwirrte, da sie ihm noch hie so nahe gekommen war.

„Das werden die zwei schönsten Wochen in diesem Schuljahr, Potter.", antwortete sie ihm leise. „Und ich werde jeden einzelnen Tag davon in vollen Zügen genießen."

Sprach's und verschwand. James sah ihr mit offenem Mund nach, während Sirius sich krampfhaft bemühte, ein Grinsen zu verkneifen. Wäre es Ron gewesen, hätte sich Harry vielleicht auch darum bemüht, aber hier konnte er es nicht. Es war einfach zu herrlich anzusehen, wie seine Eltern miteinander umgingen. Wenn die wüßten, dass sie in ein paar Jahren verheiratet und Eltern waren, würde sie beide der Schlag treffen. Da war Harry sich sicher. Lily vor Schreck und James vor Begeisterung.

'_Irgendwann in dieser Zeit müßte sie auch ihre Abneigung gegen James mal ablegen. Wenn mich nicht alles täuscht, haben Remus und Sirius erzählt, dass sie ab Mitte des siebten Schuljahres angefangen haben, miteinander auszugehen_', überlegte Harry. '_Vielleicht hat sie sie ja schon abgelegt und mag es sich selber nur noch nicht eingestehen. Mal sehen. Ich lasse mich einfach überraschen. Und wer hat schon die Gelegenheit, zuzusehen, wie seine Eltern zusammenfinden?_'

„Gib's endlich auf, Prongs.", grinste Sirius nun doch. „Lily Evans eroberst du nie."

„Und ob ich das werde.", knurrte James und warf einen entschlossenen Blick in Richtung Mädchentreppe. „Ich schwöre dir, Sirius. Dieses Mädel ist die, die ich mal heiraten werde. Sie weiß es nur noch nicht."

„Und ich bin der, der sich das bis ins hohe Alter anhören muß.", brummelte Sirius leise vor sich hin.

Harry warf ihm einen schmunzelnden Blick zu und wandte sich dann an James.

„Also, wenn du einen Tipp haben willst, wie man temperamentvolle Rothaarige erobert, kann ich nur soviel sagen: Durchhalten, Kumpel.", meinte er und schlug James kameradschaftlich auf die Schulter. „Und jetzt mach ich mich mal auf die Suche nach meinem eigenen rothaarigen Wirbelwind."

„Viel Erfolg.", rief Sirius ihm breit grinsend nach. „Wenn mich nicht alles täuscht, sitzt die gerade über einen gewissen Quiddicthkapitän schimpfend in der Bibliothek und versucht ihre Hausaufgaben in Zaubertränke zu erledigen."

„Na toll", seufzte Harry jetzt. „Ginny, Quidditchfrust und Zaubertrankhausaufgaben. Das ist eine besonders gefährliche Mischung. Vielen Dank, James."

Nichts Gutes ahnend verließ Harry schließlich den Gemeinschaftsraum und ging in die Bibliothek. Die nachdenklichen Blicke, die Sirius und James ihm nachwarfen bekam er nicht mehr mit.

* * *

Ein paar Tage später verließen die meisten Schüler das Schloss um Weihnachten zu Hause zu verbringen. Die meisten freuten sich, ihr Eltern endlich wiederzusehen, doch es gab auch einige, bei denen dies nicht so war, da sie viel lieber bei ihren Freunden im Schloss geblieben wären, statt mit ihren Familien Weihnachten zu feiern. Zu diesen Schülern gehörten auch vier Gryffindors aus dem siebten Jahrgang. Die Marauder hätten viel lieber die freie Zeit genutzt, um Harry und Ginny genauer zu beobachten und endlich herauszubekommen, was sie in den Büchern suchten, die sie lasen. Peter hatte inzwischen eine Liste angefertigt, welche Bücher es waren, in denen Harry und Ginny sich regelmäßig vertieften, aber für alle Marauder waren es immer noch Bücher, die keinen wirklichen Zusammenhang hatten. Sie verstanden einfach nicht, was hier vor sich ging und das ärgerte sie, da sie sonst immer über das im Bilde waren, was in Hogwarts passierte. Ihnen entging so leicht nichts. Dass jetzt etwas direkt vor ihrer Nase passierte, wo sie nicht hinterkamen, machte sie nervös und deshalb würden sie lieber heute als morgen dem Geheimnis von Harry und Ginny auf die Spur kommen.

Remus hatte sich einen ganzen Haufen der Bücher von Peters Liste mit nach Hause genommen, um sie sich mal genauer anzusehen. Alles Bücher, die nicht aus der verbotenen Abteilung stammten, an die sie einfach nicht für so einen langen Zeitraum rankamen. Selbst James als Schulsprecher hätte keine Chance, solch ein Buch länger als zwei bis drei Tage auszuleihen. Zwei Wochen am Stück und es dann auch noch mit nach Hause nehmen war da ganz und gar nicht drin. Aus diesem Grund saßen die Marauder jetzt auch in einem Abteil zusammen und fertigten eine Liste an, auf denen sie das aufschrieben, was sie inzwischen über Harry und Ginny herausgefunden hatten und was sie nur nach mehrmaligem nachhaken oder unbewußt verraten hatten. Diese Liste sah inzwischen so aus:

_Familie:_

_Ginny:_

_Eltern haben unbekannten Beruf mit Geheimhaltungspflicht._

_Sechs ältere Brüder, zwei betreiben einen unbekannten Scherzartikelladen, die drei jüngsten sind scheinbar sehr um sie besorgt._

_reinblütig, Familie legt aber keinen Wert darauf._

_Harry:_

_Eltern haben unbekannten Beruf mit Geheimhaltungspflicht._

_Geschwister: Keine Angabe. Wahrscheinlich Einzelkind, wenn nicht, nur ältere oder sehr viel jüngere Geschwister._

_Vater reinblütig, Mutter muggelgeboren._

_Sonstiges:_

_Kennen sich zu gut in Hogwarts aus. Waren sie schon mal hier? Wenn ja, warum kennen wir sie nicht?_

_Besitzen einen Zweiwegespiegel (wer ist auf der anderen Seite?) und wahrscheinlich einen Tarnumhang, verheimlichen dies jedoch._

_Besitzen eine Generalerlaubnis von Dumbledore für die verbotene Abteilung. Warum?_

_Verbringen viel Zeit in der Bibliothek, wo sie scheinbar nach Infos suchen. Welche Infos?_

_Merkwürdigkeiten: _

_Weder eine Familie Granger noch eine Familie Weatherby als Reinblüter bekannt. Vielleicht aus einen anderen Land?_

_Beide tauchen unter anderen Namen (Weasley, Potter (?!)) auf der MM auf. Warum? Granger und Wheatherby nur Tarnnamen? Tarnung gegenüber uns oder aus einem völlig anderem Grund. Harry durch Namensgleichheit auf der MM vielleicht mit James verwandt? Die auffallende Ähnlichkeit ist ein Argument dafür. Aber wie?_

_Beide beherrschen den Patronuszauber (Ginny Falke, Harry Hirsch). Ginny kann ihn im Ernstfall einsetzen. Harry wahrscheinlich auch (Beweis dazu fehlt). Harrys Patronus James Animagusform Zufall?._

_Beide sind schon Irrwichten begegnet. _

_Harrys Angst war bisher immer ein Dementor (- erklärt, warum Ginny bei Bellatrix' Illusion schneller reagiert hat als Harry). Hat sich in einen Torbogen verändert, was Harry bislang nicht wußte. Warum? Was ist passiert, dass er sich plötzlich vor Torbögen so fürchtet._

_Ginnys Irrwicht ist ein Tagebuch (beim Mittagessen nach der Irrwichtstunde beiläufig erwähnt). Warum ein Tagebuch? Was ist an Tagebüchern so angsteinflössend?_

_Harry spricht Parsel und kann es allem Anschein nach auch lesen. Warum? Ist er ein Schwarzmagier? Sind beide Schwarzmagier? Was hat er zu der Anaconda gesagt, die Bellatrix heraufbeschworen hat? Sie schien kurzfristig beeindruckt bzw ängstlich. Womit kann man einer Anaconda drohen oder sie beeindrucken?_

_Beide kennen Schniefelus (die Scherzartikelbrüder höchstwahrscheinlich auch). Woher? Wieso können sie ihn nicht leiden? _

_Beide spielen phantastisch Quidditch. Eher unwichtig, doch sehr auffällig._

„Haben wir irgendwas vergessen?", fragte Remus und sah seine Freunde an.

„Ich glaube nicht", meinte James, doch Sirius war da anderer Meinung.

„Die waren mal zusammen.", erinnerte er sich. „Und haben sich dann aus merkwürdigen Gründen getrennt."

„Stimmt.", nickte Remus und trug es auf der Liste nach. „Und jetzt sind sie es wieder und halten es geheim. Oder vielleicht auch nicht, sondern haben uns damals nur was vorgespielt, weil sie uns ablenken wollten. Seitdem habe ich jedenfalls nicht wieder bemerkt, dass sie mal anders als freundschaftlich miteinander umgegangen sind. Du, Peter?"

„Nein.", verneinte dieser, der die beiden in den letzten Wochen am meisten auf den Fersen geblieben war. „Da war nie mehr als Freundschaft. Aber du solltest noch dieses merkwürdige Summen aufschreiben, was ich immer höre, wenn ich sie belausche. Die reden definitiv miteinander, aber ich verstehe nichts. Dabei kann ich andere ganz normal verstehen. Das habe ich ausprobiert. Nur eben Harry und Ginny nicht. Egal, ob ich sie in der Bibliothek, im Krankenflügel, im Gemeinschaftsraum oder irgendwo sonst in Hogwarts belausche, wenn sie alleine sind. Ich höre immer nur dieses Summen."

„Ja, das ist schon irgendwie merkwürdig.", meinte James nachdenklich. „Vielleicht ist das eine Art Schutzzauber, der Belauschen verhindert."

„Was wieder mal nur beweisen würde, dass die uns was ganz gewaltiges verheimlichen.", fügte Sirius hinzu und Remus nickte, während er diesen Punkt der Liste ebenfalls noch hinzufügte.

„OK, das dürfte dann jetzt alles gewesen sein.", meinte Remus schließlich, als er sich alles nochmal durchgelesen hatte. „Damit haben wir jetzt einen genauen Überblick über die Fakten. Jetzt müssen wir nur noch rauskriegen, wie diese Fakten zusammen gehören."

„Und das bedeutet: Bücher wälzen.", seufzte Sirius, der sich in Gedanken schon mal auf zwei Wochen Ferien in der potter'schen Privatbibliothek vorbereitete. „Der einzige, der nicht wirklich was tun und die Ferien genießen kann, ist Wormtail."

„He", beschwerte dieser sich. „Ich habe in letzter Zeit ja wohl am meisten getan. Ich brauche so langsam mal Ferien. Und außerdem muß ich so langsam mal das Zeug lernen, für das ich in letzter Zeit so gute Noten bekommen habe. Wenn ich nämlich in den Prüfungen davon keine Ahnung mehr habe, fällt den Lehrern auf, dass da was nicht stimmt. Die sind sowieso schon überrascht genug."

„Da hat er recht, Jungs.", stimmte Remus ihm zu. „Wir haben seine Hausaufgaben wirklich etwas zu gut erledigt. Er sollte sich wirklich dringend mal damit beschäftigen. Und seinen Teil hat er erstmal erledigt. Jetzt sind wir dran, die Infos auszuwerten."

„Weihnachten in der Bibliothek. Mal was anderes, wenn auch nicht unbedingt was erfreuliches.", meinte James und verdrehte frustriert die Augen.

„Immerhin können wir das deinen Eltern gegenüber mit den UTZ-Prüfungen rechtfertigen.", meinte Sirius. „Und ich verbringe meine Weihnachtsferien tausend mal lieber in eurer Bibliothek, als im Grimmauldplatz."

„OK, das Argument lasse ich gelten.", stimmte James ihm zu und grinste seinen besten Freund wieder besser gelaunt an. Sirius hatte recht. Es gab wesentlich schlimmeres als Weihnachtsferien in einer verstaubten Bibliothek.

* * *

**A/N:** OK, was habe ich zu vermelden? Erstmal eine dicke Entschuldigung für mein sehr verspätetes Update. Ich habe nichtmal eine glaubwürdige Entschuldigung dafür, außer dass ich von einem Buch so gefesselt war, dass ich tagelang für fast nichts anderes mehr Interesse hatte. Also, Sorry!

Dann habe ich ein paar Lesetipps, angefangen mit einem echten Buch. Es ist das, was mich so gefesselt hat. Spielt im englischen Mittelalter (1331 – 1349) und heißt „Der König der purpurnen Stadt". Geschrieben hat das Rebecca Gable und ich werde mir demnächst unter Garantie ihr neustes Werk „Das Spiel der Könige" kaufen. Sie ist eine großartige Autorin, soweit ich das nach einem einzigen Buch (mit immerhin fast 1000 Seiten) schon sagen kann.

Dann habe ich verschiedene ff-Lesetipps für euch:

1. „Quidditchträume" von mir selber. Ich hab's schonmal erwähnt, aber ich tue es in der Hoffnung auf ein paar mehr Reviews trotzdem nochmal.

2. „Aus der Asche" und „Flugträume" von Trovia. Zwei grundverschiedene aber brillante Geschichten, die man nicht verpassen darf.

3. „Old Faces, New Tricks", eine Übersetzung von Angel de la Luna, die definitiv sehr viel mehr Reviews verdient hat.

4. „Remix-Challenge 2007" von den Rumtreiberinnen (einem der Gemeinschaftsaccounts, unter denen ich ebenfalls schreibe). Der erste Beitrag „Seine andere Familie" in dieser Oneshotsammlung stammt aus meinen Tippfingern. Außerdem gehen da drei Remixe zu meinem Original „Tischgespräche" online, die alle vollkommen unterschiedlich, aber jeder für sich brillant ist. Wer „Tischgespräche (Original)" liebt, wird auch „Tischgespräche (Remix)", „Andersherum" und „Das Wood-Manöver" lieben.

Außerdem fabrizieren die Rumtreiberinnen (also auch ich) zur Zeit eine ganze Menge Oneshots zu allen möglichen und teils auch unmöglichen Themen und Pairings. Es gibt da z.B. Arthur/Lily, Umbridge/Remus, Katie/Percy, Moody/McGonagall, James/Petunia. Und ich kann euch sagen, es ist nicht ganz so abschreckend, wie es sich vielleicht liest. Es lohnt sich also auf jeden Fall, die Rumtreiberinnen im Auge zu behalten, auch wenn da im Moment erst zwei Sachen online sind. Bald geht es Schlag auf Schlag. Versprochen.

Und Anfang nächstes Jahr wird es ein Großprojekt über den ersten Voldemort-Krieg geben, wo es viel vom Orden, vom Ministerium, vom ganz „normalen" Familienleben im Krieg und natürlich von Voldemort und seinen Spießgesellen lesen kann.

5. Ein Horcrux-Drabble auf dem Profil von „KitKat und Trovia" (ja, auch hier schreibe ich), dass aus den Tippfingern von Trovia stammt und mich sogar bei dem bloßen Gedanken daran wieder amüsiert. Gleichzeitig ist dieses Drabble Werbung für unser erstes Werk, also seht ruhig mal rein.

6. Das war's an Lesetipps. Jetzt würde ich mich tierisch über Reviews freuen und wünsche euch ein wunderschönes Wochenende.


	17. Erkenntnisse

**TURN BACK TIME**

_Die Geschichte einer wundersamen Reise_

* * *

Der wahre Zweck eines Buches ist,

den Geist hinterrücks zum eigenen Denken zu verleiten.

- Marie von Ebner-Eschenbach (1830-1916), östr. Schriftstellerin -

* * *

**Kapitel 15 – Erkenntnisse **

Genau da, wo Sirius im Jahr 1977 nicht hin will, trifft Ron im Jahr 1997 ein. Da Hogwarts über Weihnachten geschlossen wurde, da die Lehrer, die im Phönixorden waren diese Gelegenheit nutzen wollten, etwas genaueres herauszubekommen, was den Verbleib von Harry und Ginny anging, blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig. Seit fast vier Monaten fehlte nun jede Spur von den beiden und da auch Severus Snape nichts genaues aus den Reihen der Todesser vermelden konnte, nahm man zumindest noch an, dass sie Voldemort und seinen Todessern nicht in die Hände gefallen waren. Sicher waren sie sich jedoch nicht und deshalb wurde diese Krisensitzung einberufen.

Ron ging es in dem Moment, in dem er die Eingangshalle des Grimmauldplatz 12 betrat genauso wie es Sirius wohl immer hier ergangen war. Er wünschte sich ganz weit weg. Seine Mutter hatte ihn zehn Minuten nach seiner Ankunft so fest umarmt, dass ihm fast die Luft wegblieb und seitdem ließ sie ihn nicht mehr aus den Augen.

„Mum, bitte.", maulte er, als Molly zum wiederholten Mal in Tränen ausbrach, weil er einen unerwarteten Mucks tat. „Ich bin hier und mir geht es gut. Du machst mich ganz verrückt."

„Dir...dir und Hermine geht es...es gut. A-aber...aber Harry und...meinem kleinen...Mäd...chen nicht. Wer w-weiß ob...ob sie überhaupt...n-noch...", schluchzte Molly und schnäuzte sich hemmungslos in ihr Handtuch, mit dem sie gerade das Geschirr abtrocknen wollte.

Ron sah sie betreten an, da ihm seine Worte schon wieder leid taten. Aber zurücknehmen konnte er sie jetzt nicht mehr. Langsam stand er auf und nahm sie in die Arme.

„Mum", flüsterte er und strich ihr beruhigend über den Rücken. „Sag sowas nicht. Gib bitte nicht auf. Sie leben ganz bestimmt noch. Das fühle ich ganz tief in mir. Harry Potter ist der Junge der lebt. Man kann den Jungen der lebt nicht einfach umbringen. Und er wird nicht zulassen, dass unserer Ginny was passiert. Er liebt sie genauso wie wir. Wir dürfen nur die Hoffnung nicht aufgeben. Dann wird bestimmt alles wieder gut."

„Ich...ich weiß...nicht.", schluchzte Molly weiter und klammerte sich verzweifelt an Ron, dem immer unbehaglicher zumute wurde, als er seine Mutter so verzweifelt weinend in seinen Armen hielt.

'_Ich hoffe du hast ein untrügliches Bauchgefühl, Hermine._', ging ihm durch den Kopf, während er Molly fest an sich drückte, um sie zu beruhigen. '_Denn wenn nicht, mache ich dir die Hölle heiß. Ich lasse meine Mutter nämlich nicht gerne so leiden._'

Als er später alleine in seinem Zimmer war schrieb er Hermine einen langen Brief, um die derzeitige Stimmung im Grimmauldplatz mitzuteilen. Mit diesem Brief schickte er Pig umgehend los und trug ihm auf, ja nicht ohne eine sehr schnelle Antwort wiederzukommen. Dann zog er den Zweiwegespiegel aus der Hosentasche und ließ sich auf sein Bett fallen.

„Harry? Ginny? Seid ihr da? Meldet euch gefälligst. Hier brennt die Luft."

Einen Moment lang passierte gar nichts, doch dann...

„Ron? Was ist los? Wie ist es im Grimmauldplatz?", fragte Harry ihn und Ron hörte, dass er leicht außer Atmen war.

„Ich halte es hier keine zwei Wochen völlig alleine aus.", antwortete Ron genervt. „Mum ist ein einziges Nervenbündel und heult bei jeder Gelegenheit, weil ihr kleines Mädchen irgendwo schwer misshandelt wird oder vielleicht sogar schon tot ist. Und ich darf ihr nichts sagen, weil Hermine merkwürdige Zuckungen im Bauch hat. Ich werde verrückt hier."

„Au weia! Das hört sich wirklich übel an."

Auch Ginny schien völlig außer Atem zu sein, was Ron jetzt doch leicht stutzig machte.

„Sagt mal, was macht ihr eigentlich gerade? Irgendwie scheint ihr ziemlich gestresst auf den Lungenflügeln zu sein."

„Ähhhh...?!?!", kam es unsicher durch den Zweiwegespiegel. „Wir... äh...haben gerade eine ...äh ...Schneeballschlacht gemacht...äh...ja..."

„Schneeballschlacht.", wiederholte Ron Ginnys Worte skeptisch. „Ah ja. Sorry, aber ich glaube euch gerade kein Wort. Sagt mir lieber, wie ich das hier durchstehen soll. Mum dreht da unten gerade durch und ab morgen habe ich hier den kompletten Orden am Hals, die mich in die Mangel nehmen, weil die Hermine und mir schon lange misstrauen und ahnen, dass wir was verschweigen. Und dieses Theater habe ich nur Hermines verfluchtem Bauch zu verdanken."

„Naja, ich weiß ja, dass das alles nicht wirklich leicht ist, Ron.", meinte Harry nachdenklich. „Aber mal ehrlich, wann hat uns Hermines Bauchgefühl je getrogen? Bisher hatte sie immer recht, wenn sie ein ungutes Gefühl hatte und das wird wohl auch diesmal so sein."

„Harry hat recht, Ron.", stimmte Ginny ihm zu. „Ich habe auch langsam ein merkwürdiges Gefühl bei dieser ganzen Sache. Hier paßt zu wenig zusammen. Versuch einfach irgendwie durchzuhalten."

„Na, ihr habt gut reden.", grummelte Ron sie an. „Kannst du dir eigentlich vorstellen, wie es Mum gerade geht, Ginny? Du hast erlebt, wie sie damals drauf war, als Dad von dieser Schlange gebissen wurde. Und auch, als Bill im letzten Sommer schwer verletzt im Krankenflügel lag. Multipliziere das miteinander und nimm das Ergebnis mal hundert. Dann weißt du ungefähr, was sie jetzt durchmacht. Sie dreht regelrecht durch vor Sorge um euch beide."

„Ron, ich...ich weiß ja auch nicht, wie...", stotterte Harry daraufhin und sah besorgt zu Ginny rüber, die bei den Worten ihres Bruders blaß geworden war. „Verdammt, ich habe keine Ahnung, wie du..."

„Ron? He, Ron. Wieso verkriechst du dich hier?"

„Komm nach unten. Es gibt gleich Abendessen."

Wie unter Strom gesetzt zuckte Ron zusammen und auch Harry und Ginny warfen sich einen panischen Blick zu, als plötzlich die Stimmen von Fred und George durch den Spiegel zu ihnen drangen. Geschockt sahen sie auf den Spiegel, der immer noch aktiviert war und ohne ein leises Summen nicht abzuschalten war.

„Was hast du denn da, Ron?", fragte George Ron , da Ron den Spiegel nicht schnell genug verstecken konnte. „Ein Spiegel? Kontrollierst du dein Make-Up oder was?"

„Ronnekiens trägt Make-Up?", hörten Harry und Ginny Fred jetzt fragen und sie konnten sein typisches Grinsen deutlich vor sich sehen. „Zeig mal her."

„He! Fred, gib mir sofort den Spiegel wieder.", fuhr Ron seinen Bruder laut an. „Fred? FRED WEASLEY! GIB DEN HER!"

„Ich denk ja gar nicht dran.", erwiderte Fred ungerührt. „Mein Gesicht ist doch viel schöner als deins. Mal schauen, wie unwahrscheinlich gut ich heute wieder ausse...He, warum ist der Spiegel denn plötzlich so weiß?"

„Gratuliere Gred.", meinte George achselzuckend. „Du hast Ronnekiens Spiegel kaputt gemacht."

„Den braucht er doch gar nicht.", erwiderte Fred genauso ungerührt und warf den Spiegel wieder auf Rons Bett. „Komm runter zum essen, Ron. Laß Mum nicht warten. Die ist schon so mit den Nerven ziemlich runter."

„OK", antwortete Ron, doch er sah nicht so aus, als ob er den beiden folgen wollte. „Ich komme gleich."

Als Fred und George aus dem Zimmer verschwunden waren, stürzte Ron sich auf sein Bett und griff nach dem Spiegel. Dieser war immer noch weiß und man konnte absolut nichts erkennen.

„He! Seid ihr noch da?"

Das weiß bewegte sich plötzlich und im nächsten Moment war Harrys Gesicht zu sehen, der immer noch leicht geschockt aussah und bei genauerem hinsehen auch einen leichten Rosaton hatte.

„Ja, sind wir.", antwortete er und atmete erleichtert auf. „Man, war das knapp. Fast hätten die zwei uns erwischt. Zum Glück hat Ginny so schnell reagiert. Zum ausschalten hat es ja nicht mehr gereicht."

„Wie hat sie das gemacht?", hakte Ron nach. „Was war das gerade für ein weißer Stoff?"

„Mein T-shirt.", antwortete Ginny in aller Seelenruhe, während Harry noch roter anlief und Ron verlegen ansah.

„Dein..._was_?", fragte Ron und sein Blick verfinsterte sich merklich. „Dein T-shirt? Wieso hast du das nicht an?"

„Ähm...naja, weißt du...", begann Ginny, wurde jedoch von Fred unterbrochen, der lautstark durch den Grimmauldplatz brüllte.

„ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNEKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIENS!!!!!"

„Wir sprechen uns noch, Kumpel", knurrte er Harry an und verschwand dann schleunigst runter in die Küche, um seine Mutter nicht noch länger mit dem Essen warten zu lassen. Dabei überhörte er das Gebrüll von Mrs Black völlig, da seine Gedanken sich überschlugen.

„Das befürchte ich.", seufzte Harry und sah resigniert zu Ginny rüber.

Diese hatte sich inzwischen ihr T-shirt wieder angezogen und sich lang auf dem großen Eisbärenfell ausgestreckt, auf dem sie und Harry es sich gemütlich gemacht hatten, bevor Ron sie durch den Spiegel gerufen hatte. Dieses Eisbärenfell lag vor einem gemütlich prasselnden Feuer im Kamin und dieser befand sich im Raum der Wünsche. Es stimmte zwar, dass sie eine Schneeballschlacht gemacht hatten. Angelogen hatten sie Ron also nicht, zumindest nicht direkt. Aber nach knapp zehn Minuten hatte es heftig angefangen zu schneien und sie waren innerhalb von ein paar Minuten so durchgefroren, dass sie nur noch ins Innere des Schlosses wollten, um sich aufzuwärmen.

Ihr Weg hatte sie in den Raum der Wünsche geführt und sie hatten nicht schlecht gestaunt, als sie diesen betreten hatten. Im ersten Moment hatten sie sich leicht verlegen angesehen, doch dann hatten sie es sich gemütlich gemacht und einfach nur geredet. Mit der Zeit hatte sich das gleiche eng-vertraute Gefühl zwischen ihnen eingestellt, dass während ihrer kurzen Beziehung geherrscht hatte und irgendwann hatten sie sich dann wieder in den Armen gelegen und sich geküsst. Diesmal war es ein wirklich ehrlicher Kuß und kein halbgespielter wie bei dem ungeplanten Zusammentreffen mit den Maraudern vor ein paar Wochen.

Und genau in diesem Moment hatte Ron sie gerufen. Ihre leichte Atemlosigkeit war also nicht wirklich auf die vorangegangene Schneeballschlacht zurückzuführen. Doch das mußte Ron nicht unbedingt wissen. Zumindest jetzt noch nicht, wo Harry und Ginny selber noch nicht wußten, wie die Dinge jetzt zwischen ihnen standen.

* * *

Die Weihnachtsferien verliefen sowohl für die Marauder, als auch für Harry und seine Freunde in diesem Jahr mehr als ungewöhnlich. Das heißt, eigentlich waren Peter und Hermine davon ausgenommen, denn Peter verbrachte seine Weihnachtsferien wie immer und auch bei Hermine lief alles wie gewohnt. Für ihre Eltern war es völlig normal, dass sich ihre Tochter in Bücher vergrub und dass diese in diesem Jahr doch ungewöhnlich viele Bücher über die Ferien mitgebracht hatte, schoben sie auf die im Sommer anstehenden UTZ-Prüfungen, von denen sie nicht wirklich was verstanden, und auf den Ehrgeiz ihrer Tochter. Dass diese Bücher ausnahmsweise mal ganz und gar nichts mit der Schule zu tun hatte und dass der Unterricht für Hermine in diesem Jahr nur an zweiter Stelle stand, ahnten sie nicht und Hermine hütete sich davor, sie über den wahren Grund ihrer Lesewut zu informieren. 

In Hogwarts hatten sich derweil auch Harry und Ginny in Bücher vergraben. Da Harrys Schlafsaalkameraden alle nicht da waren, verbrachten sie die meiste Zeit im Siebtklässlerschlafsaal der Jungs, da sie hier ohne Angst vor Entdeckung reden konnten. Auch konnten sie ihre neu aufkeimende Liebe frei vor neugierigen Augen ausleben und sich langsam darüber klar werden, was das nun für sie bedeutete.

Im Gegensatz zu Hermine verwunderten James und Sirius Harrys Großeltern mehr als ihnen lieb war. Dass die Jungs, die sonst selten freiwillig einen Fuß in die Bibliothek setzten und eigentlich immer nur Blödsinn im Sinn hatten, jetzt praktisch in der Bibliothek wohnten und nur widerwillig zum Essen oder zu James' Großeltern runterkamen, um diese zu begrüßen, machte David Potter ziemlich stutzig. Doch sein Vater meinte nur, dass ihn das nicht wirklich wundern würde. Sein Enkel und dessen Freund würden schließlich bald ihre UTZ-Prüfungen ablegen und wollten dort sicherlich ein überragendes Ergebnis rausholen, da sie ja schließlich große Pläne hatten. David, der von dem Wunsch der Jungs, Karriere in der Aurorenzentrale zu machen wußte, gab sich schließlich mit dieser Erklärung zufrieden. Sehr zur Zufriedenheit von James und Sirius, die nicht im mindesten an ihrer Karriere bastelten, sondern versuchten, einem Geheimnis auf die Spur zu kommen.

Diese saßen im Moment zwischen einem Haufen Büchern und wühlten sich durch die Inhaltsverzeichnisse. Sie hatten schon gleich zu Beginn der Ferien festgestellt, dass es fast alle Bücher auf ihrer Liste auch in der potter'schen Bibliothek gab und versuchten jetzt seit über einer Woche herauszufinden, was diese Bücher, die auf den ersten Blick so gar nicht zusammenpaßten wohl gemeinsam hatten.

„Ich kriege das einfach nicht zusammen.", meinte James und raufte sich frustriert die Haare. „Was sollen bitte _Die verborgenen Wunder der Arithmantik, Allgemeine Runenkunde _und _The Cornwall Goblins – Leben und Sterben der Koboldkrieger _gemeinsam haben? Das paßt vorne und hinten nicht zusammen."

„Geht mir genauso.", meinte Sirius, der sich gerade durch das Inhaltsverzeichnis von _Wege zur Weisheit – Alle Antworten auf die wirklich wichtigen Fragen im Leben_ las. „Hier gibt es Antworten auf so ziemlich alles, nur nicht auf die Frage, die uns im Mom...halt mal..."

Sirius stockte plötzlich und fing dann hektisch an, durch den Bücherstapel zu wühlen. James sah ihn verwirrt an.

„Was? Hast du was gefunden?", fragte er seinen Freund und vergaß völlig, dass er gerade nach _Die Macht der Steine – Stonehenge und seine Brüder _gegriffen hatte.

„Ich weiß nicht. Kann sein. Warte mal kurz. Ich muß mal was nachprüfen.", erwiderte Sirius abwesend und scannte die Inhaltsverzeichnisse der nächstgelegenen Bücher im Eiltempo nochmal durch.

Sehr zu James Verwunderung wurden Sirius' Augen dabei immer größer vor Verblüffung, je mehr Inhaltsverzeichnisse er im Schnelldurchgang durchlas. Nach dem achten Inhaltsverzeichnis klappte er das Buch, dass er gerade in der Hand hatte, wieder zu und sah James völlig verwirrt an.

„Nun sag schon. Was ist los? Was hast du entdeckt?", drängte James, der langsam ungeduldig wurde.

„Ich...ich weiß nicht recht", stotterte Sirius verwirrt. „Ich krieg das nicht recht zusammen, aber zumindest weiß ich jetzt, was diese acht Bücher gemeinsam haben."

„Und was?"

„Naja, alle haben zumindest irgendwo ansatzweise ein Kapitel oder zumindest ein paar Absätze, die sich mit dunklen Flüchen und Raum-Zeit-Paradoxa beschäftigen."

„Dunkle Flüche und Raum-Zeit-Paradoxa?", wiederholte James verwirrt, woraufhin Sirius nur stumm nickte und schon nach dem nächsten Buch griff. Auch James schlug jetzt das Stonehenge-Buch auf und scannte das Inhaltsverzeichnis durch. Und wurde fündig. „Hier auch. Dunkle Flüche, Kultstätte, Zeitveränderung. Das ist ja nicht zu glauben. Was haben die vor? Wollen die irgendwie die Zeit mit dunklen Flüchen manipulieren, oder was?"

„Keine Ahnung.", meinte Sirius ahnungslos. „Wie soll man denn so die Zeit manipulieren können? Das einzige, wie ich es mir vorstellen könnte, ist, wenn man in der Zeit zurückreist und..."

„Oh, verflucht", sprach James das aus, was Sirius im Hals stecken geblieben war. Die beiden Freunde sahen sich vollkommen entgeistert an, bevor James das aussprach, was sie beide dachten. „Die beiden sind aus der Zukunft? Das kann nicht...wie soll das denn..."

„Keine Ahnung.", meinte Sirius zum zweiten Mal innerhalb von wenigen Minuten. „Aber das wäre wirklich ein Hammer, wenn das so wäre. Und dann ist auch logisch, warum die so eisern dichthalten. Und auch, warum die sich in Hogwarts so gut auskennen. Die waren nie auf einer anderen Schule. Die waren immer in Hogwarts. Nur eben zu einer anderen Zeit."

„Klingt logisch. Aber nur, wenn wir Recht damit haben.", meinte James nachdenklich. „Sag mal, wie weit kann man eigentlich in die Zeit zurückreisen?"

„Keine Ahnung.", antwortete Sirius. „Aber es müßten dann ja mindestens 6 Jahre sein, da Harry ja inzwischen im siebten Jahr ist."

„Mehr.", meinte James kopfschüttelnd. „Denk an Ginnys Brüder. Wenn die alle nur ein Jahr auseinander sind, müßten es mindestens zwölf Jahre sein, da wir sie alle nicht kennen. Eher mehr."

„Stimmt", meinte Sirius und verfiel jetzt ebenfalls ins brüten. „Und wir kennen den Laden von denen nicht. Das heißt, er existiert zu dieser Zeit wahrscheinlich noch gar nicht, was auch beweist, dass die einige Jahre zurückgereist sein müssen. Im Ernstfall betreiben den nämlich ihre ältesten Brüder, also die, die mindestens fünf bis sechs Jahre älter sind als sie."

James nickte nachdenklich, da ihm das gleiche Rechenspiel auch gerade durch den Kopf ging.

„OK, wie kriegen wir jetzt raus, wie weit man in die Zeit zurückreisen kann?", fragte er schließlich.

„Remus.", war Sirius knappe Antwort. „Der verbringt die meiste Zeit mit Büchern. Wenn jemand sowas weiß, dann er."

„Hast Recht.", stimmte James ihm zu. „Dann laß uns mal schauen, ob zumindest eine unserer Eulen inzwischen wieder da ist, damit wir sie gleich wieder losschicken können.

Sirius stimmte diesem Vorschlag zu und so machten sie sich auf den Weg in die potter'sche Eulerei.

* * *

„Also Jungs, ich habe mich mal schlaugemacht.", fing Remus an zu erklären, kaum dass sich der Hogwartsexpress in Bewegung gesetzt hatte. „Mir selber war nicht wirklich bekannt, wie weit man tatsächlich in die Zeit zurückreisen kann, aber ich habe mich mit einem Verkäufer von Flourish & Blotts kurzgeschlossen. Dem habe ich mit der Ausrede geködert, dass ich diese Info für ein Schulreferat brauchen würde." 

„Und? Wußte er es?", fragte James ihn neugierig.

„Nein.", antwortete Remus. „Aber er hat mich an einen Bekannten im Ministerium verwiesen, der sich mit dem Einhalten der Gesetzte bezüglich Zeitreisen beschäftigt. Und der wußte es. Haltet euch fest. Mann kann _allerhöchstens _drei Jahre in die Zeit zurückreisen. Längere Reisen zurück sind nicht belegt und deshalb hält man sie auch nicht für realistisch."

„_Drei Jahre_?", wiederholte Sirius verblüfft. „Das haut doch nicht hin. Harry ist doch schon sechs Jahre in Hogwarts zur Schule gegangen, bevor er hier bei uns aufgetaucht ist."

„Naja, sicher sind wir uns da nicht, Sirius.", meinte James, doch auch er war nun verwirrt. „Wir vermuten es nur."

„Genau.", nickte Remus. „Es kann ja auch sein, dass er und Ginny erst ein oder zwei Jahre da gewesen und vorher woanders zur Schule gegangen sind."

„Und wo?", fragte Sirius.

„In Beauxbatons oder in Durmstrang.", warf Peter ein, der bisher nur verblüfft zugehört hatte, da er von der Zeitreisetheorie noch nichts gewußt hatte. „Oder wirklich in einer kanadischen Schule, wie uns hier alle vormachen wollen."

„Durmstrang würde zumindest die Schwarzmagierthese stützen.", murmelte Sirius nachdenklich. „Genau wie zumindest Harrys Parselkenntnisse. Nur, warum sind sie dann nicht in Slytherin? Das verstehe ich nicht. Wie konnten die den sprechenden Hut austricksen?"

„Woher wissen wir denn, dass sie das wirklich getan haben?", fragte Remus ihn und hob die Hände, als James und Sirius darauf antworten wollten. „Nein, überlegt doch mal. Dumbledore hat am Anfang des Schuljahres gesagt, dass sie die Häusereinteilung schon in den Sommerferien erledigt haben und dass sie nach Gryffindor kommen würden. Was, wenn der Hut sie stattdessen wirklich nach Slytherin gesteckt hat und sie danach Dumbledores Gedächtnis manipuliert haben?"

„Als Schüler?", fragte James ihn ungläubig. „Sorry, Remus. Die Theorie hat zwar was, aber an der Praxis hapert's. Wie sollen Schüler das Gedächtnis eines der größten Zauberer der je gelebt hat manipulieren können?"

„Vielleicht waren sie es ja nicht selber, sondern deren Eltern.", antwortete Remus darauf und darauf hatten James und Sirius nichts mehr zu erwidern.

Dafür wandte sich die Aufmerksamkeit jetzt Peter zu, der schwer zu denken schien.

„Was ist los, Peter?", fragte Remus ihn und Sirius legte gleich nach.

„Ja, spuck's aus, sonst platzt dein kleines Hirn noch und das ist kein schöner Anblick."

Peter warf Sirius einen Blick zu, der besagte, dass er diese Bemerkung gerade gar nicht lustig fand, doch dieser zuckte nur grinsend die Schultern.

„He, komm schon. Ein bißchen Spaß muß sein. Also, was ist los? Worüber zerbrichst du dir den Kopf?"

„Naja, ich denke gerade über was ganz anderes nach.", fing Peter an zu erklären. „Vergeßt mal kurz diese Schwarzmagierthese und konzentriert euch auf sein Äußeres. Er sieht James so dermaßen ähnlich, dass es schon fast unheimlich ist und wir haben uns da schon länger den Kopf drüber zerbrochen, woran das liegen kann. Außerdem erscheint er seit kurzem auf der Marauders Map als Harry _James Potter_. Also, was sagt uns das?"

„Das...das Harry...?", stotterte James verwirrt und riß dann verblüfft die Augen auf, als er erkannte, worauf Peter hinaus wollte. „Du meinst, Harry ist mein Sohn?"

Peter nickte und James schüttelte gleichzeitig verwirrt den Kopf.

„Und wer, bitteschön, soll dann Harrys Mutter sein? Hast du dafür auch eine Erklärung?", fragte Sirius ihn, der genauso verblüfft darüber war, dass es ausgerechnet Peter war, der diese Puzzleteile zusammengefügt hatte und nicht er selber, James oder Remus, die sonst immer etwas schneller im Kopf waren, als der unscheinbare Peter. Scheinbar steckte in dem kleinen Kerl doch mehr, als sie bisher immer angenommen hatten.

„Darüber denke ich gerade nach.", meinte Peter und runzelte die Stirn. „Er sieht aus, wie eine Kopie von James, nur die Augen hat er nicht von ihm. Die muß er von seiner Mutter haben, wenn er wirklich James Sohn ist. Und je mehr ich mir darüber den Kopf zerbreche, desto sicherer bin ich, dass eigentlich nur eine dafür in Frage kommen kann, da ich nur eine mit dieser ungewöhnlichen Augenfarbe kenne. Und genau das verwirrt mich, da ich mir beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen kann, wie James sie dazu gekriegt hat, mit ihm ein Kind in die Welt zu setzen."

„Man, Peter. Hör endlich auf in Rätseln zu sprechen und spuck aus, was dir durch den Kopf geht.", fuhr Sirius ihn an, der es nicht leiden konnte, so auf die Folter gespannt zu werden.

„Mach mich nicht so an, Sirius.", fauchte Peter zurück und überraschte Sirius damit noch mehr. Denn normalerweise zuckte dieser gleich erschrocken zusammen, wenn Sirius mal etwas ungehalten wurde.

„Welche Farbe haben denn Harrys Augen?", fragte Remus jetzt. „An wen denkst du?"

Peter drehte sich jetzt zu James um und sah ihn direkt an.

„Wie viele Mädchen kennst du die smaragdgrüne Augen haben, James?"

„Naja...äh...da wären...", antwortete James und geriet ins stocken, da ihm eigentlich nur eine mit dieser Augenfarbe einfiel. „...äh...um ehrlich zu sein, kenne ich nur...Lily."

„Lily?", wiederholten Remus und Sirius verdutzt und sahen zwischen James und Peter hin und her.

Letzterer nickte gerade zufrieden, da James begriffen hatte, worauf er hinaus wollte.

„Genau, Lily Evans.", nickte er. „Also, James, wie hast du sie dazu gebracht, mit dir Kinder in die Welt zu setzen?"

Doch James hatte es inzwischen völlig die Sprache verschlagen. Er schwebte irgendwo zwischen hier und Wolke 28 und langsam breitete sich ein recht albernes, verträumtes Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht aus, was seinen Freunden nicht entging. Sirius und Remus sahen sich an und konnten ein Grinsen nicht verhindern. Beiden war klar, dass sie in den nächsten Stunden mit James absolut nichts mehr anfangen konnten und so diskutierten sie schließlich nur mit Peter zusammen über Harrys und Ginnys Fall.

* * *

**A/N:** Heute gibt es nur ein paar Worte für euch. Nämlich danke für die lieben Reviews und die Bitte, mich wieder damit zu überschwemmen. Ich liebe Reviews. ;-) 

Außerdem ein Dankeschön an Pete (da ich dich ja leider nicht per Email erreichen kann). Ich habe in den letzten Tagen "Das Lächeln der Fortuna" regelrecht verschlungen und stecke im Moment mitten in "Der Hüter der Rose". Du hast also recht. Es sind geniale Bücher und ich bin wirklich froh, dass ich sie vor "Das Spiel der Könige" gelesen habe, da mir sonst einiges entgangen wäre.


	18. Bombenstimmung in Hogsmeade

**A/N:** Nein, das hier ist keine Halluzination. Ich habe es tatsächlich geschafft, diese Geschichte weiterzuführen. Und ich kann euch garantieren, dass es keine weitere Unterbrechung geben wird (es sei denn, ich bin zu faul zum hochladen, aber dann verpaßt mir einfach einen virtuellen Tritt in den Hintern), denn diese Geschichte ist definitiv abgeschlossen (OK, der Epilog fehlt noch, aber bis Kapitel 23 steht alles fest ;-) )

So, und jetzt höre ich auf zu quasseln, ziehe noch einmal mächtig entschuldigend für die lange Wartezeit eine Schnute in eure Richtung und wünsche euch viel Spaß mit Kapitel 16 von Turn Back Time.

**Widmung:** Dieses Kapitel ist all denjenigen gewidmet, die das Interesse an dieser Geschichte noch nicht verloren haben und mir treu geblieben sind (ich hoffe, dass sind noch ein paar)

* * *

**TURN BACK TIME**

_Die Geschichte einer wundersamen Reise_

* * *

Unseren Feinden haben wir viel zu verdanken.

Sie verhindern, daß wir uns auf die faule Haut legen.

- Martin Kessel (1901-90), dt. Schriftsteller, 1954 Georg-Büchner-Preis -

* * *

**Kapitel 16 – Bombenstimmung in Hogsmeade**

„Wahnsinn! Ich fasse es immer noch nicht, dass das Spiel gegen Hufflepuff so eng war. So eng war das doch bisher noch nie."

Sirius nickte auf diesen Kommentar von James zustimmend und kickte beiläufig einen Stein zur Seite.

„Stimmt. Die sind wirklich ungewöhnlich gut dieses Jahr. Rein rechnerisch können bis auf die Ravenclaws noch alle den Pokal holen. Das wird ein verdammt enges Finale dieses Jahr.", meinte er und sah jetzt ungeduldig auf das Schaufenster von Schreiberlings Federladen. „Sagt mal, kauft Remus den halben Laden leer? Wie lange kann es denn dauern, eine neue Schreibfeder zu kaufen? Der ist jetzt schon fast zwanzig Minuten da drinnen."

„Hermines Rekord sind 3 ½ Stunden.", meinte Harry darauf, ohne zu bemerken, was er da sagte.

„Hermine?", fragte James ihn jedoch gleich. „Wer ist Hermine?"

'_Ich Idiot._', verfluchte Harry sich innerlich selbst. '_Ich muß besser aufpassen, was ich so vor mich hinplappere._'

„Eine gute Freundin.", antwortete er dann jedoch und winkte lässig ab. „Nicht so wichtig."

„Kennt Ginny sie?", fragte Sirius nach, der eine Chance witterte, Harry weitere Informationen zu entlocken.

Dazu hatten die Marauder in den Wochen nach den Weihnachtsferien kaum Gelegenheit gehabt, wodurch sie ihre Zeitreisetheorie nicht wirklich weiter untermauern konnten, da sie viel zu sehr mit Hausaufgaben und Quidditchtraining für das Hufflepuff – Gryffindor – Spiel beschäftigt waren. Dieses Spiel war unerwartet knapp ausgegangen, da die Hufflepuffs einige vollkommen ungewöhnliche Spielzüge in ihr Spiel eingebaut hatten, die das Gryffindorteam viel zu oft aus dem Konzept gebracht hatte. Am Ende hatten die Gryffindors mit vierzig Punkten Vorsprung gewonnen. Allerdings war dieser Sieg nur Harrys Schnatzfang zu verdanken, da sie bis dahin gewaltig hinter den Hufflepuffs zurück lagen. Zum feiern war den Gryffindors nach diesem Spiel jedoch nicht wirklich zumute, da es alle zu sehr geschockt hatte, dass die bislang immer völlig unscheinbaren Hufflepuffs so enorm aufgetrumpft hatten.

„Klar kennt Ginny sie.", antwortete Harry auf Sirius Frage. „Wir sind schließlich alle zusammen zur Schule gegangen."

„War sie in deiner oder in ihrer Klasse?"

„In meiner.", antwortete Harry und warf nun ebenfalls einen ungeduldigen Blick auf das Schaufenster von Schreiberlings Federladen, durch das man Remus immer noch undeutlich mit dem Verkäufer reden sehen konnte.

„Jünger oder älter als du?"

„Älter, aber da ich Ende Juli Geburtstag habe, ist so ziemlich jeder mit dem ich in derselben Klasse bin älter als ich. Ihr seid ja auch alle älter."

„Bist du dir sicher? Peter hat auch Ende Juli Geburtstag.", meinte nun James.

„Ich bin mir sicher.", meinte Harry überzeugt. „Ihr seid alle älter als ich. Sogar Peter."

„Naja", meinte Peter schief grinsend. „Kannst du den 29. Juli wirklich übertreffen?"

Harry sah Peter eine Weile sehr nachdenklich an. Eigentlich hatte er bis zu seinem Besuch auf dem Friedhof von Godrics Hollow keine Ahnung, an welchen Tagen die Marauder alle Geburtstag hatten, aber es war wirklich nicht so ungewöhnlich, anzunehmen, dass sie alle vor ihm im Schuljahr Geburtstag hatten. Schließlich hatte er selber erst recht spät Geburtstag. Und dass sie alle älter waren, war nicht mal einfach nur angenommen, sondern eine unleugbare Tatsache, auch wenn nur Harry und Ginny das mit Sicherheit wußten. Und die Marauder es inzwischen zumindest ahnten, wovon Harry und Ginny wiederum nicht das geringste ahnten.

„Kann ich.", antwortete er Peter schließlich, bei dem er immer sehr große Schwierigkeiten hatte, ihn neutral zu behandeln. Zuviel Hass hatte sich in Bezug auf Peter in ihm aufgebaut und nur die Tatsache, dass er womöglich eine noch katastrophalere Zukunft für sich selber und die die ihm wichtig waren verursachen würde, hielt ihn am Ende immer davon ab, Peter mal so richtig in die Mangel zu nehmen. „Ich habe am 31. Juli Geburtstag."

„Dann bist du also zwei Tage jünger als Peter.", meinte Sirius und Harry nickte stumm. „Und wann hat Ginny Geburtstag?"

„Am 25. August.", antwortete Harry und sah Sirius jetzt direkt an. „Warum interessiert dich das eigentlich so?"

„Weiß nicht.", meinte Sirius und zuckte mit den Schultern, da er nicht verraten wollte, dass er darauf hoffte, dass Harry etwas rausrutschte, was ihre Theorie untermauern würde. „Liegt vielleicht dran, dass ihr so selten was von euch erzählt und wir uns auf die paar Brocken freuen, die ihr uns hinwerft."

„Auf die du dich dann stürzt, wie ein ausgehungerter Straßenköter, oder wie?", grinste Harry ihn an und erntete mit der Bemerkung ein zustimmendes Grinsen von Sirius.

„Genau.", grinste dieser. „Man muß nehmen, was man kriegen kann. Wer weiß, wofür es gut ist."

„Na, zumindest weißt du jetzt, wann du für Ginny und mich Geburtstagsgeschenke kaufen mußt.", meinte Harry und rutschte von dem Mülleimer runter, auf dem er bisher beinebaumelnd gesessen hatte. „Remus kommt. Wurde auch Zeit. Mir friert hier gleich der Hintern ein."

Wieder vereint machten sich die Marauder und Harry auf den Weg zu den drei Besen, um sich ein wärmendes Butterbier zu gönnen und vielleicht auf Ginny zu treffen, die zusammen mit Lily und ein paar anderen Mädchen das Hogsmeadewochenende vor dem Valentinstag verbrachte. Unterwegs ließen sich James und Sirius ein wenig zurückfallen, was von den anderen dreien unbemerkt blieb, da sie gerade in eine heftige Diskussion vertieft war, ob es wirklich nötig war, für eine 08/15-Schreibfeder geschlagene 28 Minuten mit dem Verkäufer verhandeln zu müssen.

„Sag mal, Padfoot.", meinte James und sah dabei mit zusammengekniffenen Augen und leicht gerunzelter Stirn auf Harrys Rücken. „War das Zufall oder ist unserem lieben Harry mit dem Straßenköter gerade unbemerkt was rausgerutscht?"

„Ich weiß nicht.", meinte Sirius und musterte Harry ebenfalls nachdenklich. „Aber wenn es wirklich nur ein Zufall war, dann war es ein ebenso großer, wie bei seinem Patronus. Und ehrlich gesagt, glaube ich nicht an Zufälle. Zumindest nicht, wenn sie so gewaltige Ausmaße annehmen und so kurz aufeinander folgen, wie bei ihm und Ginny in letzter Zeit."

„Ich auch nicht.", murmelte James nachdenklich. „Ganz und gar nicht."

* * *

Sie hatten Glück, als sie in die drei Besen kamen, da eine größere Gruppe gerade aufstand und einen Tisch freimachte. Die fünf belegten diese freigewordenen Plätze gleich und James machte sich auf den Weg zur Theke, wo er auf Lily, Ginny und den Rest ihrer Gruppe traf. Harry und die übrigen Marauder ahnten schon Böses, doch am Ende dieses Zusammentreffens war es ausnahmsweise mal Lily und nicht James, die völlig verwirrt aus der Wäsche sah und James mit fragendem Blick hinterhersah. Dieser drehte sich jedoch nicht zu ihr um, als er mit fünf randvollen Butterbierkrügen zu seinem Tisch zurückging und so entging ihr das breite und sehr zufriedene Grinsen von James völlig. Ganz im Gegensatz zu Harry, Sirius, Remus und Peter.

„Was war das denn?", fragte Sirius ihn grinsend. „Hast du ihr gerade einen Heiratsantrag gemacht oder warum sieht sie dir hinterher, als ob du der Weihnachtsmann persönlich wärst?"

„Nee, nicht wirklich.", grinste James zurück und stellte die Butterbierkrüge auf dem Tisch ab. „Dann hätte sie mir wahrscheinlich den Kopf abgerissen."

„Und was war es dann?", hakte Remus nach, während er nach einem der Krüge griff, um seine verfrorenen Finger daran zu wärmen.

„Sie hat mal wieder rumgemurrt, dass man nirgendwo seine Ruhe vor mir haben würde und da habe ich gekontert und gesagt, dass das auf Gegenseitigkeit beruht, da ich eigentlich vorgehabt hätte, mit euch einen ruhigen Tag ohne nervige Mädchen zu verbringen, aber leider müßte ja ausgerechnet sie mir das verderben und hier aufkreuzen.", erklärte James schmunzelnd. „Und dann habe ich noch gesagt, dass ich ihr das aber nicht wirklich übel nehme, wenn sie mir verspricht, dass sie mir heute nicht mehr zu nahe kommen würde, da ich heute keine Lust habe, mich mit ihr zu streiten, weil das ja das einzige ist, was sie könnte, wenn es um mich geht."

„Wow!", lachte Remus auf. „Du hast sie im weitesten Sinne abblitzen lassen? Dann ist es kein Wunder, wenn sie dich so ansieht. Sie hatte wohl eher mit einem weiteren Anmachspruch von dir gerechnet. Wie kommt's dass du so drauf bist?"

„Ich habe einfach keine Lust mehr, immer mit ihr aneinander zu geraten.", antwortete James und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Entweder sie checkt langsam mal von sich aus, dass ich der Richtige für sie bin oder sie vergibt ihre Chance und wundert sich in ein paar Jahren krumm und buckelig, warum ihre Beziehungen mit anderen nicht richtig in Gang kommen."

„Na, da ist aber jemand von sich überzeugt.", stichelte Harry.

„Ich weiß immerhin, was da zwischen uns ist. Nur sie muß endlich mal merken, dass sie mich doch mag."

„Und du bist dir sicher, dass sie das tut?", hakte Harry nach.

„Hundertprozentig.", nickte James und sah absolut überzeugt aus. „Wie erklärst du dir denn sonst, dass sie immer so ausflippt, sobald ich in der Nähe bin? Wenn da gar kein Gefühl wäre, würde es sie völlig kalt lassen."

„Hass ist auch ein starkes Gefühl.", murmelte Harry leise vor sich hin und konnte es nicht verhindern, dass sein Blick kurz zu Peter rüberschweifte, der nur stumm zuhörte, was die anderen sagten.

„Mag sein.", kam die plötzlich doch recht ernsthafte Antwort von James. „Aber Hass ist es bei ihr nicht. Hass ist das, was in den Augen der Slytherins steht, wenn die uns über den Weg laufen. Das, was in Lilys Augen steht, ist alles, aber kein Hass. Da verwette ich mein Leben drauf. Die mag mich mehr, als sie sich selber eingestehen will."

„Ich würde es dir wünschen, James.", meinte Harry und sah seinem Vater jetzt direkt in die Augen. „Ich würde es dir wirklich wünschen."

* * *

Als sie etwa eine Stunde später wieder aus dem übervollen Gasthaus auf die winterlich-verschneite Hauptstraße von Hogsmeade traten und zum Honigtopf gingen, warfen nicht nur Sirius und James Harry nachdenkliche Blicke zu. Auch Remus und Peter schienen in Gedanken versunken zu sein. Harry bemerkte dies jedoch nicht, da er gerade etwas ganz anderes bemerkt hatte. Vor dem Honigtopf, neben einem großen Pflanzenkübel, worin noch immer eine Tanne von der Weihnachtsdekoration des Dorfes stand, standen ein Haufen Slytherins herum, zu denen unter anderem auch Bellatrix und Snape gehörten. Und diese schienen sich gerade über einen halbrunden Gegenstand zu unterhalten, der von Hand zu Hand wanderte.

„Also, was immer die da aushecken, kann bestimmt nichts Gutes sein.", riß Harry die Marauder aus ihren Gedanken.

„Was?", fragte James, doch in diesem Moment sah er schon, was Harry meinte. „Ah, das. Stimmt, bei denen kommt nie was Gutes raus, wenn die irgendwo zusammenglucken."

„Vor allem nicht, wenn mein liebes Cousinch...WHOA! Was war das denn gerade?", unterbrach sich Sirius erschrocken und sah die jetzt heftig lachenden Slytherins verblüfft an.

Auch die anderen vier Gryffindors sahen erschrocken auf die Stelle, wo vor kurzem noch ein zwar abgeschmückter aber immer noch prächtiger Weihnachtsbaum stand. Jetzt regnete es Tannennadeln und – zapfen, sowie größere und kleinere Holzsplitter, da die Tanne gerade mit einem lauten Knall explodiert war.

„Sagt mal, spinnt ihr? Was soll das denn? Könnt ihr nicht ein einziges Mal euer Hirn einschalten und nicht negativ auffallen?", fuhr Sirius die Slytherins an und auch James hatte auf Streitmodus umgeschaltet.

„Was hat euch denn dieser Baum getan, dass ihr einfach so Kleinholz aus ihm macht? Ihr seid ja nicht mehr ganz dicht.", schimpfte auch er drauflos.

„Na schau mal an, wen wir da haben.", grinste Bellatrix und sah die fünf Gryffindors hämisch grinsend an. „Der Blutsverräter und seine angeblichen Freunde. Was geht euch bitteschön an, was wir hier tun? Geht weiterhin eure Lutscher und Stinkbomben kaufen und stört uns nicht. Wir haben wichtigeres zu tun, als uns mit euch abzugeben."

„Bäume in die Luft sprengen nennt ihr wichtig?", fragte James sie sauer. „Das ist einfach nur idiotisch und wenn ihr das nochmal macht, ziehe ich euch nicht nur Punkte ab, sondern werde euch auch melden, damit ihr vernünftig bestraft werdet. Wenn ihr euch damit verletzt, ist es mir herzlich egal, aber ihr könnt auch andere Schüler damit verletzen und das werde ich nicht zulassen. Habt ihr das verstanden?"

„Der Schulsprecher hat gesprochen, hm?", mischte sich jetzt Snape ein und sah James verächtlich an. „Von jemandem wie dir lassen wir uns nichts sagen, auch wenn du tausendmal Schulsprecher bist. Genauso wie von deinen verkommenen Freunden, die es nicht wert sind, dass man sich überhaupt mit ihresgleichen abgibt."

Für jemanden, der es nicht besser wußte, galten diese abwertenden Worte allen, die neben James standen, doch die fünf Gryffindors wußten es besser. Dies war eine sehr gut versteckte, aber doch verletzende Spitze gegen Remus gewesen. Und wenn es um Remus ging, kannten vor allem James und Sirius keine falsche Scheu. Im Handumdrehen hatte James sich Snape geschnappt, ihn am Robenkragen gepackt und an die Wand des Honigtopfs gedrückt.

„Wage es ja nicht nochmal, mich oder einen meiner Freunde zu beleidigen, Schniefelus.", knurrte er und klang in Harrys Ohren fast schon so wie Padfoot in seiner eigenen Zeit, wenn ihm etwas nicht ganz gepaßt hatte. „Egal welchen. Denn wenn es um meine Freunde geht, kenne ich kein Pardon. Hast du mich verstanden?"

„Solche Freunde würde ich nicht geschenkt haben wollen, Potter.", zischte Snape zurück und Harry lief es eiskalt den Rücken runter.

Diesen Tonfall kannte er viel zu gut aus seiner eigenen Zeit, wenn er gegenüber Harry James oder Sirius erwähnte. Allerdings bekam er nicht mehr wirklich mit, was sich die beiden sonst noch so zu sagen hatten, denn er sah in Bellatrix Hand etwas, was ihn stutzig machte. Während sie James mit finsteren Augen betrachtete, spielte sie ohne hinzusehen mit einem weiteren halbrunden Gegenstand herum, der vor wenigen Minuten schon die Runde durch die Slytherinhände gemacht hatte. Scheinbar überlegte sie, ob Snape es wert wäre, dass sie sich seinetwegen in Gefahr begab und entschied scheinbar, dass er das nicht wäre. Schulterzuckend wandte sie den Kopf ab und bemerkte, dass Harry stirnrunzelnd auf ihre Hände sah.

„Hast du ein Problem, Granger?", zischte sie ihn an und erhielt damit von allen, bis auf James und Snape, die sich immer noch gegenseitig anknurrten, die volle Aufmerksamkeit, was ihr sichtlich gefiel.

„Das kommt drauf an, Les...Black", verbesserte Harry sich gerade noch früh genug. „Wenn das, was du da gerade in der Hand hältst, wieder so ein Spielzeug ist, wie diese Illusion mit der du und deine nervigen Freunde Ginny und mir vor ein paar Monaten Angst einjagen wolltet, dann gehört es definitiv nicht in deine Hände."

Bellatrix grinste auf diese Aussage spöttisch auf und sah Harry mit einem Blick an, der denen in nichts nachstand, die sie und Sirius in der Mysteriumsabteilung ausgetauscht hatten.

„Falls du es vergessen haben solltest, Granger,", spottete sie. „wir _wollten_ euch damals keine Angst einjagen, wir _haben _euch Angst eingejagt. Ich meine mich nämlich zu erinnern, dass es deine kleine Freundin war, die euch beiden den Arsch gerettet hat und nicht du. Du hast nur dagestanden und geglotzt, wie ein Kaninchen vor der Schlange."

Darauf hatte Harry nicht wirklich was zu erwidern, denn er wußte, dass dies der Wahrheit entsprach. Er hatte damals Angst gehabt, als er den Dementor in den Hogwartsgängen gesehen hatte und nicht er, sondern Ginny hatte die Geistesgegenwart besessen, ihm ihren Patronus entgegen zu schleudern. Aber er würde einen Teufel tun und das hier vor ihr zugeben.

„Apropos Schlange.", sprach Bellatrix weiter und sah ihn jetzt fragend an. „Mich würde mal interessieren, wie du mit dieser netten, kleinen Anaconda fertig geworden bist. Scheinbar habt ihr die Begegnung mit ihr ja überlebt, obwohl ich keinen einzigen Flubberwurm darauf gewettet hätte."

„Die letzte nette, kleine Schlange, die ich besiegt habe, war ein Basilisk.", platzte es aus Harry heraus, bevor er wußte, was er da tat. „Glaubst du ernsthaft, ich könnte dann nicht mit einer kleinen Anaconda fertig werden? Und falls es dich wirklich interessiert, wie ich es getan habe, dann verrate ich dir soviel: Ich habe sie mit einer Waffe besiegt, die du nie besitzen wirst. Und das obwohl du in dem Haus bist, die angeblich die einzigen sind, die diese Waffe besitzen."

Inzwischen waren auch James und Snape aufmerksam geworden und so sahen jetzt alle zwischen Harry und Bellatrix hin und her, die sich mit Blicken fast umzubringen drohten. Im Gegensatz zu den Slytherins wußten allerdings die Gryffindors genau, von welcher Waffe Harry gerade sprach, denn sie hatten damals ja hinter dem Wandteppich mitbekommen, wie Harry die Schlange auf Parsel ansprach. Wieder wurden Blicke untereinander getauscht und wieder wurde mit kaum merklichem Schulterzucken oder Kopfschütteln geantwortet. Sie wußten nicht wirklich, was sie von diesem „Geständnis" halten sollten. Es war ein weiteres Indiz, dass Harry und Ginny ein Riesengeheimnis umgab, aber kein Beweis für die Zeitreisetheorie. Genauso wenig, wie die wirklich heftig einschlagende Neuigkeit, dass Harry scheinbar mal in einen Kampf mit einem leibhaftigen Basilisken geraten war und diesen gewonnen hatte. Wo um alles in der Welt war er denn so einem Biest über den Weg gelaufen? Wo gab es in diesen Zeiten überhaupt noch Basilisken? Die waren doch angeblich schon lange ausgestorben. Doch viel Zeit zum nachdenken blieb ihnen nicht, denn jetzt hatte Bellatrix ihre Sprache wiedergefunden und holte zum Gegenschlag aus.

„Oh, der Herr belieben es, in Rätseln zu sprechen.", höhnte Bellatrix, da sie keine Ahnung hatte, welche Waffe Harry meinte. „Nun, wenn das so ist, das kann ich auch. Dieser Gegenstand, der dich scheinbar so interessiert, ist ein magischer Sprengsatz. Genauso einer, wie der, der dem armen, bemitleidenswerten Baum hier gerade in einen Haufen Zahnstocher verwandelt hat. Allerdings ist dieser hier ein paar Nummern größer und würde mit ungefähr der fünffachen Sprengkraft hochgehen. Siehst du diese Zeichen hier?"

Bellatrix hielt Harry den magischen Sprengsatz gerade so dicht unter die Nase, dass sie ihn noch rechtzeitig zurückziehen konnte, als er ihn ihr aus der Hand schlagen wollte.

„Na na na.", tadelte sie ihn wie ein kleines Kind. „Sowas tut man aber nicht. Also, diese Zeichen...die sind ein Zeitcode, der in einem komplizierten Arithmantikcode runterzählt, wenn man ihn aktiviert. Mal angenommen, ich tippe einfach mal willkürlich ein paar Zeichen ein...". Bellatrix drückte auf dem Sprengsatz herum. „...und ich befestige diesen netten, kleinen Sprengsatz an der Außenwand des Honigtopfs...". Sie drückte den Sprengsatz an die besagte Wand, wo er scheinbar wie von selbst hängen blieb. „...was glaubst du, was würde hier dann passieren? Und vor allem, _wann _würde hier was passieren?"

Völlig überrumpelt starrte Harry Bellatrix an, die sich jetzt gemütlich in Bewegung gesetzt hatte, gefolgt von ihren Freunden, die ein amüsiertes Grinsen nicht unterdrücken konnten.

„Viel Spaß beim rätseln.", rief sie ihnen noch zu und verschwand dann mit ihren jetzt laut lachenden Slytherinfreunden um die Ecke.

„OK, das ist jetzt ein Scherz, oder? Das hat sie nicht wirklich getan.", meinte James schließlich, der als erster die Sprache wiedergefunden hatte und genau wie seine Freunde auf den unscheinbaren, kleinen, halbrunden Gegenstand starrte.

„Doch, es sieht ganz so aus, als ob sie es getan hat.", antwortete Harry ihm und trat ein paar Schritte auf den Sprengsatz zu. „Und wenn der hier wirklich die fünffache Sprengkraft hat, bleibt vom Honigtopf nicht mehr viel übrig."

Er streckte die Hand nach dem Sprengsatz aus, um ihn von der Wand zu reißen, doch er kam nicht mal dazu, ihn zu berühren. Ungefähr fünf Zentimeter vorher stieß er auf Widerstand und jetzt konnten die Gryffindors sehen, dass ein bläulich schimmerndes Kraftfeld den Sprengsatz umgab. Verblüfft sah Harry die anderen an.

„Das war ja klar, dass das Ding ein Schutzschild hat.", schimpfte Sirius jetzt drauflos. „Und was machen wir jetzt? Wir können das Ding da doch nicht einfach hängen lassen und zusehen, wie der Honigtopf in die Luft fliegt."

„Vielleicht sollten wir alle da rausholen.", schlug Peter vor, dem man regelrecht ansehen konnte, dass er am liebsten meilenweit von hier entfernt wäre. „Damit denen nichts passiert. Ich meine, ein Haus kann man doch schließlich wieder aufbauen, aber..."

„Peter hat recht.", meinte James und war schon auf dem Weg zum Eingang. „Wir müssen die Leute da rausholen, bevor die mit in die Luft fliegen."

„James, warte", mischte sich jetzt Remus ein, der den Code auf dem Sprengsatz nachdenklich musterte. „Wir wissen gar nicht, wann das Ding hier hochgeht. Es kann in den nächsten paar Minuten sein, aber genauso gut auch erst nächsten Monat oder nächstes Jahr. Bellatrix hat schließlich überhaupt nicht darauf geachtet, was sie da eingetippt hat. Es nützt keinem etwas, wenn wir hier jetzt eventuell wegen nichts eine Massenpanik verursachen."

„Verflucht.", schimpfte James und hieb mit der geballten Faust in die Wand. „Und was jetzt? Kannst du das irgendwie ausrechnen?"

Alle starrten Remus fragend an, da dieser als einziger von ihnen Arithmantik belegt hat, doch dieser schwieg und starrte stattdessen weiter den Sprengsatz an.

„REMUS!", brüllte Sirius ihn schließlich an, als es ihm zu lange dauerte. „Sag endlich was."

Remus machte vor Schreck einen Satz rückwärts, wobei er über Peter stolperte, der hinter ihm stand und einen Moment später waren Remus und Peter nur noch ein verwirrter Knäul aus Armen und Beinen, der auf dem Boden rumkugelte.

Vollkommen entnervt ging Sirius zu ihnen rüber und zog Remus wieder auf die Beine, während James das gleiche bei Peter tat. Harry dagegen starrte weiterhin zwischen dem Sprengsatz und der Eingangstür hin und her, wo er mehr Schüler reingehen als rausgehen sah, was ihm so langsam ein ungutes Gefühl in der Magengegend bereitete.

„Remus, kannst du das ausrechnen?", hakte er schließlich nach und erhielt im Gegensatz zu Sirius vorher sogar eine Antwort.

„Ich denke schon.", meinte Remus ruhig. „Aber es könnte etwas dauern."

„Es könnte etwas dauern?", wiederholte Sirius ungläubig. „Remus, falls du es noch nicht bemerkt hast: Zeit ist das, was wir im Moment nicht wirklich haben."

„Das ist mir durchaus bewußt, Sirius.", fauchte Remus ihn an. „Aber so einen Arithmantikcode knackt man eben nicht mal so nebenbei. Vor allem diesen speziellen hier nicht. Du kannst schon froh sein, dass ich überhaupt erkannt habe, um welchen es sich handelt und dass wir vor kurzem gelernt haben, wie man ihn berechnet. Sonst hätten wir hier nämlich ein noch größeres Problem. Und jetzt laß mich gefälligst in Ruhe denken."

Sirius wollte gerade zu einer Antwort ansetzen, doch James hielt ihn zurück.

„Laß es, Sirius.", meinte er leise. „Er hat Recht. Laß ihm Zeit zum denken und rechnen. Gegenseitiges Anschreien bringt uns hier nicht weiter."

Scheinbar sah Sirius dies ein, denn von da an war Ruhe. Angespanntes schweigen herrschte in der Gruppe und je länger Remus' Rechnerei dauerte, desto nervöser wurden sie.

„OK, ich hab's.", meinte Remus schließlich nach knapp 4 ½ Minuten, die den anderen wie Stunden vorkamen. „Und ich kann schon mal Entwarnung geben. Heute müssen wir den Honigtopf nicht räumen."

„Und wann dann?", hakte James nach, dem die Erleichterung wie allen anderen ins Gesicht geschrieben stand, dass sie nicht überstürzt handeln mußten.

„In genau", fing Remus an und schielte auf seinen Rechenzettel und seine Armbanduhr, um den genauen Zeitpunkt zu nennen. „20 Jahren, 14 Minuten und ... äh ... 37 Sekunden."

„Ganz sicher?", fragte Sirius und beäugte den Sprengsatz nochmal mißtrauisch.

„Ganz sicher.", meinte Remus und sah überzeugt von seinem Ergebnis in die Runde. „Wir haben noch ewig Zeit, um uns zu überlegen, wie wir das Ding hier runterholen können und im Notfall evakuieren wir halt in 20 Jahren den Honigtopf."

„OK, dann können wir ja jetzt...Harry? _Harry?"_

James unterbrach sich selbst und sah Harry verwundert an, der plötzlich leichenblass geworden war und am ganzen Körper zitterte. Auch die anderen bemerkten jetzt, dass mit Harry etwas nicht stimmte und sahen ihn besorgt an.

„Harry?", fragte Remus ihn und ging ein paar Schritte auf ihn zu. „Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir? Geht's dir gut?"

„Ich ... ich ... oh verfluchte Scheiße.", stieß Harry plötzlich hervor und bevor einer der Marauder was darauf erwidern konnte, war Harry auch schon mit einem lauten PLOP disappariert.

* * *

Sekundenbruchteile später tauchte er in der heulenden Hütte wieder auf. Mit zitternden Fingern zog er den Zweiwegespiegel aus der Umhangtasche und sandte ein Stoßgebet zum Himmel, dass Ron oder Hermine antworten würden, die an besagtem Tag in 20 Jahren ebenfalls gerade in Hogsmeade waren.

„Ron, Hermine, bitte kommen.", sprach er eindringlich in den Spiegel, doch es tat sich nichts. „RON! HERMINE! Antwortet gefälligst. Es ist wirklich wichtig."

Harry lief in der Hütte auf und ab wie ein Löwe im Käfig und versuchte verzweifelt, seine Freunde zu erreichen, doch diese antworteten nicht. Ein Blick auf seine Armbanduhr sagte ihm, dass von den 14 Minuten und 37 Sekunden, die Ron und Hermine noch hatten, um den Honigtopf zu evakuieren, inzwischen etwas mehr als 7 Minuten vergangen waren. Sie hatten also nur noch etwa die Hälfte der Zeit übrig und das auch nur, wenn sie so langsam mal antworteten.

„RON! Verdammt noch mal. Antworte endlich.", brüllte er jetzt langsam völlig panisch in den Spiegel. Was sollte er bloß tun, wenn seine Freunde nicht antworteten? Er würde sich einen Weg einfallen lassen müssen, um den Sprengsatz zu entschärfen, doch ob dies überhaupt ging, wußte niemand so genau. Das beste wäre es, wenn in 20 Jahren niemand im Honigtopf wäre und das konnte nur mit Sicherheit klargestellt werden, wenn er jetzt langsam mal Ron oder Hermine erreichte.

Plötzlich blieb Harry stocksteif stehen und sah entsetzt auf seinen Spiegel. Was, wenn die beiden den Spiegel gar nicht dabei hatten? Wenn er in einem ihrer Schlafsäle im Gryffindorturm lag, während sie nichtsahnend durch Hogsmeade schlenderten?

„Oh bitte nicht.", flüsterte Harry. „Bitte, bitte. Laß sie den Spiegel dabei haben. ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!"

„Herrgott nochmal, Harry. Schrei doch nicht so rum. Wir hören dich ja.", kam in diesem Moment Hermines Stimme aus dem Spiegel und Harry stieß vor Erleichterung einen lauten Schrei aus. „Was ist überhaupt los?"

„Hermine, wo seid ihr gerade?", fragte Harry aufgeregt in den Spiegel.

„Wir sind gerade auf dem Weg zum Honigtopf.", antwortete Hermine und fing dann an zu grinsen. „Wieso? Sollen wir dir etwa was mitbringen?"

Harry reagierte jedoch nicht auf diese Frage, sondern sah auf seine Armbanduhr. Noch knappe 6 Minuten. Sie mußten sich beeilen.

„Hermine, hör mir jetzt ganz genau zu.", meinte er eindringlich. „An der Außenwand des Honigtopfs befindet sich ein magischer Sprengsatz den Bellatrix hier gerade daran befestigt hat. Er ist mit einem Kraftfeld gesichert und kann wahrscheinlich nicht entfernt werden. Er wird also auf jeden Fall hochgehen. Ihr müßt so schnell wie möglich die Leute aus dem Honigtopf evakuieren. Beeilt euch. Ihr habt nicht mehr viel Zeit."

„Und wieviel Zeit haben wir noch genau?", fragte Hermine und man konnte jetzt auch ihrer Stimme die Panik anmerken.

„Etwa fünf Minuten", antwortete Harry. „Beeilt euch, Hermine."

„_FÜNF MINUTEN?_", wiederholte Hermine und fluchte dann so herzhaft, wie Harry sie noch nie fluchen gehört hatte. „RON!"

Doch Harry hörte nur noch, wie Ron was schrie und dann scheinbar wie von einer Herde durchgegangener Hippogreife gejagt losrannte. Ihm selber entfuhr ein halbwegs erleichterter Seufzer, denn jetzt lag es nicht mehr in seiner Hand, was passierte. Er hatte alles menschenmögliche getan. Jetzt kam es auf Ron und Hermine an.

Das einzige, was Harry in diesen Minuten bewußt wahrnahm, waren der Spiegel und seine Armbanduhr, wo die Minuten unbarmherzig runtertickten. Von Ron und Hermine hatte er, wie es ihm schien, schon seit Ewigkeiten nichts mehr gehört. Wahrscheinlich hatte Hermine den Spiegel in die Robentasche gesteckt, denn alles was er sah, war ein verwaschenes schwarz und die Geräusche, die zu ihm durchdrangen waren ziemlich gedämpft.

„IN DEN DREI BESEN GIBT ES HEUTE FERIBIER FÜR ALLE!", hörte er plötzlich Rons Stimme deutlich zu ihm durchdringen und im nächsten Moment war da nur noch ein Meer aus Stimmen und Fußgetrampel, was ihm sagte, dass wohl alle, die sich gerade im Honigtopf befunden hatten, jetzt auf direktem Wege zu den Drei Besen waren.

'_Ron, du bist ein Genie._', schoß es Harry durch den Kopf und konnte ein leicht schiefes Grinsen nicht unterdrücken. '_Das ist die beste Möglichkeit alle so schnell wie möglich da raus zu bekommen._'

„He, warum klaut ihr mir meine Kunden? Ihr spinnt wo..."

„Stupor. Sorry, aber ich klaue dir nicht nur die Kunden, alter Mann. Ich klaue auch dich."

„Ron, beeile dich."

„Bin schon da."

„Harry, wieviel Zeit?"

Harry warf einen schnellen Blick auf die Armbanduhr.

„Eine halbe Minute. Sind alle da raus?"

„Ja, wir mußten nur den Verkäufer schocken und sind jetzt auf dem Weg die Straße runter."

„Gott sei Dank."

Erleichtert ließ sich Harry an der Wand entlang nach unten sinken und schloß die Augen. Hermine und Ron hatten es geschafft. Der Honigtopf war zwar verloren, aber zumindest kamen alle mit dem Leben davon.

„Äh, Harry?"

„Was ist, Ron?", fragte Harry ohne die Augen zu öffnen.

„Bist du dir sicher, was die Zeit angeht?"

„Ja, wieso?"

„Weil inzwischen fast drei Minuten vergangen sind, seit wir aus dem Honigtopf wieder raus sind und er immer noch steht."

Jetzt öffnetet Harry die Augen und sah verwirrt in den Spiegel, aus dem ihm Rons Gesicht mit dem gleichen Gesichtsausdruck entgegen sah.

„Wie bitte?", hakte er verblüfft nach.

„Ich sagte, er steht noch.", antwortete Ron und sah Harry fragend an. „Hier ist nichts explodiert."

„Das kann nicht sein", meinte Harry kopfschüttelnd. „Remus hat die Zeit bis zur Explosion ausgerechnet und er war sich absolut sicher."

„Nun, hier ist definitiv nichts passiert.", meinte jetzt Hermine. „Wie sieht denn dieser Sprengsatz überhaupt aus und wo ist er an der Wand angebracht?"

„Rechts vorne.", antwortete Harry. „Etwa auf Höhe der Fensterbank der unteren Fenster. Er ist halbrund und rotbraun. Etwa zehn Zentimeter Durchmesser."

„Da ist nichts, was so aussieht Harry.", antwortete Ron. „Nichts halbrundes, nichts rotbraunes. Gar nichts."

„Das kann nicht sein.", erwiderte Harry. „Ich habe selber gesehen, wie Bellatrix es da angebracht hat. Und ich habe auch dieses Kraftfeld gesehen, was einen davon abhält, das Ding zu entfernen. Es muß da sein."

„Ist es aber nicht.", widersprach Hermine. „Und das bedeutet, dass es entweder jemand zwischenzeitlich geschafft hat, das Ding zu entfernen oder dass wir wirklich auf verschiedenen Seilen tanzen, wie wir ja schon einmal festgestellt haben. Das wäre dann der zweite Beweis, nach dem nicht vorhandenen Geldstück im Geheimgang."

„Also, langsam wird mir das unheimlich", murmelte Ron leise vor sich hin.

„Mir auch.", bestätigte Harry. „Und ich will endlich wieder in meine eigene Zeit zurück."

* * *

**A/N:** Weiter geht's in nicht allzu ferner Zukunft. Ganz großes Ehrenwort. ;) Aber dafür kriege ich dann auch eine Review, okay?


	19. Vollmondnächte

**A/N: **Ohne viel Gelaber gibt es hier Kapitel 17 zum Dank für die vielen lieben Reviews auf Kapitel 16, die mir gezeigt haben, dass euch die Geschichte noch interressiert und ihr mir die lange Wartezeit nicht allzu übel genommen habt. Danke!

* * *

**TURN BACK TIME**

_Die Geschichte einer wundersamen Reise_

* * *

Jeder Mensch macht Fehler.

Das Kunststück liegt darin, sie dann zu machen, wenn keiner zuschaut.

- Peter Ustinov -

* * *

**Kapitel 17 – Vollmondnächte**

„Wir haben alle drei nicht an diese Seil-Theorie gedacht.", erklärte Harry Ginny einen Abend später, als sie beide auf einer Fensterbank in einem ungenutzten Raum im Nordturm saßen, von wo aus sie den See und den verbotenen Wald überblicken konnten. „Wir haben nur versucht, zu retten, was wir retten konnten."

„Das war auch ganz gut so.", beruhigte Ginny ihn leise und sah nachdenklich auf die mondbeschienenen Schlossgründe hinunter. „Immerhin war es ja nur eine Theorie und es hätte ganz schön nach hinten losgehen können, wenn ihr nichts getan hättet."

„Ich denke eher, dass es jetzt nach hinten losgegangen ist.", erwiderte Harry. „Ron und Hermine dürfen nun immerhin Strafarbeit schieben, weil sie grundlos Chaos in Hogsmeade verursacht haben."

„Und das als Schulsprecher.", grinste Ginny und sah Harry verschmitzt an. „Ich mag gar nicht daran denken, was die McGonagall dazu gesagt hat. Die hat denen doch sicherlich ordentlich die Leviten gelesen."

„Naja,", grinste Harry jetzt auch. „Mir tun sie eher leid wegen dem Heuler, den sie garantiert von deiner Mutter bekommen werden. Um den beneide ich sie echt nicht."

Ginny lachte laut auf und war gleichzeitig ebenfalls heilfroh, dass sie nicht in der Haut von Hermine und vor allem Ron steckte. Einen Heuler würden sie nämlich unter Garantie von Molly Weasley bekommen.

„Aber zumindest lenkt Mum das einen Moment von uns ab.", meinte sie schließlich nachdenklich und starrte wieder aus dem Fenster. „Sie kann sich ein wenig an Ron austoben, auch wenn der es nun wirklich nicht verdient hat. Aber wahrscheinlich verleihen ihm Fred und George einen Orden für dieses perfekte Chaos und er ist dadurch wieder etwas besänftigt."

„Kann sein.", murmelte Harry, der jetzt auch wieder ernst geworden war.

Er hatte sich mit der Schulter an einen Pfeiler gelehnt, die Füße angezogen und sah jetzt ebenfalls aus dem Fenster. Sein Blick ging zum verbotenen Wald rüber, wo er meinte, etwas im Unterholz zu erkennen. Ganz sicher war er sich allerdings nicht.

„Weißt du, was mich wirklich verrückt macht?", fragte er Ginny nach einer Weile, behielt aber den Wald im Auge.

„Nein, was denn?", fragte Ginny zurück.

„Dass wir hier im Grunde genommen nur rumsitzen und zusehen, wie das Unheil seinen Lauf nimmt.", antwortete Harry leise. „Wir beobachten hier eine Freundschaft zwischen vier Jungs, die in unserer Zeit fast schon eine Legende ist und von der wir wissen, dass sie unaufhaltsam auf eine Katastrophe zusteuert, die wir abwenden _können_, aber nicht _dürfen_."

„Mhhmmm.", brummte Ginny und sah Harry jetzt mit schiefgelegtem Kopf an. „Weißt du, mir ist es sowieso ein Rätsel, wie du es schaffst, Peter gegenüber so beherrscht zu sein. Ich meine, wenn wir sonst auf ihn zu sprechen gekommen sind, warst du immer so voller Hass, der ja auch berechtigt ist, aber hier gehst du mit ihm nicht anders um, als du es mit Neville oder einem der anderen in deinem Schlafsaal tust. Wie schaffst du das? Liegt das wirklich daran, dass du versuchst, nichts zu ändern, wie du es vor dem ersten Spiel gesagt hast? Ich glaube das nämlich so langsam nicht mehr."

Harry drehte jetzt den Kopf zur Seite und sah Ginny eine ganze Weile nachdenklich an.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung.", antwortete er schließlich. „Ich weiß es beim besten Willen nicht. Vielleicht ist es das gleiche, was mich bei James und Sirius – und auch bei Lily davon abhält, in Tränen auszubrechen. Ich ignoriere einfach so gut es geht die Tatsache, wer sie wirklich sind und sehe sie nur als Mitschüler, wie alle anderen auch."

„Und das funktioniert?", fragte Ginny skeptisch.

„Nicht wirklich.", antwortete Harry und lächelte gequält. „Aber was soll ich denn sonst machen? Ich kann mich nun mal nicht von meinen Gefühlen überwältigen lassen. Ich kann weder Peter den Hals umdrehen, noch den anderen ständig um den Hals fallen vor Begeisterung, dass es sie wirklich gibt. Das einzige, was ich kann und was hier nicht wirklich auffällt, ist, dass ich mich an Snape und Bellatrix rächen kann."

„Stimmt, das fällt nicht auf, da die ja hier sowieso niemand recht mag. Und zumindest kannst du so auch ein wenig deinen Hass auf Peter ausleben. Auch wenn es ihn nicht trifft, sondern einen der Slytherins. Aber immerhin ist das besser als gar nichts."

„Weißt du,", meinte Harry jetzt und sah wieder aus dem Fenster. „Halte mich jetzt nicht für völlig verrückt, aber irgendwie fange ich an, Peter zu mögen."

„Was?"

Ginny sah Harry völlig verwirrt an und Harry seufzte schließlich gequält auf und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch seine wirren Haare.

„Ich weiß, dass das verrückt klingt, aber es ist so. Am Anfang habe ich ihn wirklich nicht leiden können, aber das lag einfach daran, dass ich eigentlich nur das von ihm kannte, was mir erzählt wurde und was ich damals in der heulenden Hütte und auf dem Friedhof in Little Hangeton von ihm gesehen habe. Aber der Peter von da ist einfach nicht der Peter von hier. Hier ist er der Freund von Remus, James und Sirius. Hier ist er mit ihnen da draußen und steht einem seiner Freunde bei, wenn der ihn am nötigsten braucht. Hier hecken sie zusammen Unfug aus, lernen zusammen und sind einfach vier sehr enge Freunde, die sich zusammen durch den Hogwartsalltag kämpfen. Genau wir Hermine, Ron und ich. Und seit einiger Zeit halt auch du. Wann auch immer es schief gelaufen ist und was der Grund dafür war, bis hierhin läuft noch alles völlig normal. Und das, was mich im Moment so sauer macht, ist, dass ich ihnen diese Freundschaft nicht erhalten _darf. _Es würde einfach zuviel kaputt machen und das dürfen wir nicht zulassen. Aber ich will hier auch nicht länger nur zusehen. Ich will was tun. Irgendwas. Einfach nur, um mir selber in die Augen sehen zu können, wenn ich wieder in meiner Zeit bin und sagen zu können, dass ich meine Zeit hier nicht völlig verschwendet habe. Verstehst du, was ich meine?"

„Ja.", antwortete Ginny leise und nachdenklich. „Irgendwie schon. Aber was genau willst du denn tun?"

„Wenn ich das bloß wüßte.", seufzte Harry betrübt und bemerkte jetzt, wie ein prächtiger Hirsch und ein übermütiger Hund am Rande des verbotenen Waldes am See entlang tobten.

Auch Ginny hatte die zwei entdeckt und ein wehmütiges Lächeln erschien auf ihren Lippen. Auch Remus war jetzt in Werwolfsform aus dem Wald getreten und lief langsam am See entlang. An einem seichten Uferstück blieb er stehen und sah direkt zum Schloß herüber. Harry und Ginny konnten seine Augen bis hier hin im Mondlicht leuchten sehen und sie waren heilfroh, dass sie ihm nicht direkt gegenüber standen. Vor allem Harry lief es kalt den Rücken runter, als er sich an sein drittes Schuljahr zurückerinnerte, als er dem Werwolf nur dank Sirius' Eingreifen entkommen war. Noch einmal wollte er so eine hautnahe Begegnung mit ihm nicht erleben.

Der Werwolf legte jetzt den Kopf in den Nacken und ließ ein langezogenes Heulen hören, was dazu führte, dass der Hund und der Hirsch mitten im Lauf abbremsten und sich umdrehten. Kurz schienen sie sich anzusehen, doch dann rasten sie auf den Werwolf zu und bugsierten ihn mit vereinten Kräften wieder in den Wald und somit außer Sichtweite. Das war wohl auch gut so, denn es wäre nicht besonders erfreulich, wenn einer der Lehrer oder Madame Pomfrey ihn außerhalb der heulenden Hütte entdeckt hätten. Von Peter war nichts zu sehen, aber wie sollte man auch auf diese Entfernung eine Ratte entdecken können? Wahrscheinlich wuselte er gerade durchs Unterholz oder hatte sich im Fell von Sirius oder James festgekrallt. Oder er turnte in James' Geweih rum.

„Sie sind so gut befreundet und das geht alles den Bach runter. Das ist doch nicht fair.", murmelte Harry leise.

„Was ist in einem Krieg schon fair?", fragte Ginny zurück. „Sieh es positiv, Harry. Immerhin hat das Ende dieser Freundschaft gleichzeitig auch zum Ende des Kriegs geführt. Diese Freundschaft ist einer wichtigeren Sache geopfert worden. Deine Eltern sind nicht grundlos gestorben und Sirius ist letztendlich auch nicht grundlos in Askaban gewesen. Sie haben uns allen den Frieden gebracht und haben dafür gesorgt, dass unsere Generation ohne Angst aufwachsen konnte. Sie haben einen der gefährlichsten Zauberer besiegt, den es je gab."

„Nein, sie haben ihn kurzfristig gestoppt.", verbesserte Harry Ginny. „Er ist 14 Jahre später zurückgekehrt und mordet munter weiter. Und das kotzt mich an."

„Aber das muß nicht unbedingt wieder passieren.", meinte Ginny jetzt, der plötzlich ein völlig verrückter Gedanke durch den Kopf huschte. „Harry, wir können vielleicht nicht deine Eltern und ihre Freunde retten, da sie erst dafür sorgen, dass der Krieg endet, aber vielleicht können wir verhindern, dass er ein zweites Mal ausbricht. Wir können nicht die Marauder retten, aber wir können andere retten, wenn wir schnell genug sind. Wie zum Beispiel Dumbledore und Sirius und Cedric und wen auch immer Du-weißt-schon-wer inzwischen umgebracht hat. Alles, was wir tun müssen, ist, dass wir die Horcruxe finden und zerstören, damit er keine Chance hat, wieder aufzuerstehen. Und das natürlich so, dass er es nicht bemerkt und sich keine weiteren anlegt."

Harry starrte Ginny, die mit leuchtenden Augen und leicht glühenden Wangen zu ihm rübersah, verblüfft an. Er konnte es nicht glauben, dass er das nicht schon vorher gesehen hatte. Sie konnten und durften die Ereignisse der siebziger Jahre nicht ändern, um nicht zu erreichen, dass der Krieg nie endete, aber sie konnten vielleicht verhindern, dass er in den Neunzigern ein weiteres Mal ausbrach. Sie konnten Little Hangleton verhindern, sie konnten das Chaos in der Mysteriumsabteilung verhindern, sie konnten Sirius, Dumbledore, Cedric, Nevilles Eltern, Bertha Jorkins und den Gärtner Frank retten. Vielleicht konnten sie sogar einige versteckte Hinweise weitergeben, wie zum Beispiel die Tatsache, dass Peter der wirkliche Geheimniswahrer war, um Sirius vor Askaban zu bewahren, dass Barty Crouch Junior unter besondere Bewachung gestellt werden muß oder eine anonyme Eule ans Ministerium schicken, um den geheimen Kellerzugang der Malfoys zu verraten.

„Alles, was wir dazu müßten, ...", fing Ginny an, doch Harry schnitt ihr das Wort ab.

„...ist, die Horcruxe zu zerstören oder zumindest dafür sorgen, dass Dumbledore, der Orden und die Auroren erfahren, welche Objekte er in Horcruxe verwandeln wird, damit sie es erledigen können, wenn wir nicht mehr da sind. Ginny, du bist genial."

Harry war von der Fensterbank runtergerutscht und umarmte Ginny begeistert. Diese Idee hatte ihn schlagartig aus seiner bedrückten Stimmung geholt und ihn mit frischem Tatendrang erfüllt.

„OK, dann laß uns mal überlegen. Welche Horcruxe kennen wir definitiv?"

Während Ginny und Harry im Nordturm Pläne schmiedeten, tobten die Marauder übermütig durch den verbotenen Wald. Ab und zu tönte dabei ein langezogenes Heulen bis zu den beiden Zeitreisenden hoch, doch dies entlockte ihnen jetzt kein bedrücktes Seufzen mehr, sondern ein zufriedenes Lächeln. Sie konnten diesen Jungs nicht helfen, doch sie waren nicht völlig machtlos, was die Ereignisse der Zukunft betraf. Einige Opfer mußten gebracht werden, um einen Wahnsinnigen zu stoppen. Und einige Risiken mußten nun mal eingegangen werden, um einen Wahnsinnigen an seiner Rückkehr zu hindern. Und genau damit fingen Harry und Ginny in dieser Nacht an.

* * *

Die Euphorie, die Harry und Ginny noch in der Vollmondnacht ergriffen hatte, war am nächsten Morgen schon wieder wie weggeblasen. Ihr Vorhaben hatte sich nämlich recht schnell als fast undurchführbar gestaltet. Von den sieben Horcruxen, die Voldemort geplant hatte, hatte er bis zu seiner vorläufigen Niederlage immerhin sechs anfertigen können. Den siebten wollte er mit dem Mord an Harry anfertigen, was ihm allerdings nicht gelungen ist. Blieben also noch sechs Horcruxe, oder besser gesagt sechs Seelenteile übrig.

Einer von ihnen befand sich in Voldemort selber und war absolut unzerstörbar, solange die anderen existierten. Von diesen anderen Teilen kannten sie vier mit Sicherheit und zu einem hatten sie lediglich eine wage Vermutung. Es waren das Tagebuch, das Medallion von Salazar Slytherin, der Trinkpokal von Helga Hufflepuff und der Siegelring der Familie Gaunt. Außerdem irgendetwas aus dem Besitz von Godric Gryffindor oder Rowena Ravenclaw.

Und damit fingen die Probleme an. Dieser letzte Horcrux war die Nadel im Heuhaufen und es blieb nichts als Spekulation, was es denn nun genau sein könnte. Von den anderen vieren konnten sie theoretisch nur an einen rankommen, nämlich an das Medallion. Und das auch nur, falls er schon erstellt worden war und falls der mysteriöse R.A.B., von dem Harry immer noch keine Ahnung hatte, wer es sein könnte, ihn noch nicht zerstört hatte.

Der Trinkpokal und der Siegelring befanden sich entweder in Voldemorts Besitz oder an einem ziemlich versteckten Ort. Genau wie das Tagebuch, falls Voldemort es nicht schon den Malfoys zur sicheren Aufbewahrung gegeben hatte. An diese drei Horcruxe zu gelangen war schlichtweg unmöglich.

Und die letzte Hürde war die Frage, ob und wie viele Horcruxe Voldemort überhaupt schon erstellt hatte. Existierten sie schon oder waren sie noch Zukunftsmusik? Harry und Ginny war schnell klar, dass sie wieder mal machtlos dastanden und nichts tun konnten. Und zumindest Harry wollte sich damit nicht wirklich abfinden.

Mißmutig saß er deswegen ein paar Tage später im Verteidigungsunterricht und starrte geistesabwesend Löcher in die Luft. Vom Unterricht bekam er nicht sonderlich viel mit und war sich nur wage bewußt, dass es wieder mal um den Patronuszauber ging, mit dem einige immer noch Probleme hatten. Er schreckte erst aus seinen Gedanken hoch, als Professor Prescott direkt vor seinem Tisch stand und ihn ansprach.

„Mr. Granger, da Sie es ja scheinbar nicht für nötig halten, meinem Vortrag zu folgen, nehme ich an, dass Sie den Patronuszauber beherrschen. Würden Sie ihn uns bitte einmal vorführen?"

Harry schreckte aus seinen Gedanken hoch und sah seinem Lehrer in die Augen. Dieser hatte jetzt die Augenbrauen erwartungvoll gehoben und sah Harry unbeirrt an. Er zuckte daraufhin immer noch leicht abwesend mit den Schultern, hob den Zauberstab und ließ seinen Hirsch erscheinen. Erst danach realisierte er, was er gerade getan hatte.

„Oh verflucht.", nuschelte er leise in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart. „Ich verdammter Idiot."

„Sehr gut, Mr. Granger. Damit haben Sie ihrem Haus gerade 10 Punkte verdient. Und da Sie diesen Zauber wirklich beherrschen, sehe ich noch einmal über Ihre Unaufmerksamkeit hinweg. Aber bitte folgen Sie jetzt weiterhin meinem Unterricht. Sonst überlege ich es mir noch anders."

„Ja, Professor.", antwortete Harry und setzte sich gerader auf seinem Stuhl hin.

Sein Blick war derweil durch den Raum zu James, Sirius und Remus rübergeschweift und was er da sah, gefiel ihm nicht wirklich. Ganz im Gegenteil, es verwirrte ihn. Denn statt überrascht zu wirken, dass Harry den Patronuszauber tatsächlich wie im Schlaf beherrschte und erstaunt oder geschockt zu sein, dass es sich dabei um James' Animagusform handelte, warfen sie sich Blicke zu, die er nicht recht einordnen konnte. Waren es wissende Blicke? Oder eher triumphierende? Was hatte das zu bedeuten? Waren die Marauder ihrem Geheimnis vielleicht dichter auf den Fersen, als ihnen lieb war? Das wäre nicht gut. Ganz und gar nicht gut. Harry wußte, dass er so schnell wie möglich mit Ginny reden mußte.

* * *

„Habt ihr gesehen, wie geschockt er über sich selbst war? Prescott hat ihn völlig unerwartet erwischt. Wenn er nicht so abgelenkt gewesen wäre, hätte er garantiert so getan, als könne er den Patronus noch nicht." Sirius lief mit einem triumphierenden Gesichtsausdruck neben James und Remus her in Richtung große Halle. „Ich habe es gewußt. Er hat über sich selber geflucht. Ganz sicher. Und der Blick den er uns danach zugeworfen hat bestätigt unsere Theorie schon fast."

„Naja, nicht ganz.", gab Remus zu bedenken. „Es bestätigt eigentlich nur, dass er den Patronus beherrscht, was wir ja eigentlich schon länger wissen. Dass es ein Hirsch ist, kann auch reiner Zufall sein."

„Mußt du immer für alles eine Alternativerklärung haben, Moony?", stöhnte Sirius genervt auf und verdrehte die Augen. „Wie bitteschön erklärst du dir denn dann die Ähnlichkeit zwischen ihm und James? Und wie erklärst du dir, das er Lilys Augen hat? Dazu muß Prongsielein die liebe Lily zumindest einmal flachg..."

„SIRIUS!", fiel ihm James vehement ins Wort und hieb ihm nicht ganz so freundschaftlich wie sonst gegen die Schulter, wie Sirius schmerzhaft feststellte. „Wage es ja nicht, so über Lily zu reden, sonst gehen wir zwei mal vor die Tür. Verstanden?"

Sirius sah überrascht zu Remus rüber, der breit grinsend die Augenbrauen hochgezogen hatte und einen stummen Pfiff ausstieß. Er konnte von Glück reden, dass James das nicht sah, denn sonst hätte seine Schulter bestimmt auch die Bekanntschaft mit der Faust von James gemacht. Dieser durchbohrte allerdings immer noch Sirius mit Blicken, der sich jetzt die gerade attackierte Schulter rieb und James verschmitzt grinsend ansah.

„WOW, Prongs,", stichelte er seinen besten Freund, der ihm mehr ein Bruder war, als es Regulus je gewesen war. „die scheint dich ja gewaltig um den Finger gewickelt zu haben."

„Ja, hat sie.", seufzte James jetzt und sein Blick bekam etwas schwärmerisches, was es Sirius und Remus sehr schwer machte, nicht laut aufzulachen. „Und das schlimmste ist, dass sie das nichtmal bewußt getan hat. Das ist ein ganz natürliches Talent von ihr."

„Hmm.", grinste Remus und sah aus den Augenwinkeln zu Sirius rüber. „Und wie stehen deine Chancen bei ihr inzwischen, nachdem du sie beim letzten Hogsmeadewochenende ablitzen lassen hast?"

„Ob ihr es glaubt oder nicht, aber wir machen Fortschritte.", antwortete James und man sah ihm seine Zufriedenheit mit sich und der ganzen Situation deutlich an. „Wir haben es inzwischen dreimal geschafft, miteinander zu reden und uns nicht gegenseitig zu zerfleischen."

„Ist ja Wahnsinn.", spöttelte Sirius. „Und wie lang gingen diese Gespräche? 37 Sekunden? Oder doch länger?"

James blieb jetzt stehen und sah Remus fragend an.

„Habe ich es nötig, mich von diesem Idioten veräppeln zu lassen?"

„Wenn du mich fragst, nein.", antwortete Remus trocken.

„Na toll.", knurrte Sirius gespielt eingeschnappt. „Und sowas nennt sich nun Freunde. OK, laßt uns zurück zum eigentlichen Thema kommen. Wie erklärst du dir Harrys Ähnlichkeit mit James und Lily, wenn unsere Theorie hinfällig ist? Wie erklärst du dir seinen Patronus?"

„Und wie erklärst du dir die Parselsache?", drehte Remus den Spieß um. „Das ist eine erbliche Fähigkeit und kann nicht erlernt werden. Lily ist muggelgeboren. Von ihr könnte er es nicht haben und James beherrscht Parsel auch nicht. Es sei denn, er hat uns jahrelang was vorgemacht, was ich mir allerdings beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen kann. Also, wie erklärst du es dir?"

Sirius sah Remus verdattert an und zuckte dann die Schultern.

„Keine Ahnung. Du bist unser Genie, Remus. Sag du es mir. Aber was auch immer du sagen wirst, ich bin mir inzwischen absolut sicher, dass unsere Theorie keine Theorie sondern eine Tatsache ist."

„Was auch immer du meinst, Sirius.", erwiderte Remus und schob die Tür zur großen Halle auf. „Ich bin mir allerdings noch nicht so sicher."

Sie hatten inzwischen den Gryffindortisch erreicht, an dem Peter schon auf sie wartete. Er sah auf dem ersten Blick, dass bei seinen Freunden was wichtiges im Gange war.

„Was ist los? Habe ich was verpaßt?"

„Yup!", bestätigte James und rutschte neben ihn auf die Bank, um sich gleich den Teller vollzuladen. „Wir wissen jetzt offiziell von Harrys Patronus."

„Ach?", entfuhr es Peter und sein Blick schweifte automatisch zu Harry rüber, der gerade zusammen mit Lily die große Halle betrat. „Und wie ist es dazu gekommen? Ich dachte, er tut immer so, als ob er ihn noch nicht kann?"

„Tut er normalerweise auch. Aber in diesem Fall hat Prescott ihn kalt erwischt.", antwortete James und erzählte Peter schnell, was in ihrem Unterricht gerade vorgefallen war.

„Hmmmm", war alles, was Peter darauf erwiderte. „Das ist schon interessant, aber mich würde im Moment viel mehr interessieren, was ihn so beschäftigt hat, dass er so unvorsichtig geworden ist."

* * *

Die Gelegenheit, um mit Ginny zu sprechen, ergab sich für Harry am Abend, als sie auf dem Weg zum Quidditchtraining waren. Sie liefen über den immer noch leicht gefrorenen Boden, den die noch schwache Märzsonne nicht recht auftauen konnte, als es aus Harry herausplatzte.

„Ginny, ich glaube, ich habe Mist gebaut."

„Was?" Ginny blieb stehen und sah ihn verwundert an. „Was für Mist?"

„Verdammt großen Mist." Auch Harry war jetzt stehen geblieben und erzählte ihr knapp, was an diesem Vormittag in Verteidigung passiert war. „Was mich dabei am meisten beunruhigt, ist, dass sie nicht überrascht, verwundert oder sogar geschockt waren, sondern eher diesen „Ich hab's doch gewußt" - Blick draufhatten. Ich fürchte, die ahnen irgendwie, was es mit uns auf sich hat."

„Oh Mist.", murmelte Ginny leise vor sich hin. „Das ist ganz großer Mist."

„Wem sagst du das?", fragte Harry sie und fuhr sich frustriert mit der Hand durch die Haare. „Ich wüßte verdammt gerne, was die sich schon alles zusammengereimt haben. Nur wie? Ausspionieren können wir sie nicht, denn die haben die Marauders Map. Die würden uns jederzeit entdecken, wenn wir ihnen mit dem Tarnumhang folgen. Ein Blick auf die Karte reicht schon aus und wir fliegen auf. Oder zumindest wissen sie dann, dass wir einen Tarnumhang besitzen."

„Und Animagi sind wir auch nicht.", überlegte Ginny halblaut weiter. „Also fällt die Rita-Kimmkorn-Spionage-Variante auch weg. Verdammter Mist. Das einzige, was wir tun können, ist das, was wir schon das ganze Schuljahr über tun. Uns zusammenreißen und hoffen, dass wir nichts tun oder uns was rausrutscht, was verdächtig wirken könnte. Oder zumindest nicht noch mehr. Und ansonsten zusehen, dass wir so schnell wie möglich hier wegkommen. Wir sollten nachher sofort mit Ron und Hermine reden. Immerhin haben wir jetzt Druck im Nacken und müssen die ganze Sache so schnell wie möglich beenden."

„Wenn das man so einfach wäre.", brummte Harry und setzte sich wieder in Bewegung. „Warum stecke eigentlich immer ich bis zum Hals in so einer Scheiße?"

„Weil du der-Junge-der-lebt bist, oh Auserwählter.", antwortete Ginny und rechnete eigentlich damit, dass Harry ihr deswegen eine nicht ganz so freundliche Antwort geben würde. Doch stattdessen seufzte er nur frustriert und kickte mißmutig einen Stein vor sich her.

Keiner der beiden bemerkte allerdings die Ratte, die sich ganz in der Nähe im hohen Gras versteckt hatte und sich jetzt aufgeregt in die andere Richtung davonmachte.

* * *

**A/N:** Ui Junge! Jetzt wird es wirklich eng für die Zwei. Oder was meint ihr dazu?


	20. Frühlingsgefühle

**A/N: **Hier ist Kapitel 18 für euch. Danke für alle Reviews für Kapitel 17. Ich liebe es, wenn es bei mir im Email-Ordner klingelt. Ihr seid die Besten.

* * *

**TURN BACK TIME**

_Die Geschichte einer wundersamen Reise_

* * *

Wenn zwei Verliebte streiten, kümmert es nicht einmal einen Hund.

- Sprichwort aus Japan -

* * *

**Kapitel 18 – Frühlingsgefühle**

Es war einer der ersten wirklich warmen Frühlingssamstage und Harry und Ginny hatte es, wie die meisten Hogwartsschüler auch, nach draußen gezogen. Harry lehnte mit geschlossenen Augen und zurückgelehntem Kopf an einer alten Eiche nahe dem See und genoß diesen Moment einfach nur. Die Beine hatte er angewinkelt, sodass Ginny zwischen seinen Knien an ihn gelehnt sitzen konnte. Seine Arme hatte er locker um sie geschlungen und seine Hände hatten sich auf ihrem flachen Bauch mit ihren verwoben. Es war einfach ein Moment, den Harry für nichts in der Welt hergeben wollte und jeden, der ihn jetzt störte, würde er eigenhändig ins nächste Jahrtausend befördern.

„Ich ruiniere diesen Moment ja nur ungerne, aber meinst du nicht, dass wir die Gelegenheit nutzen sollten und die wahrscheinlich menschenleere Bibliothek mal wieder aufsuchen sollten?", fragte Ginny gerade leise in die zufriedene Stille hinein, die sie und Harry umgab, während sie immer noch gedankenverloren auf den See sah, wie sie es schon eine ganze Weile lang tat.

Harry stöhnte unterdrückt auf und schlang die Arme fester um Ginny, um sie daran zu hindern, auf der Stelle aufzuspringen und ins Schloß zu verschwinden.

„Muß das sein?", brummelte er ohne die Augen zu öffnen. „Warum können wir uns nicht einfach noch diesen Nachmittag freinehmen?"

„Weil uns die Marauder fiel zu dicht auf den Fersen sind mit ihren Vermutungen und der Boden unter unseren Füßen so langsam aber sich zu heiß wird.", antwortete Ginny ihm und drehte sich mit einigen Mühen zumindest soweit zu ihm um, dass sie ihn ansehen konnte. Harry hatte inzwischen ein Auge leicht geöffnet und blinzelte sie reichlich unmotiviert an. „Außerdem ist es da drinnen wahrscheinlich gerade so leer, dass wir uns hin und wieder mal völlig ungestört zum knutschen hinter ein Regal zurückziehen können, ohne dass wir Gefahr laufen, von jemandem erwischt zu werden.", hängte Ginny mit einem verschlagenen kleinen Grinsen an, was dafür sorgte, dass Harry schlagartig die Augen aufriss.

„Das ist mal ein Argument, dass mich überzeugt.", grinste er sie jetzt ebenfalls an. „Also, warum sind wir nicht schon längst da?"

Ginny lachte leise auf und stand Sekunden später vor Harry und hielt ihm die Hände hin, um ihn hoch zu ziehen. Allerdings quiekte sie gleich darauf erschrocken auf, als Harry sie, kaum dass er stand, packte und soweit hinten über beugte, dass sie sich an ihn klammern mußte, um nicht zu fallen. Mit großen Augen sah sie ihn seine, die einen so intensiven Ausdruck angenommen hatten, dass ihr ein wohliger Schauer über den Rücken lief.

„Allerdings habe ich auch kein Problem damit, dich vor der gesamten Schule zu küssen, Ginny Weasley.", flüsterte er leise und mit einem sehr zufriedenen Grinsen, da ihm der Schauer, der Ginny schüttelte, nicht entgangen war.

Bevor Ginny darauf jedoch was sagen konnte, hatte er ihr mit einem hungrigen Kuß den Mund verschlossen, der sie ein weiteres Mal erschauern ließ. Als sie sich schließlich wieder voneinander lösten, lehnte Ginny ziemlich außer Atem ihre Stirn an seine und versuchte, ihren Herzschlag wieder einigermaßen unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Als sie ihm schließlich wieder lächelnd in die Augen sah, zog Harry fragend die Augenbraue hoch.

„Ich bin wirklich verdammt froh, dass wir zwei wieder zusammen sind.", meinte sie leise. „Diese Küsse haben mir gefehlt."

„Mir auch.", meinte Harry ebenso leise. „Und du weißt ja, dass es nicht daran gelegen hat, dass ich dich nicht mehr lieben würde, dass ich damals mit dir Schluß gemacht habe."

„Ich weiß. Du hast mich zu sehr geliebt, um weiter mit mir zusammen sein zu können. Weißt du, auf eine ganz verquere Art und Weise können wir sogar froh sein, dass wir hier gelandet sind. Sonst wären wir bestimmt nicht so schnell wieder zusammen gekommen."

„Wenn du es so siehst, ...", meinte Harry und trat einen Schritt zurück. „Allerdings sollten wir wirklich jetzt die Gelegenheit nutzen und uns an die Arbeit machen. Immerhin wollen wir nicht unser ganzes Leben hier verbringen."

„Auch wieder wahr.", seufzte Ginny.

Arm in Arm gingen sie schließlich zum Schloßportal rüber und verschwanden kurz darauf im Inneren des Schlosses. Die neugierigen Blicke, die ihre Mitschüler den beiden Neuzugängen aus Gryffindor zuwarfen, seitdem sie ihre wiederaufkeimende Liebe öffentlich gemacht hatten, bemerkten sie zwar, aber sie ignorierten sie.

* * *

Kaum waren Harry und Ginny im Schloß verschwunden, wühlte Sirius, der zusammen mit Remus und Peter nicht weit von den beiden entfernt am See saß und sie unauffällig beobachtete, in seiner Robentasche und zog die Marauders Map hervor, um sie zu aktivieren. Peter war längst verschwunden und hatte sich in einem unbemerkten Augenblick in seine Animagusgestalt verwandelt, um unauffällig hinter Harry und Ginny herzuwetzen.

„Und?", fragte Remus, der nachdenklich durch die Schülermenge am See blickte. „Wo sind die beiden hin?"

„Wenn ich das richtig sehe, sind die auf dem Weg in die Bibliothek.", meinte Sirius.

„Wie überraschend.", erwiderte Remus, gähnte und drehte den Kopf leicht zur Seite, um ebenfalls einen flüchtigen Blick auf die Karte zu werfen. „Und Peter ist ihnen dicht auf den Fersen. Vielleicht hat er ja wieder Glück und die beiden vergessen ihren unbekannten Tarnzauber auch heute."

„Glaube ich kaum." Sirius sah auf und ließ den Blick über den See schweifen. „Dazu waren die heute viel zu entspannt. Beim letzten Mal war Harry ja immerhin ziemlich durch den Wind, weil ihm der Patronus-Patzer passiert ist."

„Was Glück für uns war. Immerhin wissen wir jetzt, dass wir nicht einfach nur Hirngespinsten hinterher jagen, sondern dass die wohl wirklich was verheimlichen."

„Mhmmm", brummte Sirius nachdenklich. „Es ist nur schade, dass die nicht deutlicher geredet haben. Immerhin waren sie für sich und haben wohl auch nicht sonderlich laut gesprochen, wenn man Peter Glauben schenken darf. Und trotzdem haben sie nur um den heißen Brei rumgeredet."

„Das haben die wohl schon automatisch drauf.", meinte Remus, der jetzt ebenfalls wieder den Blick schweifen ließ. „Ich meine, wer weiß wie deren Leben wirklich verlaufen ist und was in der Zukunft alles passiert. Wir stehen ja schon am Rande eines Kriegs, wie man so hört und wer sagt uns, dass Harry und Ginny nicht mitten drin aufgewachsen sind und diese Heimlichtuerei einfach zu ihrem normalen Leben dazu gehört?"

Sirius schauderte bei diesem Gedanken. Als Sohn aus einer reinblütigen, schwarzmagischen Familie wußte er, wozu die Anhänger der schwarzen Magie und der alten Traditionen fähig sein konnten, wenn sie wollten, und die Aussicht auf einen ausgewachsenen Zaubererkrieg war ihm nicht wirklich geheuer. Vor allem nicht, wenn er an das dachte, was in ihren Geschichtsbüchern über den Krieg gegen Grindelwald stand. Wenn ihnen eine ähnliche Zeit bevorstand, würden sie sich auf einen ziemlichen Höllenritt gefaßt machen müssen.

„Keine Ahnung.", meinte er schließlich und löschte mit einem letzten kontrollierenden Blick die Karte, bevor er sie aufrollte und wieder einsteckte. „Hoffen wir einfach, dass Peter heute Glück hat und die beiden ihren Tarnzauber wider besseren Wissens doch vergessen haben."

„Was anderes bleibt uns im Moment auch kaum übrig.", meinte Remus und sah Sirius schließlich fragend an. „Sag mal, hast du eigentlich eine Ahnung, wo James heute Nachmittag steckt? Der ist seit dem Mittagessen wie vom Erdboden verschwunden."

„Ich habe nicht den blassesten Schimmer, Moony.", meinte Sirius kopfschüttelnd. „Das habe ich mich auch schon gefragt. Ich hoffe nur, dass die Evans ihn nicht irgendwo kopfüber von einem der Türme baumeln läßt oder ihn im See ertränkt hat."

„Könnte gut sein.", meinte Remus leise auflachend. „Genießen wir halt einfach noch ein Weilchen das gute Wetter und machen uns um unsere Freunde keine Gedanken mehr. Peter ist sinnvoll beschäftigt und was auch immer Lily gerade mit James anstellt, wird er wohl verdient haben."

Sirius lachte ebenfalls auf und ließ sich jetzt zurückfallen, um sich noch ein Weilchen die Sonne ins Gesicht scheinen zu lassen. Remus hatte schließlich recht. Was ging es ihn an, wenn James so völlig unbelehrbar war?

* * *

Das Wochenende verging ohne einen nennenswerten größeren Zwischenfall, wenn man mal davon absah, dass die Flure in den Kerkern am frühen Sonntagmorgen allesamt komplett unter Wasser standen. Filch konnte man den ganzen Tag über schimpfend und fluchend mit einem Eimer und einem Wischmop durch das Schloss toben sehen und bis auf die Slytherins, die an diesem Tag immer den Umweg zu weit entfernten Wasch- und Toilettenräumen machen mußten, wenn die Natur ihren Tribut forderte, hatten alle in Hogwarts ihren Spaß an der Sache.

Zur allgemeinen Überraschung der Schülerschaft waren die Marauder genauso überrascht wie sie über die Wasserspiele in den Hogwartskerkern. So wirklich nahm ihnen das nur niemand ab. Die Lehrer ließen sich da ebenfalls nichts vormachen und so wurden schließlich alle vier Jungs am frühen Sonntagnachmittag zu Professor McGonagalls Büro zitiert, wo zumindest dreiviertel des Marauderquartetts auch auftauchte. James war immer noch auf unerklärlicherweise verschwunden. Zwar waren auch Sirius und Peter nicht unbedingt begeistert davon, sich dort einzufinden, aber Remus hatte gemeint, wenn sie nicht kämen, würde es einem Schuldeingeständnis gleichkommen. Und da sie sich in diesem speziellen Fall nun wirklich keiner Schuld bewußt waren, hatten sich Sirius und Peter schließlich überzeugen lassen mitzukommen.

Natürlich glaubte ihre Hauslehrerin ihnen kein Wort. Schließlich waren sie schon viel zu oft Verursacher ähnlicher Zwischenfälle. Und so endete dieses Gespräch schließlich darin, dass sich alle vier Jungs sofort bei Filch melden und sich einen Eimer und einen Wischmop geben lassen sollten. Professor McGonagall hatte unmissverständlich klargemacht, dass sie auch James dort unten zu sehen erwartete, wenn sie kontrollieren käme. Dass die anderen drei keine Ahnung hatten, wo ihr Freund steckte, nahm sie ihnen schlicht und ergreifend nicht ab.

Und so standen schließlich keine halbe Stunde später dreiviertel des Marauderquartetts zum zweiten Mal in diesem Schuljahr mit Wischmops und Eimern bewaffnet in den altehrwürdigen Gängen von Hogwarts und verrichtete eine Strafe, die sie nicht verdient hatten.

„Klasse Remus! Wirklich!", fauchte Sirius verärgert und haute so wild mit seinem Wischmop um sich, dass es nur so spritzte. „Ich wußte schon, warum ich nicht zu unserem Hausdrachen wollte, aber ich Idiot habe mich ja von dir überreden lassen müssen. Ich weiß gerade nichtmal ob ich mehr auf dich oder auf mich selber sauer bin, dass ich das mitgemacht habe."

„Sei sauer auf mich.", brummte Remus, der es ebenfalls nicht fassen konnte, dass er ihre Hauslehrerin nicht mit seinen wirklich logischen Argumenten überzeugen konnte. Er hatte wirklich darauf gesetzt, dass es klappte, denn immerhin hatten sie damals den Halloweenstreich auch nicht völlig alleine angestellt. Doch als er dieses Argument brachte, schoß Minerva McGonagall ihm lediglich einen finsteren Blick zu und meinte, dass es eine Unverschämtheit sei, anderen Schülern ihre Streiche in die Schuhe zu schieben. Dass dieser jämmerliche Versuch, einer Strafe zu entkommen ausgerechnet von Remus kam, enttäuschte sie einfach nur. Daraufhin hatte Remus überrumpelt geschwiegen und es Sirius überlassen, ihr klarzumachen, dass sie definitiv nicht wußten, wo James war. Mit mäßigem Erfolg, wie sich rausstellte, denn wieder mal glaubte sie ihnen kein Wort.

„Und wo, zum Henker, steckt eigentlich James?", schimpfte Sirius weiter. „Wir baden hier wieder mal den Mist von Harry und Ginny aus und er macht sich einen faulen Lenz. Das ist definitiv nicht das, was ich unter Freundschaft verstehe. Wenn wir schon unfairerweise Strafdienst schieben, sollte er wenigstens dabei sein und auch einen Wischmop schwenken."

„Der Meinung bin ich aber auch.", brummte Peter vor sich hin, der bisher mit stoischer Miene seinen Wischmop über den Kerkerfußboden geschwungen hatte. „Und wenn ich die anderen zwei erwische, ertränke ich die in meinem Wischeimer."

Zustimmendes Nicken seiner beiden Freunde quittierte diese Aussage.

* * *

Harry und Ginny hatten genug gehört. Sie verdrückten sich durch einen Seitengang und über eine versteckt gelegte Wendeltreppe hinauf bis in den zweiten Stock, wo sie sich in einem leerstehenden Klassenraum verzogen. Dort zog Harry sofort seine Ausgabe der Marauders Map aus der Robentasche, die er in diesem Schuljahr, genau wie den Tarnumhang und den Zweiwegespiegel, so gut wie immer dabei hatte. Als er sie aktiviert hatte, legte er sie auf einen der Tische und beugte sich darüber. Ginny war sofort neben ihm und sah ihn fragend an.

„Ich nehme an, du hältst nach James Ausschau?", fragte sie.

Harry nickte und fing an die Karte abzusuchen. „Ich finde es schon merkwürdig, dass nichtmal seine besten Freunde den leisesten Hauch einer Ahnung haben, wo er steckt. Das paßt nicht. Nicht, wenn es darum geht, dass die mal wieder für unsere Taten den Kopf hinhalten müssen. Und gestern war es ähnlich. Keiner der drei wußte gestern Abend im Schlafsaal wo James steckt und auf der Karte war er auch nicht zu finden. Was entweder heißt, dass er sich, aus was für Gründen auch immer, im Raum der Wünsche aufhält oder das Schloßgelände verlassen hat. Was ich ihm nebenbei bemerkt durchaus zutrauen würde."

„Aber was für einen Grund sollte er haben, den nicht einmal seine besten Freunde kennen?", fragte Ginny ihn, die jetzt ebenfalls angefangen hatte, die Karte nach James abzusuchen.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung.", antwortet Harry ratlos.

Eine Weile schwiegen sie und suchten systematisch die Karte ab, wobei sie hin und wieder einen Blick auf die anderen drei Marauder im Kerker warfen, um nicht irgendwann zufällig von ihnen hier überrascht zu werden, weil sie sich davongestohlen hatten und sie in diesem Verlauf auf ihrer eigenen Karte entdeckt hatten und ausspionieren wollten. Immerhin wußten sie nun, dass sie ihnen auf den Fersen waren. Aber die drei versahen immer noch unverändert ihren ungerechtfertigten Strafdienst und auch James blieb weiterhin verschwunden.

„Das gibt es doch nicht.", meinte Harry nach einer Weile und fuhr sich frustriert mit den Händen durch die Haare. „Wo steckt der Kerl?"

Er sah Ginny fragend an, doch zu seiner Verwunderung sah sie nicht ebenso ratlos aus wie er, sondern grinste unterdrückt vor sich hin.

„Was ist? Wieso grinst du so?"

„Naja", meinte Ginny und sah ihn jetzt breit grinsend an. „Wir haben zwar James nicht gefunden, aber ist dir mal aufgefallen, wer hier noch fehlt?"

„Was?", fragte Harry irritiert. „Wie, wer noch fehlt? Wer soll denn noch fehlen?"

„Lily", meinte Ginny kurz und knapp und erreichte damit, dass Harry verdutzt die Augen aufriss, sich kurz darauf wieder fing und fieberhaft die Karte absuchte, bis auch auf seinem Gesicht ein breites Grinsen erschien.

„Na da wird doch der Flubberwurm in der Pfanne verrückt.", meinte er und in seinen Augen machte sich ein übermütiges Funkeln breit. „Jetzt sag bloß, meine Eltern haben endlich zueinander gefunden."

„Scheint fast so.", meinte Ginny mit einem recht ähnlichen Funkeln in den Augen. „Und wenn dem wirklich so ist, verwette ich mein kümmerliches Taschengeld darauf, dass die zwei sich in den Raum der Wünsche verzogen haben und da ... ähm ... was auch immer machen."

„Uargh!" Harry verzog leicht angewidert das Gesicht. „Nicht dass ich es ihnen nicht gönnen würde, aber im Zusammenhang mit seinen Eltern mag man an solche Sachen nicht wirklich denken. Auch dann nicht, wenn sie eigentlich kaum älter als sind, als man selber."

„Wohl wahr.", meinte Ginny und verzog kurz das Gesicht, als ob sie gerade an ihre eigenen Eltern gedacht hatte, die mit Dingen beschäftigt waren, von denen sie lieber nichts wissen wollte. Sie schüttelte sich kurz und sah Harry dann wieder an. „OK, und was machen wir nun?"

„Nun ja, James ist scheinbar im Raum der Wünsche, die anderen drei legen eher unfreiwillig den Kerker trocken, unser Schlafsaal ist also gerade völlig unbenutzt, ...", fing Harry an und warf Ginny einen herausfordernden Blick zu, ohne den Satz zu beenden.

„Harry James Potter", fing Ginny an und lachte leise auf. „Hast du etwa vor, mich zu verführen?"

„Habe ich denn Erfolg?", fragte Harry und warf ihr einen verschmitzten Seitenblick zu, während er die Karte löschte und wieder in seine Robentasche verschwinden ließ.

„Nun ja", meinte Ginny und setzte ein gespielt nachdenklichen Gesichtsausdruck auf, bevor sie ihn ebenfalls verschmitzt von der Seite anlächelte. „Wenn ich es mir recht überlege, könntest du, wenn du dir weiterhin soviel Mühe gibst, und ein paar deiner wirklich guten Küsse folgen läßt, durchaus Erfolg haben."

Harry lachte gut gelaunt auf und legte einen Arm um ihre Schultern, um sie näher an sich ran zu ziehen.

„Das läßt sich durchaus einrichten.", meinte er und gab ihr schon mal einen kleinen Vorgeschmack in Form eines eher harmlosen, unschuldigen Kusses, der Ginny keineswegs zufrieden stellte.

„Ich hoffe, du kennst von hier aus ein paar Abkürzungen zum Gryffindorturm, oh großer Auserwählter."

„Aber sicher doch."

* * *

Beim Abendessen schafften Harry und Ginny es, vor den drei deutlich genervten Maraudern zu entkommen, indem sie sich an den hinteren Teil des Tisches setzten, um Alice Blueport und einigen Freundinnen Gesellschaft zu leisten. Diese fachsimpelten darüber, wo Lily wohl die letzten zwei Tage und vor allem die letzte Nacht verbracht hatte, da sie sie schon seit gestern Morgen nicht mehr gesehen hatten. Als Harry eher beiläufig erwähnte, dass auch James seit etwa dem gleichen Zeitraum absolut unauffindbar war, breiteten sich auf allen Gesichtern breite Grinser aus und sie ließen das Thema vorläufig fallen. Wenn Lily es scheinbar endlich geschafft hatte, einzusehen, wieviel ihr James Potter doch bedeutete, sollte man sie am besten nicht stören. Immerhin realisierte sie in dem Moment nur das, was ihre Freundinnen schon seit Jahren wußten. Oder zumindest geahnt hatten.

Den Abend verbrachten Harry und Ginny wieder in der Bibliothek. Diesmal allerdings, um mal wirklich Hausaufgaben zu machen, damit sie nicht zu sehr in Verzug damit gerieten. Immerhin sah es nämlich inzwischen so aus, als würden sie tatsächlich dieses Schuljahr hier zu Ende bringen und sie wollten zumindest gute Noten mit nach Hause bringen, wenn sie endlich wußten, wie sie denn nach Hause kamen. Und sollten sie es wirklich schon vor den Prüfungen nach Hause schaffen, waren sie halt für die Prüfungen in ihrer eigenen Zeit zumindest richtig vorbereitet.

Als Harry an diesem Abend mit einem leicht beunruhigten Gefühl im Magen die Treppe zu seinem Schlafsaal hochstieg, fragte er sich, ob James wohl schon wieder da war oder ob er auch diese Nacht noch mit Lily verbringen würde, wie Ginny, er und Lilys Freundinnen es inzwischen vermuteten. Lieber wäre es ihm, wenn er da wäre, denn dann würde sich nicht alle Wut der anderen drei über die zu Unrecht abgearbeitete Strafarbeit auf ihn abladen. Andererseits war es seine eigene Schuld, wenn ihm die drei gleich den Kopf waschen würden. Er hätte schließlich zu Professor McGonagall gehen und zugeben können, dass er und Ginny die sanitären Anlagen im Kerker aus einer Laune heraus mit mehreren versenkbaren Rohrstopfen inklusive Zeitzünder zur automatischen Anpassung verstopft hatte, weil er Snape und Bellatrix das Leben ein wenig schwerer machen wollte.

„Wer A sagt, muß auch B sagen, Potter.", murmelte er kaum hörbar vor sich hin, atmete noch einmal tief durch und stieß die Tür auf.

Augenblicklich wurde es totenstill um ihn herum, als Remus, Sirius und Peter ihn mit einem finsteren Blick ansahen.

„Na, da schau mal einer an.", meinte Sirius und ließ seine Reisigzange neben sich auf's Bett sinken, mit der er gerade seinen Besen wieder zurecht stutze, der seit einem unfreiwilligen Zusammenstoß mit der Hufflepufftribüne beim letzten Training ein wenig außer Form geraten war. „Du traust dich heute Nacht glatt hierher? Soviel Dummheit hätte ich dir gar nicht zugetraut."

Er war während seiner kleinen Ansprache langsam aufgestanden und legte seinen Besen ohne hinzusehen auf seinem Bett ab, bevor er auf Harry zuging. Dieser sah ihm unverwandt in die Augen und tat auf unschuldig, obwohl es ihm eigentlich gar nicht gefiel, mit welch einem gefährlich ruhigen Blick sein zukünftiger Pate ihn ansah.

„Ich habe nicht den leisesten Hauch einer Ahnung, wovon du sprichst, Sirius.", meinte Harry, zuckte mit den Schultern und ging zwischen ihm und Remus durch zu seinem Bett rüber. Doch soweit sollte er gar nicht kommen, denn kaum war er mit den beiden auf einer Höhe, griffen sie zu und trugen ihn, ohne auf seinen empörten Protest zu achten, aus dem Schlafsaal und die Treppe in den Gemeinschaftsraum hinunter.

„Peter?", brüllte Sirius über seine Schulter, als ihm Harrys Protest zu laut und wild wurde, und im nächsten Moment traf Harry eine gut gezielte Ganzkörperklammer.

Zufrieden grinsend lehnte Sirius Harry an die Wand, der ihn mit einem finsteren Blick bedachte – das einzige, was er in seiner unvorteilhaften Lage noch zustande bringen konnte.

„Sehr schön.", meinte er zufrieden und rieb tatendurstig die Hände aneinander, als er in die verdutzten Gesichter der umstehenden Gryffindors sah, die nicht so recht wußten, was sie von all dem halten sollten. Leichte Irritation machte sich breit, die noch größer wurde, als er urplötzlich seinen eigenen Zauberstab zog und reflexartig eine weitere Ganzkörperklammer durch den Gemeinschaftsraum schoß. Ein überraschter Aufschrei ging durch die Reihen und Sirius Grinsen nahm fast manische Züge an, als er zufrieden feststellte, dass er getroffen hatte. Etwa sechs Meter von ihm entfernt, nahe der Treppe zu den Mädchenschlafsälen, klappte Ginny vollkommen überrumpelt Arme und Beine zusammen und fiel nach hinten – direkt in Remus' Arme, der sich in all dem Chaos nach der Ganzkörperklammer auf Harry unbemerkt davongeschlichen hatte und sie sich jetzt mit einem breiten Grinsen über seine Schulter warf. Ein Nicken zu Sirius rüber reichte und schon griff dieser nach Harry, warf ihn sich genauso lässig über die Schulter und folgte Peter und Remus aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum. Zurück blieb eine vollkommen irritierte Gryffindorschar.

„Wisst ihr, ihr hättet euch wirklich nicht ausgerechnet mit uns anlegen sollen.", fing Sirius im Plauderton an, als sie durch einige, zum größten Teil menschenleere, Gänge spazierten, als wären sie auf dem Weg in die Große Halle zum Frühstück. „Einer der anderen Gryffindors wäre besser gewesen und sehr viel gesünder für euch zwei."

„Oder einer der Ravenclaws.", warf Remus genauso beiläufig ein, der einem irritierten Ravenclawdrittklässler ein freundliches Lächeln entgegen schickte, als dieser unvermittelt um die Ecke kam und nicht so recht wußte, was er von dem Anblick halten sollte, der sich ihm bot.

„Oder ein Hufflepuff.", war Peters Kommentar, der hinter ihnen herlief und die beiden übermütig angrinste und dafür zwei mörderische Blicke als Reaktion erhielt, die ihn nur mässig beeindruckten.

„Und wenn es einer der Slytherins gewesen wäre, dann hätten wir euch sogar noch geholfen.", sprach Sirius schließlich weiter, woraufhin Remus und Peter zustimmend nickten, was Harry und Ginny allerdings in Remus' Fall aus offensichtlichen Gründen nicht mitbekamen. „Wir hätten sogar mitgeholfen, wenn ihr euch einen der Lehrer als Opfer ausgesucht hättet. Nun ja, zumindest James und ich hätten geholfen. Bei Remus und Peter bin ich mir da gerade nicht so sicher. Aber euch ausgerechnet mit uns anzulegen, war schon wirklich dämlich und überaus leichtsinnig."

„Definitiv", meinte Remus und warf Sirius einen Blick zu, der diesem deutlich sagte, dass die Bemerkung mit den Lehrern zu weit ging, was Sirius aber nur mit einem Augenrollen abtat.

„Absolut und vollkommen leichtsinnig.", stimmte auch Peter zu und sauste jetzt an den anderen vorbei, die an einer Tür stehen geblieben waren, murmelte kurz etwas vor sich hin, wobei er einen komplizierten Schlenker mit dem Zauberstab machte und trat durch die Tür.

Harry ahnte inzwischen, wo sie waren, und als sie durch die Tür getreten waren bestätigte sich seine Vermutung. Sie befanden sich im Schulsprecherbad, was ihn noch mehr beunruhigte, als sowieso schon, seitdem sie sich auf den Weg aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum gemacht hatten. Die drei würden sie doch nicht etwa so wie sie waren ins Wasser werfen, oder? In der Ganzkörperklammer gefangen würden sie jämmerlich ertrinken und so sauer konnten selbst die fast komplette Maraudertruppe nicht werden, dass sie zu Mördern wurden.

Vollkommen gelassen stellten Remus und Sirius die beiden an der Wand ab und machten sich dann daran, das Wasser einzulassen. Zur Beunruhigung der beiden drehten sie allerdings nur die kalten Wasserhähne auf. Während das Wasser einlief, wurden sie weitestgehend ignoriert, konnten allerdings sehen, wie die drei aus den Untiefen ihrer Robentaschen verschiedene kleine Flaschen mit einer merkwürdigen Flüssigkeit herausfischten und sie ins Wasser kippten, was nicht unbedingt dafür sorgte, dass Harry und Ginny sich wohler fühlten. Vor allem deshalb nicht, da sich diese Flüssigkeit von schillernd-pinkviolett in vollkommen durchsichtig veränderte, sobald sie im Wasser war. Und auch Sirius' durchtriebenes Grinsen, dass er danach in ihre Richtung warf, verstärkte das unruhige Gefühl der beiden noch.

„Ich wußte doch, dass das Zeug irgendwann mal für etwas gut ist.", grinste er und hielt dann ein Thermometer, dass ganz in der Nähe an der Wand hing, ins Wasser. „Ich denke, wir müssen die Temperatur noch ein wenig runterdrehen, Jungs. Sonst verbrühen wir die zwei gleich und das wäre jetzt wirklich nicht nett."

„Aber immer doch.", meinte Remus und schickte einen Strahl aus seinem Zauberstab auf die Wasserfläche, sodass sich eine dünne Eisschicht bildete. „Sowas können wir natürlich nicht zulassen."

Knappe zehn Minuten dauerte es noch, bis die drei zufrieden waren und sich wieder vollständig Harry und Ginny widmeten. Mit nachdenklichen Mienen standen sie vor den beiden, die immer noch stocksteif an der Wand lehnten und sahen sich dann gegenseitig fragend an.

„Und? Wer darf zuerst baden?", fragte Sirius schließlich.

„Ich finde, Harry sollte als erster baden.", meinte Peter mit todernster Miene und Remus nickte.

„Definitiv.", bestätigte er. „Harry sollte Gentleman genug sein und erstmal testen, ob die Badetemperatur auch angenehm ist."

„Na dann. Auf geht's.", meinte Sirius, schnappte Harry und drehte ihn so, dass Remus ihn an den Füßen fassen konnte. Auf sein Kommando schwenkten sie ihn ein paar Mal hin und her, und ließen ihn dann in hohem Bogen ins Wasser fliegen, wo er kurz vor dem Eintauchen von Peters Ganzkörperklammer-Gegenfluch getroffen wurde und laut fluchend untertauchte.

Dröhnendes Gelächter hallte durch das Bad, als er fluchend und zähneklappernd aus dem eiskalten Wasser wieder auftauchte. Doch bevor er sich wieder einigermaßen unter Kontrolle hatte und sich auf die drei Marauder am Beckenrand stürzen konnte, flog ihm Ginny schon laut kreischend entgegen und ging gurgelnd im Wasser unter, aus dem sie in Rekordzeit wieder hochgeschossen kam und eine Fluchkanonade losließ, die die Jungs kurz beeindruckt nach Luft schnappen ließ.

In all diesem Chaos hatte allerdings niemand von ihnen bemerkt, dass sie nicht mehr alleine waren und so zuckten sie schließlich alle heftig zusammen, als urplötzlich Lilys empörte Stimme durch den Raum hallte. Remus, Sirius und Peter brauchten jedoch nur einige kurze Augenblicke, um sich zu verständigen und im nächsten Moment flogen auch Lily und ein lautstark protestierender James im hohen Bogen durch die Luft und gingen erschrocken aufkreischend im unerwartet eiskalten Wasser unter.

„Das sollte euch eine Lehre sein, uns für etwas schuften zu lassen, was wir nicht verbrochen haben.", rief Sirius ihnen zu, als ihm alle vier finstere Blicke entgegen schossen.

„Ich habe doch gar nichts getan, du Idiot.", fuhr James ihn an, der mit seiner klatschnassen und deshalb sehr unhandlichen Schulrobe kämpfte.

„Du hast dich sonstwo rumgetrieben, als wir unter Filchs Oberaufsicht den Wischmop schwingen durften.", gab Remus ungerührt zurück.

„Zum wiederholten Mal, wohlgemerkt.", warf Peter ein und warf Harry und Ginny einen finsteren Blick zu, der ebenso finster erwidert wurde.

„Also mußt du dich nicht wundern, wenn auch dich unsere Rache trifft.", schloß Sirius die Erklärung mit einem breiten Grinsen in Richtung seine klatschnassen besten Freundes ab. „Hättest halt nicht hier auftauchen müssen. Selber Schuld."

Und mit dieser Bemerkung verschwanden die drei laut lachend aus dem Schulsprecherbad.

Lily und Ginny waren inzwischen aus dem Becken geklettert und halfen ihren jeweiligen Jungs aus dem Wasser, die sich dabei gegenseitig nicht sonderlich freundliche Blicke zuwarfen.

„Vielen Dank.", brummte James und wrang seine Robe aus. „Darf ich zumindest fragen, was für einem großartigen Streich ich dieses Bad zu verdanken habe?"

„Verstopfte Wasserleitungen und dadurch Hochwasser im Kerker.", grummelte Harry, der ebenfalls dazu übergegangen war, seine Robe auszuwringen. Doch plötzlich blieb er stocksteif stehen und sah Ginny erschrocken an.

„Ginny?", fragte er unsicher und wartete, bis Ginny ihn fragend ansah. „Bitte sag mir, dass du das, was ich dir vor dem Abendessen gegeben habe in deinen Koffer gesteckt und nicht mehr in der Tasche hast."

Ginny sah ihn einen Moment lang irritiert an, da sie nicht gleich verstand, was er meinte, doch dann flackerte Verstehen in ihrem Blick auf und sie nickte lächelnd. Harry stieß einen erleichterten Seufzer aus. Ihre Karte war in Sicherheit. Und der Tarnumhang und der Zweiwegespiegel in seiner Robe würden schon wieder trocknen.

Als sie kurz darauf zwar immer noch leicht unterkühlt, aber immerhin dank Trockenzauber nicht mehr klatschnass zurück zum Gryffindorturm liefen, war die Laune wieder etwas gestiegen. Ginny und Harry erfuhren auf diesem Weg dann auch als erste offiziell, dass Lily und James seit zwei Tagen ein Paar waren und auf eine merkwürdige Art machte Harry das unglaublich stolz.

Durch diese Enthüllung vergaßen sowohl Harry als auch Ginny völlig, sich über die merkwürdige Flüssigkeit Gedanken zu machen, die die anderen drei kurz vor ihrem unfreiwilligen Bad ins Wasser gekippt hatten. Eine Nachlässigkeit, die ihnen erst am folgenden Tag so richtig zu Bewußtsein kommen sollte – und James und Lily völlig unvorbereitet traf.

* * *

**A/N:** OK, das war also Kapitel 18. Nennenswert viel zum eigentlichen Storyplot ist nicht passiert, aber schließlich mußte ich auch irgendwie James und Lily zusammen bringen, nicht wahr? Außerdem muß hin und wieder auch mal ein wenig Zeit für Streiche, Rache und einfach nur Unfug stiften sein. Schließlich sind sie ja trotz großer, verrückter Vorkommnisse eigentlich einfach nur Schüler, die sich nicht um große, weltpolitische Dinge kümmern, sondern ihr Leben genießen und sich austoben sollten. Also gönnen wir denen doch einfach mal eine kurze Auszeit. Im nächsten Kapitel gibt es wieder mehr zum eigentlichen Storyplot. Und dann geht es richtig rund. Versprochen.


	21. Aufgeflogen

**A/N: **UFF! Ernsthaft Leute, ich bin fix und alle. Diese Woche war bei der Arbeit der blanke Wahnsinn. Ich habe kaum etwas geschafft, die Kunden waren wie gestochen und wollten grundsätzlich das, was ich nicht habe, mir tun alle Knochen weh und vorgestern habe ich als Zugabe noch eine Viertelstunde in unserem Aufzug festgesteckt und damit sowas wie Großalarm im Laden ausgelöst. Ich bin die Witzfigur der Firma in dieser Woche. Ich bin so froh, wenn ich morgen Feierabend habe (die magische 14:00 Uhr - Marke! Denkt an mich, wenn ihr morgen euren freien Samstag genießt).

Aus dem Grund habe ich auch keine Zeit gehabt, auf eure Reviews zu antworten. Ich habe sie aber alle gelesen und sie haben mich nach Feierabend wieder aufgebaut und mir Mut für den nächsten Tag gemacht. Also danke dafür. Ihr wart in dieser Woche mein Rettungsboot. Zum Dank dafür bekommt ihr jetzt auch ein neues Kapitel. Und seid gewarnt. Ab jetzt geht es rund. Ich läute nämlich so langsam den Showdown ein.

* * *

**TURN BACK TIME**

_Die Geschichte einer wundersamen Reise_

* * *

Sei aufrichtig in allem, was du sagst,

aber sage um der Aufrichtigkeit willen nicht alles.

- Peter Benary (*1931), dt. Musikwissenschaftler u. Aphoristiker -

* * *

**Kapitel 19 – Aufgeflogen**

Am folgenden Morgen war kaum zu übersehen, wo Harry, Ginny, James und Lily am Gryffindortisch saßen. Alle vier waren von einem merkwürdigen Leuchten und Schillern umgeben, dass sich zumindest James und Lily eine Weile lang nicht erklären konnten. Erst als Harry ihnen von der Flüssigkeit erzählte, die die anderen drei ins Wasser gekippt hatten, fiel es James buchstäblich wie Schuppen aus den Haaren, was hier vorging. Er warf seinen drei Freunden einen finsteren Blick für diesen Verrat zu, da immerhin er es gewesen war, der vor knapp drei Jahren diese Flüssigkeit aus dem Vorratsschrank seiner Großmutter, einer großen Tränkemeisterin, stibitzt hatte, um damit irgendwann mal ziemlich großen Blödsinn anzustellen. Wortlos schnappte er seinen Teller, stand auf und ließ sich ein Stück weiter neben Lily am Tisch nieder, die ihn, zur großen Verwunderung aller anwesenden Hogwartsschüler, mit Ausnahme von Harry und Ginny, mit einem strahlenden Lächeln und einem Kuß begrüßte.

Sirius fielen daraufhin fast die Augen aus dem Kopf, doch auf den siegesstolzen Blick von James reagierte er dann doch wie ein echter Freund. Mit einem breiten Grinsen hielt er ihm den erhobenen Daumen hin und widmete sich danach wieder in Ruhe seinem Frühstück. Und auch Remus und Peter hatten verstanden, dass James ihnen ihr eigenmächtiges Handeln nicht wirklich übel nahm, sondern lediglich mit der Tatsache angeben wollte, dass er am Ende doch Lily Evans erobert hatte, was ihm hier keiner mehr wirklich zugetraut hatte.

Der Tag verlief für die vier leuchtenden und schillernden Gryffindors ziemlich achterbahnmässig. Zu übersehen war keiner von ihnen, was ihnen von den Schülern schadenfrohe und von den Lehrern irritierte oder schmunzelnde Blicke einbrachte. Je nachdem, wie hoch die Humorskala beim jeweiligen Lehrer lag, der sie gerade unterrichtete. Manch einer von ihnen wünschte sich an diesem Tag insgeheim, dass auch die anderen Marauder, zumindest aber Sirius in einer ähnlichen Aufmachung im Unterricht sitzen oder durch die Gänge laufen würde, denn so waren sie nicht zu übersehen. Dieser Umstand machte Unaufmerksamkeit oder Unfug schlichtweg unmöglich, was vor allem James, Harry und Ginny frustrierte. Letztere vor allem deshalb, weil sie das erste Mal im Leben die volle Aufmerksamkeit ihres sterbenslangweiligen Geschichtslehrers hatte, sodass an ein Nickerchen zwischendurch gar nicht zu denken war. Lediglich die Tatsache, dass dies auch für ihre Mitschüler im direktem Umkreis galt, die Binns somit automatisch mit im Blick hatte, hielt sie davon ab, den Kopf frustriert gegen die Tischplatte zu schlagen.

Allerdings sahen sie auch die Vorteile ihrer neuen Aufmachung. Es war in den Pausen definitiv leichter, ihren jeweiligen Gegenpart in der Menge von mehreren hundert Schülern ausfindig zu machen, was für mehr Zeit in verschwiegenen Ecken sorgte, wohin sich die jeweiligen Paare zum knutschen verzogen, bevor die Pausenklingel sie ermahnte, sich zumindest vorübergehend wieder ihrer Pflicht zu widmen.

Das nachmittägliche Quidditchtraining der Gryffindors wurde durch die auffällig leuchtenden und schimmernden Jäger, Treiber und Sucher zu einem Heidenspaß, der sich noch vergrößerte, als sie von einem unvoraussehbaren Wolkenbruch überrascht wurden. Durch die zusätzliche Nässe wurde das Leuchten wieder intensiver, was dazu führte, dass bald keiner die drei mehr ansehen konnte. Das wiederum führte zu einigen wilden Flugmanövern, wenn sich Spieler gegenseitig fast über den Haufen flogen, da sie so geblendet waren, dass sie kaum was sehen konnten. Sirius schaffte es einmal gerade noch, herzhaft lachend einem Klatscher auszuweichen, den Ginny ihm entgegen geschossen hatte, als Harry und James sich wie zwei Riesenglühwürmchen fast gegenseitig aus dem Verkehr gezogen hatten und einen Zusammenprall in der Luft gerade noch vermeiden konnten. Doch auch auf den Gesichtern der drei leuchtenden Teammitglieder machten sich mehrfach breite Grinser breit, da auch sie inzwischen mehr Spaß als Ärger an der Sache hatten.

Als sie schließlich zum Abendessen wieder in die Große Halle kamen ging ein kollektives Stöhnen durch die Schüler, da alle drei nach dem Platzregen und der Dusche nach dem Training so hell leuchteten, dass es regelrecht wehtat, sie anzusehen. Aus diesem Grund saßen sie auch ziemlich alleine am Tisch. Lediglich Lily wagte sich zu ihnen, die nur noch hier und da schwach glimmte, da sie vom Platzregen verschont geblieben war. Das Duschen würde sie allerdings morgen früh wohl ausfallen lassen müssen, wenn sie bis dahin immer noch glimmte, um zu verhindern dass es wieder stärker wurde. Sonderlich begeistert war sie von dieser Tatsache zwar nicht, aber die Alternative gefiel ihr auch nicht. Schließlich wollte sie nicht wirklich so aussehen, wie die drei vor ihr.

Als sie später am Abend zusammen mit James auf einer Couch vor dem Kamin im Gemeinschaftsraum saß, meinte sie allerdings schmunzelnd, dass man jetzt mit Fug und Recht behaupten konnte, dass er eine blendende Erscheinung sei. James grinste daraufhin wie ein Honigkuchenpferd und sank mit ihr zusammen zu einem kaum enden wollenden Kuß in ziemlich liegender Position zurück. Er ließ erst wieder von seiner hart umkämpften Eroberung ab, als Remus, Sirius und Peter lautstark die Treppe von den Schlafsälen runtergepoltert kamen und Sirius ihn am Kragen packte.

„Sorry Lily, aber wir müssen ihn uns mal kurz ausleihen.", meinte Remus mit entschuldigendem Blick zu Lily rüber, die verlegen nickte, sich wieder aufrappelte und ihre Robe glatt strich.

James warf seinen Freunden jedoch einen mörderischen Blick zu und stolperte ziemlich übel gelaunt hinter ihnen her aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Ich hoffe, ihr habt hierfür eine verdammt gute Erklärung, sonst drehe ich euch allen nämlich den Hals um.", knurrte er missmutig.

„Die zwei haben sich gerade aus dem Schloß geschlichen. Und dreimal darfst du raten, wohin sie verschwunden sind.", meinte Sirius, und James brauchte nicht lange zu überlegen, von wem sein Freund da sprach.

„Keine Ahnung.", meinte James, dem nicht wirklich der Sinn nach unnötigen Ratespielchen stand. „Wohin denn?"

„In die heulende Hütte.", antwortete Remus, der einen Fackelhalter halb rumschwenkte und somit einen Durchgang zwischen zwei Gängen freigab, die eigentlich ziemlich weit voneinander entfernt lagen, obwohl sie nur eine Mauerdicke trennte.

James lief vor Schock über diese Neuigkeit fast eine Rüstung um, die auf der anderen Seite stand, was Peter gerade noch so verhindern konnte, indem er ihn am Robenkragen zurückzog. Dass er seinen Freund dabei kurzfristig die Luft abdrehte, da der Hemdkragen doch recht um seinen Hals spannte, ließ sich nunmal nicht vermeiden.

„In die ...", fing James an, unterbrach sich dann jedoch rechtzeitig, als ein Haufen Ravenclawmädchen um die Ecke kam, die Sirius und ihm allesamt schmachtende Blicke hinterher warfen, die jedoch keiner von ihnen wahrnahm. Sehr zum Ärger der Mädchen. Verärgert fuhr James sich mit der Hand durch die Haare. „Also was zu weit geht, geht zu weit.", schimpfte er vor sich hin und legte einen Zahn zu. „Jetzt reicht's."

„Ganz unserer Meinung.", nickte Sirius und sprang über eine Geländerbrüstung, um den Weg die Treppe hinab zum ersten Podest hin abzukürzen. Die anderen drei taten es ihm nach, was ihnen wiederum einige irritierte Blicke anderer Schüler einbrachte. „Das ist ja sozusagen fast ein Geständnis, dass wir mit unserer Vermutung recht haben. Woher sollten die sonst von diesem Zugang wissen?"

Remus nickte. „Und vor allem die Dreistigkeit, sich dahin zu verdrücken, wenn es noch hell ist. Die müssen also eine Möglichkeit haben, ungesehen in diesen Gang zu kommen, was die Theorie mit dem du-weißt-schon-was bestätigt."

James nickte. „Habt ihr meinen dabei, damit wir reinkommen?" Sirius klopfte auf seine Robentasche, was wiederum ein zufriedenes Nicken von James zur Antwort hatte. „Also nehme ich an, wir sind uns einig, dass wir die beiden mit unserer Theorie konfrontieren und nicht locker lassen, bis wir wissen, was hier gespielt wird?"

„Worauf du einen lassen kannst.", bestätigte Sirius ihm und sowohl Remus als auch Peter stimmten ihm entschlossen nickend zu. Jetzt war es an der Zeit, dass die Karten auf den Tisch kamen. Sollten sie mit ihrer Vermutung wirklich Recht haben und Harry war James' und Lilys Sohn aus der Zukunft, wäre es akzeptabel, dass sie diesen Geheimgang und das Geheimnis der heulenden Hütte kannten. Aber wenn es nicht so war, wenn sie jemand völlig anderes waren, als sie vermuteten, würden sie ihnen Rede und Antwort stehen müssen, woher sie dieses Geheimnis kannten und was sie hier zu suchen hatten. Irgendwann war halt auch das Faß der Marauder mal voll.

Als sie schließlich in den Geheimgang unter der peitschenden Weide verschwanden – Peter und Sirius in Animagusform, Remus und James unter dem Tarnumhang, um Entdeckung zu entgehen – ahnte keiner der vier Jungs, dass die bevorstehende Konfrontation mit den beiden undurchsichtigen Neuzugängen in diesem Schuljahr Ereignisse in Gang setzen würde, die Ausmaße annehmen würde, wie niemand es sich je würde vorstellen können.

* * *

Weder Harry noch Ginny hatten an diesem Abend mit einem Spiegelgespräch gerechnet und waren dementsprechend überrascht, als sie Rons aufgeregte Stimme hörten, gerade als sie sich in der Bibliothek durch _Verschlungene Pfade zur Erkenntnis_ blätterten. Beide hatten sich erst irritiert angesehen, da sie beide wußten, dass Hermine und Ron heute Abend in London waren, da sie die Erlaubnis erhalten hatten, mit Fred und George und dem Rest der Familie den Geburtstag der Zwillinge zu feiern, was Harry und Ginny an die verrückte Tatsache erinnerte, dass mehrere hundert Kilometer weiter südlich eben jene Zwillinge an diesem Tag gerade mit lauten Geschrei ihre Ankunft in dieser Welt verkündeten. Aufgrund der ungeklärten Umstände über den Verbleib von Harry und Ginny hatte Professor McGonagall gerne zugestimmt, als Molly gefragt hatte, ob zumindest Ron und Hermine kommen könnten, um wenigstens ein wenig Familiengefühl aufkommen zu lassen. Sowohl Ron und Hermine waren gespaltener Meinung, was dieses Familiengefühl betraf, aber da sie sich in diesem Jahr auch in Hogwarts nicht ganz wohl und ständig beobachtet fühlten, gingen sie schließlich doch.

Ron war kaum zu beruhigen gewesen, da er scheinbar ohne auf Antwort zu achten in den Spiegel brüllte. Erst eine Weile später kapierten Harry und Ginny, dass er gar nicht wirklich mit ihnen sprach, sondern den Spiegel nur aktiviert hatte, um sie live am Geschehen teilhaben zu lassen. Erst hatten sie nur stumm vor sich hin geschmunzelt und gemeint, dass da wahrscheinlich gerade eine Bombenparty im typischen Fred-und-George-Stil steigen würde, aber dann merkten sie doch, dass es kein Partylärm war, den sie da hörten, sondern bitterernster Kampflärm. Mit leichter Panik in den Augen sahen sie sich an. Panik, die sich kurz darauf noch steigerte, als Ron in einer kurzen, unbeobachteten Verschnaufspause meldete, dass Voldemort sich gerade mit einer großen Schar Anhänger in der Winkelgasse eingefunden hatte und auf alles zielen würde, was sich rührte. Im Augenblick glich die sonst so beliebte Einkaufstraße der Zauberer dem Vorhof zur Hölle und sie hätten alle Hände voll zu tun, die zusätzlichen Sicherheitsschilde der Zwillinge hochzufahren, um den Laden und die Gäste zu schützen, die sich nicht so gut verteidigen konnten. Fred und George selber waren mit den anwesenden Ordensmitgliedern gleich zu Beginn des Angriffs rausgestürmt und retteten die unschuldigen Gäste der kleinen Cafés, Kneipen, Restaurants und die Eigentümer der übrigen Läden, die zumeist direkt über ihren Arbeitsstätten wohnten.

Harry und Ginny hatten in Windeseile gehandelt und ihre Sachen zusammen gepackt. Schon wenige Minuten später waren sie durch die Hogwartsgänge nach draußen gestürmt, ohne sich um die Blicke ihrer Mitschüler zu kümmern, hatten sich in einem unbeobachteten Moment den Tarnumhang übergeworfen und waren zu dem einzigen Ort gestürmt, wo sie absolut sicher gehen konnten, dass weder einer der Schüler, noch Filch oder einer der Lehrer sie unverhofft überraschen konnte, während sie durch den Spiegel dem Verlauf der Schlacht folgten: in die heulende Hütte. Dass gerade diejenigen, vor denen sie sich am meisten in acht nehmen mußten mit der Marauders Map die Möglichkeit hatten, sie zu beobachten, daran dachten sie in diesem Moment überhaupt nicht. Viel zu sehr bangten sie um das Leben ihrer Freunde und Familienmitglieder, die sich unvermutet in einer der größten Zaubererschlachten seit Jahrzehnten wiederfanden. Und genau aus diesem Grund hörten sie auch nicht, wie die Tür zu dem Raum aufging, in dem sie gerade wie gebannt auf die Geräusche aus dem Spiegel lauschten und zu Tode erschrocken zusammen zuckten, als sie unvermutet von hinten angesprochen wurden.

* * *

„Was zur Hölle habt ihr hier verloren?"

Mit grimmiger Genugtuung sahen die Marauder, wie Harry und Ginny mit zu Tode erschrockenen Gesichtern herumfuhren und sie anstarrten, als wären sie der Leibhaftige persönlich. James sah, wie Harry hastig etwas in die Tasche schob und warf ihm einen durchdringenden Blick zu.

„Du brauchst den Spiegel nicht zu verstecken. Wir wissen, dass ihr ihn habt."

„Ihr ... ihr wißt ...", stotterte Ginny verwirrt, die immer noch mit einem Ohr auf die Geräusche aus dem Spiegel achtete, den Harry jetzt langsam und ohne ein Wort zu sagen, wieder aus der Tasche zog.

„Oh, wir wissen sogar noch einiges mehr, Ginny-Darling.", meinte Sirius jetzt, der genau wie Remus und Peter einen halben Schritt hinter James stand, wodurch absolut deutlich wurde, wer von ihnen hier derjenige war, der das Kommando hatte. „Wir wissen zum Beispiel, dass ihr definitiv nicht diejenigen seid, die ihr vorgebt zu sein."

„Ginevra Molly Weasley.", warf Remus ein und warf ihr ebenfalls einen durchdringenden Blick zu, was zur Folge hatte, dass Ginny Harry geschockt ansah. Ein Blick, den dieser ebenso geschockt erwiderte, denn er ahnte, dass, wenn sie schon Ginnys richtigen Namen herausgefunden hatten, sie seinen richtigen Namen wohl auch kannten. Eine Befürchtung, die sich schon im nächsten Moment bestätigen sollte, als James langsam auf ihn zuging und direkt vor ihm stehen blieb, während er ihm fest in die Augen sah.

„Harry James Potter.", meinte er in gefährlich leisem Tonfall, der Harry einen unangenehmen Schauer über den Rücken jagte. „Wer seid ihr zwei wirklich? Und wagt es ja nicht, uns noch länger anzulügen Denn dann werden wir wirklich ungemütlich."

Harry schluckte und sah unsicher zu Ginny rüber, die ihm einen hilflosen Blick zuwarf. Sie hatte ebenso wenig eine Ahnung, wie sie sich hier rauswinden konnten, wie Harry. Sie standen mit dem Rücken zur Wand, und James und seine Freunde machten definitiv nicht den Eindruck, als würden sie sich noch länger auf der Nase rumtanzen lassen. Nicht jetzt wo sie sie am Haken zappeln hatten. Aber was sollten sie ihnen denn sagen? Sie konnten ja schlecht mit der Wahrheit rausrücken und damit die Zukunft vollkommen durcheinander wirbeln. Andererseits waren sich beide gerade hundertprozentig sicher, dass alle vier Jungs eine Lüge sofort durchschauen würden. Also taten sie das einzige, was ihnen zu tun blieb. Sie schwiegen – was unglücklicherweise einem Schuldeingeständnis gleich kam, dass sie tatsächlich etwas verschwiegen und ihre neuen Freunde monatelang angelogen hatten.

James lachte humorlos auf und hob spöttisch eine Augenbraue, als er sah, dass Harry und Ginny beharrlich schwiegen. Einen kleinen, klitzekleinen Moment lang hatte er sogar Mitleid mit ihnen, aber dieser Moment verschwand sogleich wieder. Jetzt war er eigentlich nur noch wütend und wollte er endlich wissen, warum die beiden sie monatelang so dreist angelogen hatten.

„Keine Antwort? Hat es euch die Sprache verschlagen, oder wie?"

Wieder hatten Harry und Ginny keine Ahnung, wie sie darauf antworten sollten, aber zum Glück wurden sie diesmal einer Antwort entbunden, da urplötzlich ein markerschütternder Schrei durch den Spiegel kam, der beunruhigend nach Molly Weasley klang. Vollkommen panisch riss Ginny Harry den Spiegel aus der Hand und scherte sich nicht mehr um James und die anderen.

„Ron? RON? Was ist da los? War das Mom? Was ist passiert? RON? Antworte gefälligst!"

„Hier ist gerade die halbe Straße in die Luft geflogen. Man sieht fast gar nichts mehr außer Schutt und Staub. Ich habe keine Ahnung, was mit den anderen ist, die draußen sind, aber uns hier drinnen geht's einigermaßen gut. Hermine versucht gerade ein Schlupfloch in den Apparationsschutzschilden zu finden, damit wir die Leute hier rauskriegen und ... SCHEIßE!"

Ein lautes Fluchen war zu hören und im nächsten Moment drang ein ohrenbetäubendes Knallen durch den Spiegel zu ihnen, der in Harry und Ginny blankes Entsetzen auslöste. Sie bekamen kaum mit, wie die Marauder sich verwirrte Blicke zuwarfen. Zu sehr hatte die Angst sie im Griff. Was passierte da gerade in ihrer eigenen Zeit?

„Oh Merlin!", flüsterte Ginny tonlos, schlug zitternd die Hände vor's Gesicht und ließ sich an Harrys Brust sinken, der gleich darauf wie ferngesteuert die Arme um sie schlang und fest an sich drückte. Sein Blick ging in die Ferne und auch er schien vergessen zu haben, dass sie nicht alleine waren. „Bitte sag mir, dass es ihnen gut geht, Harry. Bitte sag mir, dass sie noch leben."

Harry schluckte und kämpfte schwer um Fassung, während er einen vorsichtigen Blick über Ginnys Schulter in den Spiegel in seiner Hand warf, den er Ginny gerade wieder abgenommen hatte. Doch dort war nichts als eine grau-weiße Staubwolke zu sehen. Von deutlichen Worten ganz zu schweigen.

„Ich wünschte, das könnte ich, Ginny. Ich wünschte wirklich, das könnte ich.", flüsterte er leise. Dann schien er sich allerdings wieder an die anderen im Raum zu erinnern, die sie nur stumm musterten und wandte den Kopf in ihre Richtung. Sein Blick fand James', der ihn immer noch fragend musterte und er traf eine Entscheidung. „Ihr habt recht. Wir sind nicht die, die wir vorgeben zu sein, aber wir können euch nicht sagen, wer wir wirklich sind. Wir würden damit Gesetze brechen, die uns lebenslang nach Askaban bringen könnten und das könnt ihr einfach nicht von uns verlangen. Also bitte, fragt uns nicht weiter. Bitte."

Einen Moment lang war es still und Harry sah, wie die Marauder sich einige stumme Blicke zuwarfen. Ginny hatte sich immer noch an ihn geschmiegt und schien jetzt leise vor sich hin zu schluchzen, was Harry beinahe körperliche Schmerzen bereitete. Er wußte, wie es schmerzte, eine Familie zu verlieren, die er eigentlich niemals gekannt hatte. Wie mußte es dann Ginny gerade ergehen, die in einer so warmherzigen, eng verbundenen Familie aufgewachsen war? Eine Familie, die fast schon seine eigene war. Sie mußte kurz davor sein, vor Angst wahnsinnig zu werden, denn ihm erging es kaum anders. Er warf einen weiteren Blick zu James rüber und sah, wie er ein Nicken von den anderen erhielt und sich daraufhin wieder zu ihm umdrehte. Mit einer lässigen Geste ließ er seinen Zauberstab durch die Finger wirbeln, den er, genau wie seine Freunde, für den Notfall in der Hand gehalten hatte, und steckte ihn wieder in seine Robentasche. Ein rascher Blick zu Remus, Sirius und Peter bestätigte Harry, dass auch sie ihre Zauberstäbe weggesteckt hatten, was ihn deutlich erleichterte.

„Wie wäre es", meinte James jetzt in deutlich freundlicherem Tonfall als noch Momente zuvor. „wenn wir euch sagen, was wir vermuten, wer ihr seid?"

Harry hob fragend die Augenbrauen und sah zwischen den Maraudern hin und her. Und auch Ginny sah jetzt vorsichtig auf und wischte sich verlegen über die Augen, um die Tränen zu verdecken.

„Und wer sind wir eurer Meinung nach?"

„Nun ja", meinte Remus und trat einen Schritt vor, während er Ginny einen leichten Anflug eines Lächelns entgegen brachte. „wir sind uns nicht so ganz sicher, wer du wirklich bist, aber bei Harry haben wir eine ziemlich genaue Ahnung."

Er sah James an, der den Faden aufnahm und weitersprach. „Ihr seid nicht von hier, stimmts? Und damit meinen wir nicht örtlich, sondern zeitlich. Ihr seid aus der Zukunft." An Harrys vollkommen verdatterten Gesichtsausdruck sah er, dass er ins Schwarze getroffen hatte, was ihn mutig genug machte, auch ihre Vermutung bezüglich Harry offen auszusprechen. Er sah Harry fest in die Augen und sprach weiter. „Und du bist nicht irgendwer, sondern mein Sohn. Meiner und Lilys."

Ginny spürte, wie Harry einen Schritt rückwärts taumelte und hielt ihn mit aller Macht fest. Auch ihr hatte es gerade den Boden unter den Füßen weggezogen, aber für Harry mußte es ein gewaltiger Schock sein, zu erfahren, dass sein Vater schon länger ahnte, wer er wirklich war. Jetzt konnte er nicht mehr so tun, als seien sie nur Freunde. Jetzt würde er sich der Vergangenheit stellen müssen, auch wenn sie sie nicht erwähnen durften. Und das bedeutete vor allem, dass Peter, den sie eigentlich sehr zu schätzen gelernt hatten, gerade vom guten Freund zum verhassten Feind geworden war. Ein Blick in Harrys Augen sagte ihr, dass er gerade vollkommen neben der Spur lief und nicht wußte, was er sagen sollte. Also nahm sie die Sache in die Hand und sah James leicht unsicher an.

„Seit wann wisst ihr das?", fragte sie leise.

„Also ist es wahr.", antwortete James ebenso leise statt eine Antwort zu geben und sah Harry weiterhin an. „Du bist tatsächlich mein Sohn. Wie zum Teufel kommt ihr hier her? So lange Zeitreisen sind logisch gesehen nicht möglich."

„Wenn wir das wüßten, wäre uns sehr viel wohler.", meinte Ginny. „Und noch wohler wäre uns, wenn wir wüßten, wie wir wieder von hier verschwinden können."

„Was soll das denn heißen?", hakte Sirius nach.

„Das wir keine Ahnung haben, wie es uns hierher verschlagen hat und wir eigentlich nur nach einem Rückweg suchen, seitdem wir hier sind.", antwortete Harry jetzt, der den Schock zumindest soweit verarbeitet zu haben schien, dass er sich wieder am Gespräch beteiligen konnte.

„Ihr habt keine Ahnung, wie ihr hierher gekommen seid?", mischte sich jetzt Peter zum ersten Mal in das Gespräch mit ein.

Harry und Ginny schüttelten den Kopf.

„Das gibt's doch nicht.", entfuhr es Sirius, und James schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf. „Dafür muß es doch eine Erklärung geben."

„Die gibt es unter Garantie auch. Nur müssen wir sie halt finden."

„Das ist also der Grund, warum ihr die Bibliothek regelrecht umpflügt.", kommentierte Remus Ginnys Worte und nickte. Ihm war gerade ein gewaltiges Licht aufgegangen.

„Nun, wenn ihr uns schon nicht sagen könnt, was die Zukunft so für uns bereit hält, können wir euch ja vielleicht zumindest helfen, wieder in eure Zeit zu kommen.", schlug James ihnen vor und seine Freunde nickten zustimmend. „Ihr müßt uns nur sagen, wie ihr hierher gekommen seid. Vielleicht finden wir ja zu sechst die Lösung, wenn ihr sie zu zweit nicht findet."

„Ich weiß nicht so recht.", meinte Harry, doch bevor er noch mehr sagen konnte, hörte er Rons Stimme aus dem Spiegel.

„Harry? Ginny? Seid ihr noch da?"

„Ron?" Wie gestochen zuckten Harry und Ginny zusammen und sofort richtete sich ihre ganze Aufmerksamkeit von ihrer eigenen Situation wieder auf die derzeitige Sachlage in ihrer eigentlichen Zeit. „Was ist los bei euch? Was ist passiert? Seid ihr okay?"

„Ja, sind wir.", bestätigte Ron und seinen beiden Freunden entfuhr ein erleichterter Aufschrei. „Naja, zumindest einigermaßen. Die Ladenfront hier ist eingestürzt und kurz bevor das passiert ist, hat es Charlie draußen erwischt. Deshalb hat Mum so geschrien. Ich weiß nicht, ob ihr es gehört habt?"

„Charlie?", fragte Harry nach, während Ginny entsetzt nach Luft schnappte. „Was ist mit ihm?"

„Ist von irgendeinem Fluch gestreift worden, aber es war zumindest kein grüner. Deshalb hoffen wir, dass es ihm einigermaßen gut geht da draußen. Hermine versucht gerade Mum zu beruhigen und es scheint ihr auch einigermaßen zu gelingen. Zumindest schreit und weint sie nicht mehr. Allerdings haben wir noch keine Ahnung, wie wir hier raus kommen sollen.", klärte Ron sie über den Stand der Dinge auf.

„Na, wenn es euch da drinnen einigermaßen gut geht, solltet ihr es vielleicht einfach aussitzen und warten, bis sie die Apparationsschutzschilde senken. Dann könnt ihr einfach da raus disapparieren.", schlug Harry vor. „Ihr müßt jetzt ja zumindest nicht mehr mit einem direkten Angriff rechnen. Und die da draußen kommen schon zurecht. Zumindest hoffe ich das. Immerhin sind es alle erfahrene Ordenskämpfer und Auroren und das ist für viele zumindest nicht die erste Schlacht."

„Ich hoffe, du hast recht.", seufzte Ron deutlich beunruhigt.

„Ich hoffe es auch.", meinte Harry und fing in diesem Moment einen sehr interessierten Blick von James auf, dem man deutlich ansehen konnte, dass er eine Ahnung hatte, was da vor sich ging, es aber nicht so recht glauben wollte. Harry schloß kurz die Augen und atmete einmal tief durch. „Ron? Ich glaube, wir haben hier bei uns ein gewaltiges Problem."

„Ein Problem? Was für ein Problem?"

„Ginny und ich sind gerade aufgeflogen."

„Ihr seid _was_?"

„Aufgeflogen.", antwortete Harry resigniert und warf seinem Freund durch den Spiegel einen hilflosen Blick zu. „Die Marauder haben uns scheinbar schon eine ganze Weile auf dem Kieker gehabt. Sie haben uns hier heute Abend ziemlich überrumpelt und mein ..." Er warf einen unsicheren Blick zu James rüber und wandte sich dann wieder Ron zu. „... mein Dad hat uns auf den Kopf zugesagt, dass wir nicht aus ihrer Zeit sind und dass ich sein und Lilys Sohn bin. Scheinbar haben wir hier einige Dinge unbewußt durchsickern lassen, die wir nicht bemerkt haben."

„Verdammter Mist.", entfuhr es Ron. „Das hat uns gerade noch gefehlt."

„Du sagst es.", bestätigte Harry aufseufzend und warf nochmal einen resignierten Blick zu James rüber, der immer ungläubiger auf seinen zukünftigen Sohn sah.

„Ich fasse es nicht.", entfuhr es ihm und er tauschte einen raschen Blick mit seinen Freunden, die genauso ungläubig auf den Spiegel in Harrys Hand sahen wie er. „Die haben tatsächlich eine Verbindung in ihre eigene Zeit. Wie ist das möglich?"

„Wir sind genauso ratlos wie ihr.", bemerkte Ginny, die nur noch stumm zugehört hatte, seitdem sie von Charlies Verwundung gehört hatte.

* * *

**A/N:** OK, jetzt ist es also aufgeflogen, wer Harry und Ginny sind. Die Frage ist nur, was machen James und Co nun, wo sie es wissen? Wenn ihr mir treu bleibt, erfahrt ihr es.


	22. Alles oder nichts

**A/N: **Bei mir ist im November definitiv der Wurm drin. Chaos bei der Arbeit, eine nervende Familie, ein anderes Forum (mein eigentliches Heimatforum) war zwei Wochen lang offline und dann war ich auch noch krank. Es wird definitiv Zeit, dass wir Dezember haben. Vielleicht schaffe ich ja dann regelmäßigere TBT-Updates.

Euch allen erstmal ein globales Dankeschön für die Reviews zum letzten Kapitel. Ich hoffe, ihr seid auch mit dem neuen wieder zufrieden. Viel Spaß beim lesen.

_

* * *

  
_

**TURN BACK TIME**

_Die Geschichte einer wundersamen Reise_

_

* * *

  
_

Was wäre das Leben, hätten wir nicht den Mut, etwas zu riskieren?

- Vincent van Gogh, 1853 – 1890, niederländischer Maler -

* * *

**Kapitel 20 – Alles oder nichts**

„Nein James." Mit einem Blick, der deutlich besagte, dass für ihn das letzte Wort in dieser Sache gesprochen war, sah Harry James an, als sie nebeneinander auf's Quidditchfeld liefen.

„Jetzt sei nicht so stur, Harry.", widersprach James ihm jedoch. „Sechs Paar Augen sehen mehr als zwei. Sieben, wenn du Lily mitzählst."

Ruckartig sprang Harry vor James und versperrte ihm den Weg. Seine Augen hatten einen gefährlichen Glanz angenommen.

„Kein Wort zu Lily über all das hier, kapiert?" Es war nicht wirklich eine Frage, sondern eher ein Befehl, und James zog überrascht die Augenbrauen hoch, denn so bestimmt hatte er Harry noch nie erlebt.

„Sie würde bestimmt helfen, Harry.", meinte er eindringlich. „Sie kennt sich mit Büchern hervorragend aus und ..."

„James, ich meine es ernst. Es ist schon schlimm genug, dass ihr vier wisst, wer wir wirklich sind. Ich will da nicht noch mehr reinziehen." Harry schloß kurz die Augen und atmete tief durch, bevor er James wieder ansah. „Du hast keine Ahnung von meinem Leben, James. Du hast keine Ahnung, wie oft ich immer wieder in vollkommen chaotische und gefährliche Situationen schlittere, ohne es zu wollen. Ich habe Ginny vor Jahren mal fast verloren und ich habe im letzten Schuljahr mit ihr Schluß gemacht, weil ich sie schützen wollte, da sie in meiner Nähe einfach nicht sicher ist, wie man an diesem Chaos hier mehr als deutlich sehen kann. Ich weiß was Lily dir bedeutet, James. Und aufgrund meiner eigenen Gefühle für Ginny kann ich dir nur raten: Halte sie hier raus. Es ist besser für sie."

James sah Harry überrumpelt an. Dass Harry Ginny liebte konnte man sehen, aber dass er mit ihr Schluß gemacht hatte, um sie zu schützen, war neu für ihn. Er hatte oft mit seinen Freunden darüber spekuliert, was denn das Aus für ihre Beziehung gewesen war und warum sie nicht darüber sprechen wollten oder durften. Dies war eine logische Erklärung. Aber warum war es in Harrys Nähe für Ginny so gefährlich? Er war doch nur ein harmloser Teenager, genau wie er und seine Freunde. Er konnte doch nicht sehr viel gefährlicher für Ginny sein, als er für Lily? Was waren schon hier und da mal ein paar Regelübertreter und die daraus resultierenden Strafarbeiten und Lektionen von Lehrern oder Eltern?

Oder war es doch anders? James war kein Dummkopf. Seine Eltern waren beide Auroren und er las regelmäßig Zeitung. Er wußte, dass sie langsam aber sicher auf einen Krieg zusteuerten. War dieser Krieg zu Harrys Zeiten vielleicht immer noch im Gange? Vielleicht auf voller Höhe seiner Kraft? Die Ereignisse, die sie in der heulenden Hütte durch den Spiegel mitbekommen hatten, sprachen deutlich dafür. Es war eindeutig Schlachtenlärm gewesen, was sie da gehört hatten. Aber warum war es dann in Harrys Nähe gefährlich? Er war doch nur ein Teenager unter vielen. Lag es vielleicht sogar an ihm? Er hatte immer vorgehabt, in die Fußstapfen seiner Eltern zu treten und Auror zu werden. War er vielleicht einer der gefürchtesten Auroren für die Gegenseite und brachte damit seine Familie in Gefahr? Das hatte er nie vorgehabt. Lily und sein Sohn sollten sicher sein. Aber wie konnte er das in einem ausgewachsenen Zaubererkrieg sicherstellen?

James schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf. Das war langsam aber sicher alles ein wenig zuviel für ihn und er wußte definitiv zu wenig von den Tatsachen. Ihm war durchaus klar, dass sie die Zukunft ändern würden, wenn er Harry dazu brachte, ihm etwas darüber zu erzählen, aber war das wirklich so schlimm? Was konnten sie denn schlimmeres anrichten als einen ausgewachsenen Zaubererkrieg? Eigentlich konnte es doch nur besser werden, oder etwa nicht?

„Ich werde Lily nie wissentlich in Gefahr bringen, Harry. Da kannst du dir sicher sein. Du wirst wissen, wieviel sie mir bedeutet, da ich dir sicherlich oft genug erzählt habe, wie sehr ich um sie gekämpft habe." Er sah Harry irritiert an, als dieser den Blick abwandte und zu Boden sah. Kurzfristig sah es so aus, als würde er schwanken, doch dann hatte er sich wieder unter Kontrolle. „Aber ich kann definitiv für mich selber entscheiden, ob ..."

„Nein James, das kannst du nicht.", fiel Harry ihm entschieden ins Wort und sah ihn jetzt wieder fest in die Augen. „Nicht in diesem Fall. Wir sind euch wirklich dankbar für euer Angebot, uns zu helfen, aber ihr werdet euch da raushalten. Das ist eine Sache, die Ginny, ich und ... und unsere Freunde auf der anderen Spiegelseite regeln müssen. Wir sind nicht nur zu zweit, James. Und unsere Freundin auf der anderen Seite ist vom ähnlichem Kaliber wie Remus oder Lily. Sie hat enorm was auf dem Kasten. Wir werden es schon schaffen. Aber definitiv ohne euch in die Tatsache einzuweihen, wie die Zukunft sich derzeit darstellt. Und Lily werden wir ganz raushalten. Darüber diskutiere ich mit dir nicht."

„Harry ..."

„NEIN DAD!", fuhr Harry ihn leise aber jetzt doch deutlich angepisst an. James zuckte wie geschlagen zusammen, denn mit dieser Anrede hatte er nicht gerechnet. „Ihr werdet euch da raushalten. Ich werde dich und deine Freunde genauso wenig in Gefahr bringen, wie meine Mum oder Ginny, auch wenn ich es bei Ginny fast schon nicht mehr vermeiden kann. Aber ihr werdet euch da gefälligst raushalten. Ist das jetzt endlich klar?"

Harrys Augen brannten und James erkannte jetzt deutlich Lilys Einfluß in Harry. Es war wirklich beunruhigend, wieviel von ihnen beiden in diesem Jungen steckte und er konnte es einfach nicht glauben, dass er so lange gebraucht hatte, um dies zu erkennen. Der Blick den sein zukünftiger Sohn ihm jetzt zuwarf war so deutlich der von Lily auf dem Kriegspfad, dass es ihn unwillkürlich erschauern ließ. Und er hatte schon lange vorher gelernt, dass es besser war, den Rückzug anzutreten, wenn ihn dieser Blick traf.

„OK, ich gebe Ruhe.", meinte er schließlich und Harry nickte zufrieden. Schweigend machten sich die beiden wieder auf den Weg zum Quidditchfeld, wo das Team schon ungeduldig auf sie wartete. Sie alle hatten mitbekommen, dass sich die beiden gestritten hatten, aber lediglich Ginny und Sirius ahnten den wahren Grund. Beide warfen sich einen kurzen Blick zu, den Ginny kurz darauf wieder abbrach. Sie selber hatte beim Warmfliegen ihre liebe Müh und Not gehabt, Sirius davon zu überzeugen, dass sie ihre Hilfe nicht annehmen würden. Sie nahm sich vor, später nochmal mit Harry zu reden, und vielleicht auch mit Ron und Hermine. So langsam wurde ihre ganze verquere Situation einfach zu verquer.

* * *

„So langsam wird es hier verdammt eng für uns.", meinte Ginny am Abend, als sie zusammen in der Bibliothek saßen und mit Ron und Hermine sprachen. Zwar hatten sie sich auch diesmal wieder mit dem Muffliato-Zauber gegen Lauscher geschützt, aber sie machten sich nicht mehr die Mühe, den Spiegel vor den Maraudern zu verstecken, die an ihrem angestammten Tisch nicht weit von ihnen entfernt saßen und ebenfalls nicht mehr vorgaben zu lernen. Die Karten lagen jetzt offen auf dem Tisch und keiner von ihnen hatte es mehr nötig, den jeweils anderen etwas vorzumachen.

„Wie meinst du das?", fragte Ron sie, der sich mit Hermine zusammen auf eine der Quidditchtribünen verzogen hatte. „Die wissen doch schon, wer ihr seid. Wie kann es da noch eng für euch werden?"

„Das kann ich dir sagen.", meinte Harry, dem es die Laune seit dem Quidditchtraining ziemlich verhagelt hatte, denn nach James hatte auch Sirius während des Trainings keine Ruhe gegeben. „Seitdem die wissen, was es mit uns auf sich hat, geben die keine Ruhe und wollen uns helfen, eine Lösung zu finden."

Mit wenigen Worten faßte er die Gespräche zusammen, die er und Ginny hauptsächlich mit James und Sirius über dieses Thema geführt hatten. Remus und Peter hatten sich netterweise zurückgehalten.

„Hmm, das ist vielleicht gar nicht mal so schlecht.", kam Hermines nachdenkliche Stimme durch den Spiegel.

„Wie bitte?" Harry hatte das Gefühl, er habe sich verhört. „Das ist doch nicht dein Ernst."

„Jetzt überlegt doch mal.", versuchte Hermine ihren Freunden ihren Gedankengang klarzumachen. „Wir versuchen seit Monaten ziemlich erfolglos, eine Lösung zu finden. Und in einem Punkt haben sie definitiv recht. Mehr Leute sehen auch mehr."

„Du willst die tatsächlich in diese ganze Sache mit einbeziehen?", fragte Harry sie ungläubig.

„Ja", war Hermines Antwort.

„Jetzt sag mir nicht, dass du wieder mal so ein Bauchgefühl hast.", mischte Ron sich ein, dem Harry anhören konnte, dass er genauso unbegeistert von dieser ganzen Sache war wie Harry.

„Um ehrlich zu sein, ja. Und mein Bauchgefühl hat mich bisher zumindest nicht getrogen."

„Nein, hat es nicht.", brummte Ron. „Aber ich bin derjenige, der seine Familie anlügen muß und den Ordensleuten kaum noch in die Augen sehen kann. Ich garantiere dir, Kingsley, Remus und noch ein paar andere glauben uns kein Wort, dass wir keine Ahnung von Harrys und Ginnys Verbleib haben."

„Glaubst du, das weiß ich nicht, Ron? Ich weiß selber, dass wir hier in einer ziemlichen Zwickmühle sitzen. Aber es ist nunmal Tatsache, dass hier irgendwo etwas nicht zusammen paßt, wie wir wiederholt festgestellt haben. Ich glaube einfach, dass es besser ist, wenn wir weiterhin den Mund halten und selber nach einer Lösung suchen."

„Das kann man leicht sagen, wenn man selber nicht zu denen gehört, die in einer anderen Zeit festsitzen.", warf Ginny trocken ein und strich sich frustriert eine verirrte Haarsträhnen hinters Ohr, während ihr Blick zu den Maraudern rüberglitt.

„Ich weiß, Ginny. Aber glaube mir, wir haben es hier auch nicht wirklich leicht.", erwiderte Hermine.

„Wäre auch unfair, wenn es so wäre.", knurrte Harry.

„Harry es tut mir leid, aber ich habe einfach dieses Gefühl. Ich kann es mir doch selbst nicht erklären, aber ich denke einfach, dass es für irgendwas gut ist, wenn wir den Mund halten. Genauso wie ich es jetzt für gut halte, wenn wir die Marauder zumindest in die Suche mit einbeziehen. Wir müssen ihnen schließlich nichts über die Zukunft verraten. Nur die Umstände, wie ihr dort hingeraten seid. Das kann soviel nicht anrichten."

„Ich weiß nicht, Hermine.", meinte Harry seufzend. „Ich habe da im Gegensatz zu dir ein ungutes Gefühl bei. Ich denke eher, dass wir dadurch noch mehr Knoten in dieses ganze Chaos bringen. Wer garantiert uns denn, ob wir damit nicht unbewußt doch etwas in Gang setzen, was so nicht sein sollte?"

„Das garantiert uns niemand, Harry.", meinte Hermine leise. „Wir müssen es einfach riskieren."

„Ich fasse es nicht, dass so eine Aussage ausgerechnet von Miss Übervorsichtig persönlich kommt." entfuhr es Ron, und Harry und Ginny entfuhr ein kurzes amüsiertes Auflachen.

„Hahaha Ron. Sehr witzig.", lachte Hermine trocken auf und wandte sich dann wieder Harry zu. „Ich meine es ernst, Harry. Wo sind die vier gerade?"

Harry sah auf und traf genau auf den Blick von Sirius, der ihn nicht aus den Augen ließ. Es war ein Blick, den Harry nicht recht einschätzen konnte und der ihn nachdenklich machte. Er ließ den Blick zu den anderen schweifen und runzelte dann irritiert die Stirn. James hatte seinen Stuhl nach hinten an die Wand gelehnt, so dass er nur noch auf zwei Beinen stand und sah stirnrunzelnd zu ihnen rüber, während Remus abwesend auf den Tisch sah, der mit Büchern, Federn und Pergamenten übersät war und wie ferngesteuert mit den Fingern auf einem dicken Wälzer rumtrommelte. Aber - wo war Peter?

„Die sitzen nicht weit weg von uns an ihrem Hausaufgaben-Stammtisch und geben heute nichtmal vor, Hausaufgaben zu machen.", antwortete Ginny stattdessen. „Genauso wenig übrigens wie wir es heute vorgeben. Und auch den Spiegel verstecken wir heute eher weniger. Die wissen also genau, was wir hier gerade machen."

„Sehr gut. Dann solltet ihr die mal zu euch rüber ...", fing Hermine an, wurde jedoch von Harry unterbrochen, der gerade einige Puzzleteile in Gedanken zusammengesetzt hatte.

„Sag mal, Gin, ist dir mal aufgefallen, dass Remus, Sirius oder James eines der Bücher holt, das die da drüben brauchen?", fragte er seine Freundin nachdenklich und sah sie jetzt fragend an.

Ginny runzelte kurz nachdenklich die Stirn und schüttelte dann den Kopf. „Nein, die schicken immer Peter zum Bücher holen. Wozu er auch immer eine Weile zu brauchen scheint."

„Genau das ging mir auch gerade durch den Kopf.", nickte Harry langsam, als wälze er gerade schwere Gedanken, während er abwesend mit seinem Zauberstab in seinen Händen rumspielte. „Ich frage mich gerade, wie er es dann trotzdem schafft, ständig seine Hausaufgaben fertig zu bekommen. Ich meine, der Hellste ist er im Unterricht nun wirklich nicht gerade. Gerade ihm sollte es etwas ausmachen, ständig beim Hausaufgaben machen abgelenkt zu sein. Also, warum macht er es dann mit und vor allem, warum hat er immer seine Hausaufgaben und bekommt dafür auch noch gute Noten?"

„Ich weiß nicht.", meinte Ginny irritiert, da sie keine Ahnung hatte, worauf Harry hinaus wollte. Dafür hatte aber scheinbar Hermine begriffen, worauf Harry hinaus wollte.

„Du meinst, die anderen machen seine Hausaufgaben?", fragte sie ihn und Harry brummte zustimmend. Das war gerade auch seine Vermutung.

„Genau das meine ich."

„Aber warum?", hakte Ginny verwundert nach.

„Weil Peter somit Zeit hat, um andere Dinge zu erledigen.", antwortete Harry und warf den drei Maraudern einen nachdenklichen Blick zu.

„Und was zum Beispiel?" Ginny hatte immer noch nicht so recht begriffen, was Harry meinte.

„Du meinst, er hat euch ausspioniert?", meinte jetzt Ron, dem scheinbar ein Licht aufgegangen war. „Aber wie sollte er das denn gemacht haben? Ihr habt doch immer den Muffliato verwendet und ihr hättet ihn doch sicher gesehen. Selbst wenn er irgendwo unter dem Tarnumhang versteckt gewesen wäre. Da wo ihr sitzt läuft er doch ständig Gefahr, dass ihr ihn umlauft, wenn ihr mal unvermutet aufsteht und euch ein Buch holen geht."

„Nicht, wenn er irgendwo als Ratte rumsitzt.", meinte Ginny jetzt, die auch endlich verstanden hatte, was Harry gerade durch den Kopf ging.

Harry nickte und zog ihre Marauders Map unter einem Stapel Notizblätter hervor. Mit einem durchdringenden Blick zu den drei verbleibenden Mauraudern tippte er mit seinem Zauberstab auf das Pergament und sprach die Worte, die die Karte aktivierten. Dabei ließ er Sirius nicht aus den Augen, der ihn immer noch ansah und dem jetzt ein Licht aufzugehen schien, was Harry da machte. Leichte Panik konnte er in den Augen seines Paten aufflackern sehen und dies war der letzte Beweis, den er brauchte, um sicher zu gehen, dass Peter sich gerade irgendwo ganz in ihrer Nähe aufhielt. Ärger machte sich in ihm breit, denn auch wenn Peter kein Wort von dem verstehen konnte, was sie sagten, empfand er es doch als Verrat, dass sie es tatsächlich gewagt hatten, sie auszuspionieren. Vor allem nachdem sie wußten, was es mit ihnen auf sich hatte und sie die Marauder klipp und klar gebeten hatten, sich da rauszuhalten.

Kurze Zeit später hatte er Peter auf der Karte entdeckt. Er saß hinter ihm direkt neben einem Stützpfeiler. Blitzschnell fuhr Harry herum und zielte.

„Stupor"

Ein kurzes überraschtes Aufquieken war zu hören, als Peter getroffen zusammensackte. Mit grimmigem Lächeln stand Harry auf, warf den anderen dreien, die erschrocken aufgesprungen waren und zu ihnen rübersahen einen triumphierenden Blick zu und hob die Ratte am Schwanz hoch. Ein paar Zaubersprüche später war Peter wieder bei vollem Bewußtsein, allerdings in Rattenform in einer Ganzkörperklammer gefangen. Da er sich jetzt allerdings durch Harrys eingreifen innerhalb des Muffliato-Bannkreises befand, konnte er Harry wieder klar und deutlich verstehen.

„Na da sieh mal einer an, wen wir da haben.", meinte Harry in einem Tonfall, der Ginny, Hermine und Ron gerade unheimlich an Draco Malfoy erinnerte. „Eine schnüffelnde, kleine Ratte. Hat es Spaß gemacht, uns auszuhorchen, Peter? Ich kann es mir kaum vorstellen, denn du dürftest nicht viel gehört haben."

Befriedigt sah er, wie Peters Augen panisch hin und her huschten, und er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er jetzt am liebsten überall lieber wäre als hier. Er warf einen weiteren Blick zu den restlichen Maraudern rüber, die ihn und Ginny inzwischen leicht unsicher und auch schuldbewußt ansahen, und sah dann seinerseits Ginny an.

„Ich glaube, es ist Zeit, dass wir mal Klartext mit denen reden.", meinte er und steckte Peter nicht eben sanft in seine Robentasche. Er konnte sich nicht helfen, aber es tat einfach verdammt gut, Peter nach so vielen Jahren endlich mal wieder so in seiner Gewalt zu haben.

Ginny nickte, fing an ihre Sachen einzupacken und nickte zu seiner Robentasche rüber. „Solltest du nicht sicherstellen, dass er da drin nicht erstickt? Ich meine, er kann sich nicht wirklich bewegen, falls er ein wenig ungünstig auf der Nase liegen sollte."

„Der Robenstoff ist nicht so dick, dass er in dem Fall nicht durch den Stoff atmen könnte.", meinte Harry ungerührt und packte seine eigenen Sachen zusammen. Dann wandte er sich wieder an Hermine und Ron, während Ginny mit den Schultern zuckte und die Sache auf sich beruhen ließ. Sie konnte Harry diesen kleinen Triumph nicht wirklich verübeln. „Wir melden uns gleich wieder."

„Okay", kam es durch den Spiegel und kurz darauf wurde die Verbindung gekappt.

„Fertig?", fragte er Ginny, als er sich seinen Rucksack über eine Schulter warf und sie fragend ansah.

„Ja", nickte Ginny und lächelte ihn an.

Zusammen machten sie sich auf den Weg zum Ausgang der Bibliothek. Als sie an James, Sirius und Remus vorbeikamen, die ihnen allesamt nicht gerade freundliche Blicke zuwarfen, blieben sie kurz stehen.

„In zwanzig Minuten oben auf der versteckten Plattform des Astronomieturms.", wies Harry die drei an und warf ihnen allen einen durchdringenden Blick zu. „Und seid besser pünktlich, bevor ich aus lauter Langeweile auf die Idee komme, mal auszutesten, ob Ratten nicht vielleicht doch fliegen können."

„Das wagst du nicht.", drohte James ihm leise.

Harry kniff die Augen zusammen und trat einen Schritt näher an seinen zukünftigen Vater heran, wobei er allerdings die anderen beiden aus den Augenwinkeln im Blick behielt, damit sie nicht an Peter rankamen. Er spürte, wie auch Ginny einen Schritt vortrat und die entsprechende Robentasche mit ihrem Körper deckte.

„Du hast keine Ahnung, zu was ich fähig bin, wenn die Umstände entsprechend sind, James.", zischte er ihn an und sogar Ginny lief es in diesem Moment eiskalt den Rücken runter. In dieser Stimmung hatte sie Harry selten erlebt und sie wußte, dass dies gerade keine leere Drohung war. Der Hass auf Peter, der ihn um eine glückliche und sorgenfreie Kindheit und Jugend gebracht hatte, brodelte gerade extrem nah unter der Oberfläche und es brauchte nicht viel, um ihn vollständig durchbrechen zu lassen.

„Mein Sohn ist kein Mörder.", widersprach James jedoch fest und sah Harry durchdringend in die Augen.

Harry hielt diesen Blick jedoch mühelos stand. „Da wäre ich mir an deiner Stelle nicht so sicher.", meinte er gefährlich leise und dachte dabei an Bellatrix, Snape, Draco und seine Spießgesellen, die Dursleys, Peter und vor allem an Voldemort. Bei allen kam in regelmäßigen Abständen die Mordlust in ihm hoch und er wußte mit Sicherheit, dass er zumindest einmal in seinem Leben zum Mörder werden mußte, um die magische Welt zu retten. In Momenten wie diesen konnte er es sich durchaus vorstellen, dass er es auch durchzog. „Zwanzig Minuten.", wiederholte er sein Ultimatum und setzte sich wieder in Bewegung.

„Ich an eurer Stelle würde es nicht riskieren, zu spät zu kommen.", warf Ginny ein, als sie die verblüfften Gesichter der drei sah. „Glaubt mir, in diesem Fall blufft er nicht. Ihr habt da einen verdammt empfindlichen Punkt getroffen."

* * *

„Nimm's mir nicht übel, Peter, aber du hast da wirkliche einen verdammt empfindlichen Punkt bei mir getroffen.", meinte Harry, als er Peter aus der Ganzkörperklammer befreit und dieser sich wieder in einen Menschen verwandelt hatte.

Peter grummelte halblaut vor sich hin und reckte und streckte seine steifen Glieder.

„Und das ist ein Grund, mir damit zu drohen, mich vom Astronomieturm zu werfen?", fauchte er grimmig und sah Harry giftig an.

„Also wenn man es genau betrachtet, habe ich nicht dir damit gedroht, sondern James.", meinte Harry schulterzuckend und sah zu, wie Ginny wieder Kontakt zu Ron und Hermine aufnahm.

„Oh, das macht natürlich einen gewaltigen Unterschied, wenn ich 75 Meter tief in den Tod stürze.", meinte Peter sarkastisch und verdrehte genervt die Augen. Dass ihm immer noch gewaltig die Knie schlotterten, verschwieg er lieber.

Harry wollte gerade etwas darauf erwidern, als die Geheimtür zu dieser sehr versteckt gelegenen Plattform, die sich knapp sieben Meter oberhalb der offiziellen Plattform des Astronomieturms befand, mit Schwung aufflog und James, Sirius und Remus in ihre kleine Runde platzten. James stürmte gleich auf Harry zu und packte ihn am Robenkragen.

„Du kannst tausendmal mein Sohn sein, Freundchen.", knurrte er. „Solltest du Peter auch nur ein Haar gekrümmt haben, bis du es, der das fliegen lernt. Hast du mich verstanden?"

„Jetzt komm wieder auf den Teppich, Potter.", erwiderte Harry augenverdrehend. „Peter lebt und ist in einem Stück. Und mir sind da vorhin einfach ein wenig die Hippogreife durchgegangen. Ihr habt mit eurer Schnüffelei eben einen verdammt empfindlichen Punkt getroffen. Tut mir leid, okay?"

„Das will ich auch hoffen.", brummte James, gab Harry nochmal einen leichten Schubs, der ihn ein paar Schritte nach hinten taumeln ließ und wandte sich Peter zu. „Alles okay mit dir, Wormtail?"

Peter nickte lediglich, da er gerade erst Sirius und Remus versichert hatte, dass er okay sei.

„Sehr schön.", nickte James zufrieden und sah dann Harry und Ginny an. „Also, was wollen wir hier?"

„Wollt ihr uns immer noch helfen?", fragte Ginny, bevor Harry was sagen konnte.

James sah einen Moment lang zwischen den beiden hin und her, und sah dann zu seinen Freunden rüber, die ein wenig ratlos mit den Schultern zuckten. Schließlich sah er sie wieder an.

„Nennt uns einen guten Grund, warum wir euch nach der Aktion gerade überhaupt noch helfen sollten.", forderte er sie auf.

„Wie wäre es damit, dass wir eure Hilfe wirklich brauchen könnten?", schlug Ginny vor.

James überlegte einen Moment und sah dann Harry fragend an. Dieser hob abwehrend die Hände und sah nicht sonderlich überzeugt aus.

„Sieh mich nicht so an.", meinte er. „Meine Idee war das nicht. Wenn es nach mir ginge, würden wir euch da immer noch komplett raushalten."

„Und warum machst du dann bei dieser Sache mit?", fragte James ihn.

Harry verdrehte die Augen. „Zeig mir einen Kerl, der gegen geballte Frauenpower ankommt.", grummelte er vor sich hin, was ungewollt breite Grinser auf den Gesichtern der Marauder hervorrief.

„Das habe ich gehört, Harry James Potter.", tönte Hermines gespielt-empörte Stimme durch den Spiegel, den Ginny so in der Hand hielt, dass Hermine und Ron ungefähr ihren Blickwinkel hatten.

„Vielleicht solltest du das auch, Hermine Jane Granger.", schoss Harry zurück.

„Ah! Damit wäre dann also das Rätsel um deinen Tarnnamen gelüftet.", meinte James, was ihm nur ein Schnauben von Harry einbrachte.

„Wie wäre es, wenn ihr uns eure Freunde auf der anderen Seite einfach mal vorstellt und uns dann in die Sachlage einweiht.", schlug Remus schließlich vor. „Danach können wir immer noch entscheiden, ob wir euch noch helfen wollen."

Harry und Ginny tauschten einen kurzen Blick und nickten dann. Kurze Zeit später war eine angeregte Diskussion in Gang, in deren Verlauf die Marauder zustimmten, ihnen bei der Suche nach einer Lösung zu helfen. Sowohl Harry und Ginny, als auch Ron und Hermine hatten in diesem Moment das Gefühl, ein großes Stück vorangekommen zu sein, auch wenn es dafür keine logische Erklärung gab. Dieses Mal hatten sie alle dieses unbestimmte Bauchgefühl und somit verstanden die anderen drei inzwischen, wie es Hermine schon das ganze Jahr hindurch gehen mußte.

* * *

**A/N: **OK, Harry hatte also sein kleines bißchen Rache an Peter. Es sei ihm vergönnt. Und es scheint ganz danach auszusehen, als ob sich da eine Zweckgemeinschaft bilden würde. Was meint ihr?


	23. Quidditchfinale

**TURN BACK TIME**

_Die Geschichte einer wundersamen Reise_

_

* * *

  
_

Trotze, so bleibt dir der Sieg.

- Friedrich Hebbel -

* * *

**Kapitel 21 – Quidditchfinale**

In den nächsten Tagen bot sich den Hogwartsschülern ein ungewöhnliches Bild. Dass die beiden gryffindor'schen Neuzugänge einen gewaltigen Teil ihrer Freizeit in der Bibliothek verbrachten, war schon lange Alltag, aber dass ihnen plötzlich die komplette Maraudertruppe dabei Gesellschaft leistete war schon ziemlich ungewöhnlich. Vor allem, weil sich nach einigen Tagen auch Lily Evans dieser Gruppe anschloss, was scheinbar bei Harry nicht unbedingt auf große Begeisterung stieß. Lily hatte ihm jedoch klipp und klar zu verstehen gegeben, dass er entweder auf James verzichten müßte oder sie als Teil der Gruppe akzeptieren sollte, denn sie würde es nicht mehr länger hinnehmen, dass ihr Freund sie einfach ignorierte, kaum dass er seinen Willen bekommen und sie erobert hatte. Harry hatte schließlich seufzend nachgegeben, da sie nun immerhin ihr Geheimnis schon kannte und er einsah, dass er Lily nicht aufhalten konnte.

In diesem Moment wunderte es ihn ganz und gar nicht, dass James jahrelang um sie gekämpft und sie am Ende doch nachgegeben hatte. Es ging im Grunde genommen nur darum, wer den größeren Dickschädel hatte. In diesem Fall standen allerdings ein potter'scher Dickschädel zwei potter'schen Dickschädeln gegenüber. Oder zumindest würden es in Zukunft zwei potter'sche Dickschädel sein. Und so sehr er auch die Dickschädeligkeit seiner Eltern geerbt hatte, wußte er auch, wann er verloren hatte. Lily hatte ihm mit einem liebenswürdigen Lächeln in die Wange gezwickt und gemeint, dass er ein artiger Sohn sei und gute Manieren habe, weil er wußte, wann seine Eltern recht hatten. Aber sie hatte auch angehängt, dass sie ihm die Ohren lang ziehen würde, wenn er es wagen sollte, sie Mum zu nennen. Harry hatte daraufhin breit gegrinst und zu James rübergesehen, der abwehrend die Arme gehoben hatte, als ob er sagen wollte „Sieh mich nicht so an. Ich rette dich nicht, wenn du sie zum explodieren bringst."

In den Osterferien wohnten die sechs praktisch in der Bibliothek und auch Hermine und Ron auf der anderen Seite kamen kaum aus ihren Bücherstapeln raus. Die einzige Ausnahme waren die drei Tage, als Hogwarts im Jahr 1998 vorsorglich evakuiert werden mußte, da man mit einem Angriff Voldemorts rechnete. Laut Rons Bericht hatte es dann aber doch das Ministerium erwischt, dass jetzt fest in Todesserhand war, was wiederum für besorgte Blicke bei den Freunden im Jahr 1978 sorgte. Harry und seine Freunde hatten den anderen immer noch nichts davon erzählt, was sie in der Zukunft erwartete und ihnen nur gerade soviele Details gegeben, damit sie ihnen helfen konnten. Es wäre ihnen auch lieber gewesen, wenn sie die Evakuierung und den Fall des Ministeriums hätten verschweigen können, aber da die Evakuierungsnachricht vollkommen unerwartet durch den Spiegel zu ihnen durchgedrungen war, war es schon zu spät gewesen und als später die Nachricht vom Angriff auf das Ministerium kam, war es ähnlich gewesen. Als sie nach dieser Nachricht noch bis spät in der Nacht bei den Jungs im Schlafsaal gesessen hatten, kam dann der größte Schlag für Harry und Ginny, denn nicht alle Ordensmitglieder und Auroren hatten diesen Angriff überlebt und viele lagen noch schwer verletzt im St. Mungos bzw pflegten ihre nicht ganz so schweren Kampfwunden im Hauptquartier.

Diese Infos bekamen allerdings dann doch nur Harry und Ginny zu hören, da Ron und Hermine sie baten, sie kurz alleine zu sprechen. An Hermines erstickter Stimme konnten sie hören, dass es etwas ernstes war und so legte Harry schnell den Muffliato um ihn und Ginny, die bei ihm auf seinem Bett saß. Die besorgten Blicke der anderen bekamen sie zwar mit, ignorierten sie aber. Viel zu sehr schockten sie die Verlustmeldungen. Zu den Toten gehörten unter anderem Alastor Moody, Professor Flitwick, Tonks und Remus, womit der Orden mal wieder führerlos war. Kingsley Shaklebolt gehörte zu denjenigen, die schwer verletzt im St. Mungos lagen, zusammen mit weiteren 9 seiner Auroren. 13 weitere Auroren hatte es leicht erwischt, 7 andere hatten den Tag nicht überlebt. Auch Charlie und Arthur Weasley lagen mit schwereren Verletzungen im St. Mungos, genau wie mehrere andere aus dem Orden, zu denen auch Minerva McGonagall und Hagrid gehörten. Molly Weasley war mit einem schweren Schock zusammengebrochen, als sie die Nachricht über ihren Mann und ihren Sohn erreichte und hatte kaum mitbekommen, dass es zumindest ihren jüngeren Söhnen, sowie Lee und Hermine gut ging, die allesamt ebenfalls mitgekämpft hatten.

Harry war bei der Nachricht, dass Remus tot war, zuerst kreidebleich geworden und dann in einen hemmungslosen Weinkrampf ausgebrochen, der Lily und die Marauder, die sie zwar sehen aber nicht hören konnten, in ziemliche Panik versetze. Sie waren sich nicht sicher, was sie davon halten sollten, denn sie ahnten, dass Harry gerade scheinbar vom Tod eines Menschen erfahren hatte, der ihm sehr nahe gestanden hatte. Vor allem James und Lily warfen sich besorgte Blicke zu. Hatte es etwa sie erwischt? Waren sie nicht mehr in der Lage, ihren Sohn zu beschützen, wenn er wieder in seine eigene Zeit zurück kam, weil es sie dann nicht mehr gab? Bei dem Gedanken daran drehte es ihnen den Magen um. Sie bekamen kaum mit, wie auch Ginny plötzlich bleich wurde und in Tränen ausbrach, als sie von ihrem Vater und Bruder erfuhr. Keiner von ihnen wußte in diesem Moment, was sie tun sollten und es war schließlich Remus gewesen, der eine Entscheidung getroffen hatte. Entschlossen war er aufgestanden und hatte die Vorhänge um Harrys Bett zugezogen, was ihm einen dankbaren Blick von Ginny einbrachte. Daraufhin hatten auch die anderen sich in ihre Betten zurückgezogen und James hatte eine leise weinende und zu Tode verängstigte Lily fest an sich gedrückt.

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen ging es Harry zumindest etwas besser, wenn auch nicht sonderlich gut. Auf den verängstigten Blick von Lily hatte er mit einem traurigen aber beruhigenden Lächeln reagiert und gemeint, dass es weder sie noch James erwischt hatte, sondern lediglich einen Freund, dem er sehr nahe gestanden hatte. Der erleichterte Seufzer von Lily hatte ihm daraufhin regelrecht den Magen umgedreht und er war heilfroh, dass sie ihn in diesem Moment in die Arme schloß, um ihn zu trösten, denn so brauchte er ihr nicht in die Augen zu sehen. Stattdessen fand sein Blick Ginnys und sie verstand auch ohne Worte, was in ihm vorging.

An diesem Tag kapselten Harry und Ginny sich von den anderen ab, was keiner der anderen ihnen verübelte. Während sie draußen bei mildem Frühlingswetter eine Runde nach der anderen um den See drehten und sich immer wieder gegenseitig trösteten, wozu auch Hermine und Ron via Zweiwegespiegel ihren Teil beitrugen, arbeiteten sich die anderen fünf ohne sie wie besessen durch einen riesigen Bücherstapel, was Madame Pince mit einer immer steiler werdenden Falte auf der Stirn bedachte, denn viel zu viele dieser Bücher holten James und Lily aus der verbotenen Abteilung. Solchermaßen abgelenkt bekam keiner von ihnen mit, wie am frühen Nachmittag Albus Dumbledore die Bibliothek betrat, von weitem einen Blick auf die Lektüre der fünf warf und mit einem zufriedenen Nicken und einem wissenden Schmunzeln die Bibliothek wieder verließ. Lediglich Irma Pince hatte dieser Besuch zumindest ein wenig beruhigt, denn wenn Albus Dumbledore nichts wirklich gefährliches in dem Treiben sah, mußte es schon irgendwie seine Richtigkeit haben.

Am nächsten Tag waren Harry und Ginny wieder dabei. Stiller zwar und in sich gekehrter, aber mit neu erwachtem Ehrgeiz und einer Motivation, die den anderen teilweise Angst machte, da sie schon fast an Fanatismus grenzte. Die Osterferien zogen fast unbemerkt an ihnen vorbei und kaum dass die Schule wieder begonnen hatte, nahm ein weiteres Ereignis einen großen Teil ihre Aufmerksamkeit in Anspruch. Das Ende der Quidditchsaison rückte näher und in beiden Zeiten kämpften Gryffindor und Slytherin noch um den Gesamtsieg. Dass in beiden Zeiten diese beiden Teams auch das letzte Spiel gegeneinander spielten, machte es noch zusätzlich spannend. Ron und James trainierten ihre Teams zu jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit und Harry fühlte sich wieder einmal deutlich an die Zeiten unter Oliver als Kapitän zurückerinnert.

Im Verlaufe dieser Zeit erfuhren die anderen auch ein klein wenig mehr über Harrys bisherige Quidditchkarriere, da Harry entschied, dass es schon nicht so dramatisch sei, ihnen davon zu erzählen. In James machte sich sowas wie väterlicher Stolz breit, als er hörte, dass Harry der jüngste Hausspieler seit mehr als einem Jahrhundert war bzw sein würde, und dass er im letzten Jahr Kapitän gewesen war, wie er es auch in diesem Jahr hätte sein sollen, wenn es ihn nicht hierher verschlagen hätte. Auch dass Ginny scheinbar ein Allround-Talent im Quidditch war, da ihr in ihrer Karriere nun nur noch der Hüterposten fehlte, kam zu Sprache. Sirius meinte daraufhin, dass er ganz froh war, dass sie sich in diesem Jahr für den Treiberposten entschieden hatte, denn so eine großartige Partnerin wie sie hatte er noch nie. Als Harry ihm daraufhin augenzwinkernd zuwarf, dass er aufhören sollte, mit seiner Freundin zu flirten, da sie definitiv zu jung für ihn sei, brachen sowohl er als auch James in lautes Gelächter aus. Harry und Ginny machten an diesem Tag die Erfahrung, dass es sogar noch mehr Spaß machte, auf diese Art und Weise rumzublödeln, da jetzt auch ihre Freunde den tieferen Sinn hinter ihren Scherzen verstanden. Und Harry machte zusätzlich die Erfahrung, wie es sich anfühlte, wenn sein Vater stolz auf ihn war, auch wenn dieser in dieser Zeit kaum älter als er war. Es war trotzdem ein verdammt gutes Gefühl.

* * *

Knapp drei Wochen später herrschte angespanntes Schweigen im Gryffindorteam, als sie am Mittelkreis ihren Rivalen aus Slytherin direkt gegenüber standen. Die Spannung lag fast greifbar in der Luft und die Tribünen bebten regelrecht. Die Stimmung hatte sich in den letzten Wochen unaufhörlich hochgeschaukelt und genau wie sie es schon aus ihrer eigenen Zeit kannten, wurden Harry und Ginny auch hier des öfteren Opfer von mal mehr mal weniger gut gezielten Flüchen aus den Reihen der Slytherins. Sie nahmen es beide sportlich und steckten ein, wie sie austeilten, was ihre Teamkameraden ihnen hoch anrechneten, die sie alle vorher gewarnt hatten, was dieses Spiel anging. Harry und Ginny hatten jedoch nur lachend abgewunken und gemeint, dass sie sich davon nicht sonderlich beeindrucken lassen würden. James und Sirius kannten inzwischen den Grund, doch Matt, Devon und Shelly warfen ihnen anfangs noch skeptische Blicke hinterher. Doch als sie die ersten paar Male Zeugen wurden, was Harry und Ginny den Slytherins entgegen zu setzen hatten, klappte ihnen allen beeindruckt die Kinnlade runter. Der beeindruckende Höhepunkt war letzte Woche gewesen, als sie es geschafft hatten, sich gegen sechs Angreifer gleichzeitig zu wehren.

„Was seid ihr? Undercover-Auroren?", hatte Matt verwirrt gefragt, als er die besiegt am Boden liegende Slytherintruppe betrachtet hatte, die allesamt zu hübschen Paketen zusammengeschnürt waren und hier und da zuckten, leuchteten oder von verschiedenem Grünzeug geschmückt waren, dass ihnen aus den Ohren wuchs.

„Nein", grinste Harry und warf Ginny einen verschwörerischen Blick zu. „DA-Mitglieder im Kampfmodus."

„DA?", hakte Devon irritiert nach und auch der Rest des Teams sah sie verdutzt an, da sie mit dem Ausdruck absolut nichts anfangen konnten. Lediglich James und Sirius ahnten, dass es etwas mit ihrem Leben in der Zukunft zu tun hatte und es sich wohl um eine Art Selbstverteidigungsgruppe handelte. Zumindest ließ es sich aus den vielen Kleinigkeiten aus Harrys und Ginnys Handeln, und den knappen Infos die sie inzwischen über die beiden hatten, schlußfolgern.

„So eine Art ... Schülerfreizeitveranstaltung aus unserer alten Schule. Ähnlich wie die Koboldsteinclubs oder eure Hausteams hier. Nur halt eben als Selbstverteidigungsvariante.", meinte Ginny und winkte lässig ab. „Nicht so wichtig. Tatsache ist nur, dass diese Gesellen hier uns scheinbar gewaltig unterschätzt haben."

„Unterschätzt ist gar kein Ausdruck.", meinte Matt kopfschüttelnd.

Als sie jetzt hier auf dem Rasen standen und den Anweisungen von Madame Hooch nur mit halbem Ohr zuhörten, da sie sie alle sowieso kannten und auch Madame Hooch sie nur für's Protokoll verkündete, glitt ein leicht verschlagenes Grinsen über Harrys Gesicht, denn drei der sechs „Pakete" von letzter Woche standen ihnen nun mit ziemlich grimmigen Mienen gegenüber. Dieses Spiel würde definitv ein Ritt auf der Kanonenkugel werden, soviel stand fest.

„Also, meine Herrschaften.", rief Madame Hooch in diesem Moment und bestieg ihren Besen. „Besteigen Sie ihre Besen."

Keiner der 14 Spieler ließ es sich zweimal sagen und kurz darauf schossen sie synchron in die Höhe, als Madame Hooch mit einem durchdringenden Pfiff die Bälle freigab. Lautstarke Anfeuerungsrufe brandten auf, die gleich darauf in ersten Jubel aus der Gryffindorkurve umschwenkten, als Devon den Quaffle für die Roten eroberte und sich sogleich mit Matt und James zusammen auf den Weg zu den Slytherinringen aufmachte.

* * *

Das Spiel entwickelte sich rasant, doch auch nach einer halben Stunde stand es immer noch 0:0. Beide Teams hatten mehrere große Chancen, aber beide hatten auch exzellente Hüter vor ihren Ringen, die ihren Teams den Rücken freihielten. Den Zuschauern wurde rasch klar, dass dieses Spiel ein ganz großes Spiel werden würde, denn hier standen sich zwei absolut gleichwertige Teams gegenüber. Dass beide Teams im Augenblick sieg- und punktgleich die Tabelle anführten machte dieses Spiel noch spannender.

Für Remus, Lily und Peter, die hoch oben auf der Gryffindortribüne saßen war dieses Spiel eine wahre Achterbahnfahrt der Emotionen. Bei Angriffen oder Paraden ihres Teams schrien sie ihre Spieler lautstark ihre Unterstützung zu, bei Fehlpässen oder Klatschertreffer litten sie fast körperlich mit und wenn Harry mal wieder zu einem waghalsigen Flugmanöver ansetzte wurde vor allem Lily regelmäßig übel und sie hätte ihn am liebsten eigenhändig vom Besen geholt. Eine Tatsache, die Remus und Peter amüsierte Schmunzelmomente einbrachte, denn bei James reagierte sie nicht ganz so emotional, auch wenn sie seine Manöver ebenfalls nicht kalt ließen. Es war scheinbar doch etwas anderes, ob der Partner oder der Sohn sich den Hals brach.

Der erste Treffer gelang schließlich den Slytherins, die einen Fehlpass von James auf Matt, der durch einen plötzlich in seine Flugbahn geratenen Klatscher verursacht wurde, abfingen und Shelly Stone kalt erwischten. Kollektives Stöhnen ging durch das Stadion, während die grün-silberne Tribüne kurz vor dem Kollaps stand. James ließ eine Fluchkanonade los, bei der seiner Hauslehrerin der Schlag getroffen hätte, hätte sie nicht gerade ebenfalls herzhaft ihren Frust losgelassen.

Mitten in diesem ersten Torjubel nach sage und schreibe 37 Minuten fing Lilys Tasche an zu vibrieren und sie fuhr erschrocken herum. Remus stieg sie dabei schmerzhaft auf den Fuß und sie murmelte eine verlegene Entschuldigung vor sich hin, während sie in ihrer Tasche nach dem Zweiwegespiegel suchte, den Harry und Ginny ihren drei Freunden auf der Tribüne überlassen hatten, damit sie sich über das andere Spiel auf dem Laufenden halten konnten und Hermine ebenfalls informiert war, was bei ihnen vor sich ging.

„Hey, wie steht's bei euch?", drang Hermines übermütige Stimme zu ihnen durch, kaum da Lily auf ihren Ruf reagieren konnte.

„Übel", antwortete Lily augenrollend. „Die Schlangen haben gerade den ersten Treffer gelandet und James steht kurz vor einem Tobsuchtsanfall, weil er den Gegentreffer ungewollt verschuldet hat. Aber es ist ein verdammt enges Spiel. Hier ist noch nichts verloren. Und wie steht's bei euch?"

„Ron hat gerade einen dreifachen Looping hingelegt, weil seine Jäger gerade den siebten Treffer gelandet haben und er seine Ringe immer noch sauber hat. Hier herrscht rotgoldener Übermut.", rief Hermine begeistert in den Spiegel und brach gleich darauf ein weiteres Mal in lauten Jubel aus, als die Gryffindors aus ihrer Zeit den achten Treffer landeten.

Lily, Remus und Peter jubelten gut gelaunt mit, was ihnen einige irritierte Blicke der Umstehenden einbrachte, da die Slytherins gerade mal wieder beim Angriff waren.

„Was?", fragte Peter in die Runde und hob verteidigend die Arme. „Shelly hält den. Jede Wette. Shelly! Shelly!"

Nickend fielen die Gryffindorfans in seinen Anfeuerung mit ein und sorgten dafür, dass Shelly ihren Ärger über den Gegentreffer blitzschnell zur Seite schob und eine Glanzparade hinlegte, die für lautstarke Euphorie im Stadion sorgte. Knappe fünf Minuten später gab es einen weiteren von vielen Strafwürfen dieser Partie. Diesmal für Gryffindor. Während sich Devon für den Strafwurf bereit machte, nutzte Ginny die Gelegenheit und warf einen Blick zu ihren Freunden auf der Tribüne rüber. Als sie sah, dass alle gerade gebannt auf etwas sahen, dass Lily in den Händen hielt, hob sie fragend die Augenbrauen.

Remus fing ihren Blick auf und hielt ihr mit einem breiten Lächeln erst acht Finger, dann gar keine Finger und dann den erhobenen Daumen entgegen. Ginny machte daraufhin einen spontanen Looping, bevor sie bei Sirius einschlug, der den stummen Austausch ebenfalls mitbekommen hatte, was für leichte Verwirrung bei den Fans auf den Tribünen sorgte. Doch viel Zeit blieb ihnen nicht, sich zu wundern, denn Devon versenkte gerade in diesem Moment den Quaffle zum Ausgleich in den linken Slytherinring, was für tosenden Jubel bei den Gryffindorfans sorgte.

Auch die Spieler fielen sich jubelnd in die Arme und James nutzte die Gelegenheit nach dem Grund für die Begeisterung seiner Treiber zu fragen.

„Die Zukunft führt 80:0 und macht aus den Schlangen Gulasch.", raunte Sirius ihm so zu, dass niemand anderes ihn hören konnte und James strahlte gleich darauf ebenfalls wie ein Honigkuchenpferd.

„Na wenigstens haben die es nicht mit so einem Nervenspiel zu tun wie wir.", lachte er und nahm gleich darauf seine Position wieder ein, damit Madame Hooch den Quaffle wieder freigeben konnte.

Als Ginny bei der Jagd nach einem Klatscher das nächste Mal in Harrys Nähe kam, grinste sie ihn breit an, was ihn fragend die Augenbraue heben ließ.

„Hermine vermeldet ein rotgoldenes Freudenfest.", rief sie ihm zu.

„Ernsthaft?", rief Harry zurück und strahlte sie begeistert an. „Wie hoch?"

„80:0.", rief sie, gab dem Klatscher vor sich einen heftigen Schlag und riß kurz darauf jubelnd die Faust hoch, als ein Slytherinjäger wild ins Trudeln geriet.

* * *

Zwanzig Minuten später stand es fest. Rons Team schlug die Slytherins ihrer Zeit vernichtend mit 260:0, was Ron regelrecht in einen Rausch abheben ließ. Immerhin kam es nicht oft vor, dass ein Team eine Saison so deutlich gewann. Und wenn man bedachte, dass er am Anfang mit den Nerven ziemlich am Ende gewesen war und sich seiner unverhofften Kapitänsrolle nicht für würdig betrachtete, war dieser Rausch sogar verständlich.

Die Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs und Ravenclaws des Jahres 1998 verfielen in einen häuserübergreifenden Partymarathon, während sich die Slytherins wie geprügelte Hunde in den Kerker zurückzogen und nicht mehr gesehen wurden. Im Jahr 1978 dagegen spitzte sich die Lage immer mehr zu. Die Teams hielten ein hart umkämpftes Unentschieden und ließen das Gegenteam nie weiter als ein bis zwei Treffer davonziehen. Das Spiel ging inzwischen in die vierte Stunde und langsam aber sicher konnte man die Kräfte schwinden sehen. Viele Spieler hatten inzwischen kleinere und größere Blessuren von harten Klatschertreffern oder fehlgeschlagenen Flugmanövern. James kämpfte mit einem beinahe ausgekugelten rechten Arm, was ihn ziemlich in seiner Spielweise hinderte und Sirius' Besen hatte nach einem Zusammenstoß mit einem Slytherinjäger einen leichten Linksdrall. Shelly hatte sich vor kurzem einen ziemlichen Bauchtreffer eingefangen, der sie kurzfristig ins Trudeln gebracht hatte und nach Luft schnappen ließ, aber sie fing sich schnell wieder und biß die Zähne zusammen, während es den Slytherinspielern nicht anders ging. Ginny und Sirius teilten nämlich ebenso gut aus, wie sie und ihre Team einsteckten.

Gerade als die Slytherins sich anschickten, ein weiteres Mal anzugreifen, schickte einer ihrer Treiber einen hart gezielten Klatscher in Ginnys Flugbahn und traf sie frontal an der Schulter. Mit einem schmerzhaften Aufschrei überschlug sie sich rücklings und ließ ihren Schläger reflexartig fallen. Ein entsetzter Aufschrei ging durch die Reihen, als sie die Kontrolle verlor und unaufhaltsam auf den Boden zuraste. Devon, der ihr am nächsten war, zögerte nicht lange, drückte seinen Besen nach unten und raste ihr nach. Kurz vor dem Aufprall bekam er sie zu fassen, verlor aber durch das plötzliche Zusatzgewicht selber die Kontrolle und knallte schließlich mit ihr zusammen auf den Rasen auf. Zwar mit deutlich gebremster Geschwindigkeit, aber immer noch ziemlich schmerzhaft.

Ein lauter Aufschrei ging durch die Reihen und kaum einer bekam mit, dass die Slytherins den Quaffle gerade in Shellys Ringe versenkten und ihr Team somit wieder in Führung brachten. Alle warteten nur darauf, dass die beiden Gryffindorspieler auf dem Rasen sich wieder bewegten.

Madame Hooch nutzte die Gelegenheit und pfiff zu einer kurzen Auszeit, was den Teams die Gelegenheit gab, sich zu sammeln und flog zu den beiden Abgestürzten rüber. Allerdings war es Harry, der auf die Tarnung pfiff und alles aus seinem Feuerblitz rausholt, was er konnte, was Lily auf der Tribüne fast einen Herzinfarkt versetzte. Kaum das er festen Boden unter den Füßen hatte, warf er den Besen zur Seite und fiel neben Ginny auf die Knie.

„Ginny, bist du in Ordnung? Sag was, bitte.", forderte er sie auf und berührte sie leicht an der Schulter, was ein gequältes Stöhnen zur Antwort hatte. Mit schmerzhaft verzogener Miene rollte Ginny sich auf den Rücken und sah Harry gequält an.

„So muß sich ein knallrümpfiger Kröter fühlen, auf den Hagrid sich versehentlich draufgesetzt hat.", stöhnte sie und Harry schloß erleichtert durchatmend die Augen, während sich ein Lächeln auf seine Lippen stahl. Wenn Ginny zu Scherzen aufgelegt war, konnte es ihr nicht allzu schlecht gehen.

Madame Hooch hatte inzwischen die Entscheidung gefällt, eine Viertelstunde Pause zu machen, damit die Spieler sich ein wenig erholen konnten. Immerhin spielten sie schon ungewöhnlich lange. Außerdem hatten somit die angeschlagenen Spieler die Möglichkeit, sich ein wenig zusammenflicken zu lassen, was vor allem die Gryffindors sehr freute, die immerhin mit Shelly, Ginny und Devon drei ziemlich lädierte Spieler hatten.

* * *

„Ich bringe ihn um.", stöhnte Lily hinter vorgehaltenen Händen, als die Spieler das Spielfeld in Richtung Kabinen verließ. Sie hielten seit einiger Zeit den Spiegel so, dass Ron und Hermine das Spiel mitverfolgen konnten. „Remus, Peter, erinnert mich daran, dass ich dem Jungen in Zukunft öfter mal was von Sicherheit auf einem Besen erzähle, wenn er nicht will, dass seine Mutter jedesmal tausend Tode stirbt, wenn er ein Spiel hat."

Remus und Peter lachten amüsiert auf, aber auch sie waren bei Harrys kontrolliertem Sturzflug ziemlich erschrocken gewesen. Keiner der drei bekam allerdings mit, wie Ron auf der anderen Spiegelseite das Gesicht bei diesen Worten verzog und Hermine einen gequälten Blick zuwarf, den diese mit einem ebenso gequälten Blick erwiderte. Lily würde in der Zukunft keine Gelegenheit mehr haben, Harry Lektionen zu erteilen. Das war immerhin grausame Tatsache.

„Sagt mal, macht er das öfter?", fragte Remus schließlich und sah Ron fragend an.

Dieser hatte sich inzwischen wieder gefangen und grinste seinen zukünftigen Verteidigungslehrer jetzt breit an. „Das? Das war doch noch harmlos."

Lily stieß einen gequälten Laut aus, doch Remus und Peter lachten lediglich.

„Also ganz der Vater.", grinste Remus und Peter nickte zustimmend.

„Und Sirius' Einfluß ist auch nicht zu verkennen.", fügte dieser hinzu.

„Wie auch?", meinte Ron übermütig. „Dieser Irrel ist ja immerhin sein Pate."

„Warum wundert mich das jetzt nicht?", lachte Remus auf, doch Lily schüttelte nur resigniert den Kopf.

„Was hat mich da bloß geritten, dass ich das nicht zu verhindern gewußt habe?"

* * *

Als die Teams eine Viertelstunde später wieder auf das Spielfeld zurückkehrten hatten die Gryffindors rein rechnerisch zwei Spieler weniger. Für Devon war das Spiel mit einem mehrfach gebrochenen Oberschenkel definitiv gelaufen und die beiden Mädchen im Team waren auch nur noch zur Hälfte einsatzfähig. Shelly kämpfte mit zwei angeknacksten Rippen in einem Stützverband und hatte nun einen sehr viel geringeren Bewegungsradius, was dem Team deutlich Sorge bereitete.

Madame Pomfrey hatte, genau wie bei Devon, auch Ginny nicht wieder rauslassen wollen, aber sie hatte nicht mit der Weasley-Sturköpfigkeit gerechnet, die einfach nicht einsehen wollte, warum man mit einem komplett dunkelblauen und gerade wieder eingerenktem Schultergelenk nicht mehr spielen konnte. Seufzend hatte Madame Pomfrey schließlich klein beigegeben, hatte jedoch noch einen medizinischen Stützzauber durch Ginnys Schultergelenk geschickt und ihr einen schmerzlindernden Trank gegeben. Harry war gespaltener Meinung, was Ginnys weiteren Einsatz betraf, doch er biß sich auf die Zunge und hielt den Mund. Er wußte, wann es sich lohnte, mit Ginny zu streiten und dies war definitiv nicht so ein Moment. Und außerdem konnten sie sich zwei komplett ausgefallene Spieler in diesem Finale einfach nicht leisten.

Das Spiel ging von diesem Zeitpunkt an deutlich für die Slytherins aus. Durch einen Jäger weniger und zwei stark angeschlagenen Spielern auf den Besen hatten die Gryffindors dem grünsilbernen Powerplay kaum etwas entgegen zu setzen und so stieg schließlich die Trefferquote deutlich zugunsten der Slytherins. Eine Tatsache, die für viele gequälte Aufstöhner auf den Tribünen sorgte. Lediglich die Slytherintribüne verfiel in eine Art kollektiven Dauerjubel.

Als das Spiel schließlich die „5,5-Stunden-Marke" erreichte, fällte James eine schmerzhafte Entscheidung. Unter lautstarkem Protest seitens seiner Treiberin, nahm er sie auf Rücksicht auf ihre Gesundheit schließlich aus dem Spiel, denn er hatte schon seit einiger Zeit bemerkt, dass sie sich immer mehr quälte. Die bittenden Blicke von Sirius und Harry hatten ihn schließlich in seiner Entscheidung bestärkt und setzte er sich schließlich über Ginnys Protest hinweg und machte ihr klar, dass er sich definitiv nicht nachsagen lassen wollte, dass er ein schlechter Kapitän sei. Denn wenn er ihre Gesundheit einem Spiel opfern würde, was sie unter großer Wahrscheinlichkeit sowieso schon verloren hatten, wäre er genau das. Ginny hatte ihn mit einem mörderischen Blick bedacht und war dann stinksauer in die Kabine verschwunden, wo sie sich in Madame Pomfreys kundige Hände begab, die sie mit einem missbilligenden Blick und einem Kopfschütteln bedachte, was Ginny stinksauer auf ihren Kapitän ignorierte.

Von seinen Teamkollegen erhielt James zustimmende Blicke und von Harry zusätzlich einen zutiefst dankbaren. Ihnen allen war inzwischen klar, dass sie untergehen würden, aber sie wollten es wenigstens mit Stil und Würde tun und nicht, indem sie die Gesundheit ihrer Mitspieler riskierten. James warf noch einen fragenden Blick zu Shelly rüber, aber die nickte lediglich und winkte mit einem Lächeln ab. Sie würde durchhalten bis zum Schluß. James nickte und atmete noch einmal tief durch, während Madame Hooch das Spiel wieder anpfiff.

Etwa eine dreiviertel Stunde später lagen die Gryffindors ganze 110 Punkte zurück und für die Fans der rotgoldenen Spieler war es nur noch eine Qual, sich das Spiel anzusehen. Als James das nächste Mal in Harrys Nähe kam, fällte er eine weitere Entscheidung. Er winkte seinen Sucher zu sich rüber, der auch kam, aber weiterhin mit den Augen die Umgebung absuchte, um nur ja den entscheidenden Moment nicht zu verpassen, wenn der Schnatz sich zeigte.

„Ich habe gesehen, zu was du und dein Besen fähig sind, Harry.", meinte er eindringlich. „Wir haben nur noch eine Chance, wenn wir eine Garantie auf den Schnatz haben. Also tue dein Bestes und drehe den Spieß um. Hol deren Sucher ein für alle Mal vom Besen."

Harry nickte. Er hatte verstanden, was sein Kapitän von ihm wollte und flog wieder davon. Ein paar weitere Anweisungen später hatte James die Strategie komplett umgestellt. Die Rotgoldenen gingen jetzt komplett auf Defensive und nutzten nur hier und da mal den ein oder anderen Kontermoment. Harry dagegen holte knapp zehn Minuten nach James' Ansage zum entscheidenden Schlag aus.

„OK, Junge.", murmelte er leise vor sich hin. „Jetzt werden wir ja sehen, wie gut deine Flugkünste sind."

Blitzschnell ging er in einen waghalsigen Sturzflug über, der den gequälten Fans kurzfristig wieder Hoffnung auf eine kleine Sensation gab. Der Slytherinsucher fiel wie erwartet auf seinen Bluff rein und folgte ihm in rasantem Tempo. Mit beinahe ungebremsten Schaum hielt Harry weiterhin auf die Gryffindortribüne unter ihm zu, schlug hier und da mal einen Haken, um einen imaginären Schnatz zu folgen, drehte im letzten Moment in Richtung Ravenclawtribüne ab und zog seinen Feuerblitz einen Sekundenbruchteil später steil in die Höhe. Der arme Slytherinsucher, der mit diesem Manöver nicht gerechnet hatte und inzwischen so dicht hinter Harry her raste, dass er nicht sah, wie nahe sie der Tribüne inzwischen waren, hatte keine Chance. Mit lautem Getöse krachte er frontal gegen die massive Holzwand direkt vor ihm, glitt an ihr entlang zu Boden und blieb regungslos liegen.

Einen kurzen Moment lang herrschte atemlose Stille, aber als klar war, dass er sich nicht gänzlich den Hals gebrochen hatte, veränderte sich die Stille in angespanntes Warten, dass in lautstarken Gryffindorjubel endete, als klar war, dass der Sucher definitiv nicht mehr zurück ins Spiel kommen würde. Harry schlug bei einem breit grinsenden James ein und kurvte in weiten Spiralen wieder hoch über das Spielfeld, um jetzt in relativer Ruhe nach dem Schnatz zu suchen, während die Slytherins die Gryffindors mit finsteren Blicken bedachten. Auf dem Spielfeld genauso wie auf den Tribünen.

* * *

Von diesem Moment an, war es ein Spiel gegen die Zeit. Die Slytherins wußten, dass sie nur über die Differenz siegen konnten, denn ihr Ersatzsucher, der eigentlich ein Treiber war, war nicht wirklich gut auf dieser Position. Sie veranstalteten deshalb ein wahres Schützenfest vor Shellys Ringen, die von Matt und James nach Kräften unterstützt wurden, während Sirius sein bestes tat, um die Slytherintreiber davon abzuhalten, Harry vom Himmel zu schießen. Dies gelang ihm zwar nur mit Müh und Not, aber zumindest ab und zu erzielte er einen für die Slytherins schmerzhaften Treffer, der ihn mit grimmiger Genugtuung erfüllte.

Harry dagegen suchte fieberhaft den Himmel ab. Ihm war klar, dass er jetzt alle Chancen hatte, den schon verloren geglaubten Pokal doch noch für sein Team zu gewinnen. Und er wollte gewinnen. Für seine Eltern, die ihn zum ersten und letzten Mal wissentlich spielen sahen, für Ginny, die er gerade mit dem Arm in einer Schlinge neben Remus auf der Tribüne entdeckte, für seinen Paten, der genauso mit letzter Kraft kämpfte wie er, für Remus, der ihm in den letzten Jahren genau wie Sirius zu einer Vaterfigur geworden war, für Peter, den er trotz allem irgendwie doch mochte auch wenn er es sich selber nicht so recht erklären konnte und vor allem für Hermine und Ron, die 20 Jahre weit weg kräftig für sein Team die Daumen drückten. Er wollte dieses Spiel nicht nur gewinnen, er mußte es einfach gewinnen. Er wollte, dass seine Eltern noch ein letztes Mal stolz auf ihn sein konnten, bevor er sie unausweichlich wieder verlieren würde.

Während er mit wild hin und her huschenden Augen über das Spielfeld flog, kamen die Slytherins immer näher an die magische Marke von 150 Punkten Vorsprung heran, die ihnen zumindest ein Shootout einbringen würde, wenn Harry den Schnatz fing. Und ihm war klar, dass sie mit einer angeschlagenen Shelly ein Shootout definitiv verlieren würden. Er wußte, dass er den Schnatz fangen mußte, bevor die Slytherins den Sack zumachten. Und gerade als unter ihm die Grünsilbernen unter lautem Jubel aus der Slytherinkurve zum 140-Punkte-Vorsprung trafen, sah er es an den Torringen der Slytherins kurz golden aufblitzen. Harry überlegte nicht lange, riss den Besen rum und schoss auf die Slytherin-Ringe zu als hinge sein Leben davon ab. Die aufgeregten Schreie des Stadionsprechers gingen in lautstarken Anfeuerungsrufen der Gryffindors, Ravenclaws und Hufflepuffs unter, die ihr bestes zu geben schienen, um ihn mit Schallwellen noch schneller zu machen, als er sowieso schon war.

Die Slytherins warfen nochmal alles nach vorne, was sie hatten, aber es war vergebliche Mühe. Eine knappe Minute später schloss Harry die Faust um den Schnatz und das Stadion explodierte in ohrenbetäubenden Jubel, während Harry in einer roten Stoffwolke unterging. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis er sich wieder befreien konnte und die Gelegenheit bekam, zu seinen Freunden auf die Tribüne rüberzufliegen, wo er mit ausgestrecktem Arm in unzählige Hände einschlug und einer überrascht aufschreienden Ginny den Arm um die Taille schlang und zu sich auf den Besen hob, damit sie mit ihrem Team zusammen feiern konnte. James grinste ihm übermütig zu und tat es ihm spontan mit Lily nach, die ihm lachend um den Hals fiel, als er sie vor sich auf den Besen hob.

Dieses Spiel würde so schnell keiner vergessen. Nicht nur, dass es mit knapp über sieben Stunden das längste Spiel in diesem Jahrhundert in Hogwarts war, es war auch das spannendste, emotionsgeladenste und ergebnismässig überraschenste Spiel der Geschichte. Zumindest wenn man von dem Moment an ging, wo das Spiel nach kurzer Unterbrechung weiter ging. Denn mit einem Gryffindorsieg hatte hier schon lange keiner mehr gerechnet.

Und so schlichen auch im Mai 1978 die Slytherins wie geprügelte Hunde zurück in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum, während in den offen stehenden Gemeinschaftsräumen der Gryffindors, Ravenclaws und Hufflepuffs eine rauschende Siegesfeier stattfand, wie es sie erst zwanzig Jahre später wieder gab. Eine Siegesfeier zu der sich zu später Stunde auch Devon Blackport dazu gesellte, den James, Sirius und Harry kurzerhand aus dem Krankenflügel entführten und in einem improvisierten Rollstuhl - bestehend aus einem Sessel aus dem Hufflepuff-Gemeinschaftsraum und einigen Blumenkübel-Rollplatten aus Gewächshaus zwei – abwechselnd von einem Partyschauplatz zum nächsten schoben.

* * *

**A/N: **Viel schreiben kann ich nicht, da ich im Moment einen dick verbundenen Zeigefinger habe und nicht gut tippen kann (fragt lieber nicht, was ich gemacht habe. Ich sage nur, es war ekelig). Falls es vor Weihnachten kein Update mehr gibt, wünsche ich euch ein wunderschönes Fest und gegebenenfalls auch schon einen guten Rutsch ins Jahr 2009.


	24. Wem die Stunde schlägt

**A/N: **Nein, ihr träumt nicht. Es geht tatsächlich weiter. Und wisst ihr noch, was ich mal gesagt habe, als es darum geht, wann es hier weiter geht? Dass ich erst weiter hochlade, wenn ich definitiv fertig bin, damit ihr nicht mit noch einer Verzögerung rechnen müßt. Nun, heute Abend um etwa 18:30 Uhr war es dann soweit. Nach einer plötzlichen Spontanaktion hatte ich plötzlich einen Epilog fertig, mit dem ich durchaus zufrieden bin. Zwar nicht hundertprozentig, aber immerhin neunzigprozentig. Also besser als gar nichts und deshalb geht es jetzt auch weiter. Hier ist Kapitel 22 und ich hoffe, ihr seid mir für die neuerliche Verzögerung nicht allzu böse und bestraft mich nicht mit Reviewverweigerung. Ich hatte wirklich ein extrem schlechtes Gewissen. Ganz ehrlich.

* * *

**TURN BACK TIME**

_Die Geschichte einer wundersamen Reise_

_

* * *

  
_

Das Schicksal liegt nicht in der Hand des Zufalls; es liegt in deiner Hand.

Du sollst nicht darauf warten, du sollst es bezwingen.

- William Jennings Bryan (1860-1925), amerik. Politiker -

* * *

**Widmung**

Für Maia May,die mir mit ihren 22 tollen Oster-Reviews (wahrscheinlich ungewollt) einen mächtigen Tritt in den Hintern verpaßt hat, so dass ich mich seit etwas mehr als einer Woche immer wieder in Gedanken mit TBT beschäftigt und letztendlich irgendwie den Epilog hinbekommen habe. Bedankt euch also bei ihr dafür, dass es jetzt endlich weiter geht.

* * *

**Kapitel 22 – Wem die Stunde schlägt**

Am Montag nach dem großen Finale gab es kaum einen Schüler, der wach genug war, dem Unterricht zu folgen. Die Gryffindors, Ravenclaws und Hufflepuffs hatten bis zum späten Sonntagnachmittag durchgefeiert und waren dementsprechend k.o., während sich die Slytherins vor lauter Frust mit illegal eingeschmuggeltem Butterbier und Feuerwhiskey allesamt ordentlich betrunken hatten und jetzt mit schweren Kopfschmerzen im Unterricht saßen.

Harry schaffte es kaum, in Verwandlung die Augen aufzuhalten und auch James und Sirius vor ihm ging es nicht besser. Lediglich Remus, Lily und Peter, denen zumindest kein brutales Spiel in den Knochen steckte, machten einen einigermaßen frischen Eindruck. Als Professor McGonagall ihn dann aufrief, um die Schwungkurve des Zaubers an die Tafel zu malen, den sie gerade durchnahmen, sah er sie erst ein wenig verwirrt an und schlurfte dann reichlich unmotiviert nach vorne, wo er kaum mitbekam, was er an die Tafel malte. Erst als leises Lachen durch die Reihen ging und auch auf den Gesichtern von James und Sirius ein leichtes Grinsen zu sehen war, sah er nochmal genauer hin und verdrehte dann leicht peinlich berührt die Augen.

„Nun, Mr. Granger.", meinte Professor McGonagall, die ein leichtes Lächeln ebenfalls nicht unterdrücken konnte. „das ist ein exzellent aufgezeichneter Falkenkopfangriff, aber der nützt ihnen wenig, wenn Sie mal einen Spatz in einen Butterbierkrug verwandeln wollen. Oder sind Sie da anderer Meinung?"

Unterdrücktes Gelächter ertönte im Verwandlungs-UTZ-Kurs und Harry zuckte mit einem verlegenen Lächeln mit den Schultern.

„Oliver wäre stolz auf mich, dass ich sogar in völlig erledigtem Zustand noch zu solch einer Höchstleistung imstande wäre.", meinte er jedoch gelassen und setzte sich wieder.

„Und wer bitteschön ist Oliver?" Seine Lehrerin warf ihm einen verdutzten Blick zu.

„Mein Quidditchkapitän an meiner alten Schule.", antwortete Harry müde. „Ein Sklaventreiber wie er im Buche steht. Aber er verstand was von Teamführung, das muß man ihm lassen."

„Wenn Sie das meinen, Mr. Granger.", meinte sie kopfschüttelnd. „Das macht dann 10 Punkte Abzug für unentschuldbare Unaufmerksamkeit und 5 Punkte für einen grafisch perfekt dargestellten Falkenkopfangriff. Ms. Evans, könnten Sie uns die richtige Schwungkurve anzeichnen?"

Lily nickte und warf Harry ein verstecktes Lächeln zu, als sie nach vorne ging und ihre Aufgabe erledigte. Harry winkte jedoch nur ab und stützte den Kopf müde in die Hand, während er sich mühsam dazu zwang, die Augen aufzuhalten.

Die nächste Stunde – Zauberkunst bei Professor Flitwick – verschliefen die drei Quidditchhelden glatt und mit Nachsicht auf ihr mehr als hartes Spiel und die definitiv verdiente Party danach drückte ihr Lehrer beide Augen zu und tat, als bemerke er es nicht, was ihm einige beeindruckte Blicke einbrachte, während die drei selig Schlummernden andererseits ziemlich neidische Blicke trafen, denn die anderen hatten kein hartes Quidditchspiel als Argument für durchgeschlafene Schulstunden.

Dieses Nickerchen unterbrachen die drei nichtmal, als es klingelte, und so wurden sie schließlich kopfschüttelnd von Remus, Peter und Lily in den nächsten Klassenraum levitiert, wo sie selig weiterschliefen. Als sie schließlich nach zwei durchschlafenen Doppelstunden am Stück wesentlich wacher wieder aufwachten, waren alle reichlich irritiert, statt im Zauberkunst-Klassenraum im Klassenraum für Geschichte der Zauberei zu sitzen, doch nach kurzem nachdenken taten sie es mit einem Schulterzucken ab. In diesem Schloss war schließlich schon merkwürdigeres passiert. Es würde schon eine logische Erklärung dafür geben warum sie in einem Klassenraum einschliefen und im anderen wieder aufwachten. Und wenn nicht war es auch egal.

Die Woche nach dem größten Quidditchfinale seit Jahrzehnten war angefüllt mit fieberhafter Recherche und riesigen Hausaufgabenbergen, denn die UTZ-Prüfungen kamen für alle außer Ginny mit riesigen Schritten näher. Und auch Ginny hatte schwer für die Jahresendprüfungen zu büffeln. So blieb ihnen kaum Zeit für Faulenzerei.

Knapp vier Wochen suchten sie jetzt schon zu neunt, aber wirklich weitergekommen waren sie bisher nicht. Allerdings erreichte Harry und Ginny kurz vor dem Wochenende die erlösende Nachricht, dass Arthur und Charlie außer Lebensgefahr und auf dem Weg der Besserung waren. Ginny sackte vor Erleichterung in Harrys Armen zusammen und auch für Harry war es eine erlösende Nachricht, der ihm ein wenig besser über den Tod von Remus hinweg half. Und auch verschiedenen anderen Schwerverletzten ging es inzwischen besser.

Allerdings lag der Orden ziemlich in Trümmern und kaum einer wußte, wie es nun weitergehen sollte. Vor allem da inzwischen in der Öffentlichkeit auch die wildesten Gerüchte über Harrys mysteriöses Verschwinden die Runde machten. Laut dem Tagespropheten hatte Harry sich aus Angst ins Ausland abgesetzt und hatte die magische Bevölkerung Großbritanniens ihrem Schicksal überlassen, um seine eigene Haut und die seiner Freundin zu retten, die ebenfalls unauffindbar war.

Harry ließ daraufhin einen deftigen Fluch los und versetzte damit seine Freunde in beiden Zeiten einen ziemlichen Schrecken. Lily und die Marauder, die in dem Moment außerhalb des Muffliato-Bannkreises waren und diesen Ausbruch lediglich phantomimisch mitbekamen sahen ihn irritiert an, doch Ginny winkte nur augenverdrehend ab. Harry stürzte sich danach allerdings noch besessener in die Suche nach der Lösung und ignorierte seine Hausaufgaben völlig. Und er bekam nur deshalb keinen Ärger mit den Lehrern, weil seine Freunde diese für ihn miterledigten, ohne darum gebeten worden zu sein. Harry würdigte dies mit einem kurzen dankbaren Nicken, steckte seine Nase aber gleich darauf wieder in ein neues Buch.

* * *

Es war schließlich am ersten Freitag im Juni, um kurz vor halb neun Uhr Abends, als Ginny mit einem halb erstickten Aufschrei auf einem Stuhl zusammensackte und mit weit aufgerissenen Augen auf eine Seite in einem Buch starrte, dass sie gerade in der Hand hielt. Ihre Freunde warfen ihr überraschte Blicke zu und sahen, wie sie immer blasser wurde und schließlich am ganzen Körper zitternd zu Harry rüber sah.

„Ginny? Was ist los?", fragte dieser und legte das Buch zur Seite, dass er gerade aus einem Regal gezogen hatte.

„Ich ... ich glaube, ich ... ich habe ... die Lösung.", stotterte sie und schüttelte schließlich verwirrt den Kopf. „Oh Merlin, wenn das hier wirklich die Lösung ist, dann ..."

„Dann was?", fragte Harry und sah sie fragend an. „Ginny, was meinst du?"

„Wenn das hier die Lösung ist, dann ist es kein Wunder, dass Dumbledore sie uns nicht verraten hat, Harry.", meinte sie und sah ihm direkt in die Augen. „Denn dann wußte er, dass wir die Lösung selber finden mußten, um sie in die Tat umsetzen zu können."

„Wie meinst du das?"

„Am besten ist, ich lese es euch einfach mal vor.", meinte sie und warf einen Blick auf den Spiegel, der in der Nähe auf einem Tisch lag. „Ron? Hermine? Könnt ihr mich hören?"

„Klar und deutlich.", kam Rons Stimme aus dem Spiegel. „Schieß los."

„OK, also", fing Ginny an und räusperte sich nochmal ausgiebig, bevor sie halblaut vorlas. „_Schicksalsmomente: Schon lange vor den Zeiten Merlins und Morgan le Fayes gingen Gerüchte um, dass die Zeit nicht gleichförmig vergeht, sondern sich wie ein lebendes Wesen mal in diese, mal in jene Richtung winden und teilweise auch ein Stück rückwärts verlaufen würde, Um an einer verpassten Kreuzung in die richtige Richtung abzubiegen, wenn sie drohte, sich in einer Sackgasse festzulaufen. Über die Jahrhunderte hinweg wurde dieser These immer mal wieder ausführlich auf den Grund gegangen, aber bisher ist es noch keinem gelungen, einen belegbaren Beweis für die Existenz solcher Schicksalsmomente darzulegen. Trotzdem nehmen die Gerüchte stetig zu, denn immer mal wieder behaupten magisch begabte Menschen auf der ganzen Welt, dass sie an einem ganz bestimmten Punkt in ihrem Leben in der Zeit zurück geschleudert wurden, um eine eigene Entscheidung oder die Entscheidung von nahestehenden Menschen ungeschehen zu machen - um der Zeit einen anderen Verlauf zu geben. Experten zweifeln allerdings an diesen Gerüchten, da viele Menschen von Zeitsprüngen berichten, die jeglicher Logik von Zeitreisen widersprechen. Dennoch gibt es eine immer größere Anzahl Anhänger dieser Theorie, die sich in unregelmäßigen Abständen treffen und Erfahrungen austauschen oder über ihre eigenen Vermutungen zu diesem Thema diskutieren. Gerüchten zufolge wird seit ein paar Jahrhunderten dieses Phänomen auch in den Mysteriumsabteilungen verschiedener großer magischer Nationen erforscht. Jedoch ist es auch diesen Experten bisher nicht gelungen, den Beweis für die Existenz von Schicksalsmomenten zu erringen. Oder haben sie es doch geschafft und halten es aus unerklärlichen Gründen unter Verschluß? Nur die Zeit oder vielleicht das Schicksal wird uns die Antwort geben können._"

Einige Minuten lang herrschte verblüfftes Schweigen, als die Freunde sich ungläubige Blicke zuwarfen, doch dann kam Leben in die Runde.

„Das gibt's doch gar nicht.", meinte Harry und riss Ginny das Buch aus den Händen, um es sich selber nochmal durchzulesen, damit er es wirklich glauben konnte. Remus und Lily hingen ihm dabei über der Schulter und auch ihre Augen flogen über den Text.

„Ginny, in welchem Buch hast du das gefunden?", kam Hermines aufgeregte Stimme durch den Spiegel.

„_Zufall oder Schicksal – Wenn das Leben neue Wege geht_.", antwortete Ginny, noch bevor Harry das Buch zuklappen und auf den Titel sehen konnte. „Steht in der Wahrsage-Abteilung."

„Hier steht noch wesentlich mehr drin, als das, was sie gerade vorgelesen hat, Hermine.", meinte Harry und ließ sich mit dem Buch in der Hand auf einen Stuhl sinken. „Hier sind seitenweise Berichte über angebliche Zeugen, die solche Schicksalsmomente mal erlebt haben wollen."

„Das ist ja nicht zu glauben.", meinte Lily kopfschüttelnd und lehnte sich mit nachdenklicher Miene an die Tischkante. „Es ist also unter bestimmten Umständen tatsächlich möglich, dass man in die Zeit eingreift, ohne dass man dabei ein völliges Chaos anstellt?"

„So wie ich das sehe, muß man das in diesen Momenten sogar, auch wenn man Chaos anrichtet, denn das ist scheinbar der einzige Sinn dieser Zeitreisen.", meinte Remus, der immer noch bei Harry über die Schulter lugte und verschiedene Seiten querlas, die Harry willkürlich aufschlug.

„Sehe ich das jetzt also richtig?", mischte James sich ein. „Glauben wir jetzt, dass Harry und Ginny dank solch eines unbeweisbaren Schicksalsmoments hier sind?"

„Scheint ganz so.", meinte Remus nachdenklich nickend.

„Dann muß es etwas geben, was sie ändern sollen und was hier ihren Ursprung hat.", meinte Sirius und sah Harry und Ginny abwechselnd an. „Habt ihr eine Ahnung, was das sein könnte?"

Harry hob langsam den Kopf und sah Ginny direkt in die Augen. Diese vergrub aufstöhnend die Hände vor's Gesicht und sank auf ihrem Stuhl zusammen. Harry schloß ebenfalls kurz die Augen und warf dann einen kurzen Blick in den Spiegel neben ihm, wo ihm Ron entgegen sah. Ein Blick in die Augen seines besten Freundes sagte Harry, dass dieser in diesem Fall definitiv nicht auf der Leitung stand, wie es bei ihm so oft gerne mal der Fall war.

„Ich schätze, wir wissen alle ... dass heißt, Hermine, du, Ginny und ich wissen alle, um was es hier gehen könnte, oder? Wenn das hier wirklich alles auf einen dieser Schicksalsmomente zurückzuführen ist, dann gibt es kaum eine andere Möglichkeit als ... naja, du weißt schon was.", meinte Ron nachdenklich und unterbrach sich mehrfach, um nicht doch schon Infos an Lily und die Marauder preiszugeben, die diese zumindest im Moment noch nicht wissen sollten.

„Und in dem Fall ist definitiv auch klar, warum hier niemand weiß, wo ihr seid, Harry.", meinte Hermine, die jetzt wieder da zu sein und das Buch gefunden zu haben schien. „Wenn das nämlich stimmt, was in diesem Buch steht, dann verläuft unsere eigene Zeitschiene in einer Sackgasse und ihr müßt sie bei euch umlenken, damit sie sich nicht wieder festfährt. Damit lagen wir dann mit unserer Theorie, dass wir auf verschiedenen Seilen tanzen gar nicht mal so falsch."

„Das glaube ich nicht.", meinte Harry und vergrub jetzt auch das Gesicht in den Händen, nur um sich gleich darauf mit ihnen durch seinen wirren Haarschopf zu fahren. „Das glaube ich einfach nicht. Es muß doch noch eine andere Lösung geben."

„Harry", kam Hermines eindringliche Stimme durch den Spiegel. „Denk doch mal nach. Wirklich alles, was in den letzten Monaten passiert ist, läßt sich dadurch erklären. Euer plötzliches Verschwinden, die Tatsache, dass ihr so extrem weit zurück gereist seid, dass hier nichts zusammen paßt, ja sogar mein Bauchgefühl, dass mich immer davor gewarnt hat, etwas von unserer Verbindung zu sagen."

„Wie das denn?", fragte Ginny und hob ihr Gesicht wieder aus ihren Händen.

„Ist doch ganz logisch. Laut diesen Berichten hier, weiht man automatisch bei Schicksalsmomenten nur diejenigen ein, die irgendwie in diese Sache verwickelt sind."

„Und das sind in diesem Fall nur wir vier, Dumbledore und ..." Harry warf einen Blick in die Runde und traf auf die ziemlich irritierten Blicke von Lily und den Maraudern. Er schüttelte vehement den Kopf und wandte sich wieder an Hermine, Ron und Ginny. „Nein, Leute. Sorry, aber das akzeptiere ich nicht. Ihr könnt nicht allen ernstes von mir erwarten, dass ich auf eine wage Vermutung hinaus mit dieser Geschichte rausrücke. Woher wissen wir denn, ob es diese Schicksalsmomente wirklich gibt und wenn ja, dass dies hier einer davon ist? Was ist, wenn ich denen diese Geschichte jetzt erzähle und damit alles noch schlimmer mache, als es sowieso schon ist?"

„Das wissen wir nicht, Harry.", meinte Hermine. „Aber dies ist bisher unsere heißeste Spur und alles was bisher passiert ist, läßt sich dadurch logisch erklären."

„Ach ja?" Harry warf ihr einen verwirrten Blick zu. „Und wie ist es dann zu erklären, dass Ginny und ich hier sind und nicht du und ich oder Ron und ich oder wir alle? Warum sind nur wir zwei hier und ihr noch da drüben?"

„Weil das Schicksal mich dazu auserkoren hat, dieses Buch zu finden.", meinte Ginny leise.

„Und weil Ron den zweiten Spiegel besitzt, um mit euch in Verbindung zu treten und ich dieses Bauchgefühl hatte, dass uns daran gehindert hat, etwas von dieser Verbindung zu verraten.", erklärte Hermine weiter.

„Und warum gibt es diese Verbindung überhaupt?", bohrte Harry weiter, der es einfach nicht akzeptieren wollte, Lily und den Maraudern wahrscheinlich die Wahrheit über ihre Zukunft verraten zu müssen.

„Weil ich dich so davon überzeugen konnte, dass ihr die Hilfe von James und seinen Freunden annehmen solltet.", meinte Hermine leise. „Denn die spielen in diesem ganzen Spiel immerhin auch eine ziemlich große Rolle und haben sozusagen die Erlaubnis vom Schicksal, eingeweiht zu sein."

Harry bemerkte die Blicke, die die fünf Betreffenden um ihn herum einander zuwarfen. Er sah, wie die Frage, was sie mit welcher Sache so wichtiges zu tun hatten immer deutlicher in ihre Blicke trat und er konnte es einfach nicht mehr mit ansehen. Frustriert schloß er die Augen und stützte die Stirn in seine Hände.

„Warum jetzt?", fragte er tonlos. „Warum nach so langer Zeit? Warum nicht schon damals, kurz nachdem es passiert ist?"

„Weil du damals noch nicht dazu in der Lage warst, Harry.", meinte Ron nachdenklich. „Wie hättest du denn damals eingreifen sollen?"

„Derjenige, den wir in unserem dritten Schuljahr kennen gelernt haben, hätte eingreifen können.", widersprach Harry dumpf hinter immer noch vorgehaltenen Händen. „Er wäre damals dazu in der Lage gewesen. Warum hat das Schicksal damals nicht schon eingegriffen? Warum erst jetzt? Das hätte uns einiges erspart. Es hätte Nevilles Schicksal verhindert, genau wie Cedrics. Es hätte Ginny in ihrem ersten Jahr nicht fast umgebracht. Es hätte Little Hangleton verhindert. Es hätte die Mysteriumsabteilung verhindert und es hätte die Sache von letzten Juni verhindert. Die Höhle, der Angriff, sein Tod. Also warum erst jetzt und nicht schon damals?"

„Ich ... ich weiß es nicht.", meinte Hermine, die jetzt doch leicht unschlüssig wirkte. Dafür hatte allerdings Lily jetzt eine Idee.

„Ich habe zwar keine Ahnung, um was es geht, aber vielleicht lag es daran, dass es damals immer noch irgendwo eine Alternative gab, die dieses entsprechende Zwischenziel des Schicksals hätte erreichen können. Vielleicht mußte erst diese Alternative wegfallen, damit das Schicksal eingreift. Ist kurz vor eurem Eintreffen hier irgendwas von Bedeutung vorgefallen, Harry?"

Harry schnaubte resigniert. War irgendwas von Bedeutung vorgefallen? Natürlich war etwas vorgefallen. Dumbledore war ermordet worden und somit gab es niemanden mehr, den Voldemort fürchtete. Langsam hob er den Kopf und fing Hermines Blick im Spiegel ein.

„Die Sache im letzten Juni.", meinte er leise und sie nickte.

„Und die Sache im Juni davor.", warf Ron ein und Harry warf unwillkürlich einen Blick zu Sirius rüber, der die Stirn runzelte und ihn verwirrt ansah.

„Es gab Alternativen genug.", flüsterte Ginny halb erstickt. „Aber scheinbar hat das Schicksal sie alle inzwischen aufgebraucht. Ich denke, wir sollten den Tatsachen ins Auge sehen, Harry. Das hier ist ein Schicksalsmoment und wir wissen alle, wo wir hier eingreifen müssen."

„Das könnt ihr nicht von mir verlangen.", meinte Harry leise und schüttelte den Kopf. „Das könnt ihr einfach nicht."

„Harry ...", meinte Ginny, die inzwischen aufgestanden war und Harry eine Hand auf die Schulter legte. Doch Harry reagierte blitzschnell, schlug ihre Hand weg und war aufgesprungen, bevor einer der anderen auch nur ahnte was vorging.

„Nein, Ginny.", brauste er auf und sah sie mit wild funkelnden Augen an, in denen sie deutlich die mühsam zurückgehaltenen Tränen erkannte. „Ihr könnt einfach nicht von mir verlangen, dass ich ihnen _das _sage. Alles, aber nicht das. Nicht auf einen wagen Verdacht hin. Das könnt ihr einfach nicht von mir verlangen."

Und bevor Ginny wußte, wie ihr geschah, war Harry an ihr vorbei gestürmt und rannte aus der Bibliothek. Vollkommen überrumpelt starrte sie ihm nach und reagierte erst, als sie eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter spürte. Sie fuhr herum und sah direkt in Sirius' Augen.

„Vielleicht solltest du ihm nachgehen.", meinte er und nickte zur Tür rüber. „Was auch immer hier gerade vorgeht, er scheint jetzt jemanden zu brauchen, der für ihn da ist."

Ginny nickte und war Sekunden später ebenfalls aus der Bibliothek hinaus gestürmt.

* * *

**A/N: **Ich bin wirklich gespannt, wie die Reaktionen hierauf so sind. Und vielleicht bin ich morgen auch motiviert genug, um auch den Rest noch hochzuladen. Im Augenblick bin ich dazu zu müde. Aber lange müßt ihr nicht warten. Ganz großes KitKat-Ehrenwort.

Ach ja, und wie immer gilt natürlich, dass ich mich wirklich darüber freuen würde, wenn ihr mir auch sagt, ob ich das Zitat passend genug zum Kapitel ausgesucht habe. Damit gebe ich mir nämlich immer unheimlich Mühe.**  
**


	25. Zurück in die Zukunft

**A/N: **Tja, und so schnell wie es gestern mit der Fortführung dieser Geschichte wieder angefangen hat, so schnell ist es auch schon wieder vorbei. Hier haben wir nun das letzte Kapitel von TBT und wenn ich euch damit nicht zum heulen kriege, habe ich definitiv etwas falsch gemacht. Zumindest Gänsehaut solltet ihr kriegen, denn ich habe mir hier wirklich sehr viel Mühe gegeben, damit es glaubhaft rüberkommt. Ich habe hier zwar nicht ganz so hart mit gekämpft, wie mit dem ver*piiieeep* Epilog, aber groß ist der Unterschied nicht.

Viel Spaß mit dem letzten Kapitel. Ich melde mich unten nochmal.

* * *

**TURN BACK TIME**

_Die Geschichte einer wundersamen Reise_

_

* * *

  
_

Wer die Enge seiner Heimat begreifen will, der reise.

Wer die Enge seiner Zeit ermessen will, studiere Geschichte.

- Kurt Tucholsky, 1890 – 1935, dt. Schriftsteller -

* * *

**Kapitel 23 – Zurück in die Zukunft**

Ginny fand Harry schließlich auf dem Astronomieturm, wo er geistesabwesend vor sich hin starrte. Sie wußte nicht so recht, ob sie ihn ansprechen oder lieber alleine lassen sollte und stand kurz unschlüssig in der Tür. Doch Harry nahm ihr diese Entscheidung ab, als er sie plötzlich ansprach. Ginny hatte keine Ahnung, woher er wußte, dass sie da war, da sie vollkommen lautlos durch die halb geöffnete Tür getreten war und er mit dem Rücken zu ihr gewandt stand. Scheinbar war es Intuition gewesen und es verursachte ein warmes Gefühl in ihr, zu wissen, dass er ihre Anwesenheit spüren konnte.

„Genau hier habe ich gestanden. Da vorne an der Brüstung stand Dumbledore.", meinte Harry nachdenklich, drehte sich dann halb um und wies auf eine Stelle zwischen ihm und Ginny. „Da stand Malfoy und hat mit dem Zauberstab auf Dumbledore gezielt. Und dann war plötzlich Snape da. Ungefähr da wo du jetzt stehst hat er gestanden. Zusammen mit einigen seiner Todesserkollegen. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wer die zwei Kleineren waren, aber der Riese der hinter ihm durch die Tür kam, war eindeutig Fenrir Greyback."

„Fernir Greyback?" Ginny schnappte erschrocken nach Luft. „Der war damals auch hier oben?"

Harry nickte.

„Ja, war er. Aber das hat mich in dem Moment kaum gestört. Ich wollte nur irgendwie helfen. Ich habe schließlich gesehen, worauf das ganze hier hinaus laufen würde und ich konnte nichts tun." Er sah Ginny jetzt in die Augen und sie konnte den Schmerz und die vollkommene Hilflosigkeit, die ihn auch damals befallen haben mußte, deutlich darin sehen. „Hast du eine Ahnung, was es für ein Gefühl ist, dabei zusehen zu müssen, wie jemand eiskalt ermordet wird? Wie er da zusammengesackt an der Brüstung lehnt und um sein Leben bettelt?"

Ginny schüttelte sich, als ihr ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken lief, und sie trat ein paar Schritte auf ihn zu. Harry hielt ihr mit einem traurigen Lächeln die Hand hin und sie ergriff sie. Sie drückte sie leicht, als ihre Finger sich ineinander verschränkten.

„Wenn ich schon solche Probleme habe, dir von dieser Sache zu erzählen – eine Sache, die dich eigentlich gar nicht betrifft -, was glaubst du, wie schwer es mir fallen würde, meinen Eltern und ihren Freunden von dem zu erzählen, was sie erwartet? Ich kann das nicht, Ginny. Ich kann das einfach nicht. Wie erzählt man seinen Eltern, dass einer derjenigen, denen sie am meisten vertrauen, sie verraten und indirekt ermorden wird? Wie erklärt man ihnen, dass sie vorher schon diesen Verdacht hatten und doch den falschen Freund verdächtigt haben? Wie erzählt man ihnen, dass nur drei von fünfen übrig bleiben und davon einer auf der Flucht und einer unschuldig lebenslang nach Askaban gegangen ist und später ebenfalls auf der Flucht ermordet wurde? Wie erklärt man ihnen, dass der dritte von den Überlebenden immer um den falschen Freund getrauert und auch den falschen Freund verflucht hat? Wie macht man das?"

„Ich weiß es nicht, Harry.", meinte Ginny leise, schlang jetzt die Arme um ihn und lehnte sich an ihn. Harry erwiderte diese Umarmung ohne groß darüber nachzudenken. „Ich weiß nicht, was ich an deiner Stelle tun würde, wenn es meine Eltern wären und es darum geht, dass Onkel Fabian oder Onkel Gideon sie verraten und indirekt ermordet haben soll. Es würde mich genauso umbringen. Aber es nützt halt nichts, Harry. Wir werden kaum darum herum kommen, es ihnen sagen zu müssen. Es sei denn, wir wollen unsere Rückfahrkarte in die Zukunft wegwerfen und live dabei zusehen, wie alles genauso passiert, wie es passiert ist."

Sie wand sich jetzt ein wenig aus seiner Umarmung heraus und sah ihm eindringlich in die Augen.

„Was ist schlimmer? Es ihnen zu sagen und ihnen so eine Chance zu geben, es zu verhindern, oder tatenlos dabei zusehen müssen, wie sie alle in ihr Verderben rennen? Harry, dies ist wohl unsere einzige Chance, ohne Konsequenzen fürchten zu müssen in die Geschichte eingreifen zu können. Sollen wir diese Chance wirklich ungenutzt verstreichen lassen? Du kannst alles ändern, Harry. Du kannst das haben, was du immer wolltest. Deine Eltern, Sirius, Remus und auch Peter. Eine Familie. Verschenke diese Chance nicht."

Harry stöhnte unterdrückt auf und zog Ginny wieder in seine Arme.

„Warum stecke eigentlich immer ich in so einer verfluchten Scheiße?", stieß er wütend hervor. „Warum kann es nichtmal irgendjemand anderen treffen?"

„Weil du der Junge bist, der lebt.", murmelte Ginny leise. „Und ich bin verdammt froh, dass das so ist. Ich kann mir das Leben ohne dich nämlich gar nicht mehr vorstellen."

Ein leichtes Lächeln huschte um Harrys Mundwinkel und er drückte Ginny einen Kuß auf ihren feuerroten Haarschopf.

„Das freut mich zu hören. Das beruht nämlich auf Gegenseitigkeit.", flüsterte er leise und ließ seinen Blick über den verbotenen Wald schweifen. „Aber laß mir noch ein wenig Zeit, mich an den Gedanken zu gewöhnen, die rosarote Seifenblase meiner Eltern zerstören zu müssen, okay? So spontan kriege ich nämlich unter Garantie nicht die richtigen Worte raus."

Ginny nickte und schmiegte sich enger an ihn. Ein paar Tage mehr oder weniger machten jetzt auch nicht mehr viel aus.

* * *

Harry zog sich an den kommenden Tagen extrem zurück. Immer wieder verzog es sich mit einem Haufen Bücher und den Aufzeichnungen der letzten Monate an einen versteckten Winkel des Schlosses zurück und versuchte fieberhaft, doch noch eine andere Lösung zu finden. Ginny, Lily und die Marauder ließen ihm seinen Willen, doch je länger diese Zeit andauerte, desto nervöser wurden sie. Sie ahnten, dass es etwas großes war, was Harry ihnen mit aller Macht verschweigen wollte. Etwas großes und nicht unbedingt positives, denn mehr als einmal schlug Harry nachts von Albträumen geplagt wild um sich und wachte schreiend und zitternd auf. Dass er dabei immer wieder ihre Namen erwähnte machte es den anderen nicht gerade einfacher, die Ruhe zu bewahren. Vor allem Lily, die genau wie Ginny seit dem Tag der Entdeckung der scheinbaren Lösung im Jungsschlafsaal übernachtete – auch wenn dies eigentlich nicht erlaubt war -, war irgendwann mit den Nerven ziemlich weit hin. James hatte seine liebe Müh und Not, sie abzulenken, dabei waren auch seine Nerven nicht gerade die entspanntesten.

Eine knappe Woche nachdem er sich von den anderen abgekapselt hatte, hatte Harry schließlich eine Entscheidung getroffen. Auch wenn es ihm nicht leicht fallen würde, würde er Lily und den Maraudern reinen Wein einschenken. Sollte es tatsächlich einer dieser immer noch nicht nachweisbaren Schicksalsmomente sein, mußte er dies sowieso tun. Und war es keiner, würde er halt die Zeit ein wenig ändern. Er war lange genug vom Leben um eine glückliche Kindheit und Jugend betrogen worden und so langsam hatte auch er mal das Recht, egoistisch zu sein. Sollte er das Kriegsende damit verhindern, war es halt so. Aber immerhin hatte er somit diejenigen gerettet, die für viele wie selbstverständlich zum Leben dazu gehörten. Seine Eltern. Und keiner konnte ihm schließlich vorwerfen, dass er leichtsinnig in die Zeit eingegriffen hatte. Er hatte nie hier sein wollen und hatte alles versucht, um so wenig wie möglich zu verändern. Aber scheinbar war dies genau die falsche Taktik gewesen, wie sich jetzt wohl herausgestellt hatte.

Als er Ginny an diesem Samstag beim Mittagessen davon erzählte, griff sie wortlos nach seiner Hand und drückte sie. Harry lächelte ihr dankbar zu und in stummer Eintracht aßen sie schließlich zu Ende. Ginny fing beim Verlassen der Großen Halle schließlich Lily und die Marauder ab, um sie in den Schlafsaal der Jungs zu bestellen, während Harry den Blick durch die Große Halle schweifen ließ, um sich doch noch eine letzte Bestätigung zu holen, dass er das richtige tat. Als er schließlich die funkelnden blauen Augen hinter den nur zu bekannten Halbmondgläsern fand, stellte er fest, dass der Besitzer dieser Augen ihn unverwandt ansah. Harry hob fragend und leicht unsicher eine Augenbraue und erhielt ein zustimmendes Lächeln und ein kaum merkbares Nicken. Solchermaßen doch ein wenig erleichterter und vor allem sicherer machte Harry sich schließlich auf den Weg in den Gryffindorturm. Wenn Dumbledore damit einverstanden war, tat er schon das richtige. Immerhin wußte dieser fast immer, was das richtige war. Trotzdem konnte Harry beim verlassen der Großen Halle nicht verhindern, dass er kurz zum Slytherintisch rübersah und Severus Snape einen nachdenklichen Blick zuwarf, den dieser jedoch nicht bemerkte. Denn was diesen speziellen Punkt auf Dumbledores Vertrauensliste anging, hatte dieser sich geirrt – und einen enorm hohen Preis dafür bezahlt. Würde er für seine jetzige Entscheidung einen genauso hohen Preis bezahlen müssen oder schätzte er die Sache richtiger ein als Dumbledore vor so vielen Jahren, als er entschied, Snape zu vertrauen?

Doch diesen düsteren Gedanken schüttelte Harry schnell wieder ab. Er hatte seine Entscheidung getroffen, und ob sie nun richtig oder falsch sein würde, er würde sie durchziehen. Schließlich mußte so langsam mal was passieren. Trotzdem kam er viel zu schnell im Gemeinschaftsraum an, wo heitere Ausgelassenheit herrschte, denn der Tag versprach schön zu werden und die meisten hatten beschlossen, noch schnell die nötigen Hausaufgaben zu machen, bevor sie den Nachmittag am See verbrachten. Harry nickte einigen Bekannten leicht abwesend zu und ging die Treppe rauf. Vor der Tür blieb er nochmal kurz stehen, atmete einmal tief durch und öffnete sie schließlich.

Er hielt den Blick fest auf dem Boden, als er in den Schlafsaal trat, denn das letzte, was er jetzt konnte, war, den Menschen in die Augen zu sehen, deren Leben er jetzt gleich aus den Angeln heben würde. Schließlich lehnte er sich mit geschlossenen Augen an die Tür und schwieg einige Sekunden lang, um die nötige Kraft zu sammeln. Erst als er spürte, wie sich eine Hand in seine schob, öffnete er die Augen und sah direkt in die von Ginny. Sie warf ihm ein aufmunterndes Lächeln zu und nickte zu seinem Bett rüber.

„Komm, setzt dich da rüber. Wir schaffen das zusammen.", meinte sie leise.

Harry nickte stumm, ließ sich von ihr zum Bett führen und setzte sich. Wieder war es einen Moment still und es war schließlich James, der auf der Bettkante seines Himmelbetts saß, der dieses Schweigen brach und die Lawine ins Rollen brachte.

„Harry, wir wissen alle nicht so genau, was uns hier erwartet, aber ich kann für uns alle sprechen, wenn ich sage, dass dein Schweigen uns alle nur noch nervöser macht.", meinte er leise und sah Harry an. Ein Blick den Harry stumm erwiderte und schließlich mit einem Nicken beantwortete. „Erzähl uns, was los ist, Harry. Nichts ist schlimmer als ahnungslos darauf zu warten, dass irgendeine gigantische Katastrophe passiert."

„Du hast keine Ahnung, wovon du redest, James.", meinte Harry schließlich leise. „Ich gehe jede Wette ein, dass du nichts von alle dem wissen willst, wenn ich es dir erstmal erzählt habe. Oder besser gesagt, wenn ich es euch erzählt habe.", verbesserte er sich mit einem Blick in die Runde. „Denn es betrifft euch alle."

„Laß es auf einen Versuch ankommen.", forderte Sirius ihn auf, der mit in der Hand aufgestütztem Kopf auf der Seite auf James Bett lag.

Harry sah ihn daraufhin eine Weile fest in die Augen. Schließlich vergrub er den Kopf aufstöhnend in die Hände und stützte die Ellenbogen auf die Oberschenkel auf. Er konnte das hier nicht tun, wenn er ihnen in die Augen sehen mußte. Er konnte James' und Sirius' ungeduldigen Blicke nicht sehen, konnte Remus nicht ansehen, der als einziger von ihnen auf einem Stuhl saß und ihn mit einer Engelsgeduld und viel zu ruhiger Miene ansah. Ganz im Gegensatz zu Peter, der unruhig mit seinem Zauberstab spielte und ihn alle paar Minuten aus den Fingern verlor. Und erst recht konnte er Lily nicht ansehen. Er spürte ihren Blick, den sie ihm von James' Bett aus zuwarf, sah ihr blasses und ängstliches Gesicht vor seinem geistigen Auge und wußte beim besten Willen nicht, wie er anfangen sollte.

„Harry, komm schon." James wurde langsam ungeduldig. „Du hast uns doch nicht hierher bestellt, um uns anzuschweigen."

Harry sah auf und fing wieder einmal James' Blick ein. Auf dem Rücken konnte er Ginnys Hand spüren, die ihm in langsamen Kreisen über den Rücken strich.

„OK", meinte er schließlich und atmete einmal tief durch. „Aber bevor ich anfange, müßt ihr mir versprechen, dass ihr nur dann was sagt, wenn ich euch was frage. Es fällt mir nämlich wirklich nicht leicht, euch das hier zu sagen. Ihr werdet alle zwischendurch das Bedürfnis haben, lautstark zu protestieren und mir an den Kopf zu werfen, dass ich euch anlüge und das es so nicht sein kann. Aber es war so. So sehr ich auch wünschte, dass es nicht so wäre. Ich lüge euch nicht an. Das müßt ihr mir glauben." Harry sah in die Runde und warf allen einen bittenden Blick zu. „Versprecht mir, dass ihr mich nicht unterbrecht, okay?"

„Wir versprechen es." Es war das erste Mal, dass Lily etwas sagte und merkwürdigerweise verschaffte ihre Stimme, wenn auch leise und leicht zittrig, Harry die nötige Kraft, um mit seiner Erklärung anzufangen. Er warf ihr ein dankbares Nicken zu, sah, wie alle anderen mit einem Nicken bestätigten, dass sie sich an dieses Versprechen hielten und fing schließlich an, ihnen von ihrer nicht gerade rosige Zukunft zu erzählen. Den Blick hielt er dabei fest auf seine Hände gerichtet, mit denen er unruhig rumspielte. Ansehen konnte er sie dabei immer noch nicht.

„Ich weiß, dass ihr alle ziemlich gut darüber informiert seid, was sich gerade außerhalb unseres friedlichen kleinen Hogwartsuniversums tut. Ein vollkommen fanatischer und leider auch mächtiger Schwarzmagier namens Voldemort scharrt seit einiger Zeit Anhänger um sich, um die alten Werte – die Werte Salazar Slytherins – wieder neu aufleben zu lassen. Reinblütigkeit über alles, nieder mit den Halbblütern und am besten gleich die totale Ausrottung der Muggel. Er selber sieht sich als den Erben Salazar Slytherins und somit als den einzig wahren Herrscher über die magische Welt." Harry konnte sich ein humorloses Lachen nicht verkneifen. „Das Paradoxe an der ganzen Sache ist, dass er zwar einerseits wirklich der Erbe von Salazar Slytherin ist, aber andererseits – in väterlicher Linie – Muggelblut in seinen Adern hat. Der große Verfechter der Reinblüter ist in Wahrheit ein Halbblut und keiner ahnt auch nur im geringsten was davon." Jetzt hob Harry doch den Blick und sah erst James und dann Sirius schief grinsend an. „Übrigens ist das bei Schniefelus genauso, falls ihr das noch nicht wußtet."

„HA! Ich wußte es.", entfuhr es Sirius, der Harry gleich darauf entschuldigend ansah. „Sorry, Harry. Ich konnte es mir nicht verkneifen. Aber ich wußte es, dass es da etwas in Snapes Leben gibt, was er allen verschweigt. Mir waren nämlich keine Snapes unter den Reinblütern bekannt und ich muß es schließlich wissen. Immerhin haben meine Eltern mich zu so ziemlich jeder reinblütigen Familie mitgeschleppt, die es in England gibt, damit ich den richtigen Umgang habe."

„Schön, dass wir das jetzt geklärt haben.", mischte Remus sich ein, warf erst Sirius einen vorwurfsvollen und dann Harry einen fragenden Blick zu. „Aber was hat Snape mit all dem zu tun?"

Harry seufzte und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare.

„Eigentlich nichts.", gab er zu. „Und dann doch wieder viel zu viel. Allerdings ist das im Moment noch vollkommen uninteressant. Interessant ist, was an der Voldemort-Front weiter passiert." Wie ferngesteuert griff Harry nach Ginnys Hand und verschränkte die Finger mit ihren. „Er baut seine Schreckensherrschaft kontinuierlich aus. Niemand wird es mehr wagen, seinen Namen laut auszusprechen, und je mehr Zeit verstreicht, desto heftiger werden die Auseinandersetzungen. Am Ende ist es ein ausgewachsener Krieg."

Lily stieß einen erschrockenen Schrei aus und als Harry zu ihr aufsah, sah er, wie sie die Hand vor den Mund geschlagen hatte und ihn mit großen Augen ansah. James hatte sie an sich rangezogen und strich ihr beruhigend mit der Hand über den Oberarm. Er nickte Harry zu, dass er weiterreden sollte.

„Ich weiß, dass James und Sirius davon träumen, Auroren zu werden, allerdings habe ich keine Ahnung, ob sie es auch geworden sind." Dies brachte ihm verwirrte Blicke von den beiden ein, doch sie unterbrachen ihn nicht. „Was ich allerdings weiß, ist, dass ihr in den Orden des Phönix eingetreten seid – ein geheimer Widerstandsorden unter der Leitung von Dumbledore, der genau wie die Auroren bis zum letzten gekämpft hat. Ihr alle wart ein Teil dieses Ordens."

Harry erzählte weiter, was er von den Geschehnissen aus den Kriegsjahren wußte und es wunderte ihn selber, wie viele einzelne Infos aus den verschiedenen Quellen er sich hatte merken können und schließlich zu einem großen Ganzen zusammen fügen konnte. Irgendwann war er aber an der Stelle, wo es zum ersten Mal falsch lief angelangt.

„Es gab einen Spion in eurem direkten Umfeld.", meinte er leise und sah James und Lily intensiv an. „Euch war klar, dass ihr mit mir untertauchen mußtet, aber ihr wußtet auch, dass es einen Spion gab. Einer eurer engsten Vertrauten hat Infos an die Gegenseite durchsickern lassen, die kaum jemand wußte."

„Niemand der hier heute anwesend ist.", kam es von James, der rigoros den Kopf schüttelte. „Für Sirius, Remus und Peter lege ich die Hand ins Feuer. Von denen hat mich ... uns ... keiner ausspioniert."

Harry sah James stumm in die Augen. Die Sicherheit, mit der James gesprochen hatte, brachte ihn fast um, aber andererseits konnte er ihn nur zu gut verstehen. Er selber würde schließlich auch nie glauben, dass Ron, Hermine oder Ginny ihn hintergehen würden. Und doch gab es einen großen Unterschied. Denn einer von James Freunden _hatte_ genau dies getan.

„Harry" James setzte sich aufrechter hin und schob Lily ein Stück von sich, unterbracht den Blickkontakt mit Harry dabei allerdings nicht. „Sag mir, dass keiner der drei was damit zu tun hatte."

Harry seufzte und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare.

„Ich wünschte, das könnte ich, James.", flüsterte er. „Aber es ist leider definitiv so. Einer deiner Freunde hat dich hintergangen."

„Nein!" James hielt es nicht mehr auf seinem Bett. Er war aufgesprungen und hielt Harry drohend den Finger unter die Nase. „Du kannst mir erzählen was du willst, aber ich glaube dir einfach nicht, dass einer von den dreien uns hintergangen hat. Nie im Leben. Keiner von denen hätte uns ..." James stockte und sah Harry mit gerunzelter Stirn an. „Wie genau sind wir verraten worden? Was ist passiert?"

„Euer Geheimniswahrer hat euch verraten.", antwortete Harry emotionslos. Es war reiner Selbstschutz. Hätte er in diesem Moment Emotionen zugelassen, wäre er verrückt geworden. „Voldemort ist bei euch aufgetaucht, als ihr absolut nicht mit ihm gerechnet habt. Ihr wart unbewaffnet, unvorbereitet, und er hatte leichtes Spiel mit euch."

Er sah wie James ungläubig den Kopf schüttelte und warf ihm nun doch einen gequälten Blick zu, den er dann weiter zu Lily schweifen ließ.

„Erinnerst du dich daran, dass ich mal gesagt habe, ich habe meinen Eltern soviel zu verdanken, konnte ihnen aber noch nie wirklich dafür danken?"

Lily nickte.

„Ich konnte euch deshalb nie dafür danken, weil ich euch nie kennen gelernt habe.", sprach Harry leise weiter und spürte jetzt doch, wie ihm die Tränen kamen. Er sah James wieder an. „Ich habe euch nie kennen gelernt, James, denn ihr habt diese Nacht, diesen Angriff, nicht überlebt."

„Das kann nicht sein."

James sackte wie geschlagen auf seinem Bett zusammen. Lily wurde in der Zwischenzeit von Sirius in die Arme gezogen, da sie angefangen hatte, unkontrolliert zu zittern.

„Es ist aber so.", widersprach Harry ihm leise. „Und du kannst mir glauben, ich würde alles dafür geben, wenn es nicht so wäre. Ich würde mein gesamtes ererbtes Gringottsvermögen dafür geben, wenn ich nicht der-Junge-der-lebt wäre, sondern nur einer von vielen. Wenn ich wie alle anderen auch Eltern hätte, die mir hin und wieder Hausarrest geben, eine Mutter, die mir peinliche Küßchen vor der Abfahrt nach Hogwarts auf die Wange drückt und einen Vater, der mit mir über Quidditch fachsimpelt. Aber all das ist mir genommen worden, weil einer deiner Freunde zum Feind übergelaufen ist – aus was für Gründen auch immer."

Minutenlang war es totenstill im Schlafsaal. Die Marauder und Lily mußten das gehörte erstmal verdauen, und Harry und Ginny gaben ihnen die Zeit, die sie dazu brauchten. Sie konnten sich beide ungefähr vorstellen, was jetzt in den fünfen vorging, und der echte Schlag in die Magengrube kam schließlich erst noch.

„Wer war es?", fragte James schließlich leise und sah Harry fragend an.

„Sag du es mir.", antwortete Harry jedoch, statt ihm einen Namen zu nennen.

James sah leicht gequält in die Runde. Er warf Remus einen abschätzenden Blick zu, der Harry jetzt blass und unsicher ansah. Dann schweifte sein Blick zu Peter weiter, der vor Schreck zum unzähligsten Mal seinen Zauberstab fallen ließ und ihn umständlich wieder aufhob. James schloss mit einem Seufzen die Augen, öffnete sie wieder und sah Sirius einen Moment lang stumm und intensiv in die Augen. Sirius sah als einziger der drei fest zurück, was James schließlich zu einem Nicken veranlaßte, bevor er Remus und Peter einen entschuldigenden Blick zuwarf, und sich wieder an Harry wandte.

„Remus oder Peter.", meinte er leise, konnte die beiden allerdings nicht ansehen. „Sorry ihr zwei. Ich traue es eigentlich keinem von euch zu, aber ich weiß noch sicherer, dass es nicht Sirius war."

„Du hast zugehört, als ich gerade den Fideliuszauber erklärt habe, oder?", fragte Harry ihn. James nickte. „Dann weißt du auch, dass es nur dein Geheimniswahrer gewesen sein kann, der euch verraten hat? Wem würdest du blind das Leben deiner Familie anvertrauen, James?"

James setzte zu einer Antwort an, stutzte dann allerdings. Verwirrt sah er erst Harry an, dann seine Freunde und blieb schließlich an Sirius hängen. Sein Gesicht verlor sämtliche Farbe. Sirius dagegen warf Harry einen Blick zu, der zwischen empört und konfus hin und her schwankte.

„Ich war es nicht, James.", meinte er schließlich und sah seinen besten Freund wieder an. „Du weißt, dass ich lieber sterben würde, als dich zu verraten."

„Aber wenn Harry wirklich recht hat, hat uns unser Geheimniswahrer verraten.", widersprach James ihm tonlos und sah ihn hilflos an. „Und warum sollte ich bei so einer Sache, wo soviel auf dem Spiel steht, nicht dich gewählt haben? Wenn es um Alles oder Nichts geht, bist immer du es, dem ich blind vertraue. Das weiß jeder hier in Hogwarts. Warum sollte ich in diesem Fall, wo es wirklich um Leben und Tod geht – und nicht nur um mein Leben, sondern auch um das von Lily und Harry – anders entschieden haben?"

„Ich weiß es nicht.", gab Sirius zurück. „Aber ich habe dich nicht verraten. Das weiß ich so sicher, wie ich weiß, dass Flitwick Hagrid gerade mal mit Mühe die Kniescheiben polieren kann."

Niemand lachte über diesen Vergleich. Sirius am allerwenigsten. Stattdessen breitete sich ein unangenehmes Schweigen im Raum aus, während alle Sirius abschätzend ansahen.

„Was?", fragte dieser schließlich, als ihm diese Stille zu unangenehm wurde. Er sah James empört und deutlich verletzt an. „Du glaubst wirklich, dass ich dich verraten habe? Du glaubst wirklich, dass ich dich und Lily auf dem Gewissen habe? Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein, James?"

„Sirius, ich ... ich weiß es doch auch nicht.", stammelte James und warf schließlich Lily einen hilflosen Blick zu, die nur stumm und mit gerunzelter Stirn da saß und zusah. Doch schließlich ging ein Ruck durch sie.

„Harry, ist es sicher, dass derjenige, der uns verraten hatte, wirklich zum Feind übergelaufen ist?", fragte sie Harry und ignorierte die fragenden Blicke der anderen. „Ich meine, kann es nicht auch so gewesen sein, dass der Geheimniswahrer gefangen und dazu gezwungen wurde, uns zu verraten? Dass er irgendwann durch Folter einfach zusammengebrochen ist und uns verraten hat? Dann ergibt das nämlich doch Sinn.", meinte sie zu James gewandt. Dieser nickte, genau wie Sirius, und sah Harry fragend an.

„War es so?", fragte James ihn mit leichtem Hoffnungsschimmer in den Augen.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, euer Geheimniswahrer ist definitiv übergelaufen. Er hat es mir gegenüber vor fast genau vier Jahren zugegeben und ist seitdem auf der Flucht. Oder besser gesagt, wieder auf der Flucht, denn zwischenzeitlich hatten wir ihn mal."

„Das kann nicht sein.", widersprach Sirius ihm tonlos und schüttelte entsetzt den Kopf. „Ich war es nicht. Ich bin nicht übergelaufen. Nicht nach all dem, was ich in den letzten Jahren durchgemacht habe."

„Wie ist es gewesen, Harry?", fragte James ihn. „Was ist wirklich passiert?"

„Versprecht mir, dass ihr mich ausreden laßt, okay?"

Harry sah erst ihn und dann die anderen bittend an. Alle nickten, wenn auch zögerlich. Nach einem kurzen stummen Blickkontakt mit Ginny setzte Harry schließlich wieder an und erzählte, was er in seinem dritten Schuljahr erfahren hatte.

„In den Ferien vor meinem dritten Schuljahr sorgte ein Ereignis für Aufsehen, dass es bisher noch nie gegeben hatte. Und es war definitiv kein positives Ereignis. Erstmals in der Geschichte Askabans war es einem Häftling gelungen, aus dem Gefängnis auszubrechen. Und dann auch noch einer der Häftlinge, die im Hochsicherheitstrakt einsaßen. Wegen Mordes an 12 Muggeln und einem Zauberer, die er mit einem einzigen gewaltigen Fluch ermordet hat, indem er die gesamte Straße in die Luft gesprengt hat. Was fast ebenso schlimm war, was aber nur die wenigsten wußten, war, dass eben dieser Zauberer auch derjenige war, der die inzwischen zu trauriger Berühmtheit gelangten Potters verraten und dafür gesorgt hatte, dass Voldemort sie ermordet hat. Genauso wie Voldemort nach dem Mord an euch schließlich an mir gescheitert ist, weil der Todesfluch, der für mich gedacht war, an mir abprallte und schließlich ihn aus den Socken gehauen hat und nicht mich. Ich erkläre euch später, weshalb das so war.", erklärte Harry, als er die verblüfften Blicke sah, die die anderen ihm daraufhin zuwarfen. „Wichtig ist erstmal dieser Zauberer, denn der versetzte die komplette magische Welt in dem Jahr in Angst und Schrecken. Die Wachen in Askaban haben gehört, wie er kurz vor der Flucht immer wieder „Er ist in Hogwarts" vor sich hin gemurmelt hat und diejenigen, die von seiner Verbindung mit den Ereignissen im Potterhaus in Godrics Hollow wußten, haben eins und eins zusammen gezählt und gewußt, dass er wohl hinter mir her ist, um das zu Ende zu bringen, was sein Meister damals nicht geschafft hatte. Deshalb wurde bei der Wahl des neuen Lehrers für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste ein besonderer Faktor wichtig. Es mußte jemand sein, der mich beschützen konnte und diesen flüchtigen Verbrecher am besten auch noch kannte. Genau so einer ist gefunden worden und er hat die Stelle auch angenommen."

Harry sah zur Seite und sah Remus an.

„Dieser Lehrer warst du, Remus. Du warst es auch, der mir damals den Patronuszauber beigebracht hat, weil mir die Dementoren, die am Schultor Wache standen, immer ziemlich zugesetzt haben. Und Ginny wird es bestätigen können, dass du mir damit in diesem Schuljahr das Leben gerettet hast, denn es gab eine Situation, in der ich ohne den Patronus verloren gewesen wäre."

Dann wandte er sich Sirius zu, der ihn mit leichenblasser Miene ansah und entsetzt mit dem Kopf schüttelte.

„Und dieser Verbrecher, der alle so in Angst und Schrecken versetzt hat, der dafür bekannt war, dass er die Potters verraten hat, der warst du, Sirius.", meinte er leise und sah Sirius fest in die Augen. „Du hast mein drittes Schuljahr ziemlich aufgemischt, das kann ich dir sagen."

„Nein!", flüsterte Sirius mit leichenblasser Miene und schüttelte unablässig den Kopf. „Das kann nicht sein. Ich war das nicht." Er sah James flehend an, der unbewußt ein Stück von ihm weggerückt war. „James, bitte, du mußt mir glauben. Ich war das nicht. Das muß alles ein Riesenirrtum sein."

„Ich weiß nicht, Sirius.", meinte James nachdenklich, doch trotz der Skepsis die sich jetzt in seine Stimme geschlichen hatte, konnte man auch in seinen Augen ein klein wenig Unglaube und Zweifel sehen. „Ich traue es dir ernsthaft nicht zu, aber warum sollte Harry lügen? Wir haben doch alle gesehen, wie er mit sich gerungen hat, bis er sich entschlossen hat, uns davon zu erzählen."

„Das weiß ich nicht.", antwortete Sirius. „Aber ich weiß, dass das nicht sein kann. Nie im Leben würde ich dich verraten, James. Zusammenbrechen ja, falls sie mich irgendwann doch schnappen und foltern, aber nicht willentlich überlaufen und euch wissentlich in den Tod schicken. Eher würde ich sterben und das weißt du auch. Das alles hier muß ein Riesenirrtum sein. James, bitte, glaub mir das."

Sirius und James sahen sich stumm in die Augen. Sirius bittend, James nachdenklich, zum teil vorwurfsvoll und zuletzt enttäuscht. Es war schließlich auch James, der den Blick abwandte und Lily fester an sich zog. Eine Geste, die ihn noch weiter von Sirius abrücken ließ, der daraufhin wie geschlagen zusammenzuckte. Ein Anblick, den Harry nicht länger ertragen konnte.

„Sirius hat recht, James.", meinte er schließlich und erreichte damit, dass alle ruckartig den Kopf rumdrehten und ihn ansahen. Harry atmete noch einmal tief durch und fuhr dann mit seiner Erklärung fort, wobei er Sirius fest in die Augen sah. „Es stimmt, dass du 12 Jahre in Askaban gewesen bist, Sirius, aber du warst unschuldig da. Du hast das, was man dir vorgeworfen hat, nicht getan. Du warst nicht der Geheimniswahrer."

Sirius sackte mit einem so erleichterten Seufzer auf seinem Bett zusammen, dass Harry ein leichtes Lächeln nicht unterdrücken konnte. Er wußte, dass er Sirius gerade arg zugesetzt hatte, und er hatte auch ein klein wenig ein schlechtes Gewissen deswegen, aber er sah es auch als kleine Rache für die vielen Monate der Angst, die Sirius ihm in seinem dritten Jahr unwissentlich eingejagt hatte.

„Ich hab's gewußt.", flüsterte Sirius tonlos und sah dann James fest an. „Nie im Leben hätte ich dich ans Messer geliefert."

„Du wärst eher gestorben, als das zu tun, Sirius. Für James, Lily und auch für mich, wenn es hätte sein müssen.", bestätigte Harry ihm. „Und du hast dieses Versprechen gehalten. Leider."

„Wie meinst du das?", fragte James nach.

„Das er in unserer Zeit auch nicht mehr lebt.", antwortete Harry leise und erzählte dann, was sich am Ende seiner dritten Schuljahres wirklich ereignet hatte und wie Sirius schließlich in der Mysteriumsabteilung durch den Schleier gefallen war. Peter war erst panisch aufgesprungen, als Harry seine Rolle in der ganzen Geschichte offenbahrt hatte, und sackte dann leise weinend wieder auf seinem Bett zusammen, nachdem James ihm einen finsteren Blick zugeworfen hatte. Als er schließlich zu den Ereignissen seines letzten Schuljahres kam, sahen alle ihn mit einer Mischung aus Verwirrung, Entsetzen und Angst an. Keiner wußte so recht, was er sagen sollte.

„Ich weiß, dass euch das jetzt ziemlich aus der Spur haut – mir ging es damals nicht anders, als ich all das kapiert habe, was da wirklich gelaufen war – aber versucht es bitte mal logisch zu sehen.", bat Harry sie leise und erreichte damit, dass alle ihn leicht irritiert ansahen. „Nichts von all dem, was ich euch gerade erzählt habe, ist bisher passiert. Wir können das verhindern. Wir müssen das sogar verhindern, wenn dies hier wirklich ein Schicksalsmoment ist." Dann wandte er sich James zu und sah ihn bittend an. „Ich weiß, dass es dir im Moment schwer fallen mag, nach allem, was du gerade erfahren hast, aber bitte verurteile Peter nicht."

Peter quiekte erschrocken auf, als sein Name fiel und erntete einen weiteren finsteren Blick von James, bevor er Remus' Hand auf seiner Schulter spürte.

„Ich selber habe einen Grund dafür.", fuhr Harry fort und sah James fest an. „Mir hat er mit seiner Tat ein ziemlich holpriges Leben verschafft – und ich habe ihn wirklich jahrelang dafür gehasst -, aber dir hat er noch nichts angetan. Ich habe gesehen, dass er zu dieser Zeit eigentlich ein ganz netter Kerl ist. Was immer auch falsch gelaufen sein mag, ist zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt falsch gelaufen. Sorge dafür, dass ihr weiterhin die Freunde bleibt, die ihr jetzt seid. Wir haben die Chance, das Schicksal zu ändern. Wir können euch alle retten. Dich und Lily, Sirius, Dumbledore. Das sind die drei Stationen in der Zeit, die das Schicksal ändern wollte. Laß mich nicht umsonst durch diese Hölle gegangen sein, James. Denn es war eine Hölle, euch davon erzählen zu müssen. Das kannst du mir glauben."

James nickte und lächelte Harry dann ein wenig schief an.

„Ich kann's mir denken.", meinte er und atmete hörbar ein und aus, um einen Teil der Anspannung loszuwerden, die ihn befallen hatte, je länger Harrys Geschichte andauert. „Und ich stimme dir zu. Du hast am Anfang gesagt, dass ich mir wünschen würde, ich wüßte nicht, was ich jetzt weiß. Ich schätze, du hattest gar nicht so unrecht damit. Andererseits haben wir aber so wirklich die Chance, etwas zu ändern." Er warf einen Blick zu Peter rüber, der wieder aufquiekte und einen kleinen Hüpfer auf seinem Bett machte. Doch James' Blick war nicht mehr ganz so finster wie zuvor. „Ich werde mein bestes geben, damit Peter nicht auf die schiefe Bahn gerät. Ich denke, wir alle werden das."

Remus, Sirius und Lily nickten.

„Vergesst dabei aber nicht, auch auf euch aufzupassen.", gab Ginny schließlich zu bedenken, die sich bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt still gehalten hatte. „Nicht dass einer von euch schließlich seinen Platz einnimmt. Das wäre nämlich wirklich zuviel des guten."

„Definitiv." Harry nickte. „Noch so ein Jahr wie dieses stehe ich nämlich nicht durch."

„Verständlich."

James nickte und auch die anderen warfen Harry Blicke zu, die zum Teil Mitlied, zum Teil Bewunderung für das ausdrückten, was er gerade getan hatte. Sie alle wußten, dass Harry gerade buchstäblich durch die Hölle gegangen war und wollten definitiv nicht mit ihm tauschen.

Harry atmete einmal tief durch und schloss die Augen. Sein Part in dieser verdrehten Geschichte war erledigt. Jetzt kam es auf seine Eltern und ihre Freunde an, das Schicksal zu ändern. Er drehte den Kopf leicht rum, als er die Augen wieder öffnete und sah direkt in Ginnys warme braune Augen. Er sah darin all die Liebe, die er auch für sie empfand und er dankte in diesem Moment dem Schicksal dafür, dass es ihm ausgerechnet Ginny zur Seite gestellt hatte, um diese Aufgabe zu erledigen. Denn genau sie war diejenige, die ihm die nötige Stärke gegeben hatte, dies durchzustehen. Und das einfach nur, indem sie da war.

Keiner von ihnen hatte bemerkt, dass es um sie herum still geworden war. Die leisen Hintergrundgeräusche aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum, die bisher zu ihnen herauf gedrungen waren, waren vollkommen verstummt. Erst als die Beleuchtung des Raums erst langsam, dann immer stetiger anfing zu flackern, reagierten sie.

„Was ist jetzt los?"

Remus sah sich verwirrt zu den verglasten Fackelhaltern und dann zu den Fenstern um, die jedoch alle geschlossen waren. Harry und Ginny sahen sich jedoch lächelnd in die Augen.

„Zeit, nach Hause zurück zu kehren.", meinte Ginny leise und Harry nickte.

„Ja, unsere Aufgabe ist erledigt. Wir haben hier nichts mehr zu suchen.", stimmte er ihr ebenso leise zu, wandte sich dann jedoch nochmal an die anderen. „Macht was aus dem, was ihr gerade erfahren habt. Ihr habt das Schicksal jetzt in der Hand."

Alle Fünf nickten leicht irritiert, da sie immer noch nicht so recht verstanden, was hier eigentlich vor sich ging. Doch bevor sie nachfragen konnten, sprach Harry nochmal.

„Und bevor wir weg sind, habe ich noch eins zu sagen." Er sah James und Lily mit einem warmen Lächeln an. „Auch wenn es hoffentlich nie passieren wird, danke für das was ihr beim ersten Mal für mich getan habt, Mum und Dad. Ich werde euch das immer hoch anrechnen, egal was jetzt auch passiert."

Das Flackern des Lichts war inzwischen immer heftiger geworden. Ein letztes Mal sah Harry noch in die Runde und griff dann nach Ginnys Hand, um sie ganz fest zu halten. Das letzte was er vom Leben im Juni 1978 sah, waren seine Eltern, die eng umschlungen auf James Bett saßen und ihn mit einem Blick ansahen, den man nur mit elterlichem Stolz erklären konnte, auch wenn es noch so paradox war, dass sie auf einen Sohn stolz waren, der im gleichen Alter war wie sie.

* * *

**A/N: **Und schwupps sind Harry und Ginny wieder auf dem Weg nach Hause. So einfach geht es, und ich kann mir bildlich vorstellen, dass sich einige von euch jetzt stöhnend mit der flachen Hand vor die Stirn hauen, weil sie an diese Lösung nicht gedacht haben. Aber ärgert euch nicht. Mir geht es bei Geschichten, die ich lese, sehr oft genauso. Auf die einfachste Lösung kommt man immer erst zum Schluß oder auch gar nicht, weil man einfach viel zu sehr um die Ecke denkt. Nach dem Motto "Das wäre doch viel zu leicht, als dass es wirklich die Lösung sein könnte."

Tja, hier war es halt die einfachste Lösung und ich hoffe, euch hat das Ende gefallen. Ich bin hier immer noch froh, dass ich nach ddem Quidditchkaputel den unfreiwilligen Cut reingekriegt habe, denn somit stand des Rätsels Lösung immer noch komplett aus. Jetzt kommt noch der Epilog, in dem ihr erfahrt, wie unsere Freunde aus beiden Zeiten das Schicksal schließlich beeinflußt haben, wie sich einige Lebenswege verändert haben und wie die Marauder, Lily und Dumbledore Harry bei seinem Kampf unterstützt haben. Es wird ein großer, runder Abschluß werden und auch Hermines Bauchgefühl wird nochmal ein Thema werden. Es ist also noch nicht ganz vorbei und ich hoffe, dass ich euch alle auch beim Epilog noch sehe.

Last but not least: Du kennst mich einfach zu gut, Pete. ich habe mich in den letzten Monaten durch die letzten 4 Teile von William Stuart Longs Australiensaga und Rebecca Gables "Das zweite Königreich" gelesen und kämpfe mich in der "Fackeln-im-Sturm"-Reihe gerade durch den amerikanischen Bürgerkrieg. Buch 1 habe ich seit vorgestern durch und ich habe heute gerade den Prolog von Buch 2 gelesen. Habe also noch gut was vor mir, denn das Chaos beginnt ja gerade erst.

Schön übrigens, dass du wieder mit dabei bist. Es freut mich immer, wenn die ganzen "alten" Leser sich hin und wieder nochmal hören lassen (und ich gehe immer noch an die Decke vor Begeisterung, wenn Reviews für BN eintrudeln). Und es ist faszinierend zu sehen, welche Leser welche meiner Geschichten lesen. Ehrlich. Ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass dir auch "Was Freundschaft heißt" gefallen würde. Ist ein OS von mir auf dem Profil der Rumtreiberinnen. Ist auf meinem Profil verlinkt, falls es dich interessiert. Und wenn du es für gut hältst, würde ich mich auch da natürlich über eine Review freuen. Fühl dich aber nicht dazu verpflichtet.


	26. Epilog

**A/N: **Ja, ich weiß, ich wollte den Epilog schon längst gepostet haben. Zu meiner Entschuldigung kann ich nur sagen, dass mich der Urlaub plötzlich überrascht hat. Er war einfach viel schneller da, als ich dachte. Irgendwie fehlte zwischendurch plötzlich ein Tag Vorbereitungszeit. Zumindest hatte ich das Gefühl. Deshalb gibt es hier auch jetzt ohne viel Gelaber den Epilog und damit den endgültigen Abschluß von TBT. Habt ein wenig Nachsehen mit einigen Absätzen, wo ich mich vom Inhalt her ein wenig wiederhole. Ich hätte es noch ändern können, aber da ich solche extremen Schwierigkeiten hatte, diesen Epilog überhaupt hinzubekommen, habe ich da nichts mehr dran geändert. Ich wollte TBT einfach endlich abgeschlossen haben.

Und nun wie immer: Viel Spaß beim lesen.

* * *

**TURN BACK TIME**

_Die Geschichte einer wundersamen Reise_

_

* * *

  
_

Ein Held ist nicht mutiger als ein gewöhnlicher Sterblicher,

aber er ist es fünf Minuten länger.

- Ralph Waldo Emerson (1803-82), amerik. Philosoph u. Dichter -

* * *

**Epilog**

Das Schicksal hatte einiges durcheinander gerüttelt. Die Welt, wie sie jetzt war, war anders, vollkommen anders als die, die Harry und seine Freunde Monate zuvor verlassen hatten. Es war genau das eingetreten, wovor immer gewarnt wurde, wenn es um Zeitreisen ging. Ganze Lebenswege waren anders verlaufen, eigentlich Tote waren hier sehr lebendig, während andere zu Opfern des in dieser Realität immer noch heftig wütenden Kriegs geworden waren. So war zum Beispiel Harrys Hogwarts-Jahrgang wesentlich kleiner als es vorher der Fall gewesen war. Seamus Finnigan, Michael Corner, Susan Bones, Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, die Patil-Zwillinge und einige weitere hatten es nie bis zur Einschulung nach Hogwarts geschafft. Und auch sein Quidditchteam sah anders aus, denn neben Katie Bell und Angelina Johnson spielte dort in den ersten Jahren seiner Zugehörigkeit nicht Alicia Spinnet sondern Holly White aus Angelinas Jahrgang auf dem Posten der dritten Jägerin. Recherchen, bei denen Peter ihm geholfen hatte, der inzwischen ein wortgewandter Politiker geworden war, hatten ergeben, dass Alicia und ihre Familie Mitte der 80er Jahre scheinbar über Nacht spurlos verschwunden war. Harry hoffte, dass sie nicht tot, sondern dass ihnen die Flucht gelungen war und er sie irgendwann mal wiedersehen würde – zumindest wiedersehen aus seiner Sicht heraus, denn sie kannte ihn oder ihre Freunde aus früherer Realität ja nicht. Hauptsächlich aber hoffte er, dass sie lebte und sicher war. Wo auch immer sie und ihre Familie jetzt waren.

Andersrum waren die Veränderungen einschneidender gewesen. Nicht nur seine Eltern und ihre Freunde waren alle sehr lebendig und hatten ganz entscheidende Karrierewege eingeschlagen, sondern auch Personen, die Harry in der anderen Realität verloren hatte. Am emotionalsten war seine erste Begegnung mit Cedric Diggory verlaufen. Harry war sich absolut sicher, dass Cedric ihn zukünftig meiden würde wie die Pest, um eine weitere Umarmung eines kurz vor den Tränen stehenden Harry in aller Öffentlichkeit zu vermeiden, doch das war ihm egal. Cedrics Tod hatte von all seinen Verlusten immer am stärksten auf ihm gelastet, da er sich indirekt die Schuld daran gab. Mehr noch, als bei Sirius, auf dessen Anwesenheit in dieser Realität ihn das Schicksal mit sehr vielen Erinnerungen aus seiner Kindheit vorbereitet hatte, als er und Ginny wieder durch Zeit und Raum zurückgewirbelt waren. Vielleicht lag es auch daran, dass bei Sirius immer irgendwie die Möglichkeit bestanden hatte, dass er irgendwann mal mit dem Leben bezahlen würde – in beiden Realitäten. Cedric aber war völlig unschuldig zwischen die Fronten geraten, ohne vorher in irgendeiner Weise mit all diesem Wahnsinn in Berührung gekommen zu sein. Zumindest soweit man das von ganz normalen Zivilisten sagen konnte, die nichts mit der Aurorenzentrale oder dem Phönixorden oder Harrys unmittelbaren Umfeld zu tun hatten. Er gehörte nicht zu den Opfern. Und genau deshalb hatte es Harry auch so unbändig gefreut, als ihm dieser vor einigen Wochen im Atrium des Ministeriums so unvermutet über den Weg gelaufen war.

Änderungen im Lebensweg gab es vor allem bei ihm nahe stehenden Personen. Sehr zu Molly Weasleys Begeisterung waren alle ihre Söhne im Ministerium beschäftigt, aber dass Bil und Charlie Auroren waren paßte ihr dann doch nicht. Vor allem deshalb nicht, weil sie immer mitten im Getümmel waren und aufgrund dessen auch inzwischen recht gute Posten innerhalb der Hierarchie in der Aurorenzentrale hatten. Und nur die Tatsache, dass der große James Potter der Leiter der Zentrale war und ihr versprochen hatte, ein Auge offen zu halten, hatte sie vor einem Nervenzusammenbruch bewahrt, als Ron ihr mitgeteilt hatte, dass auch er sich, zusammen mit Harry, um einen Platz im Ausbildungskader der Aurorenzentrale beworben hatte. Wenn Molly allerdings wüßte, dass in diesem Jahr Sirius Black die Ausbildung des neuen Jahrgangs übernehmen würde, sollte in St. Mungos schleunigst ein Bett bereit gemacht werden.

Fred und George dagegen waren nicht in der Aurorenzentrale gelandet. Sie hatte es zu den Fluchbrechern gezogen, wo sie eine enorm steile Karriere hinlegten. Ihr Vorgesetzter war der Meinung, das würde an deren natürlichen Begabung liegen, komplizierte Zusammenhänge sehr schnell zu erkennen und zu entwirren. Ron und Harry wußten es dagegen besser. Dass die Beiden in ihrem Job so gut waren lag schlicht und einfach daran, dass sie es mit so verrückten Dingen zu tun hatten, wie sie sie selber immer gerne entwickelt hatten. Auch wenn ihre Erfindungen nicht ganz so schwarzmagisch waren wie die Dinge, die sie jetzt oftmals zu Gesicht bekamen, aber das Prinzip war das gleiche. Freds und Georges Gehirne arbeiteten genauso verrückt wie die Gehirne der Hersteller besagter verfluchter Gegenstände, die sie knacken sollten. Und das machte sie so einzigartig erfolgreich in ihrem Job. Und dass sie nebenberuflich einen magischen Versandhandel für Scherzartikel betrieben, ahnten Molly und Arthur nicht mal ansatzweise.

Einzig und alleine Percys Lebensweg machte Molly keine Sorgen. Er war auf der Verwaltungsschiene gelandet und dort so sicher vor dem Krieg, wie man in dieser Realität sein konnte. Im Augenblick arbeitete er als Sekretär für Peter, der nicht ganz zufrieden mit ihm war, da ihm der mittlere Weasley oftmals einfach zu steif und regelversessen war. Aber andererseits war er gründlich und sorgte damit dafür, dass er Peter oftmals unwissentlich half, einige Regeln für den Orden oder die Zentrale oder beide zu brechen, um diesen weiterzuhelfen. Doch davon ahnten weder Molly noch Percy etwas und so lebten sie weiterhin in seliger Unwissenheit und Zufriedenheit.

Am meisten faszinierte Harry jedoch der Karriereweg seiner Mutter. Lily Potter war in die Forschung gegangen und somit in die Tiefen der Mysteriumsabteilung verschwunden. Eine Tatsache, die Harry immer ein wenig Bauchweh verschaffte, da ihm bei dieser Abteilung immer zuallererst der unsägliche Torbogen vor sein geistiges Auge trat, aber Lily hatte ihn beruhigt. Den Raum mit dem Torbogen betrat sie nur höchst selten. Für sie war ein ganz anderer Raum viel interessanter. Der Raum für Zeit und Raum, wo sie als eine der wenigen dort eingesetzten Angestellten das Mysterium Schicksalsmoment erforschte. Und sie hatte im Vergleich zu ihren Kollegen, die sich immer noch nicht so ganz sicher waren, ob es diese Moment überhaupt gab und für die alles nur eine Theorie war, einen entscheidenden Vorteil. Sie wußte, dass es diese Schicksalsmomente gab. Denn gäbe es sie nicht, wäre die Welt nicht so wie sie jetzt war und sie selber wäre jetzt nicht hier. Es gab sie und sie würde alles daran setzten, sie zumindest ein bißchen besser zu verstehen, auch wenn sie sie vielleicht nie ganz entschlüsseln würde. Aber eins wußte sie genau. Selbst wenn sie sie irgendwann durch einen Zufall nachweisen könnte, würde sie diese Beweise nicht öffentlich machen. Das Schicksal war einmal gnädig zu ihr und ihrer Familie gewesen. Und sie hatte definitiv nicht vor, es zum Dank dafür zu verärgern und herauszufordern.

Die Welt, in der sie jetzt lebten, war rauher und gefährlicher als die, aus der sie gekommen waren, um das Schicksal zu ändern. Harry, Ginny, Ron und Hermine gehörten genau wie viele, viele andere zu der Generation der Kriegskinder. Kämpfe, Angriffe, Tod und Verwüstung waren für sie Alltag und kein überraschendes, erschreckendes Ereignis mehr, wie es früher oft der Fall gewesen war. In Hogwarts gehörten wesentlich mehr Fächer zum Unterrichtsplan, die Dinge wie „Erste Hilfe nach Angriffen", „Versorgung von Verwundungen", „Selbstverteidigung und Duellieren", „Erkennen von schwarzer Magie" sowie „Erkennen des Feindes" und „Täuschen und Tarnen" beinhalteten. Ein Angriff auf die Winkelgasse versetzte sie nicht mehr in Panik, sondern ließ sie überlegt handeln. Wo war Deckung? Wer brauchte Hilfe und kann ich überhaupt helfen? Wer muß benachrichtigt werden? Wie komme ich hier heile raus? Das waren die Fragen, die sie sich jetzt relativ besonnen stellten. Und oftmals konnten sie auch handeln, denn seitdem immer mehr Hogwartsschüler den Selbstverteidigungskurs besuchten, der im Wechsel von mehreren Auroren geführt wurde – und für die meisten den verrückten Namen Dumbledores Armee trug – waren sie nicht mehr einfach nur Opfer. Sie hatten das Wissen, um sich selber einigermaßen helfen zu können. Und das half dem Selbstvertrauen unheimlich, nicht in ohnmächtige Handlungsunfähigkeit zu mutieren.

Die ersten Wochen in der neuen Realität waren dennoch für Harry und seine Freunde erstmal ein Schock gewesen. Denn auch wenn sie jetzt über Erinnerungen an ein Aufwachsen in dieser Realität verfügten, so waren die Erinnerungen an die frühere Realität nicht weniger präsent. Sie wußten, wie die Welt sein konnte, wenn sie nicht eingegriffen hätten, und begriffen erst jetzt richtig, wie gefährlich Zeitreisen eigentlich waren. Einzig und alleine die Tatsache, dass sie nichts verbockt hatten, sondern die Zeit ändern mußten, schaffte es in der ersten Zeit, sie am verrückt werden zu hindern. Das Schicksal hatte es so gewollt, das Schicksal hatte sich selbst aus einer Sackgasse heraus manövriert und hatte ihnen wieder eine Chance gegeben, diese verrückt gewordene Welt zu retten, auch wenn sie sie erstmal ein wenig stärker verwüsten mußte. Dass er es alleine nicht schaffen würde, war Harry inzwischen klar geworden. Deshalb hatte er auch nicht so protestiert, als der Orden, in dem er, Ron, Hermine und Ginny zum Entsetzen von Molly inzwischen vollwertige Mitglieder waren, ihm Hilfe im Kampf gegen Voldemort zugesichert hatte. Zwar hatte er dem Schwarzmagier letztendlich doch wieder alleine gegenüber stehen müssen, aber er wußte, dass die anderen nicht weit weg waren und dafür gesorgt hatten dass er tun konnte, was er tun mußte. Auch wenn er im nachhinein niemande, auch seinem Vater und Sirius nicht, gesagt hatte, wie weit er hatte gehen müssen und zu welchen Mitteln er hatte greifen müssen, um am Ende als Sieger aus dem Kampf hervor zu gehen. Solange nur er es wußte, war die Möglichkeit gering, dass es zu öffentlichem Wissen wurde. Denn wenn man nach den gültigen Gesetzen ging, müßte er sonst ohne Umschweife in Askaban einchecken. Eine Aussicht, die ihm verständlicherweise nicht sonderlich behagte.

Glasklar stand ihm auch an diesem Tag der Endkampf noch vor Augen, als er träge in die blendende Sommersonne blinzelte und gar nicht so recht hörte, was der Redner auf dem Podium vor ihm überhaupt sagte. Stattdessen sah er vor seinem geistigen Auge eine düstere, kalte Steinhalle. Voldemorts Thronsaal war der Ort, an dem Albträume geboren wurden. Da war er sich schon in dem Moment absolut sicher gewesen, als er ihn betreten hatte. Die Kammer des Schreckens war dagegen eine Wohlfühloase gewesen. Die Steine schluckten das Licht der spärlichen Fackeln, die bleiverglasten Fenster hielten das Sonnenlicht fern, von irgendwo her zog es durch den riesigen Raum, der keine Decke zu haben schien, aber doch grauenhaft erdrückend wirkte, und vom ohrenbetäubenden Lärm der Schlacht, die außerhalb dieser Halle tobte, war schlagartig nichts mehr zu hören gewesen, sobald die gewaltige Eichentür knarrend hinter ihm zuschlug. Er war alleine mit Voldemort gewesen. Es hatte keine Zeugen des letzten großen Gefechts gegeben, doch das war ihm auch ganz recht gewesen. Denn kurzfristig hatte er sich in diesem Kampf selber nicht wieder erkannt. Er hatte Dinge getan, von denen er nicht wußte, dass er zu ihnen fähig war und das einzige, dass ihn nicht den Verstand verlieren ließ, war Ginnys Gesicht, dass immer wieder kurz vor seinem geistigen Auge aufflackerte, und ihre Stimme, die ihm immer wieder wie aus weiter Ferne zuflüsterte, dass sie an ihn glaubte und er ja in einem Stück zu ihr zurückkommen sollte.

Eine knappe Stunde hatte das letzte Duell zwischen ihm und Voldemort gedauert. Die Anführer der beiden Seiten hatten sich ungestört aneinander austoben können, was Voldemort zwar sehr geärgert hatte, da er sich Zeugen aus den eigenen Reihen durchaus gewünscht hatte, was Harry aber nicht zugelassen hatte. Denn während er in dieser unheimlichen Steinhalle alles gab, um den Krieg endgültig zu beenden, kämpften vor der gewaltigen Eichentür und im gesamten übrigen Bereich dieses jahrelang unortbaren Schlosses die gesamte vereinigte Kampfeinheit der Auroren und des Phönixordens, um ihm den Rücken frei zu halten. Dumbledore führte seine illegale Kampftruppe - die von James als Leiter der Aurorenzentrale jahrelang gutmütig geduldet worden war auch wenn der Zaubereiminister von ihm verlangt hatte, sie zu zerschlagen – sicher und souverän durch eine der verheerensten Schlachten der Zaubereigeschichte. James' Auroren kämpften nicht minder intensiv und definitiv gnadenloser als die Ordensmitglieder. Denn im Gegensatz zu denen hatten sie eine Ausbildung erhalten, in der es auch darum ging, im Ernstfall zu töten. Etwas, womit viele Ordensmitglieder immer noch nicht klar kamen. Doch das mußten sie auch nicht, denn Orden und Auroren arbeiteten an diesem Tag so perfekt Hand in Hand, als hätten sie nie etwas anderes getan. Und im Grunde genommen war es ja auch so, auch wenn dies nie offiziell eingestanden worden war.

James und Sirius hatten mit Hilfe von Remus, Lily, Peter, Ron, Hermine und Ginny während des Kampfes verbissen die Tür zu Voldemorts Thronsaal bewacht und niemanden leben lassen, der sich ihr näherte. Sie alle gestanden es sich nicht ein, doch gerade die Tatsache, dass so absolut nichts aus diesem Raum heraus drang, zermürbte sie innerlich gewaltig. James hatte noch nie in seinem Leben eine solche Angst gehabt und er schwor sich, dass dies das letzte Mal war, dass er seinem Sohn einen solchen Wahnsinnigen alleine aussetzte. Er wußte zwar, dass es in diesem Fall so sein mußte, aber beim nächsten schwarzmagischen Irren, der die Welt beherrschen wollte, würde er höchstpersönlich dafür sorgen, dass dieser vom Angesicht dieser Welt verschwand und dies nicht Harry oder einem seiner übrigen Kinder überlassen. Als die Tür schließlich langsam aufschwang, hatten die Acht vor der Tür seit zehn Minuten keinen Gegner mehr gehabt und hatten diese zehn Minuten länger empfunden, als die fast 50 Minuten zuvor. Und auch wenn James derjenige war, der der Tür am nächsten stand, so war es Ginny gewesen, die als erste bei Harry gewesen war, als dieser schmutzig, blutüberströmt, mit zerrissenen Kleidern und schockierend leerem Blick langsam durch sie hindurch getreten war. Wie eine Ertrinkende hatte sie sich an ihn geklammert und so hemmungslos erleichtert geweint, dass James das Gesicht heftig zitternd in Lilys rote Lockenflut vergraben mußte, um seine eigenen Tränen zu verbergen. Nicht, dass er sich ihretwegen schämte, aber er wollte einfach vor seinem Sohn nicht schwach wirken, kurz nachdem dieser eine schier übermenschliche Leistung vollbracht hatte.

„Hey, es ist gleich soweit."

Harry zuckte zusammen und sah sich verwirrt um. Die kalte, unheimliche Steinhalle war verschwunden und einer hellen, freundlichen Winkelgasse gewichen, auf deren Marktplatz in Kürze ein großes Mahnmal für alle Kriegsopfer enthüllt werden sollte. Er warf seinem Vater einen leicht zerknirschten Blick zu, doch dieser grinste bloß. Ein Grinsen, dass Harry viel zu sehr an den übermütigen Unruhestifter aus Hogwartstagen erinnerte, auch wenn das Gesicht jetzt das eines erwachsenen Mannes war, an dessen Schläfen sich die ersten grauen Haare zeigten.

„Sorry.", murmelte er leise, doch James winkte lediglich ab.

„Halb so wild. Laß dich nur nicht von deiner Mutter dabei erwischen, dass du so einen historischen Tag einfach so verdöst."

Harry wischte sich müde mit einer Hand über das Gesicht. „Von historischen Tagen habe ich so langsam aber sicher die Nase gestrichen voll.", grummelte er. „Ich will einfach nur langweilige, unscheinbare Tage haben, in denen nur Ginny und ich vorkommen."

„Und dass sollte deine Mutter erste recht nicht hören.", murmelte Sirius hinter ihm, der sich zu ihnen vorgebeugt hatte.

Harry grinste und wandte sich leicht um.

„Du bist doch nur neidisch, dass ich sie am Ende bekommen habe und nicht du, Black."

Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern und warf Harry dann ein herausforderndes Grinsen zu.

„Mag sein, aber noch hast du ihr nicht die Frage aller Fragen gestellt, Kleiner. Noch ist also alles drin für mich."

„Hmpf!"

Mit verschränkten Armen wandte Harry sich wieder um und starrte auf das verhüllte Monstrum vor ihm. Dabei entging ihm der Blick völlig, den Sirius und James austauschten. Ein Blick, der klar sate, dass Harry diese Frage noch stellen würde. Wenn auch nicht dieses Jahr oder im nächsten, so doch garantiert irgendwann in nicht allzu ferner Zukunft. Er war einfach zu sehr ein Potter, um sich eine rothaarige Schönheit durch die Lappen gehen zu lassen.

Der Redner auf dem Podium kam langsam am Ende seiner ausschweifenden – und wie Harry fand, auch unglaublich einschläfernden – Rede an, doch trotzdem zuckte Harry heftig zusammen, als ihn ein leichter Hieb in der Rippengegend traf. Verwirrt und verärgert sah er seinen Vater an, der verschmitzt grinste und zum Podium rüber nickte.

„Dein großer Auftritt, Sohnemann.", spottete er und kurz bevor Harry mit einem nur halb unterdrückten Stöhnen seinen Widerwillen über diesen ihm aufgezwungenen Auftritt kund tat, sah er noch das typisch übermütige Funkeln in den Augen des ehemaligen Lehrerschrecks von Hogwarts. Ein Marauder-Lächeln, wie es im Buche stand. Und er war sich absolut sicher, dass auch Sirius, Remus und Peter in der Reihe hinter ihm und seiner Familie gerade einen sehr ähnlichen Blick drauf hatten.

Resigniert stemmte er sich schließlich unter dem andauernden Applaus der schier unübersichtlichen Menge auf dem Marktplatz der Winkelgasse aus seinem Stuhl hoch. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob es auffordernder Applaus für ihn war, damit er endlich in die Gänge kam, oder ob sie alle genau wie er selber eigentlich nur froh waren, dass die Zeit für Reden endlich vorbei war. Er ahnte Ersteres und hoffte Letzteres. Reden brachte die Toten nicht wieder. Doch das Mahnmal, dass er als der große Bezwinger des dunklen Lords – und oh, wie er diese Hochjubeleien leid war – gleich offiziell enthüllen sollte, konnte zumindest helfen, dass die magische Welt nicht wieder in so eine Zeit des Wahnsinns verfiel. Über 20 Jahre Krieg, Tod und Zerstörung waren definitiv genug. Was sie jetzt ganz dringend brauchten, war Ruhe und Frieden und Zeit, ihre verwüstete Welt wieder aufzubauen und sie so zu bewahren. Nur deshalb war Harry letztendlich doch dazu bereit gewesen, das Mahnmal zu enthüllen. Er war es ebenso denen schuldig, die diesen Tag nicht erlebten, wie denen, die das Glück hatten, überlebt zu haben.

'_In beiden Realitäten. Nicht nur in diesen._', ging ihm durch den Kopf, als er das Podium über die drei heftig knarrenden und schwankenden Holzstufen betrat und dabei einen schnellen Seitenblick in die Richtung warf, aus der er gerade gekommen war. Sein Magen zog sich heftig zusammen, als er sah, wie stolz seine Eltern zu ihm rüber sahen. Etwas, was er sich immer sehnlichst gewünscht hatte. Alle, die er liebte und in der anderen Realität verloren hatte, waren in dieser wieder da. Und andere, die es nie gegeben hatte, hatte er kennen und ebenso heftig lieben gelernt, wie er mit einem liebevollen Blick auf seine drei kleinen Schwestern feststellte.

„Mr. Potter, es ist mir wirklich eine Ehre, Ihnen endlich einmal persönlich dafür danken zu können, was Sie für uns alle getan haben.", meinte der Redner feierlich, als Harry bei ihm ankam und von diesem überschwenglich die Hand geschüttelt bekam. Harry machte gute Miene zum bösen Spiel und lächelte. In Gedanken machte er sich damit Mut, dass es hätte schlimmer kommen können. Beispielsweise hätte man Gilderoy Lockhearts als Redner engagieren können. „Bitte, walten Sie ihres Amtes.", forderte der Redner ihn schließlich auf und wies auffordernd zu dem immer noch mit einem gewaltigen Tuch verhüllten Mahnmal hinüber.

Harry lächelte, trat noch einen Schritt näher und umfasste das Tuch mit der Hand. Mit einem kräftigen Ruck war es schließlich verschwunden und enthüllte eine große, in sich verschachtelte Skulptur aus schwarzem Marmor, der in der Sonne blitzte und blinkte. Unzählige Quader unterschiedlicher Größe schienen wild durcheinander gestellt zu sein und doch ein einziges großes Ganzes zu sein. Und auf jedem standen ein oder mehrere Namen. Es waren zu viele, um sie alle bewußt auffassen zu können. Zu viele, die aufgrund verrückter Ideen eines Wahnsinnigen ihr Leben lassen mußten, und es verschaffte in diesem Moment nicht nur Harry eine Gänsehaut, als hier erstmal deutlich sichtbar wurde, wie viele Opfer der Krieg wirklich gefordert hatte. Später einmal würde es zur Gewohnheit werden, dass regelmäßig Blumen, Botschaften und Fotos für und an die Toten auf diesem Mahnmal hinterlegt werden würde, aber an diesem sonnigen Sommertag funkelte lediglich tiefschwarzer Marmor mit eingravierten Namen in der Sonne um die Wette.

'_Die Opfer des Wahnsinns._', dachte Harry mit einem traurigen Lächeln. Vor seinem geistigen Auge tauchte kurz ein großes, schmiedeeisernes Tor zu einem Friedhof auf. Danach ein sehr viel kleineres Denkmal aus weißem Marmor, auf dem nur zwei Namen gestanden hatten, verziert mit einem Bildnis eines Engels der sich an einen majestätischen Hirsch schmiegte. '_Merlin vergib mir, aber ich glaube trotz all dieser Namen auf dem Mahnmal, dass es ein gutes hatte, dass das Schicksal eingegriffen hat._', dachte er und ließ das nun nutzlose Tuch achtlos auf den Boden fallen. _Trotz dieser vielen Opfer hatten wir nämlich hier wirklich eine Chance. Und ich endlich eine richtige Familie._'

„Vielen Dank, Mr. Potter.", bedankte sich der Redner und schüttelte Harry nochmal kräftig die Hand, bevor er sich wieder an die gewaltige Menge wandte, die in beeindruckendes Gemurmel und Geraune ausgebrochen war, als das gewaltige Mahnmal sichtbar wurde. „Bitte nochmal einen kräftigen Applaus für den jungen Mann, dem das Schicksal eine solch schwere Bürde auferlegt hat. Wir alle sollten froh und dankbar sein, dass er sich dieser schweren Aufgabe gestellt hat, denn sonst wären wir heute alle nicht hier."

Ohrenbetäubender Jubel brandte auf und Harry hätte schwören können, dass aus der Richtung seiner Familie sogar übermütiges Gejohle und anfeuerndes Gepfeife kam. Mit einer Mischung aus Verlegenheit und Belustigung stellte er nach einem schnellen Seitenblick schließlich fest, dass er damit definitiv richtig lag. Und dass seine Mutter diejenige war, die zusammen mit Sirius für die Pfiffe verantwortlich war.

'_In dir steckt halt doch mehr Marauder, als du zuzugeben bereit bist, Mum._', lachte er stumm in sich hinein. Doch dann legte er den Zauberstab an seine Kehle, sprach ein kurzes _Sonorus _und sah schließlich breit lächelnd über die gewaltige Menschenmenge.

„Vielen Dank, aber ich habe wirklich nur das getan, was ich tun konnte.", begann er und die Menge wurde so schnell still, dass er sich ein verschmitztes Grinsen nicht verkneifen konnte. „Nein, ehrlich. Ich bin mir sicher, dass jeder einzelne von Ihnen diese Aufgabe auch geschafft hätte, wenn das Schicksal sie ihm zugedacht hätte."

Und er meinte, was er sagte. Das Schicksal hatte ihm drei Chancen gegeben, seine Aufgabe zu erfüllen: Seine Eltern, Sirius und Dumbledore, die es ihm alle wiedergegeben hatte, als es sich selber in eine Sackgasse manövriert hatte. Und alle zusammen hatte er am Ende auch gebraucht. Als Unterstützung, als Bewachung und als Rückendeckung im entscheidenden Moment. Ohne sie wäre er im Endkampf verloren gewesen, das wußte er inzwischen mit Sicherheit. Zwar hatte er am Ende alleine gegen Voldemort antreten müssen, aber das Schicksal hatte dafür gesorgt, dass er wirklich alleine mit ihm war, und nicht zusätzlich noch umzingelt von dessen Todessertruppen. Und er würe in seinem Leben nie wieder an dem zweifeln, was das Schicksal ihm zugedacht hatte. Das hatte er sich schon in dem Moment geschworen, als er Voldemort zum allerletzten Kampf entgegen getreten war.

„Wenn ich eins über das Schicksal gelernt habe in all den Jahren, in denen ich immer wieder mit ihm gehadert habe, dann dass es keinen Sinn hat zu hadern. Denn das Schicksal würfelt nicht. Es weiß genau Bescheid, was es der Menschheit im allgemeinen und einzelnen Personen im besonderen zumuten kann und wozu diese fähig sind. In der Welt des Schicksals gibt es keine Zufälle, nur Entscheidungen. Der Trick an der ganzen Sache ist, diese Entscheidungen im richtigen Moment zu erkennen. Sei es, weil einem aus heiterem Himmel der Blitz trifft und man das Gefühl hat, plötzlich in einer anderen, völlig surrealen Realität gelandet zu sein -" Ein schneller Seitenblick zu seiner Mutter, die sich verstohlen eine Träne aus den Augenwinkeln wischte und wissend lächelte. „- oder weil man ein merkwürdiges, nicht erklärbares, aber unheimlich starkes Bauchgefühl hat." Ein weiterer Seitenblick in Richtung Hermine einige Reihen dahinter, die sich breit lächelnd aber offen weinend an Ron geschmiegt hatte und von Ginny auf ihrer anderen Seite sanft über den Arm gestreichelt wurde. „Das Schicksal ist immer aktiv und gibt einem Zeichen. Deshalb kann ich, im Angesicht dieses Mahmals und im Namen aller, die heute nicht hier sein können aber sollten, zum Abschluß nur eins sagen. Seid nicht blind! Haltet alle zukünftig die Augen offen und erkennt, was das Schicksal euch sagen will. Damit diese Namen nicht umsonst auf diesem Mahnmal stehen. Und ihr Opfer kein sinnloses war."

Einen winzigen Moment lang war es totenstill in der Winkelgasse, als Harry den Sonorus-Zauber von sich nahm, dem ihn sprachlos ansehenden Redner nochmal gutmütig zunickte und dann das Podium über die wackelige Holztreppe verließ. Doch dann brach tosender Applaus aus, der gar nicht mehr abebben wollte. Hälse wurden gereckt, um Harry so lange wie möglich im Blickfeld zu behalten, sein Name wurde in Sprechchören geschrien und die Fotoapparate der versammelten magischen Presse Großbritanniens liefen schier heiß. Doch all das sah und hörte Harry nicht, der mit festen Schritten an seinen Eltern und deren Freunde vorbei auf Ginny zu ging und sie fest in die Arme nahm.

„Danke, dass du da warst.", flüsterte er ihr leise ins Ohr. „Ohne dich hätte ich diese völlig verrückte Reise nie mit heilem Verstand überstanden."

„Keine Ursache. Gerne geschehen.", flüsterte sie zurück und erwiderte die Umarmung.

Harry nickte und sah zu Ron und Hermine rüber. Doch bei seinen beiden ältesten und treusten Freunden waren Worte unnötig. Sie wußten auch so, was er ihnen sagen wollte. Genau wie Harry wußte, dass diese Worte im Grunde genommen überflüssig waren. Wahre Freundschaft funktionierte schließlich ohne Worte. Einfach nur, indem sie da war, wenn man sie wirklich brauchte. Und er dankte dem Schicksal dafür, dass es ihm genauso unersetzliche Freunde geschenkt hatte, wie seinen Eltern so viele Jahre zuvor. Denn echte Freundschaft war das wertvollste, was ein Mensch im Leben besitzen konnte.

* * *

**A/N:** Das war's. Turn Back Time ist beendet. Und ich weiß nicht, wie es euch geht, aber ich kann nur sagen ENDLICH! Diese Geschichte hat mich zum Ende hin wirklich Nerven gekostet und ich bin einfach nur froh, dass sie endlich einen vernünftigen Abschluß hat. So brauche ich zumindest kein schlechtes Gewissen mehr haben, wann immer ich an etwas anderem schreibe und das ist ein sehr befreiendes Gefühl. Ich möchte mich an dieser Stelle nochmal bei allen bedanken, die mir trotz der langen Wartezeit (eigentlich sind es sogar zwei lange Wartezeiten gewesen, wenn ich ehrlich sein soll) treu geblieben sind und weiterhin reviewt haben. Ihr habt durch eure Treue und durch die vielen PNs zwischendurch, in denen ihr nachgefragt habt, wann es denn endlich weitergeht, definitiv kräftig mitgeholfen, dass diese Geschichte jetzt ein Ende hat. Denn ich bin ehrlich genug, um zuzugeben, dass ich sonst schon vor langer Zeit aufgegeben hätte, als ich hier so fies ins stocken gekommen bin. Also klopft euch ruhig auch selbst auf die Schulter, denn dies ist in engerem Sinne ein Gemeinschaftswerk von mir und euch.

Jetzt wird es erstmal wieder ein Weilchen still um mich werden, was Geschichten angeht, denn ich muß erst wieder was produzieren. Und hochladen werde ich zukünftig erst wieder, wenn die Geschichten komplett fertig sind. Das ist für euch und auch für mich besser (schließlich haben wir es bei "Spiel mit dem Feuer" gemerkt). Wenn ihr trotzdem wissen wollt, was ich gerade so anstelle und wie es mit meinen Schreibfortschritten aussieht, schaut einfach mal auf meinem Livejournal vorbei (ist über mein Profil zu erreichen). Dann seid ihr zumindest auf dem laufenden.

Bis dahin sage ich erstmal Tschüss. Vielleicht gibt es ab und zu mal einen Oneshot, aber ansonsten gibt es frühestens im Herbst wieder was von mir.


End file.
